Chuck Vs New Directions
by Powerslide
Summary: AU after season 2, Chuck does not upload the Intersect 2.0, Sarah leaves with Bryce after he uploads the Intersect 2.0. This is not a story for those wanting improved realism over the TV Show. If you want canon characters, suggest you just watch reruns.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **_**Chuck**_** doesn't belong to me.**

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic, I have about the first 6 Chapters complete. Any non Chuck references I have tried to keep as general as possible but as I am an Australian some references may not be understood.**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

"No. No guns. No lies. Just us. Just like I've always wanted. I've recently come into a little bit of money. So, any place you want to go. Any place at all, as long as it's sunny with little umbrella drinks. What I'm getting at here is... Sarah Walker will you do me the honor of... taking a vacation with me?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck, I'm leaving in the morning. The details are classified. But I'm working on the new Intersect Project with Bryce" responded Sarah.

Chuck was shattered; he left with a bottle to drown his sorrows. For the rest of the wedding Chuck mostly kept to himself, his dad had asked him what was wrong and he told him that he was in love with Sarah, but she was leaving in the morning with Bryce and his life was over. Bryce was uploaded with the Intersect 2.0 and he and Sarah had gone to Europe for intensive training and deployment.

**2 weeks after the Wedding**

Sarah and Bryce are at a top secret training facility in Prague, it appears to be a purpose built town with buildings and other structures to facilitate scenario training; it looked like no expense was spared.

"So Bryce how are you feeling and how are you adapting to the Intersect?" asked Sarah

"Sarah, it's unbelievable I feel invincible. The data flashes though are a little difficult to interpret, but I guess I will get better at that in time" said Bryce.

Sarah added "Well you are still human and still vulnerable to the same things, so don't get carried away"

Bryce responded" Live a little Sarah, trust me."

_'Wish I was back in Burbank, I wonder what Chuck is up to'_ thought Sarah.

Sarah spent the rest of the afternoon wondering if Bryce was going to be ok with the Intersect 2.0, was it such a good idea to give a narcissist agent a further reason to believe in his own immortality, the extra skills that the 2.0 provided could be dangerous if not handled properly. Chuck did things to help people, what was Bryce's motivation, was it as simple as self gratification. Sarah decided there and then that nothing would ever happen between her and Bryce, and that it took someone special like Chuck for Sarah to realise what she needed in a relationship. She didn't think she would be able to find it again, lightning doesn't strike twice. 

_'I really miss you Chuck, I am sorry I left you. You will be the only man I will ever truly love.'_ Thought Sarah

**4 weeks after Wedding**

Both Bryce and Sarah are attending an after mission briefing. They are both standing in the conference room standing in front of the screen, when the picture of General Beckman appears on the screen and she does not look happy.

"Agent Larkin, this was not a red op you were only meant to observe and report, you killed all 5 of the agents we were investigating, what do you have to say for yourself?" screamed Beckman.

"With all due respect General you were not there and I had operational control, and my safety was more important then splitting hairs about whether the traitorous agents were taken out now or later" responded Bryce.

"Agent Walker, do you agree with Agent Larkins explanation of the circumstances?" asked Beckman.

"General, any danger to the Intersect should be taken seriously. However Agent Larkin had dealt with the other agents before I entered the scene" responded Sarah.

"Very well agents, but I warn you I will be keeping an eye on your future mission reports closely" stated Beckman.

The Conference was terminated, and Bryce looked at Sarah.

"Where does that bitch get off, it's my call and if I think a hundred people need to die then that is what will happen" said Bryce.

Sarah was concerned and admitted to herself that she was scared what Bryce might do in the future.

"Come on Sarah, lets go to bed, we have some celebrating to do" Bryce said.

Sarah immediately felt ill as soon as she understood his intentions.  
"Um, Bryce I think we should keep this professional" Sarah responded.

"Sarah, you can not turn down this package, I will take you to places you couldn't imagine, and it will be like having sex with a god" Bryce added.

"Thanks but no thanks Bryce, we will talk in the morning" Sarah responded and walked out of the conference room.

"Well look who has become a frigid bitch after her time In Burbank, your loss" stated Bryce as he walked out.

Sarah went to her room alone and cried herself to sleep,

_'why did I ever leave Chuck'_

She realized it was the biggest mistake of her life, but it is a mistake she will have to live with.

**8 weeks after wedding**

Sarah and Bryce were on a mission that went horribly wrong, Sarah has made it back to base and has asked for a conference with General Beckman. The screen lights up and a picture of a concerned General Beckman appear.

"Agent Walker, please explain what happened in today's mission" asked Beckman

"General, I made the decision on the fly to tranquilize Agent Larkin. He had become dangerous to himself, other agents and the general public. He appeared to have no control over his actions; well at least I hope he had no control, as he was attacking innocent civilians without provocation. Civilian casualties was limited to three, a mother a father and five year old boy" said Sarah.

"Agent Walker where is Agent Larkin now?" asked Beckman

"General he is under observation at a controlled mental institute, what are my orders?" responded Sarah

"Sarah, we will wait on a prognosis from Agent Larkins doctor" Said Beckman.

"General, is there an option to replace Larkin with another agent?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, the Intersect facility was destroyed after Larkin had downloaded; also until we get confirmation from Larkins doctor we will not be having any other agents download the Intersect. The only person we know that has a brain capable of handling the Intersect is Charles Bartowski" said Beckman.

"General, what are you saying is there a reason to suggest the Intersect is dangerous to the Host?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, we do not know, but before Charles Bartowski downloaded the Intersect, 20 separate agents lost there life attempting to download the same version, and the project for the Human Intersect was abandoned. We do know that the 2.0 is easier on the brain but we did not think of the psychological effects on the agents. We will have another briefing in the morning." said Beckman

Beckman terminated the conference.

Sarah started thinking about Chuck again and was glad that he was no longer involved in the Intersect project, and no longer involved with an agency that doesn't seem to care for its Agents welfare at all. Sarah let herself think about what she would do if she was brought back stateside. Would she get a chance to call into Burbank to see Chuck again?

**Next Morning 10AM**

The Conference between Sarah and the General Started

"Sarah, what is the update on Agent Larkins status?" asked Beckman

"General, it does not look good, the Doctor believes that Agent Larkin has suffered a full psychotic break and is suffering from Grandiose delusions, he does not believe that Agent Larkin will be able to recover sufficiently to regain field status" said Sarah.

"Ok Sarah, we will be terminating project Intersect, however you will stay in Europe and be joined by Carina Hansen. You will both attempt to continue on with the assignment without the Intersect. We will provide whatever intelligence we can to assist" responded Beckman.

"General, when will she be here, would it be better to meet her stateside so we can debrief properly?" asked Sarah, hoping she can get back to Burbank for a quick visit.

"Sarah, Carina Hansen has already left and she will meet you tonight" Beckman said.

With that Beckman disconnect to Video Conference.

_'Oh well, maybe Carina and I can have some fun and maybe things will not be too bad and keep my mind of how much of a mess I have made of my life'_ thought Sarah.

**That Night**

Sarah hears a knock at her door; she walks to the door and looks through the hole to see who it is, and sees Carina.

"Carina, so good to see you come in" offered Sarah.

"Hey blondie, so what did you do to Bryce? I heard he is in a mental hospital, did you actually succeed in screwing his brains out?" asked Carina.

"Thanks a lot Carina, I didn't do anything to him, he lost the plot. Anyway I didn't sleep with Bryce at all" answered Sarah

"Sarah!, you broke him, you turned him down and he lost it" Carina screamed.

_'No way was I going to sleep with that creep again'_ thought Sarah.

"Carina, settle down I had nothing to do with it, he had a psychotic break thinking he was God" Sarah said.

"OK, don't get your panties in a twist…..talking about cute pants how long did you wait till you got in the Nerds pants anyway?" asked Carina.

_'I never did get to be with him, the man that I love, the only man that I will ever love and I never even had a chance to be with him. That is so depressing' thought Sarah._

"Never did, I got reassigned 2 months ago" replied Sarah.

A sad look came over her eyes and she looked away from Carina.

"Oh My God, you broke the Cardinal Rule" screamed Carina.

"You don't know what you are talking about Carina" Sarah responded

Sarah was clearly getting uncomfortable

_'I don't need this I need to get over him, I can't handle crying myself to sleep every night'_

"Whatever blondie, but your in love with him aren't you, want to talk about it?" asked Carina

"No I need to put it behind me, wanna go out for a drink?" said Sarah.

.

.

.

**10 Months Later Monday 8AM**

Carina and Sarah await a conference with General Beckman, the screen lights up and shows a very annoyed General Beckman

"Agent Walker, why was the mission a failure? We lost valuable intelligence and now the cell has gone to ground, I want answers" commanded Beckman.

"General, we believe our communications were compromised during our mission, and the Ring operatives where able to determine each of our moves" said Sarah.

"Agent Walker, you have been on this assignment for almost a year, with no real impact. I need to start seeing results. I also wanted to let you know that Bryce Larkin died yesterday, there will be a small service on Wednesday in Washington. What can I do to make your team more successful? " asked Beckman.

Sarah was sad with the news about Larkin, while she didn't like what he had become he was another person the agency had destroyed.

"General, if you could arrange for improved communications that would help" said Sarah.

"Hmmm, let me see what I can do, briefing 8AM tomorrow morning" added Beckman.

Beckman terminated the conference.

"You ok blondie?" asked Carina.

"Yeah, it's all part of the life I guess, we all have to go at some stage" Sarah responded.

**Tuesday 8AM**

Sarah and Carina waited for the Conference with the General.

"Agent Walker, you will report to DC tomorrow at 10 AM to pick up the latest in communications equipment to take back with you. You will be briefed on its operations in DC, you may also want to pay your respects at Agent Larkins service." said Beckman

The General disconnected the call before Sarah or Carina could respond.

**DC Wednesday 10AM**

Sarah waits in the waiting room for her briefing with General Beckman, and gets called and enters her office and sits down on a chair.

"General, reporting as requested" said Sarah

"Agent Walker, these cases here contains the latest in secure communications. We have only started deploying these sets to the field. They are next gen in encryption and tracking avoidance and will give you considerable benefits in the field. Not only will they secure your communications but will assist you in breaking the opposition communications as well." stated Beckman.

"So the guys in the lab finally came up with something useful?" asked Sarah

"Ahh, not exactly they were developed by an external government contractor, and before you ask I have absolutely no doubts that we can trust them completely. If you go down to the lab and ask for James Lightman he will instruct you in their use" added Beckman.

"Ok thanks, was there anything else General?" asked Sarah.

"No Agent Walker, but I have arranged for your Flight back to Europe for tomorrow morning, that is all" responded Beckman.

_'There goes the chance to call in at Burbank, probably best anyway, being gone for 12 months not like I should expect to be able to just turn up' _Thought Sarah.

Sarah walked to the lab and started discussing the new communications sets with James Lightman. He is a real nerd and Sarah is sure that Chuck would have got along with James. James was really excited about the new communications sets, just like Chuck would have been. Sarah isn't too interested as long as it does its job, she can see that it will be useful in future missions.

Sarah discovers that she has been talking with James for longer then she thought and she should get going if she wanted to get to Bryce's service. She gets a cab to where the service was being held. It's a nice sunny day and Bryce service is being held outside.

When Sarah arrives she realizes that everyone is starting to leave, however she sees a familiar face and is surprised, she walks up to him.

"Casey, a surprise to see you here." said Sarah

"Walker, so you thought you would show your face, late too, social calendar too busy?" asked Casey.

"Thanks a lot Casey, was in a briefing and got here as soon as I could" responded Sarah.

"Well you missed Chuck by only a few minutes, was that the plan?" asked Casey

"What, Chuck was here?" said Sarah. Sarah wasn't happy, if only she had got here on time.

Casey just Grunted.

"So did you talk to him?" asked Sarah

"Well of course I did, I'm not the one avoiding him, am I?" replied Casey.

"Argh, Im not avoiding him, if I knew he was here I would have skipped out on the technical briefing I had on the new Nexus Communication sets. So how is he?"

Casey has another grunt, that sounded more like a series of grunts that blended into one.

"He is doing alright for himself, I have seen him a few times in the last 12 months" said Casey

"Really, what for? Why have you seen him?" asked Sarah. Sarah's tone is obviously asking a different question _'Is Chuck back involved with the Agency?'_

"Keep your pants on Walker, it's been… well social, he bought me a Crown Vic about 6 months ago and we have caught up a few times since. Just mostly to grab a drink when we have been in town at the same time." casually stated Casey.

" Casey, he bought you a car, how did he have the money?" asked Sarah.

"Well he owed me one after he blew mine up, and I don't think it broke the bank" answered Casey.

_'Don't think it broke the bank, where did Chuck get the money from? Surely he didn't use his agency payout money '_

_' I wonder if Casey knows where he is staying, I could try and catch him there?'_

"Casey, you know where Chuck is staying in DC?" asked Sarah

Casey grunts and responds "He was flying straight back to LA from here"

_'Why do I do this to myself, I was resigned to the fact of not seeing him then I hear his name mentioned and it's like I'm a schoolgirl with a crush'_.

"Do you know if he is seeing anyone?" asked Sarah.

"What do you care Walker, you lost the right to know when you hopped back into Bryce's bed. Let's just drop this, I would rather not speak ill of the dead. I didn't like him much as a person but he did achieve a lot for the agency. Shame it was all for his ego though" said Casey.

"Why does everyone think I was having a relationship with Bryce?" asked Sarah.

Sarah was starting to get angry, _'is this what Chuck thinks too, did he think that I left to go with Bryce to resume the relationship with him?'_

"Why else would you have gone off with him?" asked Casey.

"That really hurts Casey, I was doing my duty" responded Sarah while tears started to form in her eyes.

_'What have I done, surely Chuck knows how I feel about him and would never just shack up with Bryce'_

"Oh it hurts does it, poor girl, you have no idea the pain you put Chuck through" Casey responded sarcastically.

_'Pain what is he talking about, I know he would have been hurt that I left, but I'm a spy he knew that it could happen'_

"He was really messed up and decided the best way to get over it was to be completely committed to his career" said Casey.

"So he is not seeing anyone then?" Sarah said hopefully.

"Leave it alone Walker he is finally starting to get his life together, he doesn't need you coming back and destroying it" angered Casey.

_'Destroying it, why would he think I would do anything to hurt Chuck? Oh maybe because that's all I ever seem to do to him'_

"Why are you so protective of him anyway, you guys never really got along" asked Sarah.

"Chuck is one of the few people in this world I am proud to call a good friend. He helped me out when I really needed it and there is no way I will let you go back and hurt him again" said Casey.

_'Wow, Casey is showing some real emotions, he must really care about Chuck. I guess it's not surprising he does have that effect on people. Hang on; he helped Casey out, with what?'_

"Casey, what did Chuck help you out with" asked Sarah

"Leave it alone Walker, its personal" responded Casey quietly.

_'Something is going on here; I need to do some research'_

"Casey, maybe I will see you in another 12 months then." said Sarah.

"Yeah, you have a good life Walker" responded Casey.

Just then Sarah's phone rang she could see that it was Carina, she walked away from the Crowd and answered the call.

"Walker Secure"

"Sarah, do you know when you will be coming back yet?" asked Carina

"Yeah, I am booked on the flight back tomorrow morning. I'm just at Bryce's service." responded Sarah.

"Ok, anyone I know there?" asked Carina.

"Casey, and I missed Chuck apparently" responded Sarah.

"Say hi to Casey for me" asked Carina.

"Yeah I talk to you when I get in tomorrow" finished Sarah.  
Sarah ended the call, and walked back over to Casey "Carina says hi" Casey just grunted, and walked away to where the cars where parked.

Sarah started wondering what she could do this evening; she started thinking how lonely her life was, she didn't really have anyone in her life. Outside of missions she really had nothing to do and no one to talk to. I wonder how my life would be different if I stayed with Chuck. Yeah maybe I would have a pretty basic job with just enough money to pay the bills but I wouldn't be sad and lonely.

She decided to go to the range; she knew she had to do some work for re-certification soon and may as well get it over with while she was in DC.

She walked onto the range picked up some ammunition, targets and ear protection and started to do some drills. After completing her drills she went off to ask about re-certification when she saw an old friend.

"Cole Barker, is that you?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, how the hell are you?" asked Cole.

"Pretty good, what are you doing in DC?" replied Sarah

"I have been working on a joint review and evaluation of the new Nexus Communication suite. We have finished the work and looks like they will be getting deployed to the field" responded Cole.

"Yeah I picked up mine to take on assignment today, head back undercover tomorrow. We had a seriously compromised op because of communications, so I hope this new crap can help." said Sarah.  
Sarah could see that Cole was deep in thought then he responded

"We worked with the company that produces them, and put them through some grueling field tests. They are the real deal. Do you have any plans tonight it would be good to catch up?" added Cole.

_'It would be good to get out and maybe a night out with Cole would keep my mind of other things'_ thought Sarah.

"Yeah that will be good you can pick me up at 7PM" responded Sarah.

Sarah decided she would go back to her room to take a have a quick sleep so she wasn't too tired to enjoy her evening with Cole. Sarah got back into her room and she decided she would do some quick research on Chuck to see if she could get any hints to what he has been up to over the last year.

_'He is no longer involved with the agency so where could I look, hmmm'_

She decided to use Google to start with to see if she could stumble onto something, she enter Charles Bartowski into the Search. She got several hits she found a picture of him with several others that appeared to be wearing Stanford T-shirts. The site mentioned that it was a group of Stanford students enjoying some down time.

_'Chuck looked so good; I wish I could just be held by him. I always loved our date night cuddles on the couch in front of the TV when he would just hold me. I felt so safe; it felt like I had found my place in the world in his arms. Sigh'._

She chooses another link, something about software, it brought up an article about some software that had been developed, and it mentioned something about Internet Banking, Ecommerce and Privacy. She skimmed the article to find out why it was listed on a search for Chuck's name. She found his name listed as Charles Bartowski CEO Aegis Systems. The article mentions that Aegis was a newcomer and has been around for less the 12 months, but should not be underestimated; she doesn't read the article that closely as she doesn't really understand what it was talking about.

_'hmmm, everyone underestimates Chuck including me, I wonder if Aegis has a website?'_

Sarah looks on the Aegis website, notices that it is based out of LA, it is a privately held company but little else. She then remembered that Chuck had a Facebook page, she quickly found it had no updates in the last twelve months, she saw some pictures of him and started daydreaming again. She shutdown her laptop, got on her bed and was thinking about that morning in Barstow.

_'I still find it hard to believe how turned on I was that morning, I have never wanted someone more then that moment. Morgan is very lucky I didn't kill him, but it was still me that left that incredible man'_

She set the alarm clock and drifted off to sleep.

**Later that evening**

Her alarm woke her and told her it was time to get ready for the evening with Cole, she was originally looking forward to it, but thinking about Chuck made her realize that being with anyone else was only going to bring back memories, especially if they also knew Chuck. But she told Cole she would go out so she will, she thinks if she drinks enough maybe she will forget about Chuck even for a little while.

Cole and Sarah had arrived at the restaurant, it was a quaint almost romantic French restaurant. They were shown to the table and Cole had pulled Sarah's chair out for her. They sat down and started to look at the menu, Cole couldn't stop looking at Sarah and see the sadness in her eyes.

"Sarah, if you didn't want to come out, you should have said so, I wouldn't be offended there is obviously something on your mind." inquired Cole

"No, its ok I wanted to get out, I would have just been in my hotel room alone anyway" answered Sarah. She gave him a forced smile.

"Sarah, what ended up happening between you and Chuck?" asked Cole.

"Nothing" stated Sarah, rather mechanically then Cole saw her rub her eyes.

"What do you mean nothing, it was obvious that you both cared about each other, how could nothing happen, surely Chuck didn't turn you down?" asked Cole.

This was getting Sarah frustrated she didn't want to talk about Chuck, it was only going to get her more depressed.

"Chuck had the Intersect removed and he is no longer involved with the Agency and I got reassigned, it's been about 12 months" answered Sarah.

"12 months, no longer involved with the Agency!" Cole said surprised.

Sarah could discern a confused look on Cole's face.

"What, you don't think he deserves a normal life?" Sarah said angrily.

Cole did not respond for several seconds clearly mulling something over in his mind.

"No it's not that, I am just surprised. Did you at least tell him how you felt?" responded Cole. Sarah could see on Coles face there was more to it.

"No, though I am sure he understood how I felt" said Sarah.

"Sarah, I am a little surprised you didn't even let him know. He probably just thinks whatever you did with him, was just your assignment and you did it because it was your duty" said Cole.

_'I need to stop this discussion but I also need to find out what Cole isn't telling me'_

"Cole, tell me the truth, what do you know? Have you talked to Chuck. I could see the look on your face, there is something you are not telling me" Sarah said in frustration.

Cole looked at her and said "Um, I guess I am just surprised, he seemed a smart talented lad, I am surprised the agency let him go. I do not think my agency would have let him go without a fight at least in a consultant or contractor capacity." replied Cole.

"Well it still appears he keeps in touch with people within the agency, he was in DC today for Bryce's funeral, and apparently he is pretty friendly with Casey." said Sarah.

"So you saw him today did you, how is he?" asked Cole.

"Look Cole can we drop it, no I didn't see him, I was late and he already left, Casey told me. According to Casey he has sorted out his life, doing well and the last thing he needs is the bitch that loves him but keeps on hurting him coming back into his life" answered Sarah starting to lose patience.

_'Did I just admit to Cole that I love Chuck?'_

Cole's eyebrows jump for a second when he hears Sarah admit that she loves him.

"Ok, so when was the last time you spoke to him?" asked Cole.

"His sisters wedding 12 months ago, can we drop it now?" answered Sarah

"So you and Chuck were never really together, you haven't seen or spoken to him in 12 months, however you admit to me that you are still in love with him" stated Cole.

"And what is your point?" asked Sarah clearly frustrated.

"I have only one more question, and then I will drop it" said Cole.

"Fine, get on with it" said Sarah.

"Do you see yourself ever getting over him?" asked Cole.

Sarah closed her eyes and within seconds she just started crying

_'Of course I will never get over him, he is the great love of my life my soul mate'_.

Cole called for the bill and took Sarah back to her room. They approached Sarah's door, "Cole, please stay with me, I don't want to be alone" pleaded Sarah.

"Sarah I can't, I can not be with you when I know you are only thinking about him. If you speak to him and tell him how you feel and you are still wanting company I will come to you, until then good luck" answered Cole then started leaving.

"Cole, how can you leave me alone like this, why are you punishing me?" pleaded Sarah.

"Sarah, you are alone because you choose to be, you left Chuck alone. If you ever hope to be able to get over him, you have to face him and tell him how you feel." Cole answered and left.

Sarah broke down again and lay on the bed and cried herself off to sleep. The next morning Sarah woke up and decided she would call him and see if he would take her call before getting the cab to the airport. She picked up her phone and called the number for Aegis Systems.

"Aegis Systems how may I help you?" A woman's voice answered

"Yes I would like to speak to Charles Bartowski" said Sarah.

"Please hold" "Umm ok" Sarah stammered.

"Charles Bartowski's office can I help you?" another women answered.

"Um yes, can I please speak to Charles please?" Sarah asked

_'how many receptionists does he have'_

"What is this in regard to?" she asked

"Its personal, um I am an old friend" said Sarah

_'Whats wrong with this women, just let me talk to him'_

"I am sorry Mr Bartowski is a very busy man, if you leave your name and number I will get him to return your call" she said

"Look I can't leave you my number as I will not be contactable, can you please see if he will take my call, let him know it is Sarah" Sarah pleaded.

"I am sorry Sarah, he has just gone into a meeting and will not be finished till lunch I will let him know you called" the women on the phone hung up on her.

"Bitch" Sarah yelled into the disconnected phone.

_'What was that bitch's problem anyway'_

Sarah started googling Aegis Systems and found an article stating that it was rumoured that Microsoft was trying to buy them out, but the majority share holder would not agree to terms. So now it appears that Aegis Systems have agreed to terms to supply licenses to all of Microsoft's Web browsers, this will enable those browsers to have unparalleled security protection when using the Internet for Banking or Ecommerce style transactions. It is also believed that Aegis is also in talks with Apple.

The significance of this was lost on Sarah.

_'So it looks like Chuck is doing ok'_, it was time to get to the airport.

**Back in Europe**

Sarah arrived back with Carina and started to show her the new Communications devices she had been given and giving her a quick run through on the operation of them.

"Yeah whatever, all very boring, as long as they work then that's all that matters" said Carina

"Chuck would really like these, you should have heard the tech talking about them" said Sarah

"Geeks hehe, so did you get to talk to him?" asked Carina

Sarah explained about how he appears to have his own business doing well and how she tried to call him at his office but was apparently too busy.

"So what does this business of Chucks do anyway?" asked Carina.

"Dunno writes software, Internet of some type, I found out that they were talking about licensing the software to Microsoft and Apple not that I know what that means" said Sarah

"So Chuck's business uses Microsoft and Apple software to do something on the Internet?" asked Carina.

"No I think it is Microsoft and Apple will use his software and license on the browsers or something, if you want just google Aegis Systems" said Sarah.

"I can't be bothered, so Chuckie's going to be loaded. Good on him he deserves it" said Carina.

Two weeks go past and they find out that a sale of Biological weapons will be occurring in two days time. They contact the Director and get instructed to take down both the sellers and the buyers and will be assigned a tactical team to assist in the take down. They were informed they will meet Colonel Saunders at 8AM in the morning to plan the takedown.

The next morning Sarah and Carina got up and went for an early morning run. Carina was looking at Sarah and could still see that her mind was elsewhere and was worried that her mind was not on the mission.

"Sarah, you ok ? your mind hasn't seemed to be on the job since you got back." asked Carina.

"Yeah I'm ok, don't know what your talking about " replied Sarah.

"Come on, If I was to guess I think your mind is still on a curly haired nerd. When are you going to get over him?" huffed Carina.

"Aggghh, leave me alone. What if im not and what if I never do, I can't do anything about it." stressed Sarah.

They got back to the room with enough time for a quick shower and breakfast before they were due to meet Colonel Saunders. They heard a knock at the door, Sarah went to the door and after verifying with pass phrases they let Colonel Saunders and two of his men enter their room.

"Colonel Saunders, thanks for joining us on short notice. No doubt you have been informed of the objective of this mission" asked Sarah.

"Yes we are to assist you in taking down and detaining all involved in the transaction of Biological weapons and securing the biological weapons for evaluation and secure destruction" answered Saunders.

They go over all the plans for the take down and one of Colonel Saunders men that was introduced as Captain Wickens, asks about communications and that he and Colonel Saunders, would coordinate communications between the agents and the tactical team from there mobile command center. Sarah realizes that this may be an opportunity to test out the new communications system.

"Oh, we have acquired a new Nexus communications suite that we could use for the whole team, have you had any experience with it?" asked Sarah.

"You have a Nexus, wow. Um no haven't used it before they are the latest and greatest. I heard the guy behind it is a genius" said Captain Wickens excitedly.

"Are you comfortable in working them or would you prefer if I could get a tech to give you the run through?" asked Sarah.

"Um with the timeframes we are dealing with it would be better if I could get a run through" answered Captain Wickens.

Sarah placed a call to General Beckman and asked if she could assist in getting a tech to give the run through on the Nexus sets to Captain Wickens.

An hour later Sarah's phone rings "Walker secure, Yes General how can I help you?" asked Sarah

"Walker, I have someone on the phone that can help Captain Wickens are you in a position to give the phone to Captain Wickens for the conversation?"

"Yes General I will give the phone to him now" answered Sarah.

"Captain General Beckman has arranged for the tech for the Nexus Set run through" said Sarah.

Sarah hands him the phone, when she hears Captain Wickens talking excitedly with the tech she thinks back to Chuck and how he would get excited about new technology.

Some time later Sarah sees the Captain approaching her with her phone with a big smile on his face.

"Captain, you look happy was that a help?" asked Sarah

"Wow, do you know who that was? That was him, wow. He was the one who created the Nexus Set, he is a genius" excited Captain Wickens.

"Ok, so you are all up to speed and ready for using them in the mission?" asked Sarah.

"Yes Mam, looking forward to it" excited Captain Wickens.

_'oh boy, she is going to have to keep an eye on him'_

The operation goes successfully; both the buyers and sellers of the biological weapons were captured. All the Biological material has been recovered and has been sent to a secure laboratory for analysis and destruction. General Beckman is very happy with the success of the mission and also the success of the newly secured communications.

"Congratulations Agents Walker and Hansen on a Job well done I hope that this is a start of a string of very successful missions from your team. Was there anything else?" said Beckman.

"Thankyou General, yes can you thank the Tech that gave Captain Wickens the run down on the Nexus sets he said he was very helpful." Said Sarah

**1 Week later**

Sarah phone starts ringing, she looks at the phone and answers.

"Walker Secure"

"Agent Walker, this is Director Reynolds you and Agent Miller are being reassigned to a priority assignment in South America, Report to CIA Station in Rio De Janeiro"

**3 years after Wedding**

Sarah and Carina after 2 years in South America finish the assignment and have come back to DC for reassignment. In the last two years they have minimal contact with the outside world and then only intelligence provided by the CIA Station in Rio.

Carina turns on the TV to see what is on and a program catches her Interest.

"Hello everyone have we got a show for you tonight. Tonight we have a man that has not only been voted as Americas most eligible bachelor but is also listed on Forbes rich list all before his 35th Birthday. Yes I will have him on my couch on just the other side of the break and yes I am excited"

"Hey Sarah, you want to see the hunk they have voted as the most eligible bachelor in the US" asked Carina.

"Isn't something else on?" replied Sarah.

"Come on let me have some fun and fantasies, just because you are still hung up on the nerd doesn't mean you can't have some fantasies too." responded Carina.

"Whatever, just because I haven't had a serious relationship doesn't mean I am still hung up on him" said Sarah.

"Sarah, well the fact you haven't had a serious relationship is one thing but I'm more talking about how you still cry yourself to sleep when you are not drunk and I hear you screaming his name in your sleep" said Carina.

"Shut up Carina" said Sarah.

They were both sitting down when the talk show came back on.

"OK so my next guest was voted No 1 as the most eligible Bachelor in the US, he also appears on the Forbes Rich List and is also a self professed adrenalin junkie. Please welcome the owner of Aegis Systems and the best buns, Mr Charles Bartowski".

**A/N Please review depending upon the reviews I should have the next chapter up within the next few days.**


	2. A lot can happen in three years

Disclaimer: _Chuck_ doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Thank you to all those that have reviewed so far, I expect this story to be around the 10 Chapters and depending on how well it is received I may also provide a sequel. Also I have noted that certain characters may have appeared to be out of character, I do have a plan... I hope things become clearer over the next few chapters.

**Chapter 2 – A lot can happen in three years**

"OK so my next guest was voted No 1 most eligible Bachelor, he also appears on the Forbes Rich List and is also a self professed adrenalin junkie. Please welcome the owner of Aegis Systems and the Best buns Mr Charles Bartowski"

Both Carina and Sarah stare at the screen as they see the Tall Nerd from LA walk out Kiss the Hostess and then sit down on the Couch. They both have there mouths open and speechless. Carina is the first one to talk. "My god he is hot"

"So Charles, can I call you Charles?" asked Oprah.  
"Of Course" replied Chuck.

"So as I mentioned in the Intro, you are the owner of Aegis Systems, voted most eligible bachelor, a self professed adrenalin junkie and you have the best ass I have ever seen. All of these are not in dispute. However there are a few rumors around and I would like to see if we could get some response from you on some of these?" said Oprah.

"I will do my best" replied Chuck.  
"Ok so Number 1, you used to work in a Buy More?" asked Oprah.  
"Yes, I had some events in my life that I didn't take to well and ended up working in a Buy more until I could work out what I was going to do with my life. That lasted longer then I had expected though." replied Chuck.

"Those events could they have anything to do with a girl?" asked Oprah.  
"Yes partially, I did take it pretty hard" replied Chuck.  
"Ah, so is that the reason you have not really had any serious relationships?" asked Oprah.  
"No" replied Chuck.

"Ok that brings me onto No 2, are you Gay" asked Oprah  
Charles Smiles and answers "No, I am not Gay. I guess I just haven't found the right woman"

"I am sure millions of women around the world have let out a collective sigh of relief. However you have been seen with some rather stunning and well known women including actresses, singers, supermodels and sportswomen. So what is your perfect woman?"  
"Hehe I think I might pass on that question, it isn't about where she comes from or what she does that is important, its what makes her the person that she is on the inside." replied Chuck.

"Ok no 3, you are trained in Martial Arts?" asked Oprah.  
"Yes, that is to be able to protect myself. As we know there are some people out in the world that like to take advantage of others" replied Chuck.  
"But surely you could just have bodyguards" asked Oprah.  
" I do have security, but I guess I have never been one to sit back and watch other people get hurt when they are trying to protect me. It was safer for me to learn how to protect myself. Because of how much time we spend together, my security team has become part of my extended family" answered Chuck.

"No 4, have you scuba dived with Great White Sharks?" asked Oprah.  
"Hmmm, yes I have" replied Chuck.  
"I read somewhere that a friend of yours was attacked by a shark and you were able to fight off the shark and save his life" asked Oprah.  
"Well, yes a friend of mine was attacked by a shark but I do think the shark just didn't like the taste of my friend more then anything I really did" replied Chuck

"Such a modest hero" said Oprah  
"I am certainly no Hero, heroes are those men and women that fight for our right to live in this great Country whether they be in the service or in Law Enforcement in countries all around the world, they are the real heroes."  
"But you not only risk your life for friends but you also give considerable donations to causes all around the world, and I believe you do volunteer work as well" asked Oprah.  
"What is the sense of having money if you can not help another human being with that money." answered Chuck.

"Ok another topic, have you had dinner with the President?" asked Oprah.  
"Yes" replied Chuck.  
"Have you played golf with the President?" asked Oprah.  
"Yes" replied Chuck.  
"So who won?" asked Oprah  
"The President is a capable golfer with a handicap that he should be proud off" replied Chuck.  
"Did the President teach you how to answer sticky questions" asked Oprah smiling.  
"I am sure we could all learn something from the current President" replied Chuck.

"Do you own Microsoft?" asked Oprah.  
"No, the company I have majority Share in has a controlling majority share in Microsoft, and before you ask that is the same as with Apple" replied Chuck.  
"Do you see that is a conflict of interests why have both?" asked Oprah.  
"I let each of them run themselves as there own entity, yes that means they compete against each other and that may mean that profits would be less but my desire is to see the advancement of technology and on that end, I see each company pushing the other as a necessity" answered Chuck.

"Is one of you companies involved in projects for the Department of Defense?" asked Oprah.  
"I am sure certain products of mine are used within the Defense of this country just like products of my companies are used in the education of our next generation of leaders and the creation of this very program" replied Chuck.

"Charles, you seem perfectly able to do anything, is there anything you can not do?" asked Oprah.  
"Well, there are plenty of things I can not do just ask my co workers, that is why I have the best team in the world working with me. All the world leaders and successful business people only achieve what they do in life because of the people around them. Some people have a more direct role to play and others more from a motivational perspective. I am no different, I just hope that I can also provide the assistance, motivation and the will to succeed to more people. What this world needs is for people to understand that no matter who you are, you too can have a positive impact on peoples lives then making that difference." said Chuck.

"I am going to open up to some questions from the audience" said Oprah, just then hundreds of hands shot up " Okay i will get the microphone taken to the person to ask the question, can everyone else please stay in your seats?" said Oprah with some obvious concern for things to get out of control.

The microphone is taken to a pretty brunette girl probably in her mid 20's

"Wow, so what would a girl need to do to get a date with you?" asked the brunette with a seductive tone and a smile. Chuck returns the smile back and is about to respond when Sarah jumps up out of her seat and screams at Carina "Can you believe this this brunette skank, she is openly flirting with him on air in front of everyone".

Sarah does not hear Chuck's response and can not watch the show any longer the TV is turned off and she is very angry. Carina knows it is best to give her some space. Sarah tells Carina she is going out for a walk and will be back later. Sarah gets out of the building and starts thinking of what life would be like if she was with Chuck. What surprised her was that how he seems to have changed. Not only does he appear to have more confidence, he seems to have changed physically as well he shoulders seem to have broadened and looks like a man who could take care of himself, he fills out that suit very well. Also it appears that he is much more physical then he was previously, diving with Great Whites and having studied martial arts he certainly does not sound like the guy she left it Burbank.

She has decided that after her debriefing she was going to ask for time off, and would see if she was able to find out more about this new Chuck and if he still had feelings for her. She knew it was a long shot with all these beautiful and famous people draped over him and it had been three years since he last saw or spoke to her but there wasn't a day that went buy that she didn't think of him and wish she was back in Burbank in his arms.

Carina and Sarah meet with the director the next morning, Sarah asks for time off and the Director lets Sarah know that she has 4 weeks but still needs to be available on the phone and needs to let him know if she is going out of the country.

Carina and Sarah say goodbye to each other and Carina asks Sarah to stay in touch over the next 4 weeks.

"Sarah, stay in touch, I know you are going to try and find the stud but if you want to talk give me a call" said Carina.  
"Thanks Carina, I need to do something, I can't keep living this way" replied Sarah.

.

.

.

Sarah Lands in LA and gets a cab to the Hotel she has booked herself into and she starts planning her mission, operation reconnect with Chuck. Sarah knew that the problem wouldn't be finding Chuck but getting him to give her a chance. She started doing some research on Chuck, she was amazed when she found a website specialized in Chuck sightings. She noticed that most of the sightings where in LA, New York and DC. Sarah could understand LA as this was where he lived and New York for business dealings and functions but why the number in DC? Unless some of his work was involved with the government. She thought back to the talk show that he appeared on, one of the questions was about government contracts. Maybe his company was involved with certain defense contracts that would explain the trips to DC.

She decided that she would see what she could find on him in the CIA's database, she hadn't looked because she had no reason to suspect any involvement now she wasn't so sure.

**Next Day Sparring at the Gym**

Sarah waited outside the gym, she was able to find Chuck's CIA record, it had some references to known activities and likes. But it appeared large sections of his file were not available as Sarah's access did not permit. She wouldn't have thought details of his previous life as the Intersect surely would not be in his file so what else could it be?

In Chucks file it listed his regular sparring sessions at this Gym and thought that this would be a good opportunity to see him in person. She was in a car across the road from the gym when she saw a black SUV pull up. She saw 4 men in suits jump out of the car, they looked like agents but she did not know what agency they worked for. Two went inside and two stayed at the door. Another Black SUV pulled up and someone jumped out of the back of the SUV and another out of the passenger seat. Sarah was not able to clearly see the occupant from the rear of the SUV as he was taken inside the gym quickly in what looked to be a rehearsed action.

Sarah thinks that the man may have been Chuck but she needs to confirm, she heads across the street and starts approaching the entrance to the gym. She stops just before the door as she hears a conversation between the men at the door.

"I don't know why the boss continues to come to this gym, he should be using his own private gym for sparring"  
"Yeah, but you know he likes to think that he is just a normal person."  
"Yeah, but it makes his protection that much harder."  
"HeHe, but we all know he can fight and shoot better then any of us anyway"

"So, who are the lucky ones today?"  
"He will have a bout with the colonel and then Simmons and Clark are on the roster, depending on how quickly he gets rid of them we may get called up as well"

"While the boss maybe an expert marksman and a master at hand to hand combat he just doesn't have the heart to kill someone"  
"I guess we are here so he doesn't need to"

Sarah decides to take her chance and see if she will get in the door, she approaches the front door and she is stopped by the men at the front door.

"I'm sorry miss but we can't let you in" said the guard at the door.  
"Why not, I wanted to find out if I could join?" replied Sarah.  
"I'm sorry miss but we can't let you pass, you will be able to enter in a few hours." replied the guard.

Sarah decides she may as well pull out her ID and see if she can talk them into letting her pass. She shows her ID to one of the men  
"Look CIA, I need to get inside this building" said Sarah.  
"Look Mam, our job is to protect our boss from many different things, including love sick groupie females. If you have official reason to enter then we will let you enter but we can not let you anywhere near the boss." replied the guard.  
"I am no groupie, I will not approach your boss or give him any trouble so what is his name anyway? Must be someone important to have you two look after him, you look like government agents?" said Sarah.

"Mam, our boss is pretty picky with his security detail he only hires vetted ex Secret Service and NSA agents. But we work for him" replied the guard.  
"What is he like to work for, a real task master?" asked Sarah.  
"No on the contrary, looks after us like family, he even gave a job to my younger sister." replied the guard.

"So you will let me in if I promise not to go near him?" asked Sarah  
"Well as long you don't take offense to the security detail inside watching you like a hawk" said the guard.  
"I'm used to be watched by guys" replied Sarah with a smile.

"Detail this is Roberts we have a female CIA agent coming into the gym, blonde hair 5'9. She has confirmed she will stay away from CB" said the guard into his cuff mike.

Sarah walked into the gym and noticed a crowd forming around a ring setup at the back of the gym. The place smelt like leather and sweat and she could here the grunts from those people content to continue there exercises.

As she got closer to the ring she was able to see a tall dark haired man wearing a singlet and sweat pants. She could only see the back of the man but could see the muscle toning in the shoulders and thought that can't be chuck. That is when she noticed another man getting into the ring, tall dark hair …. That looks like John Casey"

She stares at the second man and realizes that it is Colonel John Casey. "So pretty boy they still going to have you as the top eligible bachelor after I re –arrange your nose" taunted Casey.

"John, you been training hard have you. Must have if you are confident you can even land one this time" replied the other man.  
"Don't get too cocky Chuck, I will eventually win one of these sessions before I'm too old" replied Casey.

'Oh my god it is Chuck and it seems like Casey is respecting him?'

They bowed to one another and Casey struck out with a double leg sweep, unfortunately chuck reads his move and responds as quick as a flash with a jumping back kick and connects with a sickening blow to Casey's mid section, and goes down to the mat. Sarahs eyes go wide a saucers as she can not believe the speed of the kick as well as the power generated and Chucks form.

After the kick Chuck quickly goes down to Casey, and Casey just groans. "Come on old man you have got to last more then one kick" said Chuck "Chuck you broke me" sighed Casey. A trainer came on and helped Casey out of the ring to get medical attention. Chuck followed them into what looked like the change rooms.

One of the security detail came up to Sarah and said "Enjoying the view", Sarah replied "well I guess I haven't seen much, but what I did see was pretty impressive", " yeah the boss has been trying to get the Colonel to stop wanting to fight him, he always gets pretty hard on himself when he hurts him. John just seems to take the punishment as further motivation to keep coming back though"

"So that wasn't just a lucky kick that caught Casey?" asked Sarah.  
"Ha, I think John was the lucky one, It was just one counter offensive move, if he got into a combination the damage would be much worse" replied the Man.

"So Chuck is pretty good then?" asked Sarah.  
He just looks at Sarah a little wide eyed and said "Well put it this way, I think he would give Frank Dux a run for his money" with that statement he just walked away.

Sarah thought about what the man had said, she could tell he was impressed with Chuck and knew she should know who Frank Dux was but could not place his name. Decided she would do some research on that when she got back to her room.

Chuck had two more bouts with what appeared to be members of his security detail, in both the bouts it looked like Chuck was just toying with them easily blocking the punches and kicks coming from the other man. Then all of a sudden it would seem like a switch had been flicked and Chuck would respond with a combination it was clear that Chuck was pulling his punches and Kicks but it was still causing significant damage to his opponent. After Chuck had dealt with each man individually it looked like they were having a rest break.

"Now I want you both to attack, come from different sides and please respect me enough to not pulll or hold your kicks or punches." said Chuck and he took off his singlet. 'Oh, wow' Sarah thought as she admired his chest abs and back in essence, she was admiring his whole upper body. Within 30 seconds of the bout starting Chuck had both men on the ground unconscious and the trainer was back in the ring taking care of them. Sarah could not believe the transition from Chuck with 'the Morgan' to Lethal Chuck, it really does not even look like he is breaking a sweat or trying. What does not escape her is the warm feeling that engulfs her whenever she admires his new physique, she can just imagine running her fingers along the definition of his muscles.

'Hmmm, even though i want to just run over and throw my arms around him, i need to be patient.'

What today has proven though is that attempting to kidnap him and have her way with him until he reciprocates probably wouldn't be successful, his security team and Chuck himself seem rather capable of responding to most threats. The other thing that today has proven was Carina was right, he is 'hot'. She knew she would be dreaming tonight of a certain curly haired nerd, just thinking about those dreams was making her blush.

**The following Day at the Range**

Sarah had found out that Chuck frequents a Government Shooting range, she is not sure why he uses a Government shooting range but possibly another indicator of Chuck's continual involvement with the Government. Sarah was able to sweet talk the range master in telling her when Chuck was next scheduled for his firearm practice. The range had three scenarios/areas, the first was a standard indoor handgun range with stationary paper targets. The second was an outdoor rifle range with targets up to 1km away and the final a Tactical Training range.

Sarah had assumed that Chuck would likely just use the Indoor range, and set herself up 15 minutes before Chucks scheduled time with enough ammunition to last well past Chucks scheduled time. With Sarah's Protective Glasses and Ear Protection and wearing a brunette wig she was confident that she wouldn't be recognised.

Sarah attached her first silhouette target to the motorised pulley and sent it down to 60 feet and took her first 10 round clip and clicked it home and pulled back on the slide to load a round into the chamber.

She sighted the target raised her Smith and Wesson 5906 and loosed a set of six rounds. She triggered the Target pulley to bring the target back for inspection and confirmed a tight grouping around where the targets heart would have been. She decided that she would send the target back for a new grouping. She loosed her final 4 rounds and brought the target back confirming the tight group within the Silhouettes head. She replaced the target and this time set the target back to 100 feet. As the target pulley was taking the target down to the 100 feet mark she noticed some commotion around her. She quickly took off her ear protection and heard voices and as able to hear Chucks voice. He said I plan to go through my drills here then onto the rifle range then finish up seeing if I can improve on my time on the Tactical Course. She noticed that he moved into a lane 2 down from where she was. She put her Ear Protection back on and started re loading a clip while she waited to see what Chuck would be doing. She saw a Silhouette Target make its way down to the 60 feet range. She saw Chuck loose a set of 6 rounds then a further set of six rounds. From what she could tell from this distance it looked like a loose grouping of shots in the Silhouettes chest and another loose group in the targets head area.

She saw the Target being pulled back in and see though she should probably continue with her own drills before it looks suspicious. She was just about to sight her target when out of the corner of her eye she noticed something strange and took a second look. On the Chucks silhouette target she realised they were not two loose grouping, 1 in the chest the other in the head. Chuck had used 6 shots in the chest to outline a heart shape, and gave him two eyes and a smiling mouth in his head. Sarahs mouth dropped. Attempted to shake off her uneasiness and then sighted her target and went for 5 rounds centre mass. Sarah cold tell she would not be happy with her results as her breathing didn't recover properly after noticing chucks target. Sarah heard the report of another shot which she assumed was Chucks. But he had only fired one shot and it looked like it was at the 100 feet. She called her target back and noticed that Chucks was also coming back. She took her ear protection off to see if she could hear any comments. And watched Chucks target closely. It looked no different to his previous target then realised he must have sent his target back out again. So where did his one shot hit.. just before the target disappeared from view she noticed 1 extra hole in between the eyes and the mouth. Confused for a split second then Sarah realised 'shit he just gave him a nose'.

"Boss not to sure about this guy his eyes are to close together, don't think we can trust him"

A few laughs ensued and she heard.

"Ok guys enough frivolity, I am putting one more target on and sending it out to the back" Said Chuck.

Sarah noticed her target was as she expected loosely grouped in the Chest area, but she had her breathing under control now. She replaced the target and sent it to the back at this range it appeared to be 100 yards . Sarah heard the report of 12 shots from Chucks Lane 1 group of six shots a group of 2 then 4 individual shots. She then went for a six rounds centre mass on her own target. Then brought her target back in just as she had selected for the pulley to return the target she looked over at chucks target coming in, she noticed six shots tightly grouped centre mass and two head shots. She took her ear protection off. 'I wonder where the four separate rounds went' she heard some laughing and then a voice "Boss you missed" "Ah shut up only one round" replied Chuck. Sarah Looked at her own groupings and was much happier then the last time. She replaced the target and sent the Target back to the 100 yard mark. She fired of her remaining rounds at the targets head then brought the target back. While looking after her own target she noticed several reports from Chucks lane and then after she checked her target she noticed chucks coming back in. The target looked the same with what looked like a grouping of six centre mass a grouping of two in the head but then she noticed there was two holes in the targets arms one low down and one close to the shoulder each arm looking almost identical. She took her ear protection off and heard "That's a wrap, lets move onto the Outdoor rifle range, Rob you got my rifle?" asked Chuck "Yeah boss will meet you there."

With Chucks significant skill with the handgun she was now even more interested in observing all of his actions at the range today. She started packing up her equipment and returned the unused ammunition to the range master. Then quickly moved onto the rifle range and found an observation deck with binoculars for verifying targets. The observation deck had a good view of both ends of the range and used the binoculars to keep an eye out for Chuck. She saw them come up to the range. Chuck was wearing glasses and laid down on the ground prone with his rifle only supported by his hand she was attempting to Lip read chuck when it looked like he said I will start with something easy and start at 200 meters. While waiting for Chuck to get ready she started reading some of the Specs of the Range and noticed what distances they catered for they have automatic resetting metal targets and 100, 200, 300,400,500, 600,700,800,900 and finally 1000 meters they also have Manual Targets that can be setup at 1500, 2000 and 2500 meters she had a little chuckle she had heard that the longest recorded kill was just under 2500 metres. She knows that most snipers are usually shotting from under the 1000 meter mark.

She looks back at the 200 metre mark and notices the target and each target looks to be about as big as the bottoms of a coke can five in a row. It isn't long before she hears the rifle report and sees a target go down she continues to look when she see the four remaining targets go down in succession.

She then swings back to Chuck, not much movement going on there but sees one of the guys say 500, well at least that is what Sarah thinks he said. She swings to the 500 target and sees 5 targets of the same size setup just as she swings to the target she hears the report and sees the first target go down then once again in succession she sees the four remaining targets disappear. This impresses Sarah as Chuck was lying prone with no support and was able to take the five targets out without missing one.

She swings back to chuck and then notices him getting up from the ground and she thought maybe that is it for him, she was a little disappointed that he wasn't going to try a further distance considering he didn't miss any at the 500. She then noticed that chuck was attaching a tripod to his rifle and replacing the scope. She sees chuck say 800 and then something else she couldn't make out. One of his detail places a phone call but his back is to Sarah. Chuck lays prone again Sarah looks at 800 Mark, This is a half a mile hitting a target from this range would satisfy a top sniper. She notices that once again the target is made up of 5 identical targets. She hears the report and sees the target go down a big smile goes on her face and a flush of pride overcomes her, 'why am I feeling this way its not like I had anything to do with his ability' She then realises that she is no longer looking at the target even though she heard several more rifle reports. She looks back up at the target to see how many more he got and sees all of the targets are gone. Her face goes from a proud smile to confused concern, how is this possible this is Chuck with shooting like that he should be in Afghanistan as a military sniper. That is when Sarah hears the siren, then the PA system reports that the range is closed as manual targets are being set, 'Is Chuck going beyond the 1000 metres?' she then saw a vehicle head off down the range and watched it stop at what looked like the 1500 Metre marker and setup a silhouette target the car vehicle then disappeared again stopped of at the 2000 and the 2500 metre marks each placing a silhouette target.

Sarah now became very intrigued, Is Chuck going to go for the 2500 metre mark? She swung back to Chuck he looked like he had a Ballistic Computer and was doing some calibration when the vehicle came back an announcement was made, "The range is back open again, a request has been made for targets at the 1500, 2000 and 2500 Metre marks please do not use these targets unless it was you that requested them." A couple of gentlemen in the observation area got a bit excited. "looks like we have someone going for the hail mary shot today" said the first, the second man said " Hail Mary shot", " Yeah the longest reported kill was 2475 Metres but was in perfect weather conditions. I do not believe it is possible to hit the target from 2500 Metres on this range. As I understand it this range has never had anyone hit the target at 2500 Metres and only a few times at 2000 metres." When talking about the distances the two men seemed to be sharing some kind of a secret or knowledge as they shared smiles with one another.

Sarah took the binoculars back to where Chuck was, she could see them talking about a test but couldn't make any other details. She then saw them mention 1000 Metres. She saw Chuck preparing to take the shot. She swung back to the targets at 1000 Metres and one by one the targets disappeared with each report of the rifle. She was no longer surprised, it was now resigned acceptance. Sarah swung back to Chuck and could see Chuck Talking to one of the men in the group something about a computer. Sarah can only assume that they are discussing the Ballistic computer that will assist with the calculations for the shot. Chuck is back prone again. Sarah looks at the target at the 1500 mark this is almost a mile away, she hears the rifle report and sees the target take a hit high on the right side of the centre mass. Sarah thinks hmmm he will need to be more accurate then that to have any chance at the next mark let alone the final 2500. She then hears the report again looks at the 2000 Metre mark no whole looks back to the 1500 and sees a second whole this time a little lower and closer to the perfect shot while looking at the target she hears another report and then sees a hole, perfect shot centre mass. 2 final reports give the silhouette a set of eyes, perfect shots. She can only assume the first few shots were for calibration, 'maybe he wasn't using the computer for the earlier shots'

"Hey Craig this sharp shooter just gave the target a set of eyes from 1500 Metres" said the man  
"Hmmphh, lot of difference between 1500 and 2500 Rob."

Sarah heard another report and looked up at the 2000 metre target and noticed a single head-shot on the target. Sarah Collapsed to the ground. The man came over to her

"You alright love"  
"Yeah just a little shocked single headshot from 2000 metres" replied Sarah  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, this guy is good he must be active military state side from Afghanistan"

"So any wagers for the 2500" says a man walking into the observation Area

Several mumbles are heard Sarah takes a look at the man and recognizes him as one of the men from Chuck's protection detail. He starts walking in her direction. Sarah feels a little uneasy and starts to get off the ground.

"Agent Walker everything ok?" asked the man from Chucks detail.  
"Um, how do you know who I am" replied Sarah  
"The boss knows you have been watching him and wanted to give you the opportunity to select the location of the kill shot for the final distance" stated the man with a smile.

Sarah face flushed and found it difficult to get the words out" Ah… um…oh I think he should just go centre mass to increase chances for success. The man spoke into his cuff mike and a couple of seconds later saw a smile appear on his face.

"The Boss said if he takes a head shot and is successful he wants you to accept a challenge on the Tactical Scenario course".  
"And what if he misses" asked Sarah.

Sarah saw him talk back into his mike. He then responded "What are your terms?". Sarah responded "Dinner".  
He spoke back into his mike "No dice I am afraid Agent Walker, he did however say he would give you a new Porsche and a five minute conversation of a non professional nature".

Sarah's head dropped noticeably and sighed" I will take the five minutes but I don't need another car". The man once again spoke into his cuff mike. " The boss wants to know why you have been driving around in a hired compact then?" 'He knows what I have been doing' thought Sarah "The five minutes is all I want, they are my terms" said Sarah. "Agreed" said the man.

Sarah then looked up at the 2500 Metre target heard a rifle report then saw the hole appear just off centre in the targets head. Sarahs head sank and she heard "Son of a bitch" from the Man the other side of the observation area.

"The Boss will be down for his time at the course in about 30 minutes you can complete your time before or after it is your choice." With that the man disappeared the early man came back over to her and said  
" Do you know the guy that was shooting?",  
"I used to, but haven't spoken to him in over 3 years, I left him for the job and regretted it every single day since… anyway my name is Sarah Walker?" said Sarah.  
" Rob Furlong and the other gentleman is Craig Harrison Mam, maybe if you beat him on the course he will give you that 5 minutes" she smiled in thanks to him and set of for the course.

**AN: Rob Furlong was a Corporal in the Canadian Forces and Held the Record at 2430 in 2002 his first 2 shots missed the third hit centre mass. Craig Harrison currently holds the record at 2475 in 2009, while only 1 shot was required on target 9 shots were taken to range the target. Please Review.  
**


	3. What happened to Chuck

Disclaimer: _Chuck_ doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Thank you to all those that have reviewed so far, I am currently planning to publish a new Chapter about every 3 days or so.

**Chapter 3 – What happened to Chuck**

**The Tactical Scenario Course**

Sarah got to the course and started thinking about what she would say, considering the things she has found out about him over the last few days what she has wanted to say has changed. Not what she wants but also what she wants to know. Before these last few days she has wanted to know how he has been the last 3 years and desperately wanted to know had he been thinking about her. But know while she desperately wants to know if he has been thinking about her, she now is also worried about what Chuck is involved in, seemingly being an expert in martial arts and an accomplished marksmen and who knows what else…..

Her mind goes back to the fateful day when she told Chuck she was leaving, leaving with Bryce on the new Intersect Project, why did she have to have such a strong sense of duty and why couldn't she just be selfish and have the one thing she so desperately wanted, a normal life? A life with the man she loved, a life that she didn't have to worry about terrorists and foreign governments and rogue organisations. She would only have to worry about showing Chuck how much she loved him every day. How did she screw up her life so badly? 'That's right I was scared, not scared of being loved but not being loved. So what did I do? I left the one man I was in love with.'

A man came up to her "Agent Walker the boss was willing to re-offer you the five minutes of non professional discussion if you are to beat him on the course, however if he records a faster time while successfully negotiating the course, you will have to answer one question truthfully, do you agree to the terms?". Sarah thought about it, what question would Chuck want answered, she can only think it has something to do with why she left. It may give her the opportunity she needs to clear this up and make him understand her feelings were real and how hard it was for her to leave and how hard it has been everyday since. "What question does he want an answer to?" asked Sarah. "Sorry the boss will only ask the question if he is successful, however he promises not to endanger national security or any ongoing operations" responded the man. Sarah sighed, 'well that doesn't give much away' she guesses if it is not about why she left maybe it is something personal about her, like her real name, she remembers him asking that question before, when he wanted to know something real about her. Could she open up to him like that is this a test? She decided she would have to take the risk and the risk will be worth the possible rewards. "Ok, I accept those terms. Can you give me an idea of what time he normally does the course in?". "I'm not sure his exact time, however you can probably ask the Range Master as he currently holds the course record." Sarah deflated slightly and the man could see. "Oh the boss wanted to make sure you got in as many practice runs as you needed to familiarise yourself with the course. Thanks, he will be along in 30 minutes to record his time." 'Ok, I can do this I held the record at the Farm for sometime'. "Just a question for you, does he make you call him boss, I didn't think he would be like that?" asked Sarah. "Ah, no we are all on first name basis, its more of a family then a detail, but for security reasons we try to not use his name wherever possible". Sarah smiled at the comment about family, that certainly sounded like her Chuck. 'I can't think like that, he is not my Chuck anymore, but I have to do everything I can to change that'.

Sarah went through the course at a comfortable and steady pace, but was not concerned about time at all and did not even ask for her time. She did however sit down with pen and paper to work out the best tactics for taking the course on in the most efficient manner. After she had worked out what she thought was the best tactics she went to the range master and asked if he knew what the course record was, she found out it was 2 minutes 21.86 seconds. Sarah looked at her watch and realised, with her casual first run of the course and the time she had taken to analyse the best tactics, she would probably only have time for one more run at the most two before Chuck showed up.

She went through the course again happy with how her tactics worked, but once again did not check her time. She looked at her watch and decided she would have one more run then possibly a final run after Chuck completed his. She took to the scenario with hunger hit each target with skill, easily bouncing of the ground and obstacles with controlled aggression. She completed the course then went up to get her time. She saw the range master beaming at her, "Wow that was clinical, you will not see too many better runs then that, amazing. So you want to know your time?". " Yes please" Sarah answered. "2 minutes 25.42 seconds, wowwee". Sarah 's shoulders dropped she has to make up nearly 4 seconds. "I thought you said the course record was Two minutes 21.86 seconds, how was mine such a good time compared to that". "Ah, well the person that holds that record is a bit of a freak, and he is the only person that has bettered your time on this course. My god speak of the devil there he is". Sarah turned around to see Chuck dressed in his vest with spare clips attached, he looked in Sarah's direction and nodded his head. "Agent Walker have you completed all of your runs" asked Chuck. He is calling me Agent Walker in a very unemotional, almost robotic voice." Ah no, I wanted to do one more run I have only completed 1 timed run" replied Sarah. "Do you mind if I take my run now then and you can complete yours after mine?"asked Chuck. "No not at all, go right ahead." replied Sarah. Sarah was keen to see how he attacked the course to try to determine how she could improve her time.

She noticed that Chuck carried the Sig Sauer P229 the same handgun that Casey always used. She wondered was he involved in his weapons training somehow, it would make sense; 'Casey did say they stayed in contact and where friends, I wonder if they still are'. Chuck started his run and was moving with such fluidity and speed that he almost appeared to be in two places at the same time. He finished what looked like a flawless run. The time was confirmed as two minutes 22.1 seconds. Chuck looked disappointed with the time Sarah was surprised at his reaction. "Agent Walker did you want to complete you run now or would you prefer to wait?" asked Chuck. "I will wait" replied Sarah. 'Come on Sarah, you need to get him to stop calling you Agent Walker. You know he is distancing himself from you and that is not going to help you get what you want". "I will wait, but can you please call me Sarah?" asked Sarah , he looked unaffected by the request. "If that is your preference". With that he had reloaded his weapons and started the course. Once again he completed the course in what could only be described as poetry in motion. His time came up two minutes 21.22 seconds, Chuck looked pleased and had a quick look in Sarah's direction. Sarah could not take her eye of him. Sarah felt inadequate, being realistic she did not have much of a chance of beating Chucks time but was not going to go down without a fight.

Sarah blasted off the line took the targets cleanly went through each section of the scenario as smoothly and quickly as possible. She did not miss any shots or miss any opportunities and did not take any wrong steps as far as she was concerned it was a flawless display. Her time came back as two minutes 21.40 seconds. She had been beaten, only just, but beaten by someone that just over three years ago had accidentally shot someone when he dropped the gun the first time he had held a gun. Was she simply having a bad day? One of Chucks security Detail came up to her and asked " Do you mind if we each do our runs through now and the boss can ask you his question?"

Chuck Security Detail started the first man completed the course in Two minutes 28 Seconds. Chuck then started walking over towards where Sarah was standing 'here we go it's crunch time'. He came over to her and put his hand out for a hand shake and with a forced smile and a nod of the head he said "Agent Walker, I would like to ask my question or would you like to have another attempt at the course?". Sarah responded "No ask your question, but I had thought we agreed you would call me Sarah, Chuck?". There was a pained expression on his face "Ok Sarah, however I go by Charles now. So as an experienced field agent and one of the best operatives the CIA has, what value do you see in the Nexus Communication sets and what value do you put on accurate and reliable in-mission intelligence?". 'Oh my god that is the question he wants to ask after 3 years and I just show up, is he being serious? And how does he know about the Nexus?' "Chuck, sorry I mean Charles is that the question you want to ask after all this time, and how do you know about the Nexus?". "Well yes that is the question and I really do not see the value or need to discuss anything else, and on the Nexus I believe I was the one that earned the right to ask the question"

Sarah was speechless could he be any colder or unemotional, 'I guess he has no feelings for me, maybe we were never real, I just deluded myself thinking he felt the same way about me as I did about him' Sarah took a deep breath to settle herself and answered as mechanically and cold as she could "The Nexus Communication sets are an invaluable weapon within the tactical arsenal. I am sure it has saved my life and the life of other operatives since it has been commissioned" Sarah noted some emotion from Chuck but couldn't quite make it out it was almost like he was proud "And on the value of in mission intelligence, what do you mean, like you were able to provide as the Intersect?" asked Sarah. "Well…..I guess yes, that would be the best way of explaining it" this was said with a little more emotion by Chuck. "Charles, you and the information you were able to provide during missions was invaluable and saved lives including my own on many occasions" Sarah said emotionally. Sarah eyes started to glass over and looked away, she did not want Chuck to see her cry, he must know how much he means to me and that has nothing to do with the value of in mission intelligence.

"Chuck, even though the intelligence you supplied was invaluable to the team and the Agency it pales in comparison to what you meant to me personally" said Sarah. Chuck looked unsettled, looked away and responded "Thankyou for you response Agent Walker and good day." With that he walked back to his detail. Sarah could tell that her last statement had an effect on Chuck, but he once again attempted to distance himself. The final member of his detail had just completed his run on the course and it appeared that the best time was a 2 minute 26.1 seconds. Well at least she was not beaten by anyone on Chucks detail only Chuck himself.

Well she has had her first conversation with Chuck, it did not go how she wanted it and was way too short for her liking. But she did manage to say something about her feelings for him and could see that there was something there, he wasn't completely cold around her even though it appeared that is how he wanted to be seen. She would not give up, it is only a few days into operation reconnect.

**Meeting an old friend**

Sarah came back to her Hotel room after leaving the Shooting Range and started thinking about all of the things she learnt today. Chuck was more then capable with a fire arm, he was probably more capable then herself but when it came to putting a bullet in another living person it wasn't just about whether you can shoot quickly and accurately but also if you could pull the trigger in the first place.

Sarah also found out that he knows about the Nexus Communication sets, though she needs to do some more digging on how he found out, did Casey tell him?

Finally she also found out that it appears that Chuck still has some feelings for her, but is trying very hard to keep them hidden. If she had beaten Chuck on the course, how would the 5 minute personal conversation have gone?

Hmmm, she had to do something to get to talk to him again, what could she do to get him to give her those 5 minutes? She would much prefer more then 5 minutes, but she had to start somewhere. She decided she had to go see someone to get a different perspective and also maybe get some more information on what has been happening with Chuck the last three years. She did the some quick research and made a phone call and was now waiting on the phone.

"Hello, how can I help you"  
"Um…. Hi its um Sarah Walker, um not sure if you remember me.."  
"Of course I remember you Sarah"  
"Well, um ….im back in LA and was wondering if we could catch up, I have been trying to get an opportunity to catch up with Chuck but he is kind of ignoring me could we talk?"  
"Sarah I'm working tonight, but if you come down at around 8PM we can talk, while I grab something to eat, but Sarah be warned I am going to want to get some answers to some tough questions before I answer any of your questions".  
"Ok, I will see you at 8PM" 'What have I gotten myself into?'

It was 7:55 PM and Sarah walked into the hospital and went straight to the cafeteria, she saw who she was meeting and walked over to the table.

"Hello Devon" said Sarah.  
"Hi Sarah, take a seat" replied Devon.

Sarah sat down across from Devon and was very nervous, what kind of questions will he want her to answer? She had decided after her phone conversation with Devon earlier that she would be as truthful as possible; Devon already knew some details about Chucks spy life so it should be ok. If he asked questions about missions she would have to deflect, but anything about her and her and chuck she had every intention of being completely honest. She had decided that this maybe the only opportunity and had to put it all on the table.

"So Sarah, I have some questions to ask and dependant on the answers, I plan to try and give you some answers to some of your questions" said Devon.  
"Devon, I am willing to answer what I can, but understand if it is information specific to missions I will not be able to share much if any details" replied Sarah.

"That's fair so first question, why do you want to talk to Chuck is this related to an existing assignment/mission? I understand you can't tell me details but I want to know if it is work related" asked Devon.  
"Devon, I am currently on leave, yes I still work for the Agency but me being in LA has nothing to do with my Job, in fact certain people in the Agency might be annoyed if they were aware I was here" said Sarah.  
"Ok so it is not work related then why Sarah?" asked Devon.

Sarah new this question was going to be asked and she knew she needed to answer, but now it was time it was a whole lot harder then she thought it would be. "To see Chuck" she said sheepishly, she had to answer this but didn't want to even admit certain things to herself, let alone someone else.

"Sarah, why did you want to see him?" asked Devon.  
"Ahhmmm" Sarah took a deep breath "ok, Devon I love Chuck, I have for a very long time but was unable to open myself up to what that means. You have to understand that I am terrible with relationships; my father dragged me around the country doing cons from one city to the next until he was arrested and thrown into Jail. This was when I was 17; I was recruited into the CIA the same day my father was arrested. I didn't have an ordinary childhood and have never had a relationship that wasn't about the Job". Tears started falling down Sarah's cheeks and she took another deep breath, Devon was stunned. He had long suspected that Sarah had strong feelings for Chuck, but Sarah just told him that Chuck was probably the first person she has had those kind of feelings for."Devon, I was scared, I didn't know how to deal with how I felt. And I wasn't sure how Chuck really felt about me. The CIA had become my life and while I would have given up that life to be with Chuck, I…..couldn't….take it…..if he didn't want me. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Chuck but was too scared to give up the life I knew for the chance, if…if he didn't want me, my life would have been over". More tears were streaming down her face." I nearly threw it all away, the day of your wedding, Chuck asked me to take a holiday with him. I had thought his question was something else, something more permanent but it seemed he just wanted to have fun" Sarah was looking down at her left hand playing with her ring finger as she said this.

Devon now understood that this women before him was head over heels in love with Chuck but gave that up because of here own insecurities.

"Sarah, so why now, why do you want to talk to Chuck now why is this any different to 3 years ago? Why are you back when things are even less secure, less likely then when you left?" asked Devon.  
"Devon, every day of the last three years I … I have never stopped thinking about him. Every time I see a happy couple, every time I see a family I….I….I am reminded of what I turned my back on, I would do anything to be given a chance to go back and do things differently. I have not been living these last three years, I have only existed from one day to the next, in a form of purgatory, getting constant reminders of what I can never have, but so desperately need"

"So Sarah, what are you willing to do for that chance? What would you want Chuck to do? "  
"I just want him to give me another chance to prove to him that…that…. Devon, I desperately want a chance to be with him, I want him to give us a chance, if there is even a chance he would give us a go I would leave the agency and do everything I could. But… I don't deserve him, he has all these other women throwing themselves at him. Singers, Movie Stars, Models I can't compete against that I don't know why I thought I could" Sarah said and started crying.

"Sarah, there is one thing that you have over all these women" said Devon.  
"What?" asked Sarah looking at Devon hopefully.

"Sarah, you have his heart. He has never had anything for any of these women, because he gave his heart to you and does not have it to give to anyone else" said Devon.

Tears started falling down Sarah's face again, "How do you know? how can you be so sure?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, Chuck has changed, he is not the same person he was from three years ago. After you left he just stopped caring about anything, he just buried himself in his work. He told me that he had left the spy life; you did not have any real feelings for him, that it was just a cover and seeing that he was no longer a spy you left. He said that no one could love him and that he would concentrate on work" Sarah felt a pain in her chest and was having trouble breathing. Devon took her hands and was talking her through breathing exercise she eventually got her breathing under control again. "Devon, thank you I am sorry, um not sure what happened". She looked down at the cafeteria table "I never wanted to hurt him, I guess I was being selfish and didn't want him to break my heart. But I guess that is what I did to him". Tears were streaming down Sarah's face again.

"Sarah, so what did you want to know?" asked Devon.  
"Um, I spoke to him today but he was very clinical and impersonal it was like we never had anything, even a friendship before. I just wanted some time to talk to him about how I feel how I felt three years ago and if he could see a chance for a future for us. But he would not let me talk; I guess I called you to see maybe to get a different perspective and how to go about talking to him" said Sarah.

"Ok Sarah, how about I talk to you about Chuck, what I know about him and maybe you can see something that you can use. Does that sound fair?" Sarah had a smile "That would be great Devon" replied Sarah.  
"OK so as I said before he buried himself in his work, hardly speaking to Ellie or I for several months. We tried several times to get him to come over for Dinner with no luck" said Devon.  
"Oh, so he moved out?" asked Sarah.

Yes he moved into his own place and setup an office over there, He was working on several projects. He said that he was given some start-up money when he quit being a spy and used that money to set himself up. So he was working very hard, travelling a bit for meetings and seemed to be doing rather well professional, but he didn't seem to have anything outside work. Morgan left to go to Hawaii and Chuck never seemed to go out. He asked his dad to consult on some of the things he was doing, but had an argument and since then I don't think they have been talking" said Devon. Sarah was sad "Do you know what the argument was about?" Sarah asked. "Um, not exactly, but I believe it wasn't a technical disagreement as dad kept saying how brilliant Chuck was and how the direction he was going was so exciting and how proud of him he was. I was led to believe it was a business disagreement, his dad didn't agree with the direction he was heading and said it wouldn't work. Well I guess we know who was right on that one" said Devon with a little smile. "Um, what do you mean Devon?" asked Sarah. "Well at the moment he would be one of the most successful business men around in fact. Like he has met the President, been a guest at the Whitehouse. We don't really know how.. um successful Chuck is, as he will not tell us how much he is worth. He just tells us that the Forbes List was not accurate. Also I have heard that he has some companies that are not public knowledge that he controls" Devon said noticeably shrugging. Sarah was a little lost she didn't know where to start, how wealthy and successful is Chuck? "Also Its not like Steven Bartowski was the best business man anyway, I remember how he was blaming Ted Roark for stealing his ideas, you would think a man that smart could protect his own IP. So anyway we couldn't get Chuck to come to dinner, so I decided maybe I could get him to come along to a Guys day. So I asked him a few time to some different things, he turned me down each time. I then decided I would try one more time and asked if he wanted to come rock climbing". Sarah smiled and said "I am sure that went down well". Devon Smiled back and said "Well its funny, he accepted I was shocked and had to ask him again to make sure I heard right". Sarah was surprised she remembered how Chuck used to joke about his Awesomeness and how Rock Climbing was just one of those things. "So anyway we went and he was a little awkward, but kept pushing and having a go, the thing that impressed me the most was that he didn't seem afraid he just kept doing what he needed to do" said Devon.

Sarah was thinking of something she had heard when she was watcing the talking show on TV with Chuck as the guest. The hostess had said that he was a bit of an adrenaline junkie.

"So after the first time I thought Chuck wouldn't want to go again, so I didn't bring it up again. A week after the Rock climbing he called me and asked, when I would be going again and that he would be interested in going again. Well I didn't have anything planned, but thought if it was going to get him out and give us an opportunity to talk then I would make I happen. I told Him I was thinking of going this coming weekend but didn't have anyone else organised. He told me he would be there. Let me tell you, I was a bit nervous because just the two of us, with Chuck only having climbed once I had to try and get someone else to come along. The only person I could get was my mate Rob who was a seasoned climber, he has just about climbed anything and everything the world over. " Sarah released her breath that she only just realised she was holding. "So anyway the climb started off pretty well, Chuck was really putting the bit between the teeth and was doing pretty well, in fact I was surprised that he was doing as well as he was. Rob spent some time with him during the climb and gave him some pointers. Well by the end of the day Chuck was climbing better than me, I was stunned and Rob had said that he couldn't believe how well he is going compared to how he started. He has done some classes teaching people to climb and he has never seen anyone pick up the concepts and actions as quickly as Chuck" said Devon.

Sarah thought about that for a minute, she knew Chuck was very good at certain things within the spy world but had put that down to the Intersect, not Chuck himself. Could Chuck still have the Intersect, had it had some other effect on him or was it simply that Chucks capability to absorb and learn went beyond data from the intersect.

"So Chuck continued to go Rock climbing and he started just going climbing with Rob, I couldn't keep up with them. Chuck asked me to go sky diving with him then; I was up to the challenge so went with him. Chuck had a ball, Ellie started getting worried about him, I just said that it was good for him to get out, I didn't tell her how good Chuck was at Rock Climbing" Devons face went a little red. Sarah asked "So, Ellie was getting worried about Chuck, why?". " Well the things he started doing were getting more and more serious and more dangerous, he started doing things that I was too scared to do but Chuck just didn't have any fear. I asked him why was he doing it and he said to feel alive, he said that other then work he had felt like he didn't have a life and that the exhilaration of risking his life was allowing him to feel alive. I was shocked and there was no way I was going to tell Ellie that her little brother is risking his life in more and more risky situations just so he felt alive."

Sarah felt sick in the stomach, she realised that it is probably more then just to feel alive, there was a general feeling of not having anything to live for and therefore not afraid to die, that was the way she felt before she met Chuck. But after meeting Chuck she knew that she wanted to live for the small chance no matter how small there was that she could have something real with Chuck. That was what she would be losing if she did die. She felt sick because she knew that it was her actions that had made Chuck feel that way and she could have lost him forever because of that. She also knew that human natures own self preservation was the thing he was fighting, the level of increasing risk was to overcome Chucks own self preservation instincts. Simply Rock Climbing was no longer seen as a risk because of his skill and it was just like a walk in the park.

"I heard a report that he had dived with Great Whites?" asked Sarah, "Yeah Chuck tried to get me to go along with him on it, I have dived with sharks before but Great Whites no way. Talking about sharks did you hear about the Shark attack?" Sarah nodded and said "I heard about it but no details how much do you know?" Devon stood up raised his shirt and showed Sarah the scar that ran down his side. "We were at the beach in Baja, one of the few occasions Chuck was doing something normal. Ellie and Odette where on the beach..", Sarah asked" Who's Odette", Devon responded "ah… just someone that Chuck saw for a short period of time Odette Yustman. Anyway so Chuck and I were in the water and I heard Chuck call out shark, I turned around and saw the fin, the shark was pretty close to me and everyone was rushing to get out of the water. I started swimming in as well, but I took another look back at where I saw the fin and it was even closer, it looked like it was coming straight for me. I panicked and started swimming as hard as I could" Sarah eyes were wide and large and asked "So where was Chuck, what was he doing", Devon responded "I am not sure what he was doing at the time I was panicking, but Chuck said later that he was making his way to the beach. Though I'm not sure if it make sense timeline wise. Because before I knew it I felt a pain in my leg and was pulled under, I knew I was a goner, the shark let go and then bit into my side. Then I saw hands moving quickly and they weren't mine, they were hitting the nose, eyes and the gills of the shark. The shark let me go and was then pulled towards the beach, I lost consciousness somewhere along the way. It was Chuck that came to my rescue and was hitting the shark and then brought me onto the beach. After the event I had thought about it and the only explanation I have, was that Chuck was swimming towards me and the shark. There is no other way he could have gotten there in time to save me."

"So you are ok now no further problems from the attack?" Sarah asked.  
"Well no physical damage but I have some pretty vivid nightmares and can not watch and jaws movies" Devon said with a grimace.  
"Um is Chuck seeing anyone now?" asked Sarah. "Sarah, if he was seeing anyone serious don't you think I would have let you know before now? He hasn't seen anyone seriously in the last 3 years, he has had the opportunity just doesn't seem interested. There hasn't been too many girls he has seen more then once" answered Devon.

"So anyway do you see anyway that I could get him to talk to me to spend time with me?" asked Sarah. "Um…. Do you know how to snow ski?" asked Devon.  
"Um… well yes I can ski, what he wants to go skiing? You mean he wants to go skiing and you wouldn't go with him?" asked Sarah. "Well kind of I have gone skiing with him, but he wants to go Heli-Skiing, I am too scared I can not do it" replied Devon.

"To try and explain his well 'fearless nature', um… im am not a psychiatrist but have done my psych rotations and every doctor needs to be able to diagnose simple mental health issues anyway. So the Chuck you knew when you first met him had gone through some stuff with his mother leaving and his father leaving this really took a toll on his self confidence and caused a lot of anxiety and getting kicked out of Stanford and well Jill was kind of the last straw, he was rock bottom. Ellie tells me that Chuck of today is very much how she remembers him when he was young before there mother left. He was a very active child able to do anything and not scared of failure in fact spurred on by the desire to be successful. Did you know when he was a child he learnt to play the Piano in only 4 weeks? He was able to pick up things very quickly his mum even taught him a couple of Languages. I am not sure what his mum did for a job but she seemed to be quite an amazing woman, up until she left off course" said Devon.

Sarah was very interested in these developments, getting to know more of the childhood of the man she loved. Chuck had never spoken about his mother, she would never ask because of how private she was with her own life. But this development of his apparent aptitude for many different things was also around when he was a child tends to suggest that his current skills are probably not due to an Intersect or similar.

"So Devon, what had happened for him to revert back to this now?" asked Sarah.  
"Well after you left he went almost catatonic then one day he woke up and just didn't seem to be concerned with anything other then work. It was like he turned off his emotions and became a robot"

This statement hurt Sarah, Chuck had accused Sarah before of being a robot and she had caused him to be that way.

"Then when I got him to go Mountain Climbing he just didn't seem scared, at the time it was like he wasn't scared of dieing almost like he had a death wish. Maybe it started out that way. But with not being concerned and not anxious with possible outcomes he just seemed to change into a different person. He got his self confidence and self belief back and with a vengeous. Don't get me wrong Chuck was still Chuck, lovable Chuck that cared more about other people then himself but he had a confidence about him but did not become arrogant" Sarah was wrapt in this new Chuck it sounded like he was still Chuck but finally believed in himself. "It was funny he became someone that had extraordinary self confidence but still remained humble. If you asked him a question… like can he sing he would just say I am nothing special, I have embarrassed myself in Karaoke once or twice. So anyway it was like he went so far into himself rock rock bottom and bounced or reset to how he was when he was younger" said Devon. Sarah was having trouble grasping Devons explanation but didn't seem like any further explanation was going to come.

"Chuck can sing?" asked Sarah. Devon looked at her strange and said"you have never heard chuck sing?". "Um…no" replied Sarah. Devon had a chuckle, "Do yourself a favour and search Charles Bartowski and Elisha Cuthbert on YouTube". Sarah's eyebrows raised and asked " Elisha Cuthbert, who is that?". Devon face went a little red "Ah, yeah she was probably the closest thing that he had to a real relationship, it lasted about 2 months. Um she is an actress blonde hair blue eyes it was from about 6 months ago" answered Devon.

'I can't get worried about all the girls he has been with', she knew that he had been seeing beautiful women but she would need to do some research on Odette Yultsman and Elisha Cuthbert.

"So how do you suggest I get him to go skiing with me?" asked Sarah. "Well tomorrow he is playing golf; you could turn up wait at the 18th hole and ask him. Hopefully he would be in a good mood after a good game" said Devon. "I assume he would have his security detail with him?" Devon thought about that for a second and responded  
"yeah I'm sure there will be security following him around. Um…. do me a favor don't have any weapons or pull your gun"

"Ok, thanks for taking time to talk to me so how are you and Ellie going?" asked Sarah.  
"Well, actually we have a little girl now her name is Yvonne" said Devon.  
"Wow, Yvonne thats a beautiful name, congratulations" said Sarah smiling.

"Well good luck Sarah, I need to get back to my shift" said Devon.  
"Thanks again Devon" replied Sarah.

'Baby, wow, I would love to have a little boy that looked just like Chuck. Really? did I just think that'

A/N please Review.


	4. Golf Day

Disclaimer: _Chuck_ doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Thank you to all those that have reviewed so far, but please continue to review it is what keeps me going. Also if their is a Beta Reader that is interested in working on this story let me know.

**Chapter 4 – Golf Day  
**

Sarah wasn't sure what time Chuck was supposed to play Golf, but Devon did say he was playing at Pebble Beach, which was about a 6 hour drive from where she currently was, so she decided she would aim to get there at about 7:30 AM.

As it was 9PM when she got home, she decided to do a little research, go to bed then wake up at about 1AM have a shower and head off for her drive to Pebble Beach.

The research that she did was to find some package deals and details for the Heli-Skiing adventure, she decided after doing some research that Canada offered the best options.

Thinking about how Chuck would want to handle this she thought he would probably want a private group but the pricing for that put it at the $100,000 mark, she couldn't afford that. The prices each as part of a group was about $10,000 each. Both the private and group were for 5 days skiing, Sarah decided that she would pay for the two of them but if he needed to bring his security detail along he would have to foot the bill, not the way she would want to handle it but it would have to do.

The objective of the heli-skiing was to get him to agree to a Dinner alone, while she may also have that opportunity while skiing, she wanted a separate occasion with no interruptions where she could bare her soul.

Before Sarah went of to bed she decided to have a look at the YouTube video that Devon had mentioned, she finds the video and starts to play, and she sees a very sexy looking Chuck in an expensive suit with a microphone. The music starts;

It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."

We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.

It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."

Sarah can not explain the way she is feeling, her heart is both swelling for Chuck and is hurting. She was Jealous of the blonde that the video kept showing and could only assume that was the girl Devon mentioned, an Elisha Cuthbert. She did a quick search on her and found whole collection of websites dedicated to all things Elisha Cuthbert, she was clearly beautiful and successful. She did a search on Charles Bartowski and Elisha Cuthbert and found an article that mentioned that Elisha was devastated when Charles had broken up with her.

Sarah got dressed in her nightwear and set her alarm and closed her eyes thinking about what it would be like for Chuck to sing to her. She quickly went off to sleep with a smile on her face thinking about tomorrow and her chance to make things right.

The alarm went off in Sarah's room, she jumped out of bed, while not looking forward to the 6 hours of driving but had a good feeling about what she would achieve. If he would not give her the ok that they would go Heli-Skiing then she would embarrass him into agreeing in front of the friends he was playing golf with.

The drive up was fairly uneventful, she had decided to stop at Monterey to change and freshen herself up. She did not want Chuck to see her after driving for 6 hours. She arrived at the golf course and set herself up with a view out of her vehicle, onto the entrance to the club so she could see the cars come in, she hoped that he had not already arrived.

After a while cars started coming into the Golf Course, one of them looked like a TV van with a dish on top. Sarah started wondering if there was going to be an event today and decided that she should go over to the van and see if she could get some information.

Sarah saw the technician in the back of the van sorting cables and equipment; she saw the opportunity to get some information out of the man. Sarah went to the back of the van and said "Wow, all the equipment looks pretty complicated."

The Technician with an annoyed look on his face looks in Sarah's direction, and Sarah sees his face change quickly to a smile when he sees the smile on her face and says

"It is not that complicated when you know what you are doing, in fact it's pretty easy".

"So the others just left you to setup then" Sarah asked.

"Yeah they have gone inside to see if there is any change, if so it will be back to the studio for us?". "Change?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah these things sometimes get cancelled, either something important comes up, or security is concerned. I am pretty amazed that this place isn't already crawling with security already. Maybe it has been canned".

'What event is this guy talking about and why would the place be crawling with security. At the most I have seen Chuck with a detail of 6 people and they would be with him anyway, not around the parking lots.'

The technician looks over at Sarah and asks "So who are you trying to get a look at anyway?".

"What do you mean?" Sarah responds a little awkwardly.

"Look It doesn't take a genius to work out you are here to see one of them and by looking at you, I am assuming its is either the President or Charles Bartowski, can't see you that keen on Warren Buffet or Bill Gates, but you never know".

Sarah was speechless did he mean the President of the United States or the President of the Golf Club and the other two names she knew were two of the richest men in the world . Sarah decides to ignore the thoughts and just asks "So when are they expected anyway?".

"Our sources tell us that Marine One should be arriving within ten minutes, I believe they will all be onboard but security will arrive beforehand. "

'Well I guess that answers the question whether it is the President of the Golf Course'

Just as the technician finished talking several black SUV's pulled into the car park, several men got out of them and Sarah could see that they were probably Secret Service and started coordinating deployment.

Another black SUV pulled up and 4 men hopped out of the car, Sarah recognised some of them from yesterday at the range. These guys are Chuck's detail, another few cars pulled up and several burly men hopped out that Sarah did not recognise, but she did not make them to be Secret Service more just rent a cop types.

So it looks like we have a collection of Secret Service looking after the President, Ex Secret Service and NSA looking after Chuck and a collection from 'goons are us' for the other two men. They certainly look like the poor cousins.

Sarah has taken a guess as to where she thinks Marine One would be landing and moves into position to watch as the passengers disembark.

Some time later she could hear the beating of the rotors of Marine One and Marine One lands where Sarah suspected and she sees the gentlemen leave the Helicopter. Sarah sees both the President and Chuck exiting the Helicopter at the same time both with genuine smiles and laughing.

Then following were two further gentlemen they exited with more serious expressions, each looking at the President and Chuck and both looking like the proverbial fat kid that is always picked last.

Ok Sarah has confirmed he was here, and who he was with, this is going to make things a little more difficult, she didn't expect to have to get past the Presidents Secret Service Detail to get to Chuck, but she didn't drive 6 hours for nothing. She went into the clubhouse and purchased some supplies including food drink and a detailed map of the course.

The map included an aerial view of the course, that would assist in determining the best spot to make her appearance. She had decided the best spot would be at the 10th tee and she chose to drive to get the car closer to the tee. Determining the best path to the 10th tee she made her way out of the clubhouse, looking at the beautiful views of the Pacific Ocean and the greenery it certainly was relaxing out here.

She made it to the 10th tee found a hide in the bushes of to the left of then waited. She realised she hadn't thought through yet what she was going to say to Chuck. She had been so busy trying to get here and research on Heli-Skiing she did not know how she was going to ask Chuck to give her the dinner in return for her taking him Heli-Skiing.

How would she do it, if she just started walking up to Chuck the Secret Service were just as likely to shoot first ask questions later. She also had to worry about Chuck's detail but they may recognise her from yesterday and that should give her a chance to explain before they took her down.

Sarah had an awful thought what if Chuck challenged her to a Golf Challenge, she knew she would have no chance while she has played before it was to be close to a mark and did not have to be any good. In fact in that mission her inability to keep the ball on the fairway was a positive.

She decided she would just have to hope an opportunity would present itself were she may get Chuck by himself, or at least the security wouldn't be between here and Chuck.

She saw several people come and go some playing more a game of hit and giggle, while some were serious. She imagined the group Chuck was with would likely take the game very seriously considering they were all very successful men. Sarah got a warm feeling when she realised she had grouped Chuck with the very successful men, while it seemed an obvious statement she thought back to a conversation she had with Chuck;

Sarah: _So, what happens now? You're almost free. What are you gonna do next?_  
Chuck: _Well, you know, I've got the Buy More._  
Sarah: _Chuck, can I tell you something?_  
Chuck: _Of course._  
Sarah: _You can do anything. I've seen you in action. And I'm not just talking about the bomb-defusing or the diamond-stealing. I mean, anything you wanted, you could have._

'Looks like he proved me right' a big smile came onto Sarah's face then quickly disappeared

'I just hope that you still want me, if not I will have to prove to you that you do' Sarah didn't know what she would do if Chuck did not want her in his life after this Leave of absence from the CIA.

When she asked for the leave, she wasn't planning on coming back if it all went well. She would miss the action but if there was one thing she had realised in the last three years, the action and everything meant nothing if she wasn't able to share her life with Chuck. If she had to choose between being a trophy wife of Chuck's, or being a spy without Chuck it wasn't even a contest. She closed her eyes and had happy thoughts about being held by Chuck again, her mind went back to a certain morning in Barstow. Sarah has made sure she has had at least several Condoms on her since she his been on Operation 'Reconnect with Chuck'. No way will she be denied again.

She heard some more voices that sounded like a security detail organising coverage. She looked around was able to see several Secret Service agents spread out around the tee; it looked like they were preparing for the group to arrive. She then saw a group of men arrive and could see the President and Chuck in what looked like a serious conversation. It finished with both of them having a smile, it then looked like Chuck was walking over to talk to one of the other men in his group it could have been Bill Gates or Warren Buffet as they were both standing together in there own conversation.

Chuck then stopped mid stride and change direction and headed towards one of the Secret Service agents, Sarah had no idea what is being said as Chucks back was to her and the Agent was only nodding yes.

When the conversation finished the agent got on his phone with his back towards Sarah. Sarah had an uneasy feeling but there was not much she could do, after finishing his conversation with the agent chuck walked over to one of his security detail said a few words the man nodded yes to Chuck. Then Chuck then started moving again. Sarah kept watch of what Chuck was doing and then realised he was heading towards her and no one else was in this direction, 'have I been made, has Chuck seen me?'

Chuck kept walking in her direction and when he was about four metres away he said

"Agent Walker please come out and show yourself, I have informed the Secret Service of your existence, but have told them you pose no threat if you do not come out now I will not be able to stop them taking action". Sarah did not move in fact she was frozen.

"Agent Walker, I care what happens to you so please come out from your position and hand me any weapons you may have, I promise no action will be taken against you" said Chuck.

'Chuck cares?'.

She stood up and walked out of her hide looking very sheepish "I am not carrying a gun I only have my knife strapped to my thigh" said Sarah.

"You are lucky that I was the one to see you first, the Secret Service would just as likely shoot first ask questions later, what were you thinking you could have been killed" said Chuck.

"Wow Charles, didn't know you cared" said Sarah.

"Agent Walker I did not think my feelings were ever in question." answered Chuck angrily.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Chuck.

Sarah looked at Chuck and said "Um….I came to speak to you"

Chuck Let out a sigh, "I really don't think this is the best time to talk, I don't get a lot of one on one time with the President and I like to use it effectively when I do. But anyways I apologise if this causes you issues, but you will now have to stay with the group until we finish, I also had to give the head of the secret service detail your details to verify. I have told them that you are an old friend and will be travelling with my security detail" said Chuck.

"No that's ok, I understand. So an old friend huh you saying I haven't aged well these last three years" replied Sarah.

"No that is not what I meant, you look absolutely gorgeous as you always do" replied Chuck.

Sarah had said that to try and unsettle him but she now realises it is her that is unsettled as she feels a blush engulf her face.

"Come follow me, you will be with Robert the head of my security detail" said Chuck.

Chuck walked over to a man,

"Agent Walker this is Robert, he is head of my security detail, Bob meet Agent Sarah Walker" said Chuck.

Robert stuck out his hand that Sarah took as they shook,

"Pleasure M'am" said Robert."Robert, call me Sarah" replied Sarah.

"Ok Sarah you can call me Bob" replied Bob, they each gave a cautious smile. Chuck went back to the group and apologised.

"So Bob, how good is Charles at golf and who is leading in the group?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, Charles is um, very good at almost whatever he does and therefore he is leading just, but I do think he is being a little kind, letting the President think he has a chance. Both the other gentlemen are fighting for the honour to be last, but they both are no slouches. Surprising how busy they all are but are still able to play enough to be as good as they are."

"So they don't have any side bets?" asked Sarah with a smile,

"Ahh, Both Mr Gates and Mr Buffet know not to accept a challenge from Charles and Charles would never put a Challenge to POTUS. As for the other gentlemen I am not sure if they have any side bets".

Sarah smiled 'Bill Gates and Warren Buffet know not to accept a challenge from Chuck'. Robert asked" Sarah, can I be frank?", "Of course Bob" replied Sarah." What are you motives with Charles, I mean he is a very dear friend of mine and I know about you and him from 3 years ago, he has been aware of you following him around the last few days, he told us not to do anything to you, but he has also said that he would prefer not to talk to you."

"Um, ok… I want an opportunity to talk to him to explain why I left 3 years ago" said Sarah.

"So this is some sort of a closure for you to satisfy your conscience?" asked Robert looking straight at her clearly trying to read her.

"Um, no I am not looking for closure, but if that is what Charles wants then I guess maybe this will help him get his" replied Sarah.

"You coming back is likely to open old wounds, Charles is in a pretty good place at the moment you can obviously see that he is successful in most things, but he is still unable to commit in a relationship. I had hoped with time that would change. With you coming back it is only likely to put that process back further and I am not keen to see that happen and will therefore protect him" said Robert.

"Are you saying that Charles has not had a proper relationship because of me?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, Charles was completely in love with you, you were his life. What effect did you think you would have, he wasn't able to have a relationship for 5 years after Jill betrayed him did you really think it would be any different with you. The only reason he continues to be seen with any women is because of PR and security reasons, it was decided that if he was seen with women it would assist to keep the crazies at bay" answered Robert.

Sarah felt light headed, she had renewed hope that this may still work out.

"Crazies, what do you mean?" asked Sarah.

"Charles gets a lot of women's underwear in the mail; it is sent to the offices of many of his companies all addressed to him. A lot of the underwear isn't exactly freshly laundered either, if you get my meaning" said Robert.

"Ew, what happens with them?" asked Sarah.

"They get disposed of by his assistants, Charles doesn't know about most of what goes on" replied Robert.

While Sarah and Robert were discussing the particulars of Chucks relationships the group were about to Tee off, It appeared that the President would tee off first, he took a couple of practice swings with his Driver. He steps into the ball and drives it down the centre of the fairway his secret service detail clap and comment "Good drive sir" The president doesn't look overly happy with his shot, Sarah sees the ball land just right of the centre of the fairway but then roll towards the rough and stop just into the rough.

Both Warren Buffet and Bill Gates both have there tee shots and both falling well short of the drive of the President. Chuck walked up to the tee had two practice swings walked into the ball and drove the ball down the fairway.

Sarah noticed Chucks shot was hanging left of the fairway it landed just past the Presidents ball and pulled up on the Fairway clear of the sand.

"Charles, I think maybe you should tee off first next hole, as I am sick of seeing your ball go exactly where I wanted to hit mine" said the President.

"You are too kind Mr President, but I will tee of first next hole if everyone else agrees" said Chuck.

Mumbled acceptance from the other two is heard. Eventually all four of them are on the Green. Chuck with two shots the President and Warren Buffet with three and Bill Gates with four, but is closest to the hole. Warren Buffet putts first and quickly finishes off with a Bogie (5) the president ball drops with a Par (4). Chuck walks up to the ball looks quickly in Sarah's direction and puts the ball in the hole for a Birdie (3). Bill Gates finishes off with a nice putt for a Bogie (5).

The group took of towards the 11th tee, Chuck places his ball on the tee and drives in down the fairway, however the ball can not been seen due to the sloping fairway. The president pipes up "maybe we should task a satellite to keep an eye on the balls".

Chuck responds " Hehe I am using balls that we made that have trackers installed, our R&D team took a lot of time to ensure that the installation of the tracker didn't effect ball characteristics. My phone has an application to find the balls if required, any of you want to test them out?".

"Im used to my own balls but would be interested to try them on the range later" replied the President.

All three of them agreed, Chuck had a little smirk on his face. Chuck walked over to where Robert and Sarah were standing.

"Bob you might want to have a chat with your brother about the balls, wouldn't want POTUS to go off with a tracking device his detail may not be aware off" said Chuck.

"No problem Charles" he answered with a smile.

"So is that the reason for your little smirk before when they all agreed to try the balls on the range?" Sarah asked in a hushed voice.

Chuck responded "No, they want to try them out so they can prove to themselves I am not getting an unfair advantage from the balls I use" and gave Sarah a huge smile, a Bartowski special.

It made Sarah's legs weak and sent all kind of feelings through her body 'ah God, I had forgotten how that felt. I wonder if he knows the effect he just had on me'. Chuck walked back away to rejoin the rest of his group at the tee.

Robert saw that Sarah was different, "Sarah you ok, you look a little.. lost?" Robert asked.

"Um …. Hehe, yeah sorry about that, not sure what came over me" responded Sarah.

Robert knew something was going on, Charles had given her a big smile and he could clearly see the effect he had on her. If he wasn't mistaken, not only did this woman still have feelings for his friend but where not easily ignored feelings but very strong life changing feelings. Robert gave his own little smile.

'He knows the effect Chucks smile just had on me' thought Sarah.

"So Bob, Charles mentioned your Brother?" asked Sarah.

"Ah yes, my brother is the head of the Presidents Secret Service Detail" replied Bob.

Sarah raised her eyebrows, 'Chuck not only seems to be pretty comfortable talking with the President and socialising but the man who is the head of his security detail is the brother to the Presidents Secret Service Detail.'

"So where did you work before working for Charles?" asked Sarah.

"I was on George W Bush protection detail while he was President. Sarah, what are you feelings for Charles?" asked Robert.

'Well he just comes right out and asks doesn't he'

"Well you can tell me to mind my own business, but Charles is almost like a brother to me and I would do almost anything to make him happy and almost anything to keep him that way, and if I don't want you involved with Charles its not going to happen" said Robert.

'Was that a threat?'

"You can take it as a threat if you want but it's really a promise" said Robert.

"Bob, I am not very good discussing my feelings. Partly due to my Job and partly my childhood. But I can honestly tell you I have never felt the feelings I feel for Chuck for anyone in my life. I too would do anything for Chuck. What I do know is that everyday of the last three years I have thought of him and regret making the decision to leave him. Leaving him was the hardest decision in my life, but you might think I left him because it was my duty to serve. That was a part of it, but mainly because I was scared, I was ready to give up my life of spying to spend the rest of my life with Chuck. But I was scared that he didn't feel the same way as me, I thought for him maybe it was infatuation that would pass. Being a spy is all I have ever known but to spend the rest of my life with Chuck I would give that up in a heart beat. But if I did give it up and I lost Chuck I would not be able to survive. But I knew I had made a mistake because I realised that I couldn't survive without Chuck even being a spy. The only thing that kept my going on was my memories of him and alcohol. So I guess you just see some poor pathetic loser now huh?" asked Sarah.

"No I see someone in love" responded Robert.

"So you still going to stop me pursuing him?" asked Sarah.

"You said that you would give up being a spy in a heartbeat to be with him and also that you realised you could not go on living without him. So why are you still with the CIA why haven't you just quit?" Asked Robert

"I have taken four weeks leave, if at the end of the four weeks it seems hopeless and he doesn't want me then …. Heard of the saying 'suicide by spy', I will just become another one of those unnamed stars on the wall. But if there is still a chance I will get a further leave period, my boss is pretty flexible he knows if he pushes me it will only backfire."

"So what happens if this thing works out?" Asked Robert

"I will quit" replied Sarah simply.

"Is that what you really want?" asked Robert

"What I want, is to be with Chuck or Charles without worrying that someone may re-assign me or send me away from him. I do not want to go another day without seeing him" replied Sarah.

"Sarah, I can not control what decisions he makes no one can do that. But I will not stand in your way, I know how he feels about you and I know how you feel about him. You belong together" said Robert. Sarah wasn't sure but thought that Roberts's eyes were a little glassy, Sarah was happy, happy to be able to get that off her chest.

"Oh and by the way for someone supposedly not good in discussing feelings ….. you seem pretty good in discussing your feelings." said Robert.

"Well I guess thinking about those feelings everyday for 3 years made it a little easier I guess" replied Sarah.

All of the group were abler to get a par 4 on the 11th hole, and started moving off to the 12th hole. All of the group were able to land on the green but unfortunately Bill gates ball hit the back of the green and went off into the rough. Everyone took a par (3) accept for Bill Gates who got a bogie (4). Sarah was thinking about when she was going to get a chance to talk to Chuck about the Heli-Skiing and Dinner. She decided to bring it up with Robert.

"Bob can I ask you a question, about how to have an opportunity to talk to Charles?" asked Sarah. "Ah, that is going to be difficult you will need to come up with a plan, if you have some sort of a plan I could maybe discuss whether it would work or maybe how to fill in the gaps, or was your plan just to turn up today and everything would be fine?" asked Robert. Sarah bit her bottom lip nervously and responded.

"Well no but to put my plan into affect I still need him to listen to me for a few minutes" replied Sarah

"So the plan isn't how to get him to listen to you?" asked Robert. "Well yes and no….ok I want to offer to take him Heli-Skiing and for him to have dinner with me in return" sarah nervously bit her bottom lip again and looked at Robert anxiously. Robert just smiled "hehe so who have you been talking to? You must know that Charles would be pretty keen on that Idea for you to want a full dinner for it" responded Robert.

"Well maybe someone had an awesome idea" responded Sarah. "Ah so it was Devon, when did you speak to the good doctor?" asked Robert. "Last night I then drove up here after about 2 hours sleep" responded Sarah.

"Ok well you have two choices try to approach him before the 18th Hole or take the chance you will have the opportunity before they get back on Marine One. But they would normally have a bit of a discussion about current events for a couple of hours on the course after the 18th hole but if the President leaves early It will just be the three of them and you would have a better chance to talk. I would suggest the best opportunity would be during the 14th hole it is the longest hole on the course and Charles would most likely be separated from the other at least for a little while, I would probably suggest after the drive of the Tee on the 14th you should get an opportunity" Suggested Robert.

"Um there was one other thing, it's a little embarrassing but um… I will be able to pay for mine and Charles costs but if he is going to want to bring security detail I don't really have the funds to be able to pay for there costs too."

"Sarah, Charles doesn't want someone to pay for and take him Heli-Skiing he wants someone willingly wanting to go Heli-skiing with him. Charles would pay for the costs but I am not stupid enough to go Heli-Skiing."

"Bob its not stupid if it is worth it" responded Sarah.

"Is getting a Dinner with Charles worth risking your life" asked Robert.

"Bob how could you even ask that, after I have told you that my Life is worthless without him in my life" responded Sarah

A/N please review :-) more conversations between Chuck and Sarah next chapter, I promise.


	5. The proposal

Disclaimer: _Chuck_ doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Thank you to all those that have reviewed so far, but please continue to review it is what keeps me going. The next update after this one could be a week coming.

I am trying to stay several chapters ahead of what is posted to cover off any Plot holes and am currently working on Chapter 9 and having some difficulty just not happy with how it looks. I am happy with direction but just not happy with the Chapter. I may skip the chapter and post as a separate story to fill in the gaps. It does not mess with the story much as it just fills in some of the back story on Chuck from his perspective.

I try to do a fair amount of research on certain subjects to be as accurate as possible, but some subjects are a little harder then others. My intentions are to only be entertaining, not educational or offensive.

Also I apologize for the confusion last Chapter was called Golf Day this Chapter is The Proposal previous Chapter incorrectly labeled

**Chapter 5 - The Proposal**

The group was approaching the 14th Tee and she knew that it was coming up to crunch time, and was concentrating on just controlling her breathing. Chuck was going to tee off first again so he walked up to the Tee and setup his shot,

"Charles, are you aiming to carry over the second bunker on the right?" asked The President.

"Seems like the shot Mr President" replied Chuck.

"Putting it straight down the centre of the fairway with a little less club seems the safer option wouldn't you think?" asked the President.

"I agree Mr President, it would be the safer shot but I am confident I will carry over the bunker" responded Chuck.

"Let's make it interesting then" said The President.

"What do you have in mind?" responded Chuck.

"Well if you don't land on the Fairway beyond the dog Leg you agree to my proposal" asked the President

"Well then if I do you owe me a One to One after the 18th "responded Chuck

The president ponders the terms and responds, ok but it will be Dinner at your residence in LA and you will need to bring your young blonde friend there to keep Michelle entertained. Chuck was shocked but he managed to hide his emotions, the president had never been at his residence before, but that wasn't the main reason for the Shock. He will need to bring Sarah along 'um this is gonna be awkward' thought Chuck.

Chuck was thinking 'I could fake it and get the shot to go in the rough, but then I have to accept his proposal of taking more responsibility in the Council', he already thought he had too much considering possible seen conflicts of Interest, even though he new he could make improvements. But then he wouldn't have to spend the possibility of alone time with Sarah.

His choice was obvious he could not betray the possibility of the greater good just to protect his own feelings. Who knows maybe Sarah has to work and that would be something that was out of his control.

He lined up the shot took two practice swings stepped into the ball and took a controlled but coiled swing, the swing felt good and the sound also sounded good. He kept his eye on the ball and could see it was going to clear the bunker on the right easily. He walked from the tee taking a quick look to see where the ball landed.

"Nothing but net" said Chuck. The president groaned and Chuck smiled,

"Remember I expect you to hold up your side of the agreement" said the President.

"Well of course Mr President I am a man of my word." said Chuck.

Sarah could see something was going on as the President and Chuck were talking and they both looked in her direction at different times. 'Well now is as good a time as any and I can even use his apparent conversation and looks in my direction as a lead in.' she approached Chuck making sure to not appear threatening to anybody in attendance.

When Sarah had gotten within a couple of yards of Chuck he turned around and gave a small forced smile and said "Ah…yeah….um….something I need to talk to you about" said Chuck

"Really?" responded Sarah.

"Well actually I have a favour to ask" said Chuck.

'this is too good to be true' thought Sarah

"Hmm, well so do I" Sarah said with a little smirk.

Chuck took a deep breath 'Here we go this is why she is in town'

Chuck had been thinking about all the reasons she would be back and trying to get time with him. At first he thought it was work related, but he quickly discounted that knowing that anything like that would come from completely different channels. That left personal and he didn't know much about her personal life. The only thing he could think of was she needed help with money. He knew she wouldn't come to him to ask for herself, then he though her father, has he pulled another con and he is over his head, again.

"Ok you first" said Chuck.

"Um, well I guess the favour is to listen to this proposition, ok in exchange of you having dinner with me privately I will take you Heli-skiing" responded Sarah.

Chuck didn't say anything for several seconds he was obviously thinking it over which is a good thing. He could have just said no as soon as she said a private dinner.

"Um, so how many people am I supposed to be taking Heli-Skiing?" asked Chuck.

"What…no….um im taking you Heli-Skiing" Sarah said and looked down and continued" but I guess you would want to bring some of your detail, I could cover 2 extra people but that would probably be about it" responded Sarah pushing her limited finances even further

'This has to work'.

"So Sarah how many people would you be bringing?" asked Chuck.

Sarah looked at him confused as if she was missing something.

"Chuck I am not bringing anyone else, I am not sure what you thought, but It would just be you 2 of your detail and um me. But you wouldn't have to spend any time with me if you are concerned about that. Just the one private dinner is all I would be expecting….oh and um not sure how your security would be able to handle it, but it would not be a private group, the total number would be 10 and we would have guides and everything else would be taken care of" said Sarah.

Chuck was trying desperately to see what the angle here was, was this a hit? She wants to get him alone so she can put a bullet between his eyes. But that does not make sense, she has been seen with him, by the President no less and what was the motive for the hit, had Sarah swapped sides was she working for the enemy? Yes it would be possible they are aiming for an accident while Heli-skiing but with his security detail along that would be difficult.

"Um that's a deal we can work out the particulars later" said Chuck.

Sarah face lit up with a smile but then quickly disappeared when he added a caveat,

"as long as you agree to my favour that is".

'Here we go surely he is not asking me to talk about top secret information or break the law in front of the President?'

"Um do you have any plans tonight?" asked Chuck.

"I need to drive back to LA then was probably going to crash in bed" answered Sarah.

"I see, well if I was to get you a seat on Marine One back to LA, would you join me in having dinner with the President and the First Lady at my place? I need to talk to him about some business and he will come on condition that you are there to talk to Michelle" responded Chuck.

Sarah stood there stunned. 'Chuck has just asked me to have dinner with him and the President…ah shit I have nothing to wear. Oh my god the chance to spend maybe some time with Chuck, have dinner with the President and see Chucks home and I can't because I have nothing to wear…' thought Sarah.

"Um, would we have time to stop somewhere so I could buy an outfit" Sarah said while she looked at some very interesting grass.

"I am sure that could be arranged, so we agreed?" asked Chuck.

"Agreed" said Sarah with a nervous smile.

"We can look at some stuff from Rodeo Drive".

'Ah shit I am not going to be able to claim this, I will just have to bite the bullet and dig further into my savings, I need an outfit suitable for dinner with the President.'

While this exchange was occurring the entire group had completed their tee shots and were off to take there next shot. Sarah started walking back over to where Robert was as Chuck started making his way back towards the President,

"So all organised Charles?" asked The President.

"Yes Mr President, however I will need to do some shopping and could I trouble for an extra seat on Marine One?" asked Chuck.

"Consider it done" responded the President.

Chuck then pulled out his phone and started making plans for this evening; Sarah assumed he must have been calling one of his staff to organise for this evening. She can Just imagine it now

'Please prepare Dinner for company tonight, there will be three extra visitors….oh by the way two of those visitors will be the President and the First Lady' Sarah had a little smile 'and the other, is a women that wants to spend the rest of her life in my arms' Sarah sighed.

Sarah heard the President yell "Bloody hell Charles, on the green in two and within range of an Eagle".

Chuck just smiled put his club back in his bag and waited for the rest of the group to make the green. Sarah saw Chuck take a quick phone call, then he did something with his phone maybe he was sending a text message, but Sarah did not miss the fact that the phone was pointed in her direction during part of that time.

They finished off the hole and Chuck finished with an eagle 3, the President finished with a Birdie 4, both Bill and Warren finished with a Par 5. The group continued on the next few holes with no real events occurring. The made it to the 17th Tee a par 3 and the days best chance at a hole in one. Warren said" Ok who is up for a friendly wager?"

Chuck replied "Unlike you Warren to go for the quick win".

"How about a three way bet that the two furthest from the pin gives $100,000 to the Presidents favourite Charity" responded Bill.

"If the President is comfortable with that I am happy with that" responded Chuck.

The three men looked at the President,

"Just so I am clear what if my ball is the closest to the pin, and also what if my ball isn't closest to the Pin" asked the President.

Warren said" You are most welcome to participate in this little wager Mr President but I had thought your position might make that a little difficult".

"Yeah ok I will not participate, but if two of you are to donate, can it go to different charities my chosen charities would be CARE and the United Negro College Fund" responded the President. Everyone agreed and Chuck walked up to the tee to take his shot. Sarah watched nervously,

'I'm sure 100,000 isn't much to these guys but it would be enough to cover the private Heli-Skiing cost' Chucks ball landed on the green took a hop and rolled back towards the pin.

Bill piped up "I assume all of our balls have suitable identification on them, don't want to end up arguing who's ball is which when we get to the green.

Chuck responded "mine has Aegis on them",

the rest provided the relevant details of ball identification.

The President walked up to the tee for his shot, took a practice swing. He stepped into the ball and hit it sweetly. The ball landed in front of the pin and rolled until the ball disappeared.

"An ace Mr President just like Sasha" said Chuck excitedly. The President turn around to face Chuck and chuckled.

"I am sure Michelle will get a thrill out of it too, shame we do not have it on tape" said the President.

Warren Buffet ended up winning the closest to the pin and Chuck and Bill restated their commitment to donate the $100,000 to the charities discussed.

Warren couldn't be happier and said "Charles I may not have a chance to beat you over 18 holes, but I will take this victory and savour it".

Sarah came over to Chuck and she said sorry for not winning the wager,

Chuck responded slyly "Glad I didn't", she just looked at him with a confused expression.

"It was really a no win situation, if I won the challenge I would be the only one not donating to the Presidents charity, if I won and still donated it would look like I was belittling the challenge and wasn't taking Bill and Warren seriously and appearing arrogant. This way, Warren gets his victory and doesn't have the shits with me and I get to donate money to the Presidents charity", said Chuck, Sarah just nodded and accepted the explanation.

They finished the 18th hole and the group started moving towards Marine One, that had landed a few minutes ago. Chuck told Sarah that Robert would show her to her seat. Sarah was a little disappointed as she had hoped she would be sitting beside Chuck for the flight and was going to take the opportunity to discuss a few things. The first being what was expected of her tonight, the second further details and dates for the Heli-Skiing, but most importantly how she so much wanted to be in his arms and for him to never let her go. Being with him today has only made that need even more unbearable seeing how he relates to three of the most powerful men in the world on a peer level swells her heart with pride, seeing him in nice pants bending over and swinging his hips was having different and more physical reactions to other parts of her body.

Robert noticed that she was disappointed with the seating arrangements and wanted to keep her spirits up.

"Sarah, don't be discouraged by the seating arrangements, its protocol for the Presidents guest to sit with him and security to be in this section. Unfortunately even though I am sure the President would prefer you up with him its just the way it has to be" said Robert.

"Did Charles say anything about tonight to you?" asked Sarah.

"Yes he told me that the President requested your presence at Dinner Tonight at Charles home. I believe The President thought it would be good for the First Lady to have someone to talk to" answered Robert.

"I am not really sure what is expected of me and am very nervous about doing something wrong that will affect Charles" said Sarah.

"Sarah, you will just need to be yourself just treat it like any normal party you attend on the Job, just don't try and seduce the President or for that matter the First Lady. Other then that I am sure everything will be fine. Also don't worry about affecting on how the President sees Charles, even though you see them acting rather formally today it's mostly for show, especially for other people in attendance. The President would prefer to go for a run or sit down with a drink and discuss anything with Charles, then spend a day on the Golf Course with Bill Gates and Warren Buffet" said Robert. "Would you go as far to say they are friendly?" asked Sarah.

"Well they are on first name basis, and when Charles was named Bachelor of the year, The President was one of the first people to call him up and give him a ribbing" responded Robert.

Sarah just sat there a little shocked, 'well I guess this will be an interesting evening'. Sarah started making a mental list of what she would need for tonight's evening, Chuck mentioned she would call into Rodeo Drive, she just hoped she would be able to get what she needed and could afford it.

2PM

They arrived at Chucks residence, when Sarah realised where they were she panicked

"Oh, um…can someone take me back out, I ah need to get things for this evening" she said with a nervous smile.

"Just come in and I will get my driver to take you wherever you need to go," said Chuck

"I can take her Charles" said Robert.

Chuck looked at him a little suspiciously and asked him to join him.

Once Sarah was over the shock of not having what she needed for tonight, she started taking in her surroundings. This place was large and seemed strange that Chuck would live here by himself, even though she is sure several people would live here, just to look after the place.

Sarah said to Chuck" You live here by yourself?"

"Ah no not really, this is my official residence but I have another place I generally stay in if I am not entertaining. This is kind of more for show, I wouldn't feel very comfortable taking the President to my humble abode. Just go in that room on the right" responded Chuck.

Sarah saw a large staircase that wound up stairs and could see several rooms upstairs. Off to her right was an archway, that opened into a room that looked large enough to host a Charity Ball. She walked in and a pretty woman with brunette hair of approximately 28 years old, came up and said good afternoon, I assume you are Miss Sarah Walker, come take a seat over here I am Charles's LA Executive Assistant. Sarah took a seat where she was directed. She started looking around and started getting nervous, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to be doing, maybe she was supposed to just find Robert to go shopping or was Robert going to come to her? Sarah wasn't enjoying the feeling of not being in control.

Charles Executive assistant came back to Sarah, and said "sorry I was rude before I didn't Introduce myself properly, my name is Samantha Roberts, I have been a little stressed trying to get this evening planned for Charles."

"That's completely understandable, springing a surprise dinner for the President and the First Lady is not exactly a standard in your job description I am sure" said Sarah.

"Hehe, you would be surprised what would be classified as part of my standard job description…. Not that I have ever seen one mind you, anyway would you like a drink, the showing will start in a few minutes" replied Samantha.

"Showing? Sorry I am a little confused 'showing' I'm not sure what showing you mean" said Sarah. "Oh dear, Charles didn't tell you?" said Samantha.

"Um tell me what?" replied Sarah.

"Well… did you have something to wear tonight?" asked Samantha.

"Um, no but Chu..Charles said he would take me too Rodeo Drive so I can get something, this is a little awkward… I think Robert was going to take me" said Sarah.

"Well I guess he was kind of taking you to Rodeo Drive, but um Rodeo Drive is coming to you" responded Samantha.

With that Samantha smiled and stood up. Sarah was freaking out 'Shit, what is going on what has Chuck done?'

"Ok we are ready to start the showing." A lady in her mid to late forties came over and introduced herself as Chucks Fashion Stylist Rachel Zoe.

"We have several different ranges from different designers showing this afternoon, if you would like to get the model to wear different combinations, we can take care of that" said Rachel.

After the brief introduction a tall model with blonde hair came out wearing a beautiful flowing gold gown, Sarah smiled and thought that dress looked lovely and before she could say anything another model came out with a beautiful backless red gown with a split, it looked stunning this model was also rather tall and with blonde hair. Sarah loved the red dress but knowing that Chuck didn't really like red dresses saddened her. The next model came out wearing an elegant blue spaghetti strapped gown.

"Um Samantha…Is it just a coincidence that each of the models have similar physical characteristics?" asked Sarah.

"Well if you mean that each Model is tall and has blonde hair then no, its not a coincidence Charles asked to arrange for models to be as close matching to your hair and body type, so it would be easier to decide on what you wanted" responded Samantha.

"Samantha, I am concerned how much this is all going to cost me I am not made of money like Charles is" said Sarah.

"Silly girl, did you actually think Charles would ask you to attend a dinner with the President and he wouldn't pay for an outfit for you. But it's not just gowns we are showing this afternoon… You also need to choose footwear, jewellery, hairstyle, purse and any other accessories we deem appropriate. I am sure if you are uncomfortable keeping them after tonight, we could find someone willing to take them off your hands. The only thing that will need to be returned is the jewellery, it is only on loan" Samantha said a little embarrassed.

Sarah asked Rachel "So what are the prices of the gowns being shown?".

" Um, Im sorry Miss Walker, but I have been instructed to not provide any details of costs" responded Rachel.

The showing of the gowns had been finished and a lady came over with several types of earrings necklaces and bracelets.

Sarah couldn't believe what had been organised for her, she is having her own personal fashion show and she is having dinner with the President. Sarah had a huge smile and felt like a princess, then her thoughts went back to where they always went. I am a princess but my prince hardly even acknowledges I exist and probably doesn't even want to talk to me.

Samantha and Rachel Introduced Sally Hershberger and said that she would be helping Sarah with her hair styling. Sally, Rachel and Sarah along with the Jeweller worked together to get the most appropriate look for the evening.

Several more consultants and stylists came and went and they had decided on a full outfit for Sarah and had organised the next several hours for a skin treatment, makeup, hairstyle and any changes required with the dress. However the shoes were a slight problem. Sarah found out that Chuck had taken a photo of her at the golf course to assist Rachel with organising the showing, while they were able to make an accurate assessment of her sizes for most things her shoes were a different story.

They had decided on what shoes she wanted, but was waiting for her sizes to be brought over and should be ready within the hour. Sarah decided to see if she could get any information from Rachel the Fashion Stylist.

She walked over to her and said "Rachel, so how long have you been working for Charles?".

"I have been Mr Bartowskis Fashion Stylist for the last 12 months" answered Rachel.

"So how many have these showings have you organised?" asked Sarah.

"Oh for Mr Bartowski this is only the third one, but I have organised showings for many of my other clients, Mr Bartowski had asked me to host a showing for his sister and also one for Elisha Cuthbert" answered Rachel.

"Oh I see" answered Sarah.

"May I ask how you know Mr Bartowski?" asked Rachel.

"I was ah..friends with him from over 3 years ago" answered Sarah.

Sarah didn't know what to call there relationship, colleagues, his girlfriend, she decided to stick with friend she didn't know what Chuck may have told her about his past.

"Oh I see so you are 'that' girl are you?" said Rachel,

Sarah panicked 'what did Chuck tell her'.

"Um I'm not sure I understand, what did Charles say?" asked Sarah.

"Oh Mr Bartowski didn't say anything, its more what he hasn't said, over 3 years ago would put you in his life before his success, but also since then he has not been able to commit to another women, and trust me many have tried. If I was 10 years younger I would be banging down his door. But it is pretty clear that someone broke his heart. Look most women are happy you did, because they can dream that they have a chance with him, but the women that have been with him well, they don't like you much, as he obviously can't commit because he still has feeling for you" said Rachel.

Sarah was saddened and happy at the same time she had obviously hurt him when she had left but maybe he still has those feelings just buried deep down.

"And I know it was you, because I see your eyes when you talk of him and Charles doesn't bring just anyone to dinner with the President. Just do us women a favour, do a proper job of taking him off the market this time" said Rachel.

Sarah smiled and answered just loud enough for Rachel to hear "That is the plan."

Sarah having finally sorted out and decided on what she was going to be showing tonight, wearing just didn't seem appropriate. She decided to see if she could find Chuck to thank him for organising the showing for her, even though he just made the phone call. Sarah walked past what she thought was Chucks Office, it was huge, several works of art adorned the walls and a lovely antique desk sat towards the window with three lovely antique chairs sitting in front.

She took a few steps toward the desk and noticed something strange about the phone on his desk. Sarah went for a closer look

'My god he has a Nexus Secure Communications Set, I sure they are not available outside the Government and more specifically Intelligence agencies within the Government'.

The President will be in here tonight, maybe the President will not know what it is, but she can't take the chance of Chuck getting arrested and charged with treason. Sarah decided she had to speak to Chuck urgently.

Sarah found Robert and said she needed to speak to Chuck, Robert was able to see in her expression, that she was concerned about something and knowing her past it would probably be best to not let it slide. Robert took Sarah to the gymnasium that was at the back of the house, she saw Chuck working out without a shirt on. Robert could see that Sarah was distracted, she was practically drooling, with sighs coming from her mouth.

"Sarah you ok, you wanted to speak to Charles" asked Robert.

Sarah was broken out of her state of total want and desire of all things Chuck by the use of the name Charles.

"Ah yes um …. " 'Ah god I wish he could put a shirt on I can't look at him without staring at his bare chest and abs aw god this is torture.' "Um it might be best if we did this in your office" said Sarah. Chuck turned around and showed his muscle development across his back as he reached for his shirt. Sarah let out a little whimper as Chucks bare torso disappeared under the shirt.

They arrived in Chuck's office and Chuck said "Ok what did you need to see me about?".

"Ok first of thankyou for organising everything for what I am going to wear for this evening" said Sarah

"That's ok I am sure it is not what you would have expected you would be doing this evening after staking out the Golf Course This morning" responded Chuck with a little smile, but not the full Bartowski smile. "Least I could do as you are technically doing me a favour as the President asked for you, but I am sure that is not the thing that had you drag me back here about" responded chuck.

"Ah yes well I noticed you have a Nexus Secure communications set on you desk, they are not available to the general public and with the President coming over with his security detail I wouldn't want you to get into trouble" answered Sarah.

Chuck smiled and said "no its ok its mine" ,

"I'm not sure you understand me, where did you get it from?" pleaded Sarah.

"I built it" responded Chuck shrugging his shoulders.

"Well no you didn't, this is the same hardware that is used by the Intelligence agencies. Is that why you asked me about them yesterday, was it to get some insider information that you could use?" asked Sarah starting to get angry.

"Sarah, when I say its mine and I built it, I meant that. Nexus is one of my companies that contract to the Government on defence contracts. The Nexus Set was one of my first break throughs after starting my own company. So can we stop talking about communications equipment, do you have any questions for tonight?"

Sarah was stunned Nexus was his, was he the genius that people talked about that created it? Was Chuck the person who explained the use of the sets to her communications specialist for the first mission with the sets? Questions on the sets will have to wait.

"Um yeah what do I call them, I assume I will address the President as Mr President and um I have no idea how do I address the First Lady" .

Chuck smiled it was the full Bartowski smile and Sarah got lost in his eyes. Chuck was talking but she didn't hear anything.

"….Sarah, you ok?".

"Um sorry just nervous about tonight I guess" responded Sarah.

"Ok well as I was saying just call me Charles, address the President as Mr President, and the First lady as Mrs Obama, unless off course they request you to use something less formal. When behind closed doors I use first names but probably better for you to start off formal. Ok so nothing else you need for tonight? If there is Samantha and Rachel are there to help you. If that is all I am going to go back to my work" Sarah debated was now the time to talk about why she was back and decided no, she doesn't want any extra pressure or complications before tonight. She had to make sure that Chuck's meeting with the President went well.

"Um I would like to discuss the particulars of our dinner and Heli-skiing as was the deal. As I would like to sort out the dates and book, if possible I would like to go sooner then later but know that it would need to work in with your work" said Sarah.

"Um ok that, I will have a chat with Samantha then you and her will be able to finalise the details. On the dinner that is my part of the deal so I will organise, any particular night it can't be? Um I probably should have asked, I don't want to know why you are in town but um how long have we got for dinner, like are you off to quell a revolution with a fork in some south American country anytime soon?" Chuck said with a forced smile.

"Ah.. no I currently don't have any plans for the um next three weeks at this stage".

"What about nights that are out because of terrorist activity or the like?" asked Chuck.

"Um Charles, I am on a leave of absence at the moment and have nowhere to be or required to be anywhere for this week and the following three" replied Sarah.

Sarah wanted to tell Chuck that if he would give her another chance the only place she wanted to be for the rest of her life was in his arms. But she knew she needed to be patient, she doesn't want to rush it, Chuck is getting more open and willing to talk as time goes on, maybe he will ask the question. If Chuck ask why she left him or did she ever have real feelings for him, she knew she would tell him everything. Sarah could see thoughts were going through his mind, was he going to ask why she is on a leave of absence, or why was she in town?

Chuck was convinced that Sarah had some kind of ulterior motive that would only become known when the time was right for her. Could he afford to hope that she was back here for him, did she just want a quick catch up. No he can not think of things like this he knows that it will only set him up for the fall.

Chuck says" So I guess you have some preparation to do for dinner tonight, I also have some preparation of something I am presenting to the President. While it will mostly be a social activity tonight I will have a private conversation with the President for probably half an hour." Said Chuck.

" Yep ok, I will let you get ready and will see Rachel and Samantha if I need anything" said Sarah. Sarah knew it was Chuck's polite way of requesting some privacy. She knew that he was a very busy and important man so she was not too disappointed.

"Actually Sarah, if you see Samantha can you let her know I would like to see her, thanks" asked Chuck.

"Yep I will do that" replied Sarah.

Sarah left Chucks office and went back into the living area, Rachel was on her phone and Samantha was sitting waiting reading a book sitting on a Leather couch. Sarah walked up to where Samantha was sitting and said "Samantha, Charles would like to see you".

"Oh… ok is he in his office?" asked Samantha.

Sarah Responded "Yes".

Samantha quickly got up bookmarked the spot in her book and put it down on the couch and quickly went off to Chuck's office. Sarah looked towards the couch and saw the front of the book and the title "Don't let Fear control your life" Sarah thought this was an interesting book for someone as seemingly unflappable as Samantha had appeared. Rachel finished her phone call and put her phone back in her bag.

"Ok time to start getting you ready, we have everyone scheduled at the appropriate times you will just need to be willing to let us work with you" said Rachel.

"Ok" replied Sarah.

A/N as always please review.


	6. Dinner with the President

Disclaimer: _Chuck_ doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Thank you to all those that have reviewed so far, but please continue to review it is what keeps me going. I finally finished Chapter 9 and 10 and apologise for this update taking so long, I hope to return to an update every third day from now on. I decided to take a different approach to Chapter 9 and moved the original events of chapter 9 a little later, where they fit the plot better. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

**Chapter 6 - Dinner with the President**

Sarah was all ready, physically they had all done a great job but she was extremely nervous. She is not sure what she is more nervous about, the possibly of having a negative effect on the meeting with the President that effects Chuck's Business interests or meeting and having to dine with the President and the First lady. Well now was the time to face Chuck, before the President and First Lady Arrive.

Sarah walked downstairs where the she heard voices, it sounded like Chuck and some security people discussing security for the dinner, but seemingly going into a lot of detail. She entered the room and the look on Chucks face made her instantly forget all about her nerves.

His eyes bugged out and said "wow you look gorgeous".

' I think that is the first compliment he has given me in over three years. I had forgotten how his compliments made me feel' Sarah thought.

Sarah couldn't help be give a huge smile.

Chuck looked over at Rachel and said "wow I didn't think anyone could make her look any more beautiful then she already was but … wow".

Robert came up to Chuck he also had a huge smile on his face when he saw Sarah and then Chuck's reaction.

"Ok the couple are only 5 minutes away"said Robert.

Samantha came up to Sarah and said " Sarah, Charles told me about the Heli-skiing do you have a Cell number, so that I can call you to discuss the details tomorrow?" Sarah and Samantha exchanged phone numbers and both Samantha and Rachel said there goodbyes and left.

Chuck then said "Ok places everyone".

Sarah came up to Chuck and asked "Um so Chuck where I am supposed to go".

"Oh, you and I will be outside to greet them, we will enter after the President and First Lady have walked through the door, ay other questions?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah, how can you look so calm?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah I have been in the President and First Lady's company on many occasions, this is the first time they have visited me in California though, and to me they are more friends then anything else." replied Chuck

Chuck and Sarah walked out the door to await the arrival; she heard one of Chucks Security Detail say

"They are at the gate".

Just then Sarah saw a Limousine come up the driveway and stop in front of the door where Chuck and Sarah were standing. Just then Chuck did something Sarah didn't expect, he reached out and took her hand and gave it a good squeeze, his hand was dry but Sarah's noticed that hers were a little moist. Chuck pulled a cloth out of his back pocket and gave it to Sarah to wipe her hands. As the Vehicle door was opening Chuck took the cloth back and calmly placed it back in his back pocket before extended his hand and said "Good evening Barack, Michelle glad you both could make it" he then gave Michelle a kiss.

Sarah was still trying to recover from the shock of Chuck attempting to calm her by providing physical contact and even giving her the cloth to wipe her hands. This is quite a turn of events, Sarah remembers when she used be the one to calm Chuck.

'It sounds so strange to hear Chuck call him by his first name'.

Chuck then Introduced Sarah, "This is the beautiful Sarah Walker"

Sarah slightly blushed extended her hand and said "Mr President"

The president took her hand then leaned into to kiss her on the cheek and then said "you look simply amazing Sarah".

Sarah then faced the First Lady and said "and Mrs Obama you look wonderful tonight.".

"Sarah, if I may call you that, there is no First Lady or Mrs Obama tonight, only Michelle" and gave her a light kiss on her cheek.

Sarah was lost for words thanks to the shock, of both being kissed by the president and the first lady and the first lady asking her to call her by her first name.

Sarah finally responded "Of course you can call me Sarah, Mrs Obama I mean ..Michelle." Mrs Obama gave her a smile and Sarah responded in kind.

They proceeded into the living area and walked to the leather couch's, their were two couches, each one on either side of an antique coffee table. As soon as they were seated a man in a suit walked in and stood beside Chuck. "Michelle what would you like to drink?" asked Chuck

"A Martini thankyou Charles" responded Michelle.

Chuck Turned to Sarah and asked" Sarah what would you like?".

Sarah Responded "a Martini thankyou".

Then Chucked looked at the President " Barack the usual?"

"Of course Charles" responded the President.

"Martin, plus two of the specials neat" said Charles.

"Very good sir" replied Martin then left.

5 minutes later he returned with a tray with the four drinks. Martin placed the tray in front of Chuck and Chuck then served the drinks starting with Michelle, then Sarah, then finally the President.

They had easy conversation, with the President regaling them of stories of his high school and college life, then Chuck also entered into the conversation talking about his own High school and College life.

'It is amazing to find out how the president had such a normal existence but was able to progress to such greatness. What am I saying, look at Chuck mother and father leaving him while still a child, being kicked out of college for something he didn't do. Then being claimed by the Government as an asset, controlling almost every part of his life for almost 2 years. Chuck was amazing' Sarah Just smiled and asked about Michelle's life and how life as the wife of the most powerful man in the world was. She just responded that yes he is very busy and away from home a lot but when he is home he is just a normal man, husband and father.

It was time to move into the Dining room, the table was set out with some of the most amazing China and silverware, it was a sight to see. Chuck could see Sarah's eyes light up with amazement, he whispered "No I don't have Dinner like this every night". Sarah just looked at Chuck and smiled, he smiled back but not with his full smile.

They sat down, both the President and Chuck pulling out the chairs for Michelle and Sarah accordingly. When everyone was seated, a gentlemen in a suit appeared and sat at the grand piano and starting playing. An amazing combination of food was served, delicacies and dishes from around the world. During dinner, friendly conversation was flowing. After all the courses dishes and delicacies had been run.

The President piped up and said "So Charles, you are going to tickle the ivories for us yourself aren't you? An evening with Charles Bartowski isn't complete without at least one song. I am sure everyone else believes the same"

"Ah, do I have to? I thought my sparkling conversation and with the beautiful Sarah here, I didn't think I would need to" responded Chuck.

"Hmmm, what do you think Sarah, think he should treat our ears to some amazing melodies?".

Sarah just smiled and said "Well I know I would enjoy listening considering such an amazing description given by you Mr President."

The president looked confused "Oh so you haven't been treated to some Bartowski magic?" Both Chuck and Sarah faces went red. The president looked back and forward between them and he also got a red face.

He quickly changed the subject "So Charles, how about some music?".

Chuck agreed he would do one song. The man that was playing stood up and walked out of the room. Chuck sat down on the stool stretched his fingers and started playing, he then brought in the melody with such a soulful voice.

_Birds flying high you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky you know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good_

Sarah can not believe how well he is playing, how well he is singing and the strength of the feelings he was generating inside of her. She only wishes that a new dawn could be for her and Chuck with there life together.

_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good_

_Fish in the sea you know how I feel  
River running free you know how I feel  
Blossom on the tree you know how I feel  
_

_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when day is done  
That's what I mean_

_And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me_

_Stars when you shine you know how I feel  
Scent of the pine you know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel  
_

_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good._

Both the President and the First Lady where clapping their hands.

"Very good Charles, another" said the President.

"Maybe I will give you another after our discussion" said Chuck.

"On that note Charles, lets leave these wonderful ladies to discuss things, and we will have that discussion" said the President.

Both the President and Chuck walked out of the room, leaving Sarah and Michelle alone. Martin came back into the room and stood next to Sarah, Sarah saw this and then assumed that he was standing there for further drinks.

Sarah looked at Michelle and asked" Would you like another Martini?",

Michelle responded "Yes thankyou".

Sarah looked at Martin and said "I will have another Martini as well Martin",

"Very good M'am" replied Martin.

When Martin had left the room Michelle looked at Sarah and said "So Sarah I understand that you were close with Charles over 3 years ago?".

"Yes we were" said Sarah.

"Am I also to assume things ended … awkwardly?" asked Michelle.

"Um yes they did" replied Sarah.

"Barack has told me that Charles had a relationship with someone over 3 years ago, that he still carries a torch for, and that and his broken heart are the reasons why he will not commit in another relationship. It is probably not my place to ask but are you that person?" asked Michelle.

"Yes I am" replied Sarah.

"Sarah it obvious that you both still have feelings for each other, even now after three years, why did you leave?" asked Michelle.

"I was stupid, and I was a coward. My life was my job before meeting Charles, I was going to throw it away for the chance to spend my life with him, but I was scared that the feelings I had, and the strength of these feelings were not returned. He had said some things that suggested that we couldn't have a future or work out and I was scared" said Sarah.

Sarah was looking down at the ground

'I can't believe how many people I have told this, to but still not Chuck, for god sakes I have just spilled my heart to the First Lady'.

"I am sorry I should not trouble you with my problems" said Sarah.

"Sarah, I asked the question and thank you for telling me, Barack and I are friends of Charles and both of us care for him, and we have been concerned for sometime, that he doesn't seem to be able to share his life with someone special" said Michelle.

Sarah just looked at her

"I am sorry, it is just so strange to be here talking to the First Lady about my feelings when I still haven't been able to tell Charles yet" said Sarah.

"So Sarah if you still have feelings for him, why are you here and what of your Job?" said Michelle. Sarah gave Michelle a small smile,

"I realized pretty quickly, that my life meant nothing without Chu..Charles and a life without him in it, is not worth living. I came back to see if he could find a way to forgive me and maybe give us another chance" said Sarah.

Michelle just looked at Sarah as if trying to decide if she was being truthful or not.

"Barack doesn't talk about things much, and when he does he certainly doesn't go into too much detail, but one thing I know is that Charles is very important to Barack, and this Country. For both my husband and Charles sake I wouldn't like to see Charles hurt again. So if you intend to leave him again, do it without telling him your feelings, as it would be devastating to him and I wouldn't like to think what that would do to Barack and his ability to keep this country safe" said Michelle.

'What is Chuck involved in why is he so valuable, this all doesn't seem to make a lot of sense. If he was still an intelligence asset or even if he became an agent, why is the President so involved?'

"Michelle, if there is even a chance of Charles and I having a future, I will leave my job and will spend the rest of my life showing him how much he means to me. I will never leave him, it will only be if he pushes me away, I deserve to be treated that way after being a coward and putting him through what I did " said Sarah.

"Then I wish you all the best, I wonder how the two of them are going. I know Charles is rather hesitant in agreeing with Barack's request, but Barack believes this is for the best and will get the necessary approvals required for him to take his place, as a permanent member."

'What is Michelle talking about? What is the President trying to get Chuck to agree too, a permanent member of what?'

Sarah sat there thinking what could Chuck be involved with, then started thinking Chuck had developed the Nexus Communication Sets, could he have also developed more technology that is involved within the Intelligence agencies?

'Could a conflict of interest be the reason that Chuck is hesitant?'.

"Charles I am sure, would be concerned about people seeing possible conflict of Interest, even though those that know Charles would never think he could do something to benefit himself" said Sarah.

Michelle smiled, "Yes, unfortunately very few of us get to see the true Charles Bartowski, those that do should be very honored. every one else sees that business men that takes on the world" replied Michelle.

They continued their conversations about all sorts of topics, Sarah was surprised how open and friendly Michelle was being, it was like being at a party and meeting someone and just hitting it off. Sarah had to keep reminding herself that this was the First Lady.

Chuck and the President returned both laughing easily as if one had just told a funny joke, Michelle looked at them at said "Sounds like a productive discussion then?",

The president responded "Oh that, no we have agreed to disagree for the moment",

"So why the laughing" asked Michelle.

"We were just talking about how happy Warren was today on winning closest to the pin, and how that celebration completely overshadowed Barack's Hole in One" said Chuck.

Michelle then piped up "ok then Charles, conversations are over where is this other song you promised, how about 'Making Love out of Nothing at All'?"

"Ok well only because you asked so nicely" said Chuck, Chuck went back to the piano and started playing and then the voice that made Sarah's heart soar.

_I know just how to whisper  
And I know just how to cry  
I know just where to find the answers  
And I know just how to lie  
I know just how to fake it  
And I know just how to scheme  
I know just when to face the truth  
And then I know just when to dream_

And I know just where to touch you  
And I know just what to prove  
I know when to pull you closer  
And I know when to let you loose  
And I know the night is fading  
And I know the time's gonna fly  
And I'm never gonna tell you  
Everything I gotta tell you  
But I know I gotta give it a try

_And I know the roads to riches  
And I know the ways to fame  
I know all the rules  
And I know how to break 'em  
And I always know the name of the game _

_But I don't know how to leave you  
And I'll never let you fall  
And I don't know how you do it  
Making love out of nothing at all  
_

_Making love, Out of nothing at all  
Making love, Out of nothing at all  
Making love, Out of nothing at all  
Making love, Out of nothing at all  
Making love, Out of nothing at all  
Making love, Out of nothing at all_

_Everytime I see you all the rays of the sun  
Are streaming through the waves in your hair  
And every star in the sky is taking aim at your eyes  
Like a spotlight_

_The beating of my heart is a drum and it's lost  
And it's looking for a rhythm like you  
You can take the darkness from the pit of the night  
And turn into a beacon burning endlessly bright_

_I've gotta follow it 'cause everything I know  
Well it's nothing till I give it to you  
_

_I can make the runner stumble  
I can make the final block  
And I can make every tackle at the sound of the whistle  
I can make all the stadiums rock  
I can make tonight forever  
Or I can make it disappear by the dawn  
I can make you every promise that has ever been made  
I can make all your demons be gone_

_But I'm never gonna make it without you  
Do you really want to see me crawl  
And I'm never gonna make it like you do  
Making love out of nothing at all_

_Making love, Out of nothing at all  
Making love, Out of nothing at all  
Making love, Out of nothing at all  
Making love, Out of nothing at all  
Making love, Out of nothing at all  
Making love, Out of nothing at all  
Making love, Out of nothing at all  
Making love, Out of nothing at all  
Making love, Out of nothing at all  
Making love, Out of nothing at all_

Sarah is stunned she can not believe it, that song those words that voice. This is the song and the words that she needs to tell Chuck, it is all true, accept the 'don't know how to leave you', really she doesn't know how she ever did and it was the biggest mistake of her life.

Michelle could see throughout the song that Sarah was contemplating the words and what they meant. Sarah realizes that she doesn't just love Chuck she adores him, there is nothing in this world that she wouldn't do for him. She just wants to run over to him, hug him, cover him with kisses and take him in every sense of the word.

The four of them had one last drink before the President and the First Lady left, everyone said their goodbyes and Chuck and Sarah were on their own.

Sarah starts thinking, 'oh what do I do now I have had too much to drink to drive even if I had a car. I will get someone to call a cab.'

"Thank you Sarah, it appeared that Michelle enjoyed herself it made my discussion with Barack possible. While we may not have come to any agreement yet, at least he understands my point of view and my concerns" said Chuck.

"That's ok Charles, I had a good time too, it was amazing that Michelle and I were able to talk like we were. Um… Thank you for having me but I guess I should get going, unless there was something else" said Sarah.

Chuck was silent and didn't say anything and quickly became an awkward silence that Sarah had to end.

"Well ok then, is it possible to get someone to call me a cab?" asked Sarah.

Chuck Responded "Yes we can do that, however I did get Samantha to sort out some clothes and other accessories for you, I am sure it is not as comfortable as you own things but you are more then welcome to stay in the guest rooms prepared for you. I will get Martin to show you to the room if you are interested. I will not be offended if you go, as I am sure you have a lot to get back to anyway. However either way I have spoken to Samantha and I believe she has your contact details so the future activities can be organized. Goodnight Sarah" said Charles.

"Goodnight and thank you Chuck" Sarah responded, she realized after she said it that she had said Chuck not Charles but Chuck didn't comment.

Sarah got Martin to show her the room, she saw the nightwear sitting on the bed various skin moisturizers and cleaners, brushes a new toothbrush as well as all the make up perfumes and deodorants she had used in getting ready earlier. She walked into the wardrobe and discovered several casual outfits for her as well as another dress she had seen in the showing that she also liked but wasn't sure if it was appropriate for this evening. She saw the cases for the necklace, bracelet and earrings she was wearing tonight. 'shoot if I had got a cab I would have walked out with all of this jewelery I had completely forgotten, her face started going red. She took them all off and put them into the cases. 'I will stay tonight even though sleeping so close to Chuck but not being with him will make it difficult.'

Sarah cleaned off the makeup put down her hair and put on the sleepwear that was provided, she then hopped into bed. The bed was very comfortable but lonely, she tried going off to sleep but her thoughts would constantly take her to Chuck and that he was likely to be asleep in another room somewhere and wishes she was in his arms. After about 2 hours of trying to get to sleep she decided to get up and go for a walk. She went to the closet to get some clothes to put on and found a nightgown, so she decided to put that on over her nightwear. and then went for a walk outside her room and downstairs. She found herself in the living area where the showing had been earlier and where she had been relaxing on the Couch with the First Lady. She was in her own little world until she was disturbed by a voice

"You are so beautiful, it's hard to believe but I think you are even more beautiful then before you left 3 years ago. At the time I thought it was impossible but you proved me wrong"

She turned around to look at Chuck with a glass in his hand, from his voice and his face it was clear that he indulged in a few more drinks after she had gone to bed. He continued " So couldn't get to sleep, the room not comfortable? Something missing?" said Chuck.

'Yes you'. She thought

"The room is wonderful and thank you for everything in the room. You have several brands of most things, I have been spoiled" said Sarah.

"Ah they just wanted to make sure that we have something you would be comfortable with" said Chuck.

"Yes very comfortable, please thank whoever it was that organized, oh I put the Jewelery back in the cases that were on the dressing table in the room. Was there somewhere else I should put them? I assume they will be picked up tomorrow." said Sarah.

"No that's okay Sarah, I want you to keep them, my thank you gift for looking after Michelle so well". answered Chuck.

"No I can't take them they are too expensive the dress by itself is too much" said Sarah.

"Sarah I want you to have them, I know we never had anything real, but ever since I have been successful and have been in a position to buy things like that I have always thought of being able to give something like that to you. So now I have" said Chuck.

Chuck saying that what they had wasn't real hurt Sarah, a stab to the heart. Even though Chuck was well intoxicated he could still tell something that he had said had hurt her.

"Sarah whats wrong, tell me what have I done, what did I say?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck, you haven't asked me why I am here, why I was following you, why I was at the Shooting range and the golf course. Aren't you even curious as to why I have showed up?" asked Sarah.

"Hell yes I am curious, its been about the only thing going through my mind the last few days. But asking the question means maybe getting an answer I don't want. After all I have done and achieved I have not been able to deal with certain things since you left" said Chuck.

Sarah took a deep breath she has to tell him something and it has to be true but she can't scare him away.

"I came back to speak to you, to see if you could forgive me, to see if you could think we could start over, maybe have another chance?".Said Sarah.

Tears were in Sarah's eyes when she started and they were running down her cheeks when she finished.

"Sarah, you can't expect me to drop everything and what start a relationship with you just so you can disappear out of my life again" said Chuck.

Sarah looked down to the ground she couldn't look at him.

"Chuck If you tell me we have no chance of a future, I will leave you alone to never bother you again. But if you tell me there is a chance no matter how long it might take, then I will quit the agency in a heart beat and work everyday to make it up to you to earn your forgiveness so we can have a chance" said Sarah.

"Sarah, the agency is your life you could never do it" said Chuck.

Sarah looked back up into Chuck eyes.

"No Chuck you are wrong, what I can't do is continue living without you" said Sarah.

With that she breaks down and starts crying and collapses to the floor. Chuck is stunned but via pure reflexes he jumps up and grabs Sarah and they both end up on the floor with Chucks arms wrapped around her. When he realizes what he is doing, his body stiffens slightly. Sarah's face presses into his chest and her arms wrap around him and the sobs get even louder.

Chuck can feel his shirt getting wet, but he does not react. He quickly starts to realize how comfortable and natural it feels to be holding her. He knows that she is very emotional it's probably a combination of release of stress from the night and the alcohol. Even though she hurt him three years ago, he can not stand seeing her sad and hurting, so he decides he will hold her for as long as she needs it.

After about 30 minutes Sarah has settled down and is no longer sobbing but has not let Chuck go. "Sarah, come on you need to get some sleep I will take you up to your room" said Chuck.

"NO! do not let me go", cried Sarah and held on tighter.

"I will carry you up to your room okay" said Chuck.

Sarah didn't respond. Chuck stood up easily with Sarah in his arms and started walking towards the stairs. Sarah noticed how effortlessly he picked her up even though he was intoxicated. He went up the steps and took her into her room and put her down on the bed.

Sarah said "Please don't leave me alone" and started sobbing again.

"Sarah look, if I stay here and hold you, this doesn't change anything, I still need to think about everything you said and determine how I feel. I can't just think that the last three years didn't happen" said Chuck.

"I don't want you to forget the last three years, I will never forget the last three years and I know it was my fault. I don't want you to make any decisions about this tonight, we have both had a little to drink, I wasn't even going to tell you anything until we had our dinner. But please know that what we had, well I always thought of them as real, they are the most real emotions and feelings I have ever experienced, so please never doubt that" said Sarah.

With that Chuck lay down beside her, brought her head onto his chest and put his arm around her, gently rubbing circles with his hand on her back.

They both went of to sleep having the most relaxing sleep they have both had in a long time.

A/N Please continue to review, I really do appreciate all the comments.


	7. The Morning After

Disclaimer: _Chuck_ doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Thank you to all those that have reviewed so far.

**Chapter 7 - Next Morning**

Sarah woke up the next morning alone, she didn't know what time he left her bed, if it was shortly after she fell asleep or recently, she rolled over to look at the clock beside the bed and noticed it was 10AM 'Oh my god, how long did I sleep for? I haven't slept that good in….. Since the last time Chuck held me…..'. She is disappointed that Chuck didn't wake her when he got up, if he did indeed stay the night. But she is not surprised 'Sarah you knew this wasn't going to be easy, worst case you will still have the dinner and the Heli-Skiing to win him back or at least give him enough reason to continue giving you a chance'

She got out of bed put her night gown on and headed off down stairs. She was greeted by a charming lady as soon as she got down the stairs.

"Oh, Miss Walker you are awake, what would you like for breakfast? Charles made sure I would give you whatever you wanted" said the Lady.

"Um, ok but just call me Sarah can I have pancakes um blueberry pancakes?" Sarah asked a little apprehensively.

"Coming right up, and you can call me Denise, would you like freshly squeezed Juice, tea or coffee with the pancakes?" said Denise.

"Coffee would be great Denise, thanks" replied Sarah.

"No problem they will be ready quick smart" said Denise.

"Denise do you know where Charles has gone?" asked Sarah.

"The office I would assume, Sarah" replied Denise.

Just then Sarah's phone started ringing she had forgotten she had put it into the pocket of the night gown last night. She took it out and answered.

"Hello" said Sarah.

"Sarah, this is Samantha from Charles office, I hope you are well this morning?" said Samantha

"Yes thank you, and thank you for all your help in getting ready yesterday" said Sarah.

"No need to thank me Sarah, just glad that it went well, Charles let me know that he had a good conversation with the President and you hit it off rather well with the First Lady" said Samantha

"Well, I guess we did talk for a while" said Sarah with a smile 'My friend Michelle'

"Good, the reason for my call was to see if you wanted to catch up for Lunch, I wanted to go over the plans for the Heli-Skiing would you be available for lets say 1PM?" asked Samantha

"Yes, I can just get a Cab in" said Sarah.

"No need for that Sarah, I can get someone to pick you up or you can take one of the cars I am sure Charles wouldn't mind. Denise can show you to the keys and take you to the garage" said Samantha.

"Oh, ok you sure Charles wouldn't mind, I am not much into be chauffeured around?" asked Sarah.

"No, I'm sure he wouldn't mind, just not his baby, Denise can help you with that" said Samantha.

"So 1PM at 'The Ivy' see you then." said Samantha.**  
**Denise brings out Sarah's breakfast and puts it in front of her "Thank you Denise, um Samantha from Charles office, wants me to meet her for lunch, after this breakfast I'm not sure I will be hungry though it smells wonderful. Anyway she mentioned that I could take one of the cars. She also mentioned not Charles baby and that you could help me with the car. Are you able to help after I have a Shower?" asked Sarah.

"Yes I can help you where is Miss Roberts getting you to meet her?" asked Denise.

"She said 'The Ivy'" replied Sarah.

Denise's eyes roll. "Of course it is, you will probably want to dress in something formal though, she always like to go there and have lunch with the celebrities." said Denise.

"Oh, ok I didn't know, thanks for warning me" said Sarah.

'Samantha could have told me it was that kind of place, maybe she just though I knew or maybe she wanted to make me feel uncomfortable'

Either way she was glad that extra Items got added to her wardrobe, as she wouldn't have had time to go back to her hotel room 'Hmmm hotel room, much as I would love to stay here next to Chuck, with the possibility of him keeping me company, but it is a bit presumptuous to assume I can stay any longer, I should pack up my things and after lunch, drop the car back and get back to my Hotel Room'.

Sarah finished her breakfast, took all of the plates and cups into the kitchen, then went up to her room to have a shower and get ready for lunch. Before she went into the shower she walked into the wardrobe in her room and still couldn't believe all the clothes that Chuck had bought for her.

While she knew it was probably just a drop in the ocean for him, the thought was what made Sarah happy. She picked out a skirt suit out of the closet and pulled out some matching shoes and went into the shower and enjoyed the warm water. She was wondering with all these clothes that Chuck had bought for her, did he expect her to take them with her? If she left them would it seem ungrateful, however if she took them with her to the Hotel would it be rude.

She was a little unsure on how to tackle this. It was a new feeling for Sarah, no longer was she making a decision that the fate of a mission rested on, it was a decision that possibly that fate of the rest of her life rested on.

She decided she would get some advice and with another point of view hope to make the right decision. She got out of the shower put on makeup got dressed and went down to see Denise.

"Denise, are you around?" called Sarah.

"Hi Sarah you look great lets get that car for you, so you want something small?" asked Denise.

"Ah yeah I guess its just going to be me" replied Sarah

"Okay well probably the best two would be the Aston Martin DB9 or the Porsche 911 GT3 so what will it be?" asked Denise?

"Um which is Charles baby, I just don't want to take the wrong one?" asked Sarah.

"Ah, no that's ok, his baby is the Classic Mustang Convertible, I wouldn't have offered it to you anyway" said Denise.

"Okay I guess I will take the Porsche then" Sarah said with a smile.

Denise went to the key rack gave the keys, and then took her into the Garage.

"Sarah, the opener is in Car check center console or glove box. Just don't start the car until the garage door is up, the garage is mostly air tight wouldn't want an accident" said Denise.

Sarah took the keys and got in the car it was black and it was beautiful, it was really just a road going race car. She found the garage door opener and pushed the button and the door came up. She started the car, 'wow, what a sound lets see what this baby can do?'

Sarah took the car out of the garage and depressed the garage opener again, she headed down the driveway, as she got closer to the Gate it opened by itself. Sarah got the car out on the road and took off; she was impressed with the power and the handling. The car felt good in her hands and would be sad when she had to give it back after lunch.

**At The Ivy**

She arrived at The Ivy and gave the keys to the valet, the valet had a smile, Sarah gave him 'the stare' and his smile immediately disappeared.

Sarah walked into the Restaurant and was shown to Samantha's table. As soon as she said hello a waiter came over to take their order. Sarah decided on the Spinach Linguine and Samantha got the Prime Rib.

After the meals were ordered they got down to discussions.

"So Sarah are you going to stay at the residence, or are you going to be leaving?" asked Samantha

"Oh, I was going to leave, it didn't seem right to stay" said Sarah.

"I'm sure Charles wouldn't mind if you stayed" said Samantha

"Really, I thought I would be intruding on his privacy" said Sarah with a little hope.

"No, Charles hardly uses the official residence anyway. Its really for functions and dinners like last night. Charles usually stays at the house, this place is too big for him. He plays the part of the successful business man well, but doesn't like it much. He generally only stays here for functions or when his sisters family drops over" said Samantha.

"What do you mean by plays the part?" asked Sarah 'That sounded like a cover'.

"Charles is successful because he is a genius at business and just about anything he does. However he doesn't like being seen as being a snob, arrogant or better then other people so he tends to live like everyone else. Only those people close to him know that he would prefer to have pizza or cheeseburger and beer with the Colonel, then Caviar with the Queen of England but that is the truth. The President is a little different though because the President is a friend of his as you may have noticed last night" said Samantha.

"Yes, the First Lady also appears to be rather fond of him" said Sarah.

"Well to be fair, I don't think too many women around aren't fond of him, he has both the dare devil bad boy image, as well as the clean cut corporate one. His PR people are worth more then what Charles pays them whatever it is" said Samantha laughing.

"So even if I stay at the residence, Charles might not be there anyway?" asked Sarah.

"Well not unless he wanted to be there of course." replied Samantha.

"Samantha, why were all the other clothes in the wardrobe in the room I was staying in?" asked Sarah.

"Um, it was Charles request that we get several other outfits so you had something else to where today when you woke up. He also didn't want you to have to pick it yesterday because you would have had enough on your mind. So he just said put a range or outfits in based on your size for several different types of events. As he didn't know what you were up to today. Was something wrong with them, I am sorry if I didn't make an appropriate choice, Rachel and I chose them" said Samantha.

"No its not that, I was just surprised to how much trouble was done, and obviously cost. So what is supposed to happen to them now?" asked Sarah.

"Well if there are Items you don't like, they can be returned, but other then that they are yours" said Samantha.

"I'm sorry if I am being a little thick but this kind of thing has never happened to me before, so they are here for me if I stay over again, if I come back or am I supposed to take them if I go?" Sarah said a little apprehensively.

"Ah, ok well if you go and you didn't take them, I guess Charles would have to do something with them, but I guess he may then feel that what we he had done wasn't appreciated, and he may be annoyed" said Samantha.

"So about this Heli-Skiing, what dates were you available?" asked Samantha.

"Well I was thinking about 5 days and maybe not in the next week but anytime in the two following weeks but the sooner the better for me. However I understand that maybe Charle's calendar will not allow that, and I could extend lets say another 2 weeks on top of that?" said Sarah.

"Well I could book a that first week you mentioned for the five days, but would need to confirm pretty much straight away, I would need to move an appointment or two around but that is my job" said Samantha.

"Okay, well I will call up the organizers and try to arrange for that date straight after lunch" said Sarah.

"Sarah, that will not be necessary, just give me the contact details and I will take care of everything." said Samantha.

"Oh okay, I have them in my diary here" said Sarah she pulled the details out and gave them to Samantha.

"Um so do I just give you the money?" asked Sarah.

Samantha smiled "Did you really think Charles would let you pay" said Samantha.

"Well yes, I said this is my part of the deal, his was Dinner" said Sarah.

"Charles told me that under no circumstances was I to accept any money from you, I would be out of a job if I even took a cent from you" said Samantha.

"So do you think I am going to let you pay" said Samantha with a smile.

"I am sure it was enough for Charles, for you to take him and offer to pay, but there is no way that he would let you pay. I think he mentioned to the Colonel but I don't think he can make it, something about the wife. So it will be for you, Charles, and two security detail" said Samantha.

"The Colonel is married?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, he has been married for at least the last two years, Charles was the best man at the wedding I believe" said Samantha.

'Well things certainly do change when you are away for three years, John is married and Chuck was the best man'

"You know the Colonel?" asked Samantha.

"Yeah I knew him from three years ago, last saw him two years ago but he didn't tell me he was married. He was kind of the last person that I expected would settle down." said Sarah.

"Well I guess when he came to work for Charles, things changed. We call him Colonel because I think he misses his life in the service and it keeps him happy." said Samantha.

"How long has he been working for Charles?" asked Sarah.

"Um not sure exactly, would need to look it up in the office but he came on board during the Nexus evaluation, he was the operations consultant on our side and primary liaison with the Government. I shouldn't be telling you this should I, please don't tell Charles or John" said Samantha.

'hmmm so things are becoming clearer now, the favor and why Chuck and John are so close'

"So what job does he do for Charles?" asked Sarah.

"Look I think I have probably said too much as it is" said Samantha.

There meals arrived just as things were starting to get a little awkward.

"Samantha don't worry, I will not ask anything more. I was just curious, before I left the three of us were pretty close, obviously I was closer to Charles but I would have called John a friend. When I had to leave for work I lost contact with both of them. I saw John two years ago at a funeral and tried to contact Charles the next day, but I was heading back out for work and would not be able to be contacted" said Sarah.

"Hang on was that you?" said Samantha.

Sarah looked at her and Samantha continued

"I took a phone call the day after Charles was in DC for a funeral. She said, tell Charles its Sarah, that was you?" asked Samantha.

"Yes that was me. That was the only time I was back in the US for the three years" said Sarah sadly.

"I told Charles that someone named Sarah called, but was no longer contactable, I asked him if he knew you. He said he knew a Sarah once, but she wouldn't be calling for him so it must have been business related. So I didn't say anything more, I am sorry Sarah" said Samantha.

"That's okay, I got to the funeral late because of work, and Charles had already left, I was pretty down that I missed him. I didn't realize that Charles would be there. John told me he had left and had accused me of trying to avoid him, which was completely untrue." replied Sarah.

They finished the meals and Samantha told Sarah she would contact her with the Heli-Skiing details. Sarah took her purse out to pay but Samantha said don't be silly and took her Corporate card out. "Remember if Charles finds out you paid for anything I am finished" said Samantha.

Sarah left the restaurant and headed back to the residence, she wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she had to start somewhere. When she got back she put the car in the garage and went up to her room returning the keys where Denise had got them from.

In her room Sarah decided to give Carina a call and find out what she thought.

"Hansen secure, said Carina

"Carina its Sarah, have you been reassigned or are you still waiting?" asked Sarah.

"Nah, they have got me in DC waiting for re assignment may not happen until next week sometime, you seen the hot nerd yet?" replied Carina.

"Well yeah, but I have been having some problems, he was obviously hurt when I left and he had kind of put some walls up, he was always the expert of breaking down my walls, I am not sure how to do it to him" said Sarah.

"Well, you get him in a room, jump on him, and screw his brains out until the only thing he remembers is how much he likes getting his brains screwed out" said Carina.

"Carina, even if that would work and I was willing to try it, I would never be able to get him in a position to do it, he is not the same bumbling guy I left, he has this confidence about him" replied Sarah.

"So what has happened so far give me the details?" asked Carina.

"Well I watched him take down John Casey with a single Jumping back kick, then saw him wipe the floor with two ex NSA field agents simultaneously attacking him" said Sarah.

"Okay so he has the hand to hand skills" said Carina.

"I then watched him hit a target, head shot from 2500 meters" said Sarah.

"Sarah, 2500 meters or feet" asked Carina.

"Carina meters, a target has never been hit from that distance at that very government range this was a course record" said Sarah.

"Okay impressive so he can shoot, he can shoot better then most snipers, still could have been luck" said Carina.

"Carina, trust me it wasn't luck, he hit the 1500 and 2000 meter targets first. Also he challenged me on the tactical course." said Sarah.

"Wow, pretty cocky did you wipe the floor with him?" asked Carina.

"Nope, he wiped the floor with me, he also holds the tactical course record at that range and beat his own record that day" said Sarah.

"Sarah, this is the same guy we saw on TV last week that was voted most eligible bachelor and is on the Forbes Rich List and you are telling me, he has better hand to hand combat skills and firearm skills then some of the best agents in the game?" asked Carina.

"yep, same guy and pretty much what I was saying" said Sarah.

"Anything else happen" asked Carina

"Well he has agreed to go Heli-skiing with me and will take me to Dinner in return for the heli-skiing. Oh and I am on first name basis with the First Lady" said Sarah.

"You said what? What do you mean First Lady?" said Carina

"Carina, we had dinner with Barack and Michelle Obama, and while I called the President Mr President, the First Lady requested I call her Michelle" said Sarah.

Carina didn't say anything for about 10 seconds. "So okay you had dinner with the President and the First Lady. How many other people were there and where was this dinner?" asked Carina clearly flustered.

"Well it was just the four of us, Chuck was out playing golf with the President and I kind of crashed the occasion. Chuck introduced me as a kind of old friend. Well the President ended up having Dinner at Chucks; the President was also bringing his wife, so he asked Chuck to bring me along. So he kind of had his arm twisted by the President to bring me along to help keep Michelle company" said Sarah.

"Do you realize what you are saying and how matter of factly you are saying it. So Chuck had the President over to his house for some take out did he?" asked Carina.

"Well of course not Carina, it was all catered and was a wonderful meal, and it wasn't really Chucks house, it is a mansion" said Sarah.

"Okay so he had people prepare a wonderful dinner for the four of you and what I guess you wore Jeans and a T-Shirt?" asked Carina.

"Well no, he organized an impromptu fashion show at his mansion from several of the best designers in the Country, so I could chose an outfit, he also got all accessories for me including Jewellery, shoes and handbag. He then got someone to do my Hair and makeup for the Dinner." said Sarah.

"Hell Sarah, what is the problem then?" said Carina.

"He slept in the bed with me last night, because I was upset that he didn't know if he could give us another chance. Carina I don't know what I will do if he can't give us another chance?" said Sarah.

"Blondie, wake up to yourself, can't you see that he is giving you another chance. He could have easily left you by yourself when you cried or when the President asked he could have come up with a reason if he didn't want you there. Maybe it's only subconsciously at the moment, but he already is giving it another go, just he may not be aware of it yet" said Carina.

"Carina I have got it bad, I can't explain it, he played the piano and sang last night. I had tears in my eyes from how it made me feel. Last night he held my hand and was helping me through the dinner, as I was really nervous about meeting the President and First Lady and having to have a proper conversation with them. It was Chuck that helped me through, it gave me the strength to do what I didn't think I could. That used to be me for Chuck, I used to be his strength to get through missions, he is now my strength" said Sarah.

"Anyway I am here in his residence trying to work out should I assume I can stay here, or go back to the hotel, also if I go, do I take all the clothes he bought for me or do I leave them here. His executive assistant said that Chuck wouldn't mind and that he sometimes stays at his house at another location. Apparently only uses this residence for official parties and when people stay over, as it is too big for himself. So I guess if I stay and he stays here too, then maybe he wants to be closer to me. If he stays at the house either he doesn't want to be close or I make him feel uncomfortable" said Sarah.

"Sarah, you have answered your own question, you stay there and see what he says and does… Maybe even just say to him, with all the clothes that you got me, I do not feel right taking them. You would like to stay here to use them, but if it makes him feel uncomfortable you would stay back at the Hotel" says Carina.

"Hey that sounds like a good idea, thanks Carina. Oh I am supposed to be going Heli-Skiing with him probably in a week but I haven't skied in a few years will you come with me this weekend to go Skiing so I can brush up on my skills?" said Sarah.

"Is the Hunk paying?" said Carina.

"No Chuck will not know, I don't want him knowing that I will be brushing up on my Skiing before we go. You don't know what its like with him he is like super human, he just seems to be able to pick up everything super quick. Like he would be able to ski like a champion after only several days skiing that is what I have to deal with" said Sarah.

"So Chuck can sing hey?" said Carina.

"Yeah, if you want to see him sing, look on you-tube and search for Charles Bartowski and Elisha Cuthbert. She is some girl he had a thing for about 6 months ago" said Sarah.

Sarah hung up from Carina and started wondering what she could do.

'I know, Chuck bought me the clothes this jewelery and he is now going to pay for the Heli-Skiing trip. I am going to get him a thank you gift but what do you buy a Billionaire?'

Sarah started racking her brain for things that she would know that Chuck would appreciate but wouldn't buy for himself. 'Maybe I could talk to someone that knows him, maybe they know something' She decided she would start with Denise down stairs, she got changed into something more casual and went down to talk to her and noticed she was busy cooking. "Denise, are you getting Dinner ready now?" asked Sarah.

"Oh no Sarah, Charles will be working late he did say you were more then welcome to stay for as long as you want, if you ask me I think he was hoping you would, but he would be at a business dinner tonight. I will fix you up something a little later so how was 'The Ivy'" said Denise.

"It was ok the food was so so, I'm sure we had lots of celebrities around us, thought I recognized some faces but I am not really into that, I noticed Samantha eye's were busily searching throughout the restaurant during lunch though" replied Sarah.

"Yeah Samantha hopes to catch herself a celebrity boyfriend, so she is constantly on the look out" said Denise.

"So if you are not cooking Dinner, what is with all this food preparation?" asked Sarah.

"Oh, hehe Charles gets me to cook meals for the local shelter, I prepare several different things then one of Charles men takes it to the shelter in time for dinner. Charles even takes it himself sometimes and serves it, he likes to give back to the community, he likes to get there at least once a week" said Sarah.

Sarah smiled 'that's Chuck always doing what he can to help other people.'

"Okay, Denise what can I do to help?" asked Sarah.

"Oh, you just rest love, I am the paid help you are the visitor" replied Denise.

"Denise, let me help I want to" said Sarah.

"Okay then, If you want to help, you can start chopping up all the vegetables over there for the soup I am preparing" said Denise.

"Denise, do you think Charles would mind if I took the food to the Shelter tonight and helped out there?" asked Sarah.

"Of course not Sarah, In fact I am sure he would appreciate it" said Denise.

This brought a smile to Sarah's face.

Sarah was happily chopping Vegetables, with Denise looking keenly on; Denise was clearly impressed with her knife skills.

"Sarah, looks like you are accustomed to wielding a knife, have you worked in food service before" asked Denise

Sarah just smiled "Kind of, but my knife skills are more a courtesy of another career" replied Sarah

Denise just shrugged and left it alone.

"So Denise, if Samantha is keen on snaring a Celebrity boyfriend, why hasn't she tried anything with Charles?" asked Sarah cautiously. Sarah knew she wanted to know the answer but was worried what it would be.

"Well who said she hasn't, as I understand it, Charles told her that he expected a professional attitude from her and she could pretty much guarantee a job forever long she wanted it, however if she tried to blur the lines and started flirting with him, she would find herself out on her ear" replied Denise.

"Charles really doesn't date; his dates are usually setup by his PR people. Occasionally he will take a liking to one of them, but usually it is just a single date then adios" said Denise.

"The closest he has come to a serious relationship that I know of was with Elisha Cuthbert, nice girl" said Denise.

"So what happened with her?" asked Sarah.

"She wanted to take the relationship to the next level, he was not comfortable. She then said that she would just take what he could give her, but I guess he just felt pressured for more and he broke it off" replied Denise .

"Why do his PR people keep setting him up on dates" asked Sarah.

"Apparently Charles needs to be seen in public, in events, charities, awards nights and the like, they don't want him to be a recluse. And if he is seen by himself in public it will only provoke the crazies" said Denise.

Sarah had a little chuckle "The crazies?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah women that have nothing better to do, then throw themselves at him" replied Denise.

"They are really that bad then?" asked Sarah.

"Well I have heard that Charles gets a lot of women's panties in the mail not all of them freshly laundered if you get my meaning" said Denise.

Sarah was horrified 'that is disgusting'.

"So how does his PR company find him dates then" asked Sarah.

"Ahh that is the easy part, women from all over Actors, Singers, Models, socialites and even sports stars contact his PR company for an introduction, sounds like an escort agency doesn't it. Charles has also sold himself for a couple of dates at some charity events" said Denise.

Sarah was starting to feel more positive of her chances with Chuck she knew she had to get past the walls that he has erected, but she is almost sure that once she does he will be putty in her hands.

Sarah and Denise had finished preparing the meals, Sarah had asked Denise if she could take one of the SUV's and got the address for the shelter. She loaded all of the food into the SUV and set off for the shelter.

**Local Homeless Shelter**

Sarah arrived at the shelter and was able to unload all of the food that her and Denise had prepared, with the help of one of the local volunteers. Sarah told him that she wanted to help out serving tonight and he said the Shelter would love to have her.

The local volunteers talked about how Charles does so much for the shelter and that its not just money. Money is easy to give for someone like him, but he gives his time and even will talk to some of the unlucky, to try and get them to get there lives back on track. He attracts a following with locals and spirits are always higher at the shelter after he has been.

Sarah said she was an old friend of Charles and wanted to help out where she could. They put Sarah on soup duty serving the soup. It seemed like the soup was a big hit, especially with the men.

Sarah had finished for the night she collected all the pots, pans plates and dishes that she brought the food to the shelter with, and put them in the SUV. She was exhausted but was also happy that she was able to cheer up people less fortunate then herself. 'Oh, I haven't eaten anything myself, I had been so busy I just simply forgot' her stomach was letting her know that she would need to have something to eat soon. She headed back to Charles residence to take the things back into the kitchen. She hoped she could find some bread or something that would allow her to make a quick snack before she went to bed. After she got back to the residence, she put all of the dishes on the bench. Sarah then went hunting the kitchen for something to make a snack.

She heard a voice behind her "Ah, your back. I thought maybe you had gone back to stay at your Hotel" said Chuck.

"No sorry not yet, I wanted to have a chance to thankyou for last night and apologise on how I behaved" said Sarah.

"That's ok you have nothing to be sorry about, also I didn't explain myself that well last night, you can stay here as long as you want, there are plenty of rooms and I would prefer you stay here then paying for a Hotel. If nothing else, I would still like to think of us as friends and it wouldn't be very friendly if I didn't offer for you to stay" he said with a small smile then it quickly disappeared

"you went out tonight?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah there was just something I wanted to do" answered Sarah.

So Chuck still sees me as a friend and wants me to stay here, well its not perfect but it's a start a definitely better then how it started a few days ago.

'Should I tell him what I was up to tonight? If I do he will probably just think I am trying to guilt him into something?'

"Oh ok, so you looking for something to eat, spying can make you pretty hungry, I am afraid Denise has gone to bed" said Chuck.

"Ah, no I am not working at all for the next several weeks. Just busy and didn't get time to eat" said Sarah. Sarah could see that Chuck was interested in what she did tonight, but she wasn't just going to tell him. Two can play that game.

Just then Denise came out, "Sorry Denise if I woke you I was trying to be quiet, I just didn't get a chance to eat anything" said Sarah.

"Ah so they kept you busy then, how did it go?" asked Denise.

"Yeah it was good" Sarah said with a smile.

"Sarah, how about I wip you up a sandwich" asked Denise.

"That would be great Denise, as long as it's not too much trouble" said Sarah.

"Don't be silly, go to your room and I will bring it up to you" said Denise.

"Thank you Denise" said Sarah and with that she walked out of the Kitchen leaving Chuck with Denise.

"Denise, you know what Sarah was up to tonight?" asked Chuck

"Heavens yes, she took the food to the shelter and helped out serving, she is a nice girl that one, but seems to be a little too proficient with a knife" said Denise.

Chuck eyes went wide and a smile came onto his face then quickly disappeared again.

"When did you see her with a knife?" Chuck asked concerned.

"Well she helped me prepare and cook the meals of course" replied Denise.

Chuck was very surprised, here he was thinking she went off to do some work or see another guy while staying at his, but instead she was at the Shelter volunteering. A smile and a warm glow came over him. 'Chuck Bartowski, you can't think like that you will get yourself into trouble'.

Chuck looked at Denise, it was clear that she had finished making Sarah's sandwich. She had it on the plate and was just about to take it to her.

"Denise, that's ok I will take it to Sarah, I am on my way past her room anyway" said Chuck

With that he picked up the plate and walked off in the direction of the stairs.

**A/N So maybe Sarah's plan is paying off what is Chuck going to say to her?**

**Please review, helps me to continue on writing.**


	8. Disclosure

Disclaimer: _Chuck_ doesn't belong to me.

**A/N: Thank you to all those that have reviewed so far. The reviews certainly help to keep me focused**

**Chapter 8 - Disclosure**

Chuck walked up to Sarah's room and was thinking about what he was going to say, Chuck knows he still has very strong feelings for Sarah, but he is not ready to bring down those walls that he has kept up the last three years.

He knows that Sarah did not do anything purposely trying to hurt him, which is why Chuck has never been able to hate her. Even though hating her would probably make a lot of things easier in his life he could not get himself to do it. After she left he blamed her for leaving but later realized that she was doing her duty and sacrificing her own happiness, that is of course if she did indeed have true feelings for him.

He got to her room and took a deep breath. "Sarah, here is your sandwich that Denise made for you" said Chuck with a little smile.

"Oh, thanks Charles I will probably just eat it then go straight off to sleep" said Sarah.

Chuck turned to leave and then added "Sarah, Denise told me what you did tonight, um thank you but not sure why you didn't tell me yourself" said Chuck.

Sarah shrugged and said "I guess I didn't want you thinking I just did it so I could tell you. Dunno just kind of felt strange in telling you".

"So why did you do it?" asked Chuck.

"Well, it probably sounds a little silly, but I found Denise preparing the meals and asked her what she was doing. She told me how you help out the local shelter and it kind of warmed me inside and made me happy and maybe proud." Sarah said this while looking at the sandwich she would not make eye contact with Chuck.

"When I found out how successful you were I got a little worried, that maybe the money would change you and you wouldn't be the same guy. But I guess I was happy when I found out you were still helping other people when you could and you still cared about other people. I guess I wanted to help out too, obviously I don't have the money, but I had my time, so I just thought I would do what I could do" after saying this Sarah finally looks up into Chucks eyes and sees something there she couldn't place.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. Um there is something else I wanted to tell you as well" said Chuck.

"Yes Charles" replied Sarah a little cautiously.

"Okay well this may sound a little embarrassing and maybe weird but here it goes" said Chuck.

"When I started my Company, um after I had finished with the Intersect, I decided to, um make a little dedication to the people that had helped me get to that stage of my life. I doubt without any of them, I would have got as far as I did" said Chuck.

Sarah could see that he was nervous, this she hadn't seen since before she left over three years ago.

"So this dedication was to make these 5 people shareholders in my company, it was really just a token gesture 2% each so 10% in total. I guess back then I didn't know how successful I would become" said Chuck.

Sarah was looking at him a little confused, "That was a nice gesture Charles but not sure why you are telling me this" said Sarah.

"Well the shares are not normal shares they cannot be sold without my approval, death or if I was no longer the majority share holder in the company. However the shares were able to earn full dividends" said Chuck.

"Charles I'm..." started Sarah but Chuck interrupted raising his hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, I need to say this then you can comment; so the five people where My Dad, Ellie, Morgan" He looked up at Sarah then continued "Casey and yourself". Sarah was about to say something again and Chuck raised his hand.

"So the other four people are aware of this and have been for sometime, however this is I guess the first opportunity I have had to discuss it with you. I have had one of my finance people managing your account, but I will be able to pass over the details to you tomorrow, if you come into the office? At my last review the account is just shy of 50 million" Chuck finished looking down to the floor.

"Chuck..sorry Charles are you telling me you are giving me just under 50 million dollars worth of your company?" asked Sarah.

"Oh god no " said Chuck smiling, Sarah's face visibly relaxed .

"The 50 Million is just the dividends the value of your stake in the company is well over the Billion dollar mark" said Chuck. Sarah then passed out which alarmed Chuck. He quickly grabbed a hold of her checked that she was still breathing made her comfortable in the bed and walked out.

'Well I guess she took it pretty well' thought Chuck while smiling.

Chuck went to his room had a quick shower and hopped into bed. He knew it was dangerous to think that way but he couldn't stop thinking about Sarah being in the other bed all alone and how he had held Sarah all night the previous night.

He knew she was bringing down those walls, but he also knew that if he didn't try and keep them up for as long as possible he would end up grovelling at her feet ready to do whatever it was she wanted.

Chuck wondered if she was serious about attempting relationship and also serious about leaving the agency, would she be interested in coming to work for him. With that thought he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Chuck woke up at his normal time, had a quick shower and got dressed in his suit for the day. He went down to see Denise about some breakfast.

"Denise, might just make it simple this morning, need to get in to the office, just some Juice some pastries then a coffee to go, thanks. Oh, also when Sarah wakes up, can you get her to call Samantha about a time to come into the office?" said Chuck.

"Charles you can tell her yourself she has been up for a while she is in the gym, has been working out for a while already" said Denise.

"Oh ok I will then, thanks" replied chuck he grabbed his Juice he also grabbed a cold bottle or water out of the fridge and walked towards the gym.

He got to the gym and could see Sarah working out on the bag she was in workout clothes and sweating. 'My god she is gorgeous, I am surprised I have lasted as long as I have'

"Sarah, just wanted to let you know that you can call Samantha today to organise a time to sort out the account. And here is a cold water I brought for you" said Chuck.

Sarah still hadn't recovered from the shock of last night, it wasn't because she was now apparently a multi millionaire, it was because she didn't want his money and she was worried that Chuck thinks that is all she was after.

"Oh, okay" she said then kicked herself; she has to make him understand.

Sarah finished her workout and then went in for he shower, she then went to have some breakfast, during breakfast she was thinking about what she could do about this money and then realized 'This money has been sitting in this account for a couple of years managed by one of Chucks financial advisers. Well I don't need the money so it can just stay right where it is.'

She decided she will still go into the office though to try to talk to Chuck, she doesn't want to make him more upset.

Sarah called Samantha to let her know that she would be in the office later around 11:00AM and got directions to the office. She left Chuck's residence and on the way she called into a travel agency and booked a ski trip for two for the coming weekend. She would leave on the Friday evening by plane then coach to the ski resort, all ski equipment would be provided for them on arrival.

Sarah let Carina know and gave her all the details, Carina would be on a flight coming from DC. Sarah then called into her hotel grabbed her bags and checked out of the hotel. She then put all of her stuff in the car.

Sarah still had some time before she had to be at Chuck's office, so she did some shopping for some more things she would need for her weekend snow trip. She was looking forward to it, but was also a little worried on what she would tell Chuck she was doing, she also wasn't keen on being away from him either.

Sarah finally arrived at the address Samantha had given her, 633 West Fifth Street a very tall building and she entered the car park the Car Park attendant told her she would need to report to the security desk, once she had parked she proceeded to the Lobby.

She walked towards the security desk, gave her name and she was given an EV badge. She asked what the EV was for and she was told that the V badges were just for visitors the EV are for executives that do not have security cards for this building. She wasn't sure why she was given that badge, but she didn't argue and set off for the elevator, she was told by Samantha she would need to go to the express elevators and proceed to the top floor.

She walked to the elevator and saw a group of people get into one, she quickly stepped into the lift before it closed and turned around to check if the top floor had been pressed. It had, she heard a familiar grunt coming from the back.

She looked to the back of the lift and that is where she found him.

"John, is that you?" asked Sarah.

"Walker" replied Casey.

Sarah knew she shouldn't let on that she knew he worked for Chuck.

"John, um what are you doing here?" asked Sarah.

"I work here" replied Casey.

"Work here, for how long?" asked Sarah.

"For about 2 and half years" replied Casey.

"John, you got time for a coffee I would love to catch up?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah my 11 o'clock got canceled we can just go to the café in the building it's on the top floor" said Casey.

"Yep, ok I just need to make a call" replied Sarah.

When they got to the top floor Sarah called Samantha and told her that she is in the building, but she ran into someone she knows and arranged to meet her at 12PM instead.

She and Casey sat down at a table and had ordered some coffee and started talking.

"Sarah before we start I want to know what you are doing back here and what your intentions are. As I told you 2 years ago Chuck is a good friend of mine and I do not want to see him hurt. As you can see he has done pretty well for himself and I don't want you putting him into a funk" said Casey

Sarah secretly liked that she could put him in a 'funk', it said loads for the effect she still had on him, but knew she would never hurt him again.

"John, I will tell you as simple as I can and try to leave out as much of the Lady Feelings for you. I realized that I can not live without Chuck. I had hoped that with time I would be able to move on, every day for the last three years I have thought of him and what life we could have had and regret the decision I made. But as time went on it became harder and harder for me to think that he would have me back. It's kind of poetic I guess, as each day passed I knew it became harder to rekindle what we had but as each day passed I knew I needed it more and more. I came back for one last chance, to see if there was anyway that he could see a chance for us and if that chance existed I would leave the agency in a heart beat", said Sarah while looking down at the table.

"So you are still working, what if the job takes you away tomorrow?" asked Casey

"John, I am currently on a 4 week leave of absence which I will extend if needed. If Chuck tells me there is no chance for a future I will go back into an assignment and probably never to be seen again" said Sarah with tears in her eyes.

"I know the guy still has feeling for you, not sure why though….he has built up some pretty large walls though in the last three years. I guess the guy brought your walls down, maybe you can do the same to him" replied Casey with a shrug.

"So what made you decide to leave the NSA Casey?" asked Sarah.

"Wasn't exactly a choice on my part" answered Casey.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah confused.

"I mean I got canned, General Beckman got me kicked out" said Casey.

Sarah could see that this was a bit of a sore point with Casey as he was clearly agitated, but it just didn't make sense to Sarah.

"So Chuck hired you, he gave you a job, so was that the personal favor he did for you?" asked Sarah.

Casey looked up into Sarah's eyes, "Chuck didn't just give me a Job he more or less saved my life, he kept me out of Jail. Beckman wasn't just happy with canning me she wanted to throw me in Prison." said Casey.

"Whaaat!" said Sarah.

"Yeah, but I guess it's not like I didn't deserve it" replied Casey.

"That doesn't make sense Casey, what are you talking about?" replied Sarah.

"Years ago I had a life, My name was Alex Coburn, I was engaged to a women then was sent to Honduras. When I was there I was recruited for a black ops outfit. When I was recruited Alex Coburn died, and I became John Casey. My fiancé thought I had died and I guess Alex Coburn did die" said Casey.

"John, I understand you made sacrifices for your duty, didn't realize it was so um… real, but what does this have to do with why you are no longer with the NSA" says Sarah.

"Well I was just getting to that, so I didn't realize at the time but my fiancé was pregnant. I have a daughter Sarah" said Casey.

Sarah eyebrows went up and mouth opened.

"So anyway the man who had recruited me for the black ops team was now working for an outfit called the ring, he kidnapped my daughter and used it to get me to steal some technology, so I did" said Casey.

"Casey, so what happened to your daughter?" asked Sarah.

"Well, I didn't want to give the technology to him so I got Chuck to create a fake, he also gave me some advanced communications technology. With Chuck's help hacking into the security system, I was able to break into the complex that was holding my daughter Alex and get her back safely. All of the men were either killed or captured" said Casey.

"So Beckman was going to arrest you for it, what about Chuck" asked Sarah.

"I managed to keep Chuck out of it, he didn't help in stealing the technology anyway. So Chuck talked on my behalf and said the value I could provide even outside the NSA, so they were willing to not pursue criminal charges" said Casey.

"So Chuck helped you get your daughter back, got them to drop the criminal charges and then gave you a Job, so that was the favor he did for you" asked Sarah.

"Well that and he helped me win back Kathleen my fiancé from before Honduras" said Casey

"So you are back with your fiancé and the mother of your daughter?" asked Sarah

Sarah had a big smile on her face when she asked that question.

"Well yeah we married about 2 years ago" Casey said with a smile.

'My god its alive'

"So do you have a good relationship with your daughter?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah good, she also works here so I get to see her pretty often" replied Casey.

"So what do you do here, I didn't see you as part of Chucks security detail?" asked Sarah.

"Ah no not security detail I work in another area of Chucks companies, and area that specializes on Government Contracts" said Casey.

"Ah Chuck told me he developed the Nexus Communications devices so like that?" asked Sarah

"Well, yes um that was the first project I was on, I was the companies liaison on the evaluation committee, Cole Barker was also on the Committee he was the MI6 representative" said Casey.

"So what else have you been working on?" asked Sarah

"Ah, can't really tell you that Sarah" replied Casey

"So what is with Chuck's hand to hand combat ability and not to mention firearms?"

"I didn't teach him any hand to hand but after I started working for him I started instructing him in firearms. But Sarah the guy is a freak he just picks things up so quick and he is so good at analyzing his own performance, that he quickly becomes his own instructor" said Casey

"I saw him take you down a few days ago in the ring" said Sarah with a smile.

"Well that is nothing unusual he has amazing speed on his punches and kicks, I have never seen anyone punch or kick that fast, I thought I would surprise him with the leg sweep and I guess I did which is why he didn't really pull the kick it was more instinct" said Casey.

"So why so serious with the Hand to Hand and Firearms, I don't see too many other CEO's or Billionaires being qualified snipers?" asked Sarah.

"You know what he is like, and he needs protection whether it be from crowds of women or someone trying to kidnap him for money or technology, and Chuck was never one to stay in the car. So it started out as what was seen as a necessity then when he got so good at it, well it became more of an outlet for stress and frustrations" said Casey.

"Why is he such a target still" asked Sarah.

"Well there is the obvious things, women and money, but Chuck is a genius he has developed some pretty advanced stuff for the Government and there are people out there that would like to get some of that technology. Some of the stuff is pretty run of the mill, like he developed training simulators with unbelievable realism. He developed a simulator for sniper training spent hours and hours on it to perfect it which is partly the reason why he is such a good shot on the rifle range. This simulator has varying weather, terrain and also simulates recoil" said Casey.

Sarah could see when Casey was talking about Chuck there was a sense of pride and respect.

"He has also developed some stuff which is downright scary" said Casey

"How so?" asked Sarah

"Ah, well …can't really get into that Sarah you understand" said Casey.

Sarah just nodded; she would have to find time to talk to Chuck about what he does for the Government.

"How does Chuck do those kind of activities when he still obviously has a company to run?" asked Sarah

"Well, Chuck was very picky about whom he employed so he has a very capable team under him, but he only spends a couple of hours each day on technical stuff. He more does the high level stuff and problem solving, he has whole teams of engineers that make his ideas come to life" said Casey.

"So I here you are going Heli-Skiing with him?" asked Casey.

"Yeah, it was um a bargaining tool to get him to talk to me and to have Dinner with me" replied Sarah.

"So have you told Chuck all of your feelings yet" asked Casey

"No not everything, didn't want to scare him away" replied Sarah with a little smile.

"So would you mind if I came along on the Heli-Skiing trip?" asked Casey.

"No, not at all John, the Heli-Skiing wasn't to get him alone, that's what the dinner is for, if he didn't even want to see me the whole time skiing I would also accept that. I might be sad disappointed angry and a whole lot of other lady feelings but as I said the Skiing was to get him to agree to dinner" answered Sarah.

"Sarah, somehow I don't think he will be ignoring you but as long as you are ok with me coming I would love to join, was also thinking about bringing the wife but she wouldn't ski and I think she would get bored each day waiting for us to return so was thinking of asking my daughter to come along. She is an accomplished skier and would love to get amongst some virgin snow." said Casey.

"No that would be great John, I would love to meet your daughter" replied Sarah.

Casey just looked at her with a concerned expression "Um…would appreciate if you could tone down the cold blooded killer stories a little" asked Casey.

"hehe, John I would not make you look bad in front of your daughter" replied Sarah.

"Okay then, well I need to get back to it I guess I will talk soon" said Casey.

"Thanks John and thanks for the talk and I am happy for you. Married life certainly seems to agree with you" said Sarah.

"Sarah, just having someone to be able to talk to without worrying that they will judge you, makes a huge difference" said Casey.

Casey got up from the table and Sarah realized it was about time to go see Samantha, Sarah got up and made her way towards the other side of the building.

She entered through the doors and found a reception desk, she went to the lady behind the desk and said that she was here to see Samantha. The women picked up her phone said some things that Sarah couldn't make out put the phone down.

"Samantha will be just a minute, please take a seat" said the Receptionist gesturing towards a couch set opposite the Reception desk.

Samantha came out and over to Sarah. Sarah stood up.

"Sarah, good to see you again" said Samantha.

"You to Samantha" replied Sarah.

"Come this way" said Samantha walking through a door past a breakout area and into an office.

"Take a seat Sarah, I will just get the paperwork" said Samantha.

Sarah was feeling uncomfortable she wasn't happy to go through with this but what would she say to Samantha. Samantha came back with the paperwork and sat down at the desk.

'Okay, I guess now is the time'

"Samantha, I need to tell you that I am not comfortable with this" said Sarah.

"Um not comfortable in doing this with me, why not Charles trusts me with confidential things all the time, If Charles trusts me why not you?" said Samantha a little defensively.

"Oh, no Samantha its not that, um, It just doesn't feel right taking this money, it just doesn't sit right with me" said Sarah.

"Why Sarah it is your money, the company has just been holding it in trust?" said Samantha.

"I feel like Charles is giving me money because that is what I want and that is so far from the truth. I am sure a lot of people just come to him to ask him for money, so it almost automatic that I am here for money, but I don't want his money, I want him" said Sarah with tears in her eyes. Samantha could see that she was stressed and troubled.

"Sarah, would talking to Charles about your concerns help you?" asked Samantha

"Um, well yeah it would but…"said Sarah.

But Samantha interrupted "Look Charles was supposed to have a Lunch meeting today but got canceled, why don't you ask him to lunch I will give you a hand to get him to go and you can talk to him about it over lunch"

"Okay, what we will do is I will buzz you into his office to talk about the documents before you signed them, and was he free to talk over lunch. I will then say Charles your Lunch appointment was canceled so you are free. He will have no choice but to accept. There is a nice Restaurant in this building and I will call ahead to let them know you are coming. He has his own table, so things should be private" said Samantha.

"Thanks Samantha, thank you for doing this" said Sarah.

"Just don't break his heart, I care for the guy probably too much, but he made it clear that he wasn't interested. I like you and I think you would be good for each other" said Samantha.

Sarah looked at Samantha, Samantha looked a little shy she hadn't seen that before, Sarah reached out and gave Samantha a hug.

The conversation with Chuck went exactly how Samantha said it would, and Sarah and Chuck both made there way to the Restaurant and were seated at what Sarah assumed was Chuck's normal table.

"So Sarah what did you want to talk about, is there a problem with the trust account?" asked Chuck

"Well yes, I don't want it" said Sarah.

Chuck looked hurt like she had told him she didn't want him 'shit I have to make him understand'.

"Chuck, look I did not come back because you are some mega successful business man, I did not come back because you are a billionaire and I did not come back because you were voted the most eligible bachelor, I came back because there hasn't been a day these last 3 years that I haven't thought of you, I came back because I don't think I can go on living without you, and I came back because I am madly in love with you" said Sarah with tears in her eyes.

She could also see that what she had said had an affect on him as he was speechless.

"look I have had guys that have come after me for my looks all the time, and it made me feel just like a piece of meat but that was how I thought it was always going to be, until I met you, you found the real me, the girl underneath the covers and the training and you still wanted to be with me, I can not explain how that made me feel. I did not want you to think that I was another one of these girls that are after you for anything other then what is inside and that is Chuck" said Sarah.

Chuck looked at Sarah "Sarah, okay I …..ugh I still do not feel comfortable in letting you in, I will admit I still have feelings for you. I haven't gotten over you, but even though I know you had to go, It still hurt when you left, you just need to be patient with me" replied Chuck.

"As far as the money, well the money is yours it not like I am giving you something out my own accounts" said Chuck.

"Well no, it is not mine and I didn't invest anything in your company, to have any returns so why should I accept it" said Sarah looking at Chuck.

"That is where you are wrong Sarah, if anything the percentage you have is too small but that decision was made in a time when I was still hurting pretty badly. You invested you time, energy and emotions to help me see my own potential to believe in myself, to see what I was capable of. Without that, none of this would have been possible. Morgan and Ellie helped me get through to that day when I met you at the Buy More, but for the next two years you helped me grow into what I was capable of doing. For you to say you didn't invest anything tells me that you do not value your input and that hurts, it hurts that you can so easily brush off something that had such a profound bearing on my life." Said Chuck with tears clearly in his eyes.

Sarah felt ashamed that she had obviously hurt Chuck again, she took his hands in hers and felt the electricity between them and said.

"Chuck, I said and did those things because I believed in you because I cared for you and because I loved you. I do not think they were unimportant, but it is you that did all this. I didn't say those things expecting to get something from it, I just wanted you to be able to see the real you that is inside" said Sarah.

"Please Sarah, accept the money as a sign that you value your input, it will mean a lot to me, also It will make me feel more comfortable" said Chuck

"Okay, but I don't know how it will make you feel comfortable" said Sarah

A small smile appeared on Chucks face.

"Well if you need to do something while you are here it allows me not to worry that you don't have the resources that you need to accomplish it." said Chuck.

"I am not sure I understand" said Sarah.

"Well along with the money seeing that you are a significant shareholder in the company you are also given access to certain company resource including travel arrangements, car, plane, boat, helicopter. You will also have access to the executive assistant pool and a corporate credit card. I know Samantha has been helping you out, but she can be unavailable at times and you will be able to call the pool and someone will be able to help you with whatever you need." said Chuck.

"Oh that is okay, I can handle most things myself" said Sarah.

"Keep it in mind though please Sarah, I sometimes get invites and are required to attend this function or that and normally my PR people would want me to take a female companion, if you could join me, then I wouldn't have to go with some female actor, that doesn't know what to say because she doesn't have any lines" said Chuck.

A big smile lit up Sarah's face which caused a similar reaction on Chuck's face.

"But remember Sarah please be patient with me" said Chuck.

'Things are looking up'

"So was there anything else you wanted to talk about" asked Chuck.

"Well there was more but I would like to save that for the Dinner that we are going to have, don't want to unload too much on you at once" said Sarah.

"Well okay, nothing serious?" said Chuck

"No just more of the same things I have been saying, there is one thing I had to let you know though. I will be away this coming weekend, leaving Friday afternoon and will be back late Sunday night" said Sarah.

Chuck was a little intrigued, even though she said she was off work was this something from work or was she going off to see another guy possibly.

"Oh, I guess duty calls" said Chuck.

"Ah, no it is not work, I am not doing any work during this leave, um its personal" said Sarah.

"Oh I see" Chuck was visibly taken aback and Sarah noticed

"No its okay, I guess I will not open up to you, so you have the right to keep things from me. Um I might stay at the house tonight anyway to give you some space" said Chuck.

"No don't be like that" said Sarah letting out a breath.

"Okay, okay I will come clean. I don't want you thinking I am keeping some deep dark secret from you. I haven't skied for a little while so I am going skiing this weekend to get the kinks out before the Heli-Skiing trip" Sarah said looking down at her food she hadn't touched yet.

"hehe, that is okay Sarah I am glad you told me, I had a few thoughts going through my mind" said Chuck.

"Yeah, I could see" she said with a smile.

"So you just going off by yourself?" asked Chuck

"No, Carina is going to join me" said Sarah.

"Oh, how is Carina anyway still with her wicked ways" asked Chuck.

"Yeah pretty much, we were in South America for a while and she certainly had some fun with South American men" Said Sarah.

"So where are you going anyway? " asked Chuck.

"We are skiing at Whistler, fly up to Vancouver then bus it to the resort, I tried Aspen but everywhere was booked out. We got a nice cozy room, so hopefully Carina doesn't bring a guy back to the room". Sarah said with a little laugh.

"hmmm, …. You know we have a place in Aspen and you could take the Jet" said Chuck.

"No its okay, its been all arranged and Carina is coming from DC so it would be a pain to reorganize the flights" said Sarah.

"Sarah, that is why we have the executive assistant pool, I believe we also have another Jet on standby in DC, you could take both and meet at Aspen it is up to you but the resources are at your disposal" said Chuck.

Sarah started thinking it would be pretty cool; they would fly directly to Aspen and wouldn't need to worry about the three hour coach trip.

"I will think about it, it does have its merits" said Sarah

"The one stipulation I would have is that Carina takes one of the spare bedrooms not the main" said Chuck a little embarrassed.

Sarah Chuckled "Don't worry about that I wouldn't let her anywhere near your bed whether you were in it or not" said Sarah was a suggestive wink and smile.

They finished lunch and they both went back to his office, Sarah to sign the forms and Chuck back for his afternoon meetings.

After Sarah had signed all the forms and was informed that the funds from the Trust account would be in her account tomorrow. After she was given her executive ID as well as a corporate credit card, she decided to give the executive assistant pool a test drive.

She called up the number that was on her executive ID and the phone was answered

"Good afternoon Miss walker this is April how may I help you" said the assistant April.

"Oh, um Mr Bartowski told me that we had a Jet in both LA and DC at the moment I wanted to confirm and check availability" said Sarah.

"I can do the Ma'am but if you wanted to give the full details of the trip required, I could verify everything for you" said April.

"Oh, Okay well Friday afternoon both Jets one from LA the other DC to take a one passenger to Aspen where the two people will be skiing will return back on Sunday evening" said Sarah

Unsure of how much more detail she needed she waited for questions but heard nothing for several seconds.

"Ok that has been verified and booked, you have the Chalet and both Jets confirmed for travel both Jets will have cabin crew do you have any special requests for meal or beverages Ma'am" said April.

"Ah no the standard will be fine" said Sarah shocked 'wow, how efficient'

"Roger will greet you at the airport and take you to the Chalet, he will also organize passes and any equipment or instructions that you require, flight time from DC is a little longer I have it leaving DC at 5:30PM DC Local time and the LA Flight will leave at 4:00PM LA local time. I assume you will be the passenger in LA, report to the private Jet Terminal at LAX 3:45PM your Pilot will have your name displayed on a card. Who will be the passenger in DC?" said April.

"Oh, um Carina Hansen" said Sarah. 'This is phenomenal this took nearly an hour to organize at the Travel agency and less then five minutes here'.

"Done, so Miss Hansen will meet the pilot showing her name on a card, at the private Jet Terminal at the Ronald Reagan Airport at 5:15PM. If you need any changes to the schedule just give me a call, was there anything else?" asked April.

"Um no and thank you for getting that done so quickly" said Sarah

"No problem Miss Walker, that is why we are here, I hope you have a good time" said April then hang up.

**A/N So we now know what the favor Chuck did for Casey and Sarah now has her own money. It also looks like Chuck maybe starting to open up.**

**Please review, helps me to continue on writing.**


	9. Trust Me

Disclaimer: _Chuck_ doesn't belong to me.

**A/N: Thank you to all those that have reviewed so far. The reviews certainly help to keep me focused**

**Chapter 9 – Trust Me**

"No problem Miss Walker, that is why we are here, I hope you have a good time" said April then hang up.

Sarah was amazed at how easy that was, she now had to call Carina and tell her the change of plans.

She picked up her phone and called the number.

"Carina, it's Sarah" said Sarah.

"What now Blondie, the stud didn't like you going away and you have called it off" said Carina.

"Ah no, um but slight change we are going to Aspen instead" said Sarah

"I thought you said you couldn't get in?" said Carina.

"Yeah well a vacancy opened up, um you need to get to the Ronald Regan Private Jet Terminal by 5:15PM, your name will be on a card, the person with the card will be your pilot" said Sarah

"What, is the stud paying for it now, what you have Chartered a Jet?" asked Carina

"Um well it is Chuck's Jet you are flying on from DC" said Sarah.

"So how are you getting there?" asked Carina.

"Um Chuck's Jet in LA, and we are staying in his Chalet" said Sarah

"Woohoo, so the stud has two Jets, how loaded is chuckie" said Carina.

"Don't know but um I have some other news as well, not about Chuck and me, though things are moving slowly" said Sarah.

"What then?" asked Carina.

"Um it can wait till we get to Aspen" said Sarah.

Sarah hang up from her call from Carina and her phone started ringing, it was a silent number and she wasn't sure if she wanted to take the call, she decided she would and answered the call.

"Hello" said Sarah.

"Sarah, Its Chuck, look I can't explain but I will be home in 15 minutes please be there" said Chuck.

"Um ok" replied Sarah 'He called himself Chuck what is happening'.

Chuck hung up; Sarah was a little concerned how short he was. Did he decide and was coming home to kick her out? Surely if that was the case he would continue to distance himself by using the name Charles 'unless he really has no feelings for me'.

She had a quick look around the room for her belongings and quickly threw them in her bag; she would leave everything that Chuck had bought her, she had everything else packed. Sarah was very down; she didn't know what she had done wrong, could she talk him into giving her another chance?

She went downstairs to wait for Chuck; she was sitting in a position so she would be able to see him when he came through the door. After only a couple of minutes of waiting, in came Chuck coming straight for her, he looked different.

"Sarah, throw some stuff in a bag." 'So it's true he is kicking me out' tears were starting to appear in Sarah's eyes.

"Just enough stuff for a night we are leaving now" said Chuck.

'Did he say we, we are leaving for the night?'

"Are you carrying?" asked Chuck.

Sarah still hadn't said anything since Chuck had come home, and Chuck saw something in Sarah's eyes, were they glassy?

"Sarah , are you ok?" asked Chuck

"um...yeah sorry, I thought you were coming home to kick me out" replied Sarah.

"No not at all Sarah, so are you carrying do you have your weapon with you?" asked Chuck

"Um, it's up in the room" replied Sarah.

"Ok grab it and stuff for the night, we are not going to see anyone or be out in public so you don't need to worry about what to bring, just throw some sleep wear, underwear and a couple of changes of casual wear plus toiletries and your weapon. Now please no more questions until we are on the way" said Chuck.

"Um ok, this is a little strange but ok" replied Sarah.

Chuck just nodded and went off to his room he was back out in less the 5 minutes with his bag. Sarah had just grabbed her bags she already had packed if she was getting 'evicted'.

"Ok come on" said Chuck.

They both walked out the front door, Chuck walked over to his classic Mustang Convertible and opened the trunk and threw his bag in and Sarah followed throwing her bags in too and got into the passenger seat.

Sarah had to admit this car was really nice, it was obviously completely restored, or still in factory condition. 'It might look nice but it's no Porsche' Sarah thought.

Chuck was in the driver's seat and started the car; Sarah could feel the rumble of the engine through her body. 'This doesn't feel like a 1960's original'

"This may look original condition but you have done a few things to this car haven't you?" asked Sarah.

"Well let's just say the badge is original" replied Chuck smiling.

They took off, and before Sarah could ask any questions Chuck needed to get a few things out.

"Ok, for starters for the moment I need you to forget our past, forget whatever is going on between us now and don't think about what the future may hold for us, can you do that for me?" asked Chuck.

'What does he mean forget, and did he just acknowledge that we may have a future' thought Sarah.

"Um, ok for now, but you are going to have to give me a better explanation" replied Sarah.

"Ok, I need you to do one more thing Sarah. I need you to trust me, can you do that Sarah?" asked Chuck.

"Yes, I trust you. I trust you more then I have ever trusted any person before" said Sarah.

Sarah realised that she just may have opened herself up, but something is going on here and she has no idea what it is.

"Ok now remembering that trust, I have become aware of some information, just know that me getting this information is in no way illegal, um but telling you about it and what we will be doing next, is not so clear cut" said Chuck.

"I trust you, but you are really worrying me. Are you in some trouble and why aren't your security detail with us?" asked Sarah.

"Um I gave them the night off, told them we wanted some privacy" said Chuck.

"Look, I became aware of a contract out on someone and a 'hit' has been planned for tomorrow morning at 8AM" said Chuck.

"Why haven't you reported this, I can call Langley now and see if they can do something" said Sarah.

"Sarah no, the contract, the contract is out on your Dad" said Chuck.

With that, he put his hand on Sarah's and held it.

"He conned the wrong people and um, it involves some corrupt officials as well. If we reported it your dad would just be collateral damage" said Chuck.

"How did you find out about this, how do we know it's accurate?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, I said trust me. I would not tell you if I was not 100% confident of the source" said Chuck.

"Charles, what are we doing now? Where are we going? Um if it's just me I am going to need some supplies" said Sarah.

Chuck could see she was trying to get herself into the Agent Walker persona, but Chuck could see through it and see the panic.

Chuck still had his hand on hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Sarah, you are not alone. I will be with you every step of the way" said Chuck.

"Charles, you maybe able to fight in a ring and shoot a gun on a range, but it is completely different in the real world" replied Sarah. Chuck could see that Sarah was sinking and he needed to do something to keep her with him.

"Sarah, I may not be an agent, but I have had many kidnapping and assassination attempts on my life, and sometimes I have had to be the one to take them down. I am not talking about your garden variety kidnapping for money and assassination by crazies. I am talking about rogue government factions. There is some things that my company does for the Government, that other people would do anything to have" replied Chuck.

"Charles, I know you have almost had a death wish these last few years, but this is not how to do it, I do not want to lose a chance at us having a future, if you still think that is possible" said Sarah.

"Sarah, I am not ready to die, I have got many years, hopefully good years left in me" replied Chuck.

"Ok, so why are you helping me and why did you tell me about my Dad?" asked Sarah.

"Because I know how much he means to you, and I care for you and I do not want anything to happen to you" replied Chuck.

"Well lets say I agree, what are we doing, and where is this hit taking place and where can I get some equipment" asked Sarah.

"Ok before I answer that, do you still have your pilots license and can you handle a Challenger 605 without any crew?" asked Chuck.

"Um yeah, I guess, what you haven't got your pilot's license?" asked Sarah a little more casually

"Well I think I have achieved a bit in the last three years and forgive me if some things I still haven't gotten around to" replied Chuck sarcastically.

"Ok so I'm guessing I am flying somewhere, so you still haven't answered my question about equipment?" said Sarah.

"Ok, so first yes we are flying to Las Vegas and two, I have a store in the Hangar at the airport I am sure that it will have all you need" said Chuck.

"Don't tell me dad was stupid enough to con at a casino, or a connected family in Las Vegas?" said Sarah.

"Well let's just say if there was one family that I would most definitely not want to get on the bad side, this one would be close to the top" said Chuck.

"Ah shit dad, so if we save him, then what do we do with him?" asked Sarah

"Sarah, that is up to you. If you want, I will get him out of the country safely, it's up to you" said Chuck.

"So we are going to the airport, grab some supplies and fly to Las Vegas, then what" said Sarah.

"Well, I need you to book us into a hotel; unfortunately if I do it under my name, we will attract some unwanted attention. Normally when I want to go incognito, it will just be booked under one of the company names" and that is usually done by Samantha and I do not want to involve anyone else in this" said Chuck.

"Yep ok, um any ideas where, well to be close to the where the action will be?" asked Sarah.

"Um, can you get a room at the Wynn, overlooking the pool about level 4 or 5." said Chuck.

"That is specific, so two rooms?" said Sarah.

"Um that will draw unwanted attention, just the one room will be fine" replied Chuck.

While on the way to the airport, Sarah was able to use you mobile to call the Wynn and book a room, Sarah liked the idea that they were going away to Las Vegas together and would be sharing a room. She just wishes it was under different circumstance.

They eventually got to the hangar and drove in, Sarah got her first look at Chucks Jet it was only new and looked really nice she was impressed. She thought he would just have a small Lear Jet but the cabin size was almost 30 feet by 8 feet wide, looks like seating for about 12 people.

"So Charles, where is this gear you were talking about?" asked Sarah.

"Come this way" he said with a little smile.

Chuck took Sarah to the back of the Hangar and to a door that Sarah had assumed took them back out of the Hangar. Chuck used his hand and eye for identification and the door opened.

He took Sarah in, Sarah's eyes went wide and she looked at Chuck.

"What in the hell is this?" asked Sarah.

Down the middle of the room she saw clothing racks with Combat Vests and Ballistic Vest as well as pants, on the outside there was racks and racks of rifles, sub machine guns, shotguns, pistols and even two M134 Minigun's this room is like a Casey wet dream.

As Sarah made her way down the aisle, she also noticed a cabinet containing flashbangs, smoke grenades, fragmentation grenades and then a safe for C4 and detonators.

"So, I think you will find most things you will need are here" said Chuck.

Sarah just stared at him, "after this is over we need to have a chat, because this is not a normal thing for a businessmen to have in his aircraft hangar" said Sarah.

"I have enemies and people that wish me harm, they are not very nice. I like to be prepared" said Chuck.

"Do you have a bag I can put gear in?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah you will find some bags for clothes in the cupboards down the end, we will put the rest of the gear in wheeled lock boxes, I will bring them in" said Chuck.

Chuck disappeared and Sarah went to the cupboard Chuck had mentioned and grabbed two bags, she then grabbed a ballistic vest and combat vest for her and also some pants. By that stage Chuck was back wheeling in a large aluminium case.

"Ok this here is my rifle, picking up a smaller case and placing it in the large" said Chuck.

"What is it?" asked Sarah.

"Cheytac M200" responded Chuck

Sarah was impressed, chuck then picked up another case and put it in.

"So what is in that one?" asked Sarah.

"Scope's, Bipod, Ballistic Computer, suppressor and ammunition for the M200" said Chuck shrugging.

Chuck put another larger case in that he said contained electronic equipment

"All ammunition you will find in the locked cupboard down the end I will just go and open it" said Chuck

Chuck unlocked the cupboard then returned to getting his gear ready, he placed a ballistic vest and combat vest and pants in the bag Sarah provided for him.

Chuck then went to the pistol rack, it had several different varieties of pistols, S&W 5906, Sig-Sauer P229, Desert Eagle, Berreta 90-Two, FN FiveseveN, Glock 17 and many others Chuck grabbed two Sig-Sauer P229.

"Want a spare 5906" asked Chuck.

"Yeah thanks, so why do you have such a wide variety of pistols" asked Sarah.

"I guess everyone has their favourite, I like to provide what makes them comfortable" responded Chuck.

Sarah looked at the sights on the 5906 Chuck had provided.

Chuck noticed and responded "I have a soundproof range just out the back if you want to check" said Chuck.

"No it's alright it's just a backup piece" responded Sarah.

"So how much of this stuff can we take, without be missed or something" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, we take everything we think we will need or want, if that means we load up with the whole armoury then that is what we do" responded Chuck.

Sarah quickly threw three MP5K, MP5A2 , M4A1 plus two Tac-50's. Two Ithaca 37's, half a dozen flashbangs and smoke Grenades. Then as a precaution she put aside some C4 and detonators put them both in separate cases then moved to the ammunition safe.

Once Sarah had put it enough ammunition to overthrow a government, she then grabbed a Nexus communication set each with a spare. After grabbing some throwing knives, she informed Chuck she thought she was ready, they rolled the case and the extra containers and bags into the plane.

Chuck then asked Sarah to prepare the plane for taxiing, while he locked everything back up and opened up the doors for the plane to exit.

Sarah taxied the plane out of the hangar and Chuck closed and locked the doors.

Chuck came back aboard and came up to the cockpit and Sarah confirmed she had finished the pre flight checks and had contacted the tower and they have given them permission to move to the runway for immediate take off.

"Let's get going then shall we" said Chuck.

Chuck sat down strapped in and put the headset on, before they knew it they were airborne and on the way to Las Vegas.

After Sarah had engaged the autopilot she started daydreaming, she had previously had dreams about kidnapping Chuck, taking him to Vegas and marrying him. It was one of the happier dreams she had, other dreams where more like nightmares.

"Charles, thanks for doing this." said Sarah a little quieter than usual.

"Thats ok, um for the rest of our time until we get back to LA, you can call me Chuck" said Chuck

Sarah gave Chuck a big smile, she didn't know why he had said it, but it didn't matter, she knew even if it was subconscious his walls were coming down.

They landed in Las Vegas, and put the plane in a temporary hangar. Chuck suggested that she should go into the airport terminal and organise a car rental, he suggested an SUV and Sarah agreed. He was unloading the plane and when she brought the car in they would just put them in the back of the car.

Chuck had finished unloading and had locked up the plane for the night when Sarah had returned with a midnight blue SUV. Chuck and Sarah loaded the equipment and headed off towards the Wynn.

"Sarah, I know this may be difficult but I suggest we stay focused on the job at hand and when we get back to LA, we can continue to see where this thing between us leads." said Chuck.

"Chuck, so you think there is still a chance for us?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, I still have feelings for you, in moments of weakness I think about certain things. But Sarah I have made something of my life and I can not go back to the person I was, after Stanford and after Jill. If I was to open up to you and you hurt me, I am not sure how I would recover. But as I said I do not want to have these discussions while we are in Vegas" said Chuck.

"Chuck, if it takes 10 years for you to accept me back again, I will wait for 10 years" said Sarah with tears in her eyes.

"Sarah, just do one thing for me, do not try and do anything on your own here in Vegas. I don't think I could tell you how counterproductive to saving your father or a possible future for us that would be" said Chuck with a very serious expression.

Sarah only nodded her head in acceptance.

They arrived at the Wynn and decided what to take to the room and what to leave. Chuck wanted his rifle and accessories. They brought up the bags with a collection of weapons and ammunition and collapsed on the bed.

"Sarah, I know I have already said this but I need you to trust me. I will not let anything happen to you or your father" said Chuck.

"Chuck I am not worried about you letting me down I am worried about letting you down and something happening to you. I will not trade your life for dads or mine you are more important to me than anything else in this world" said Sarah, with tears slowly leaving her eyes.

"Sarah, it is not your job to protect me, it is your job to complete your part of the plan. I need you to have your head in the game otherwise something bad will happen" said Chuck.

"We need to come up with a plan, and I need you to tell me all the intelligence you have on this" said Sarah.

"Ok what I know is a hitman Oscar Rodriguez, will be in a window of this hotel with a rifle to take the shot. The gentlemen that have organised the meeting, will ensure that your father is in a specific seat that Oscar will have a direct view to take the shot. The gentlemen in the meeting will also be carrying, in case the shit hits the fan. It is expected that three hostiles will be in the meeting" said Chuck.

"Shit, how will we know what room Oscar is in?" said Sarah.

"I will hack into the hotel database and come up with some possible locations, if we can not take him out before the morning, we will have to wait until they start preparing for the meet. I will be able to intercept the communications and from that pinpoint his location" said Chuck.

Sarah looked nervous.

"Ok so my read on the situation is this, plan A we try to determine Oscar location tonight, then take him out before the meet. Then we both will be down at the pool to take down the three hostiles and any others that join the party. All the weapons and equipment are untraceable so as long as we have everything identifiable packed in the car and the room wiped down before we take them out, we will be able to exit to the car and head directly for the plane and then back to LA" said Chuck.

"What if we can't find him before tomorrow morn?" said Sarah.

"Well, then I will identify his location based on their communications in the morning, I will take my rifle and pistol into his room take him out, then I will use my rifle to assist you in taking out the hostiles in the meet. When they have been taken out, I will make my way to the Car and bring it around to the extraction point. You will need to take care of any other men around that come to join the party. When we get to the car we will get back to LA quick smart" said Chuck.

Sarah was now even more concerned and Chuck could see it in her face.

"What is wrong Sarah?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck, that plan all rests on your ability to get into the room of an assassin and take him out alone. Let's not even mention that it also depends on your ability to locate him" said Sarah.

"Sarah, trust me the thing that concerns me about Plan B isn't what I'm doing, it's that when you have disappeared from the pool area you will be alone. I will complete my part of the plan, you just need to stick to yours" said Chuck.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" asked Sarah.

"Well if we can't find Oscar tonight, I am going to have to plant some transceivers around the hotel so I can triangulate his location tomorrow. Because of that I think we should have a rest, try and get a couple of hours sleep, and then maybe order some room service" said Chuck.

"Okay, um I am just going to have a quick shower then" said Sarah.

Sarah grabbed her toiletry bag and her sleep wear and headed into the Shower. Chuck decided he would hack into the hotel reservations systems and start coming up with some possible locations or rooms for Oscar.

Chuck had found a few possible rooms, and had them listed; he also created a full layout of the hotel and started working through locations to plant the transceivers, if required. Sarah then exited the bathroom and Chuck was speechless, Sarah was dressed if you could call dressed more undressed in a skimpy blue see through outfit.

"ah...um it's not that um... Sarah what are you trying to do?" said Chuck.

Sarah just smiled.

"Sorry Chuck, I was coming back to LA to try and win you back, you didn't think I would have come with granny sleepwear did you, this is all I had" said Sarah.

Thoughts came into Chuck's head that did more than arouse his curiosity.

"Um I think I might grab a shower too" 'a cold shower' Chuck thought.

Sarah could sense that something had happened to Chuck and she hoped that it required a cold shower though she could think of a few other remedies to that condition.

Sarah hopped in bed only under the sheet and waited for Chuck to join her.

When Chuck got out of the shower he had regained his composure and was able to hop into bed without being uncomfortably alert.

Chuck quickly fell off to sleep and Sarah scooted over on the bed and put her head on his shoulder, and quickly followed suit.

Sarah was the first to wake up and noticed that her leg had migrated to be over him and was resting on something, she couldn't be sure, but she suspected, that one part of his body was more awake then others, and somehow that part seemed to have migrated from out of his boxers to underneath her thigh.

Sarah just closed her eyes and thought about him being so close to her, she quickly realised that wasn't doing her any favours, especially if nothing else was going to happen anytime soon.

Then Chuck woke up.

"Sarah, um you seem to be very close to me at the moment" said Chuck.

"Yes, well um you seem to be awfully close to me, in fact you were so close I was a little worried about moving" replied Sarah.

"What do you..." he said and he had started to move and stopped mid sentence and his face went red.

"Well, from all the blood rushing to your face, I'm guessing the other big problem will be soon resolved." Sarah said with a smile.

"Just know Chuck that while I did move closer consciously, it was only to put my head on your shoulder as I knew it would help me fall of to sleep. Everything else kind of happened on its own" replied Sarah her face now going a little red.

"Now we have our awkward moment I think we should probably get up" said Chuck.

Sarah couldn't help herself "From what I can tell you are already up, and someone has been hiding some 'big' secrets" said Sarah with a big smile.

Chucks face went a deeper shade of red and as he tried to move from under her, this did nothing to help his condition. They eventually both got out of bed and Chuck decided it was time to order some room service. He ordered for both he and Sarah. Chuck then went back to the plans for the hotel and looking to see if there were any late additions to the guest database. He had one extra name to add to the list and had completed determining the positioning of the transceivers by the time Dinner had turned up.

They sat down at the table and started eating.

"So what is the plan for tonight" asked Sarah.

"Well I have the list of suspected rooms to check out and have also finished the locations to plant my transceivers. I was thinking we could probably kill two birds with one stone and while we are checking rooms we can plant the transceivers in that area of the Hotel. Forty Five floors to cover with an average of four on each floor totalling 180, which is fine as I brought 200 with me" said Chuck.

"How accurate will this method be" asked Sarah.

"With the latest firmware we have developed and the saturation we will be using, we would have accuracy within a few feet. But once we have deployed, we will have a couple of test runs to check that we do not need to fine tune" replied Chuck.

"Um how will we be checking the rooms" asked Sarah.

"While I was hacked into the reservations systems, I was able to get the room codes and have programmed this keycard as a master key. It will give us access to all rooms. If we get caught we just need to pretend drunk" replied Chuck.

After Dinner Chuck and Sarah had showers and got dressed in casual clothes, between them they had 60 of the remote sensors and had chucks list of locations to plant and the rooms to check.

Sarah and Chuck had completed both lists by the time midnight came around, and they did not find Oscar. They had a few sticky moments, one that required a little more than acting drunk. Chuck grabbed Sarah and was kissing her when the hotel security came past. After they had pulled apart Sarah's mind was blank, thought she had stopped breathing and her heart was going to explode out of her chest. She could also tell that the kiss had brought up a few more things than just emotions with Chuck, but she decided not to go down that slippery slope and make a comment.

They had run the tests on the remote sensors and Sarah was impressed with the speed and accuracy.

They went back to the room and had a few more hours sleep and where dressed, car was packed and ready for action at 6AM, Chuck was in position in the room keeping his eyes and ears open for the necessary radio signal to pinpoint his location. Sarah went down stairs so she could get into the position that was decided to be the best for the purpose.

**7:30AM**

Sarah had just checked back in and was worried this wasn't going to work and was talking about trying to take them all out from her spot and risk getting taken out by the assassin. Chuck has to calm her down and trust in the plan.

"Sarah I have just had a signal pickup, I have identified the room I am shutting down and then will move" said Chuck

"Careful Chuck" said Sarah.

"Sarah I will be careful and I will succeed, as I know what is riding on this." said Chuck.

Five minutes had passed and she still had no further word from Chuck.

"Sarah, I am approaching the room going dark will re-establish comms when I am in position" said Chuck

Chuck approached the door, and took two flashbangs from his jacket pocket.

He had the rings in his fingers and the two flashbangs resting in his palm of his right hand. Chuck inserted the room key with his left hand pushed the handle down opened the door with his left legs pulled the rings then threw the flashbangs into the room. He then pulled the door shut. He heard the explosion through the door then went in with his SIG-Sauer P229 raised, he found the hit man staggering about the room. Chuck lurched forward and landed a spinning heel kick to the side of the mans head and he went down. Chuck then looked about the room to see if anyone else was in the room. He found what looked like a prostitute in his bed, with her throat cut and bled out in the bed.

Chuck decided that rather than kill Oscar, he would use a tranquiliser gun on him and he would likely wake up in a cell. While it probably would not make a big difference how he is feeling later, but at the moment it made him breathe a little easier knowing that he did not kill if it wasn't necessary.

Chuck quickly set up his own rifle with suppressor, alongside Oscars and was ready for action.

"Sarah, Chuck in position Oscar has been taken care of" said Chuck.

**7:45 AM**

"Oh thank god Chuck I was just about to come after you" said Sarah.

"Sarah, do I need to remind you of the plan" said Chuck.

"No Chuck I'm sorry, I thought I had lost you" said Sarah.

"Sarah you got this, right? you can handle it?" asked Chuck.

"I'm right, I'm in position" said Sarah.

"Now remember, I don't know what these guys look like, so we will have to wait until your Dad is with them before we make any move. The first thing I will need you to do is attempt to identify any extra support they may have" said Chuck.

"Yes, ok I have five men that have just entered the pool area, they have now split up looks like two cover and the three remaining men are moving to a table.

Oscar's radio came to life. "Final checks, we are in position eagle, are you in position to take the shot?"

Chuck picked up Oscars radio and responded "Eagle check", looking back through Chucks rifle scope he could see the smile on the man he had just spoken to.

**7:55AM**

"Chuck I see my father, he is approaching from the north" said Sarah.

"I have him" responded Chuck.

"Chuck, the two supports have now moved to cover the two exits out of the area" said Sarah panic evident in her voice.

"Sarah its ok, when the action starts they will move in, you just get ready to take the support out. He will not be accurate from that distance, so he will likely not fire until he is closer, but keep an eye on them. I will not be able to help you with them until I can see them" said Chuck.

"We still have the three guys that will be with dad" said Sarah.

"Sarah when the action starts, you need to take out the most dangerous opponent; the way to win against a larger force is to take out the biggest threats as the first action."

"Sarah, I am making out the dark haired shorter guy as the boss man, the bald guy I see is the primary target, and then the blonde haired guy. Finally the boss, I repeat my first target is baldy" said Chuck.

"Understand" said Sarah 'How is Chuck so calm and controlled, and why am I so stressed'

"Ok, your dad is at the table he has shaken his hand.. I believe that is the signal. Sarah, are you in position?" said Chuck.

"Execute" replied Sarah.

"After 3. 1,2,3" said Chuck, there was a slight pffttt noise and Sarah saw baldies head explode, she was about to squeeze the trigger and end blondie, when the table centrepiece next to her exploded from a shot from one of the covers. Sarah's shot on blondie went wide.

After Chuck had fired the first shot, he knew it was on target and was moving to the next target, he assumed that Blondie would have been taken care before he got there, but he was pulling his piece and raising it to Sarah's dad.

Chuck squeezed the trigger again then moved quickly to the boss man, he was struggling to get under the table, Chuck drilled him through the temple, exploding the other side of his skull with brain matter splashing onto Sarah's father who lost it and collapsed to the ground.

In the mean time Sarah had taken out the Boss mans support, but it had taken her away from the table her father was at. She didn't want to look, she knew she had failed. She steeled herself and looked back towards the table and noticed the carnage, all four men were spread around the table in different positions.

Sarah could see from where she was, that at least two men's heads appeared misshapen. She immediately knew that her father was gone and screamed

"NO!" as she ran towards him.

In Sarah's state she didn't see the other man that was guarding the other exit making his way towards her.

Chuck kept an eye on the scene below, to see if he could work out what was going on, Sarah was not responding and he had heard several shots that did not come from his rifle.

He was relieved when he saw her streak across the ground to where her father had fallen, but then she was screaming no and Chuck realised that she thought her dad was gone.

"Sarah I think your dads ok, he just collapsed from shock" said Chuck.

But she was still not responding, that is when Chuck saw another figure making his way across the grounds with his pistol drawn. 'Shit the other support'

He didn't have time to warn Sarah, he doubted she would listen to him anyway, he lined up the shot on the incoming man...

Sarah had reached her father and noticed all the blood and brain matter covering his face and just started crying, she then heard what sound like another round from Chuck. She spun around instinctively in the direction of where Chuck was firing from, to see a man collapsing with only half a head, he was still clutching his pistol that was pointed at Sarah.

'Shit I forgot about the other support' she then heard her dad stir. 'He is still alive'

Then Sarah realised that Chuck was talking to her over the radio.

"Sarah, your dads ok, take him to the extraction point, I will meet you with the Car"

After Chuck had taken the last shot on the man closing in on Sarah and her father, Chuck started stripping down his rifle. He was still trying to contact Sarah while doing that.

When Chuck finally got in contact with her he had his rifle in the case and had everything in his hands.

When Chuck was outside the room he took his gloves off and put them in his pocket. Made it to the elevator got in the car and met Sarah and her father at the extraction point.

Sarah and her father got in the back and Chuck took off towards Las Vegas airport.

"Sarah, are you and your dad ok?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck, I failed it was only because of you we survived" said Sarah.

"Look lets not worry about that now, let's get in the air... Are you in a position to fly?" said Chuck

"ah...yes,yes im ok, I can fly" responded Sarah.

"So you and your dad have no serious injuries?" asked Chuck.

"No we are ok" replied Sarah.

"What is going on?"asked Jack Burton.

**A/N Please review, helps me to continue on writing.**


	10. Well What Now?

Disclaimer: _Chuck_ doesn't belong to me.

**A/N: Thank you to all those that have reviewed so far. The reviews certainly help to keep me focused**

**I know that some of you were concerned of Chuck's and Sarah's Attitude to Killing, while I didn't make it clear last Chapter Sarah was not herself at all, and Chuck is not doing too well over it.  
**

**Chapter 10 – Well what now?**

"Mr Burton, you crossed the wrong people in this town, and pissed them off" said Chuck.

"Hang on hang on, there heads blew up, I have their brains plastered all over me" what the hell happened?" asked Jack Burton.

"Sarah just saved your life, those men you were with, had hired a hitman to deal with you, and they wanted to be centre stage when he did" replied Chuck.

"No, if they hired someone to kill me why did they end up taking them out, it doesn't make sense" said Jack Burton.

"Dad, Chuck took care of the hitman and it was him with the rifle that took out the men. Dad it was Chuck that saved you, I failed, Chuck is the only reason why either of us are alive" said Sarah.

"Chuck, are you ok, you just killed four men, hang on what happened to Oscar?" asked Sarah.

Sarah was scared the effect this would have on Chuck she didn't want him to change, 'how was he able to do it, he did it so quickly.'

"Well it was a slight change of plans, there was a dead prostitute in his bed. I only left him unconscious, by the time he comes to he will have an awful lot of explaining to do to the police." said Chuck.

"What if he can identify you?" asked Sarah

"I wore my mask all the time, he would be lucky to be able to identify me as human let alone anything else. I used a couple of flash bangs on him before I entered the room" said Chuck.

"Oh, ok good thinking" replied Sarah.

'I know I really screwed the pooch with this one but how could Chuck be so controlled and so professional. He is listed on Forbes top ten but he takes out four armed men with a sniper rifle while I only take out one. Chuck still didn't answer me about if he was ok'

"Chuck, how could you do it, you didn't even hesitate?" said Sarah.

"Sarah I knew that if I had hesitated, either you or your father or both would be dead. I couldn't afford it, besides I knew I would have plenty of time to think about my actions after" said Chuck.

"Chuck, you still haven't told me if you are ok" said Sarah.

"Sarah, I will be ok. Just look after your dad it is he that is covered in blood and brains" said Chuck.

"Ok Chuck, but this conversation isn't over" said Sarah.

They get to the airport and drive straight into the hangar.

"Hey what are we doing in this Hangar, I thought you said we were flying to LA" said Jack.

"We are dad, we are taking the plane in this Hangar" said Sarah.

"Darling, does your Job let you use a plane? I know you are some kind of cop." said Jack.

"Dad, this plane has nothing to do with my work, my work has no idea about this, and that is how it needs to stay" said Sarah.

"So how did you get this plane, did you charter it?" said Jack.

"Dad, no we did not charter it, we did not steal it or borrow it. The plane is Chucks" said Sarah clearly frustrated.

Jack Burton got out of the car.

"So, Chuck you must be doing alright for yourself if you can afford a plane. So what is it a little single engine Cessna?" asked Jack.

"Mr Burton its right there" Chuck said pointing at the 605 behind Jack.

"Also Mr Burton, I want you to change your clothes and use the bathroom on the plane to um, clean yourself up. If anyone sees you in LA like that it will create a problem" said Chuck.

Chuck looked back at Jack for confirmation and realised that Jack was still staring at the plane with his mouth open.

"Chuck, how well are you doing?" asked Jack.

"Well Mr Burton, most people call me Charles now, Charles Bartowski" said Chuck.

Jack stared at Chuck "Your that Charles Bartowski?" said Jack.

"Dad, I can't believe you didn't know, don't you watch TV or read magazines?" asked Sarah.

"Um sorry I um, don't take this the wrong way Chuck but I think I hate you. I heard your story from basically nothing to among the richest men in the world in three years. I am sorry but no one gets that lucky, it's not right" said Jack.

"Well at least you kids are still together" said Jack.

"Dad we are not really still together, I came back to try and win him back" said Sarah.

"What, you left her when you made the big time then, I guess I had you pegged wrong" said Jack.

"No Dad, it was me that left over three years ago. It was the biggest mistake of my life" said Sarah looking at Chuck.

Chuck looked in her Direction then back to the car "let's just unpack the car and get out of here" said Chuck.

Sarah could see that Chuck wasn't himself, she only assumed that it probably had to do with the men's life he had ended, she didn't know if that was the first person life he had taken or not.

"Chuck did you want to talk about how you feel?" asked Sarah.

"We have got too many other things to worry about then my bloody feelings. Sarah, we will leave the car in front of the Hangar with the keys inside. We will call them when airborne and tell them the car broke down." said Chuck.

They were airborne and on the way back to LA. Sarah was trying to think, what is she going to do now. This afternoon she is supposed to be leaving on a Ski Trip in Aspen then in a week leaving to go Heli Skiing with Chuck. She knows it will be a very big risk to go Heli-Skiing without getting in a few days on the snow first.

'I will not let my dad ruin my chances with Chuck, not when we have come so far in the first week.'

Jack was back in the cabin asleep and Chuck and Sarah were in the Cockpit.

"So what did you want to do now?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck, I don't know. I really wanted to go Skiing because I will be too nervous to go heli-skiing if I don't. But I don't know what to do with Dad" said Sarah.

"Well Sarah, I don't want to push but you need to talk to you dad about the future. If you want me to get him out of the country it will take a few days to finalise, but I will get started when we get back."

"I will talk with him when he wakes up" Sarah said sadly.

"As far as skiing is concerned you have three options, One, take him to Aspen with you, I can send a couple of guys to keep an eye on things. They will just know he is your dad and I want security for you. Two, go to Aspen and Leave him here, I will have someone with him at all times to make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Three, cancel Aspen ." said Chuck

Chuck just looked at her trying to work out what she is thinking

"Now if you Cancel Aspen you could go later in the week and still before Heli-Skiing, or we could just cancel the Heli-Skiing. I will still take you out for a Dinner for two and call it even" said Chuck.

"Chuck, I want to go with you, initially it was just a way to get dinner, but these last few days I have really been looking forward to getting away from everything" said Sarah.

"I can't take dad to Aspen with me, I do not want Carina getting involved with my history. She doesn't know about my dad, and I can't leave him with you while I go off and Ski I will just have to cancel" said Sarah.

"Sarah, I will not be looking after your father, I will put a detail on him, but remember they are employees of the company and you are a shareholder as well, so you have just as much right to them as me" said Chuck.

"Chuck, it's not the same. If something happens I will be in Colorado" said Sarah.

"Ok, how about this? You talk to your Dad and if you a comfortable leaving him then do it. Just know that I will be ok If you leave him here, in fact I would prefer it, If he is in Aspen with you he may attract danger to you and you will be away from the resources of the company" said Chuck.

"I will speak to dad" said Sarah.

Chuck could see she we conflicted, he wishes he could do something to help her but can not think of anything else he could do.

They arrived back in LA got out of the plane, Chuck asked his support crew in the hangar to service the Jet in preparation of the flight to Aspen. Sarah and Chuck started unloading the weapons and equipment off the plane and putting them back into the armoury.

Jack was sitting down reading a magazine that had an article on Aegis and the success of Charles Bartowski.

"So you have gone from 'shnook' to most eligible Bachelor in just over 3 years. Impressive Charles" said Jack.

"Just the right place at the right time Mr Burton and Luck" said Chuck.

"Charles, luck is when preparation meets opportunity and genius is 1% inspiration and 99% perspiration" said Jack.

"Sarah, I think I will need to get you to call me Charles again, at least when we are around other people" said Chuck.

"Ok Charles" said Sarah.

Chuck could see that Sarah was disappointed but he hoped she understood.

"Sarah, also I would like to request if you could accompany me to a dinner next Wednesday. It is for the Manhattan Chamber of Commerce" said Chuck.

The smile came back onto Sarah's face.

"I would love to Charles. I assume it will be formal?" said Sarah.

"Yes, I will also be a keynote speaker for the event. As it will be our first appearance in public, I would like to know on how you would like to deal with it. I mean what name you will go by as per usual I would normally introduce you as companion for the evening or friend. I was thinking of introducing you as just Sarah" said Chuck

'hmmm I hadn't thought about that.'

Sarah was thinking how she was going to deal with the Agency over appearing in public, it would likely have some impact on her ability to be undercover if she appeared in all sort of magazines.

'I should just bite the bullet and hand in my resignation.'

"Charles can we talk" asked Sarah.

"Um I guess" said Chuck.

"Look Charles, I am not looking for any commitments from you, but I think I might hand in my resignation, the way I was this morning, I nearly cost myself my life as well as dads" said Sarah.

"Sarah don't be too hard on yourself you had a lot of things on you mind" said Chuck.

"Yes, and almost all of it to do with you, I was really only going to consider going back to the Agency if you rejected me, I would want to stay around you even if it meant just being as we are now, as maybe just friends then not have you in my life at all" Sarah said this with emotion and Chuck could see tears in her eyes.

"Do you think if you decide we can't have anything, we could still remain friends and maybe do friend things together, or would you want me to be out of your life" Sarah said almost pleadingly.

"Sarah, if I decide that I am not able to pursue an intimate relationship with you, I would love it if we could still be there for one another as friends maybe best friends" Chuck said with this puppy dog eyes.

A big smile came to Sarah's face "Ok I will get the paper work started" said Sarah.

They finished replacing the equipment in the armoury and Chuck could see that Sarah now had a spring to her step.

They all piled into Chuck's Mustang with Sarah in the Back.

"Charles I would have picked you for more the Aston Martin type" said Jack.

"I have a DB9 as well but this is my pride and joy" said Chuck.

"Well I agree these cars look the part but when it gets down to it they just not in the ballpark compared to modern cars" said Jack.

"Well, this car isn't exactly as per factory some modifications have been made" said Chuck.

He started the car let the car warm up and took off like a bat out of hell.

Both Sarah and Jack were impressed with the power and handling, they expected that a car of this vintage would have a lot more body roll. Tyres should be squealing more around corners.

"Charles you said that you had done some modifications, but how does a car manufactured in 1969 corner like its on rails" asked Sarah.

"Well, ok I will spill, this car has had almost every body part replaced with strengthen and lightened material. Some places carbon fibre other places aluminium. This has enabled the chassis to be substantially lighter. This has assisted in weight distribution for balance, in fact the car has movable ballast for weight distribution. The car will attempt to modify the location of the ballast itself to improve balance but the driver can also manually modify to change the handling characteristics from oversteer to understeer. Under the hood things do not look too different from the factory but significant changes have occurred and have been well camouflaged. I like this car a lot, but did not want to forgo the feel of a sports car" said Chuck.

"Dad, we need to talk about what we are going to do with you" said Sarah.

"What do you mean darling" said Jack.

"Dad, a contract is still out on you, yes we took out the attempt in Las Vegas but that is not the end of it" said Sarah.

"That's ok I will take my chance" said Jack.

"I am sorry Mr Burton I can not let you do that. My suggestion is to leave the country until things settle down. I can help facilitate that" said Chuck.

"Where would you suggest Charles" asked Jack.

"Well, I have a house in Sydney, Australia that you could use, I would suggest to hold out there for maybe 3-6 months. If things haven't settled down by then, probably move you to another location. Now Mr Burton to do this I have to have your guarantee that you will not pull any jobs while you are there. I will give you some money that will allow you to live comfortably, but I can not take the risk of any of you possible extracurricular activities being tied to me. I am sure you can understand that." said Chuck.

"Chuck, you do not have to do that I will sort something out for Dad" said Sarah.

"Sarah, what I said about the security detail goes with any of the houses as well. The house in Sydney is also owned by the company." said Chuck.

"Ok, but I will give him money" said Sarah.

"Ok but make sure it is from the money discussed yesterday" said Chuck.

"Ok agreed" said Sarah.

"So, are we all in agreement?" asked Chuck.

"Ok, Charles so how do I get to Australia then?" asked Jack

"Mr Burton, my plane will fly you to Vancouver and you will get a commercial flight from there" said Chuck.

"Ok Ok, at first I thought it was enjoyable to have one of the richest men in the world call be Mr but now its annoying please just call me Jack" said Jack.

"Ok Jack, it will take me a few days to get the details sorted I would say Monday or Tuesday fly out of LA" said Chuck.

"So what do I do in the mean time?" asked Jack.

"Sarah, how we going on that?" asked Chuck.

"Dad, I was meant to be going away for the weekend, I would still like to go, but I am not sure if I can trust you" said Sarah.

"Darling that hurts" said Jack.

"Dad, if I go I need to know that you will not cause any problems for Charles. As I am sure you appreciate, he is a very busy man" said Sarah.

"I will be a good boy and I will do as I am told, so where am I staying?" said Jack.

"It will be safer for you to stay at mine and I would like you to not leave the residence unless it is something that is pre-arranged with me" said Chuck.

"Jack my residence has most facilities that you would need and anything that you need to buy or get we will get someone to get for you" said Chuck.

"Charles, are you sure this is ok?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah yes I mean it, so you still going to go?" said Chuck.

"Yes, as long as you are sure" said Sarah.

They pulled up to Chuck's residence and Jacks eyes went wide.

"So this is where I am staying?" said Jack.

"Yes" responded Chuck.

Chuck parked his car in the garage and they all came inside, Chuck asked Denise to fix up a room for Jack and Jack went to go get cleaned up and have a shower. Even though he washed himself in the sink and changed clothes, he still hasn't had a shower since he was covered from this mornings events.

Sarah went to her room and started packing her stuff for her weekend skiing, she was looking forward to being able to share some of her activities with Carina. She also wanted to tell her that she was resigning.

She also had the news about her new found wealth.

After Jacks shower he realised that he didn't have any clothes and felt a little embarrassed and out of place.

"Darling, I don't have a thing to wear are you able to get me some things at the shops?" said Jack.

"Ah sorry dad, I am packing to go but I will get someone to get some things for you, maybe you should make a list of what you needed along with your sizes" said Sarah.

"Ah ok Darling, um how has Charles been treating you, has he, you know been paying for things for you, has he been charitable or has he been a scrooge?" asked Jack.

"Dad, that is enough of that, you will not ask him for a penny. I will give you money. Chuck is the nicest person I have ever met and he has been more the charitable. That is why I will give you money".

"Darling he has enough money to spare some, so I don't see what's wrong in asking" said Jack

"Dad this is the man I love, and I am trying very hard for him to take me back so I can spend the rest of my life with him. And if you do anything to jeopardise it, well you will wish it was your head that exploded like watermelons this morning" said Sarah.

"Ok,ok keep your pants on, so can you give me something for the weekend and to pay for the clothes. Was thinking I'm going to need a new wardrobe for Australia too" said Jack

"I will get you some money but do not go overboard, when you get to Australia you will be able to go out and get whatever you need anyway …. Its only while you are here you need to stay away from the public eye. Also anything you get here you will need to take with you to Australia" said Sarah.

Chuck let Jack borrow some jeans and a shirt that didn't fit too well but it was better then walking around naked.

They came back down and Chuck was busily working on a laptop computer and making several phone calls.

"Jack, a lady by the name of Rachel will be coming over in the next hour. Give her your sizing details and she will be able to assist in getting you some clothing. Do not tell her who you are and please do not try anything with her." said Chuck while Jack rolled his eyes.

"Bruce will be over at about the same time and he will be your shadow, he will make sure you don't leave the residence. Ask Denise for anything relating to the facilities here and she will be happy to make you something to eat if you are hungry", said Chuck.

Chuck went back to his work and Sarah and Jack went for a walk around the house, she showed her father the gym and the theatre room and where the kitchen was as well as the library.

"Dad, please be very nice to Rachel. She really helped me out earlier in the week" said Sarah

"Darling, what does she do for Charles, is she like an assistant or something?" asked Jack

"No dad she is his fashion stylist" said Sarah.

"What, he has someone employed to be his fashion atylist" spluttered Jack.

"Well she only works for Charles part time, she is a fulltime Stylist and works for different people around LA, she will help you with fashion so don't ask her for a toothbrush?" said Sarah.

"Ok so what do I do about that kind of stuff then, I need toiletries and men's products" asked Jack.

"I will pickup them up for you just write a list of what you need" said Sarah.

Chuck came up to Sarah and asked to speak to her in private, they both went into Chucks office.

"Sarah, just trust that I have received this information and do not ask how I got it." Said Chuck

He played a sound file that was a recording of a phone call. It outlined the incident at the Wynn this morning. It also said that it appears that Oscar turned against those that ordered the hit, and has been taken into police custody suspected of killing a prostitute and at least 4 of the men.

The recording went on to say that Oscar would pay for his actions and they would get to him, even in Jail. They asked about the whereabouts of Sarah's dad but nothing was currently known and they have people in the Airports and hospitals keeping an eye out for him.

They also mention the possibility of a second person involved in the events and that may have got away. But reports suggest that the other person was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Looks like we got away clean so far, I was thinking, maybe I should send an escort with you for the weekend. It would make me more comfortable" asked Chuck.

"What are you jealous Charles, want to make sure I don't hook up with any spunky Skiing instructors? " laughed Sarah.

"Um, no , ok look. I thought of it because of today's activities and I guess I thought of a side benefit being that I would know what you were up to. I admit I am a little jealous, I have feelings for you Sarah, I lost you once to your Job I guess a part of me wonders if you will come back this time" said Chuck shrugging clearly uncomfortable.

"Charles, I think it's sweet that you are a little jealous. But Charles no one and I mean no one could change my mind about you. And I would do nothing to jeopardise a chance with you." said Sarah looking him straight in the eye trying to make sure he understands what she is saying.

"You know Charles I am not that comfortable leaving Dad with you, I couldn't handle it if Dad did something that made it difficult for us to have a chance at a future together" said Sarah clearly emotional.

Chuck took both of her hands and held them tight, the touch had once again shocked her and clearly effected her.

"Sarah, I have told you years ago and they clearly still apply. You are not responsible for the actions of your father, you have no reason to feel guilty about anything he has done or anything he may do. I mean that Sarah. You do not have to worry about that, I can promise you that. What happens between us is between us and has nothing to do with your father ", said Chuck.

He then did something that shocked her and made her feel safe all in one motion. He took her in his arms and hugged her strongly running has hands over her back.

'How could I ever leave this man?'

Her phone rang

"Walker secure" said Sarah

"Hey so, just checking we are still on?" said Carina.

"Yeah still on, I will see you when we land we are supposed to meet a man named Roger at Aspen Airport, he will be provide us transport to the Chalet and will organise everything for us. Also just so you know, I will also be bringing along someone else. Chuck wanted someone there in case of any security problems" said Sarah.

"Is he cute" asked Carina

Sarah rolled her eyes and then looked at Chuck.

"Carina wanted to know was he cute?" said Sarah.

He rolled he eyes, "same old Carina. He is 32 ex Secret Service protection detail, dark hair blue eyes Just over 6 Foot. That is about all I can give you, any more information you will have to wait to you see him. He will meet you at the Airport." said Chuck.

"Carina…. " started Sarah

"Yeah yeah, I heard, is it my imagination or has Chuck's voice got a whole lot sexier ", responded Carina.

Sarah just coughed and tempted to cover up, but Chuck could see her face going red.

"Carina I will talk to you when I land, bye" said Sarah.

"Everything ok, problems?" asked Chuck.

"No, well not for much longer, I will make sure of that" said Sarah.

Chuck looked confused.

"Chu..Charles I don't want to keep anything from you or have you wondering or doubting my motives, so I plan to be completely open with you about anything and everything…." Sarah said and coughed to clear her throat

"Carina mentioned how sexy she thought your voice was" she said looking down at the floor her face was going red.

"So do you think I have a sexy voice" asked Chuck

"You don't get it do you?….Everything about you I find as sexy as hell" said Sarah looking him in the eye, but when he gave her one of his big Bartowski smiles, she just sighed and collapsed into a chair.

'ah god I'm in trouble' thought Sarah.

'I wish I could tell her that my reluctance has nothing to do with my feelings, but because I am worried how it will affect my work. I do what I do to make a difference in the world, what the public sees is not that important but what I do for the Council, for the government, it saves real lives. I have even saved Sarah's life a few times" thought Chuck.

.

.

.

Sarah, Carina and Brian had all arrived at Aspen airport at about the same time. Sarah saw Carina before she even saw Roger holding the sign up that said Walker. She hugged Carina and introduced Brian, Carina walked up and immediately put her arm through his and said "so Brian, you going to show me a good time this weekend? "

He just smiled and laughed.

"The boss said it would surprise him if you lasted 30 seconds before making a pass" said Brian.

"Oh did he" said Carina.

"And I didn't believe him, I thought he was just exaggerating" said Brian

"Well you can tell him that I still haven't forgotten the two times he turned me down" said Carina.

Brian just looked at Sarah, and Sarah had an annoyed look on her face.

"Let's go over to that guy over there with the Walker sign, I will be guessing that is Roger" said Sarah.

They walked over and Sarah Introduced herself as Sarah Walker.

"Miss Walker, my name is Roger I will be your guide for the weekend. I assume you want to head straight for the Chalet?" said Roger.

"Yeah we will go there so we can take our bags there" said Sarah.

"Yeah, then I want to get changed so we can go and have some fun" said Carina.

"What kind of fun where you after, was thinking about quickly measuring you up for your equipment so we can have it ready for you for first thing tomorrow morning. Also if you wanted instruction I will organise Instructors for you, you can either have private instruction or together it's up to you" asked Roger.

"Ok, we will sort that out first. Then I want to go somewhere where I can get something to eat and drink and dance" with that Carina bumped her hips into Brian.

"You girls go ahead I have a couple of reports and things I need to finalise first. You have dinner and if you are still out I might join you wherever you end up later" said Brian.

They got on a private over snow transport that took them right to the front door of the Chalet.

They got out of the transport and saw a beautiful stone and Timber Chalet.

"Wow", both Sarah and Carina said.

"So how many rooms does the Chalet have?" asked Sarah.

"It has 6 guest rooms, plus the caretaker's room, now Miss Walker I was told that you would assign rooms. One room is down the back, it has its own Hot Tub and ensuite, but all the rest of the rooms are Doubles each with there own ensuite. There is a shared Hot Tub down stairs. There is a games room, a Home Theatre room and also the Lounge. The Lounge has a fully stocked bar and fireplace the room with its own Hot Tub also has its own fireplace" said Roger.

"I got the room with the Hot Tub" said Carina.

"Sorry Carina, that's mine. That is Charles room and I don't care if he is here or not, you are not sleeping in his bed" said Sarah.

Carina went off in a huff and Sarah just shrugged it off and headed towards the room Roger said was the hot tub room. Sarah then heard a scream.

"Aaaahhhh, Sarah, you should see this room it's amazing" said Carina.

Carina stunned Sarah with the scream, but she then shrugged it off and went into her room. It was beautiful; she looked at the fireplace and imagined what it would be like to be up here with Chuck making love in front of the fireplace.

Sarah heard footsteps coming toward her and turned around to see Carina approaching her door.

"Sarah you should see my room it …." said Carina then as she entered Sarah's room she said "Oh my god, this room is good enough for the President".

"Actually" said Roger as he stuck his head through the Door. "Mr Bartowski had the President and the First Lady stay in this room several weeks ago as a gift for the First Lady's Birthday. It was mid January. I was their coordinator for that weekend too. So let's get you measured up" said Roger.

While he was measuring both the girls and Brian up for equipment he continued explaining the facilities and goings on and the local attractions and entertainment.

"Breakfast will be cooked for you in the morning, dinner can also be arranged, but we like to know at breakfast. We may need to get specific ingredients, it can take some time up here." finished Roger.

Sarah and Carina had gotten dressed in some casual clothes and were heading out to where Roger had suggested. They used the Skidoo that belonged at the Chalet, Sarah took control with Carina on the back. They got to the café and went inside, they were shown to a table when they dropped Rogers name as he suggested.

They sat down and started looking at the menu.

"Wow look at the prices on the menu. Shame we don't have Chucks credit card" said Carina.

"That's ok I will get Dinner tonight" said Sarah.

"It's your bank balance" said Carina.

"So what have you been up to with the stud?" asked Carina.

"This and that, like I told you about the President it was so weird having personal conversations with the First Lady and calling her by her first name" said Sarah.

"So you got into his bed yet?" asked Carina.

"No not yet, he has admitted he has feelings for me and he keeps letting things slip, but something is holding him back" said Sarah.

"He has asked me to go to some Dinner thing with him next week, the Manhattan Chamber of Commerce is holding some event and he is a keynote speaker. So I will be accompanying him, it's a formal black tie thing" said Sarah.

"Sounds important, what happens if you get photographed with him, it could affect future undercover work" said Carina.

"Yeah well that probably will not be a problem, I am going to hand in my resignation" said Sarah.

"You what, you are not even going to wait till you get in his bed or he makes some form of commitment. What if he says sayonara, you don't have a job and limited funds" said Carina.

"Yeah well that probably will not be a problem either" said Sarah.

Carina just gave Sarah a questioning look.

"I didn't know anything about it until Wednesday night, but when Chuck formed his company back three years ago he listed me as a 2% shareholder. It was kind of an acknowledgement that I had helped motivate him to do something with his life" said Sarah

"Wow I am sure even 2% means a lot, so I guess that makes you a millionaire now. No wonder you offered to buy dinner, you can get the drinks later too. So you going to sell it and cash in?" asked Carina.

"The kind of shares they are don't really allow me to sell them, without explicit permission from the major shareholder or change of control of the company" said Sarah.

"Bummer that's a shame" said Carina.

"No, don't think I would sell it anyways. Keeps me kind of tied to Chuck" said Sarah.

"So if you don't have a job and you can't sell them what are you going to do for money, still sounds like a problem to me" said Carina.

"Well as I didn't have access to the shares, they have paid some dividends over the last few years, so I have that money" said Sarah.

"Share dividends I wouldn't have thought they would last you that long" said Carina.

"I think they will last a while Carina" said Sarah.

"So how much we talking a couple a hundred grand?" said Sarah.

"Let's just say I really can't see myself ever wanting for money" said Sarah.

"So I guess your net worth is in the millions now" said Carina.

"I was told that if the total value was publicly known then I would be on Forbes, but the company is privately held and not publicly listed" said Sarah.

"I thought Forbes was only for Billionaires?" said Carina

Sarah just gave Carina a look as if to say what of it.

"You bitch, Sarah Walker, so has the shares been finalised or can he still take them off you" asked Carina.

"As I understand, they weren't his to take off me, the shares and Dividends were held in trust, so he couldn't do anything even if he wanted to. And yes they are officially in my control, the dividends where transferred last night."

Sarah realised that she hadn't checked to see if the transfer is complete and decided to use her Iphone.

"Just checking to see if the transfer completed…that bastard" said Sarah.

Carina could see Sarah's face and she was confused with the expression on her face and grabbed her phone.

"Ahhhh noooo!" Sarah said.

Carina looked at her phone and saw Sarahs electronic statement, Sarah quickly took it back.

"Sarah that looked like 5.5 Million dollars" said Carina.

Sarah eyes went wide in shock she looked back down at her phone the look went from her face.

'Chuck said it was just under 50 million, this is 55 million'

"ahh, yeah maybe" said Sarah.

With Carina accepting Sarah's new found wealth she no loner cared the price of the items on the menu.

"So any other benefits to you having shares in the company" asked Carina.

"Well I get to use the Company Jets and houses and facilities around the world and I have access to a company executive assistant to organise things" said Sarah.

"So this weekend it wasn't Chuck paying and organising the weekend?" asked Carina.

"Well no I got my executive assistant to organise, but Chuck was suggesting me to do it. But Brian coming along was his doing." said Sarah.

Sarah and Carina enjoyed the meal, went to the bar for a few drinks but Sarah was tired after the events of the previous night and decided it would be a good idea to get back to the Chalet and get some sleep.

They went back to the Skidoo and found the way back to the Chalet, and went to bed, Sarah looking forward to getting out on the slopes. She wondered how her Dad was going, and was he causing any problems for Chuck.

**A/N Please review. I know that I still have not resolved the killing between Chuck and Sarah, I just need to hold out until after Sarah returns from Aspen**


	11. The Greater Good

Disclaimer: _Chuck_ doesn't belong to me.

**A/N: Thank you to all those that have reviewed so far. The reviews certainly help to keep me focused. The number of reviews so far on the story has been great.  
**

**Chapter 11 – The Greater Good**

After Chuck has made sure that Jack has everything he needs and Sarah is taken care of Chuck goes into work for the rest of the day.

Chuck has a fairly uneventful day; he keeps an eye on any reports about Jack Burton or any activities in Las Vegas.

When Chuck finally finishes work for the day, he decides to go home. While he is tempted to stay in his house rather than his residence so he can stay away from Jack he decides he would not be able to do that all weekend so he goes to the Residence.

He gets in the door and walks into the kitchen to find Denise.

"Denise, has Jack been any problems?" asked Chuck

"Ah no, in fact he has been very charming and helpful" replied Denise

"Yeah I bet he has, you just be careful he is a tricky customer. He will have you promising him all sorts of things without you even knowing it" said Chuck

"Yes Charles, I will be sure to be careful what I say to him" said Denise.

He walked out of the kitchen and went to find Bruce. He found him in the games room playing pool with Jack.

"So I see you two are getting along fine" said Chuck

"Jack here has been trying to take me at pool" said Bruce.

"Jack, you are going to behave aren't you, you are not trying to hustle Bruce are you?" asked Chuck.

"No wouldn't think of it Charles, so how was the day at the salt mines Charles?" said Jack

"Busy, though it was a pretty quiet day, the kind of day you are glad when nothing comes up" said Chuck.

Jack read between the lines from Chuck and knew that he was saying that things were looking pretty good on the Vegas front. Jack was Interested to know how the plans for his trip was going.

"You looked into my little holiday yet Charles?" asked Jack.

"Yes, I have put the wheels in motion. Did you want to have a drink, Scotch?" asked Chuck

"Yes that would be good Charles" replied Jack.

"On the rocks or neat?" asked Chuck

"On the rocks thanks Charles" replied Jack.

Chuck went away to pour the Drinks.

"So Bruce what is it like to work for Charles?" asked Jack.

"It's good sir, it gives me more freedom then my last job" replied Bruce.

"What was your last job?" asked Jack.

"Field Agent for the NSA, mostly black ops" replied Bruce nonchalantly.

"Oh, I see" said Jack.

"Yeah Charles hires mostly Ex NSA, or Ex Secret Service he has some ex CIA Field Agents in certain roles but it is mostly Secret Service and NSA that he uses as his employment pool" said Bruce.

"How many of your type of positions are there?" asked Jack

"Ah, I wouldn't know, I don't get involved in the administration you would need to ask Charles or the Colonel" said Jack.

"The Colonel?" said Jack.

"Yeah, he is aware of those things, we call him the Colonel as he used to be a Marine Colonel and is also ex NSA. His name is John Casey" replied Bruce.

Chuck came back in with the drinks

"Bruce, what time is change over?" asked Chuck

"Ah, Aaron will be here to relieve me in about an hour" answered Bruce.

Chuck's phone rang.

"Charles" he answered.

"Charles just wanted to let you know we have arrived ok, the girls have gone off to dinner. everything looks as it should" said Brian.

"Thanks Brian, nothing to report from here. You just keep an eye on them and report on strange incidents. Their protection is more important than anything else, do I make myself clear" said Chuck.

"Crystal sir" replied Brian.

"Thank you, Brian if you get the opportunity to enjoy yourself please do" said Chuck.

"Well Jack, Sarah got there ok" said Chuck.

"That is good Charles, I hope she has some fun she deserves it" said Jack.

Jack and Bruce finished the game of Pool and Jack came over to sit next to Chuck.

"So Charles, what are you intentions with my daughter" asked Jack.

"Jack at this stage I do not have any intentions" said Chuck.

"What? so now you are some rich and powerful man my daughter is not good enough for you?" asked Jack.

"Jack, that is not it at all... It's complicated" replied Chuck.

"Bullshit Charles, 'Its Complicated' is what people say when they don't want to answer the question" said Jack.

"Jack I still have very strong feelings for your daughter, when she left me it destroyed me. I was just a shell of the man I was, my dedication to work and living through other activities has allowed me to be able to make a considerable impact on peoples lives. Lots of people depend on me, if I am not there doing my Job or my mind is not where it should be it could affect a lot of peoples lives. How can I be selfish, I have to look at the my duty to the greater good. The lives of the many outweigh the lives of the one. I decided when I was all alone three years ago that I would dedicate my life to make a difference" said Chuck.

"Charles, you are the owner of a multinational multi-billion dollar industry not a missionary. You can't tell me that all of this is just so you can help people." said Jack.

"Well yes some of it is because I am proud of my achievements, but what picked me up out of the hole I was in 3 years ago, was to help those people that give up their own lives so that we can live a life of peace" said Chuck.

"I don't understand how you are doing that Charles" said Jack.

"Look Jack just like I can't tell you how I knew about the contracted hit on you, there are other things as well. Just know I develop certain technologies that have applications that affect the security of the country and the very people that work to maintain our freedoms" said Chuck.

"So what you are saying Charles is that you like my daughter but you can't see a future together because some sense of duty you have" said Jack.

"No Jack, I love your daughter but I don't think I couldn't live with myself if people lost their life so I can be happy." said Chuck.

"So you want Sarah to be unhappy so you can keep your conscience clear" said Jack.

"That is a little too simplistic Jack, and I think being without me would be the best thing for Sarah anyway" said Chuck.

"Charles, love is simple and I think Sarah is the person to decide what is right for her not you or I. What I do know is that you are the most important thing in the world to her and I think she would be lost without you" said Jack.

"Jack, Sarah is beautiful, smart, exciting everything any man would want in a woman. She could have any man she wants, she will find someone else and be far happier then she would be with me" said Chuck.

"Charles, you don't get it do you? She wants you, only you no one else will measure up. She doesn't want to settle for some poor imitation she wants her Chuck" said Jack.

"That's just it isn't it Jack, I think I am a poor imitation of her Chuck. I haven't been that man for 3 years" said Chuck.

"So you have decided that you don't want a relationship with her?" asked Jack.

"No it's not that, I know I want one but I am not sure I can give her what she deserves" said Chuck.

"You need to tell her, if you don't tell her the whole truth she will think that you no longer have feelings for her because she left" said Jack.

"She knows I still have feelings for her, just not the extent of those feelings, I have told her that I still have feelings for her. But I guess I haven't explained to her why I am having difficulty agreeing to a relationship. Jack I haven't decided anything yet, the next few months are very critical at work" said Chuck.

"Charles, don't you think she deserves to understand the whole situation?" asked Jack.

"Jack, agree I will make sure I explain the full situation to Sarah before anything is decided" said Chuck.

"Good, so that's settled" said Jack.

"Charles, I wanted to get out of the house tomorrow what options do I have?" asked Jack.

"Have you ever been skydiving?" asked Chuck.

"No, but have thought about giving it a try" said Jack.

"Well you can come with me and go on your first jump we will leave at 9AM tomorrow morning" said Chuck.

"Ok" said Jack.

"Make sure you where dark underwear" Chuck said with a smile.

Chuck went off to his room to sleep, he was not looking forward to closing his eyes. He knew that as soon as his mind wasn't occupied it would return to the four peoples lives he ended that morning. While it wasn't the first time he has had to end a life any time it has happened it deeply affects him.

He had a quick session with his therapist this morning, and while he couldn't bring up the latest incident there were enough previous experiences that he could just blame it on a relapse.

He poured himself a double neat and downed it in one gulp, The pleasant burning sensation reminded him that he was alive. He downed another double and hopped the libation would gift him some sleep.

However the only sleep he got was that was punctuated by playbacks of the morning's events.

**Aspen**

Sarah and Carina both got out of bed, looking forward to a day on the slopes and could smell breakfast cooking; they came out to the main living area and found a wonderful cooked breakfast waiting for them.

They sat down and enjoyed breakfast, they found out that the private instructors had been organised for them and that they would meet them here at the Chalet in about 30 minutes. They finished breakfast and went off to have a shower and get dressed. They grabbed all the equipment that had been organised for them and waited for the Instructors to turn up.

Sarah heard the knock on the door she was about to go and answer when Brian came over and said

"Ladies let me, just need to do a quick check before I let you disappear with your instructors" said Brian.

Brian checked there identification, took photos using his phone then made a call. After a few minutes Brian was off the phone.

"All clear ladies enjoy your day" said Brian.

"Thanks Brian" said Sarah.

"I plan to" said Carina winking at her Instructor.

Both the instructors were young, fit and good looking men; Carina was already imagining what it would be like to take hers for a test drive. Evan was Sarah's Instructor and Eric was Carina's.

They hit the slopes, Sarah's Instructor decided the best way to work out how to improve her technique, was just to watch her ski down the slopes and see what could be improved.

After the first few runs the Instructor pulled her aside and said

"So you certainly seem to know how to get down the mountain, is there a specific area or skills you are not happy with, I am more then happy to just watch you all day" said Evan with a smile and clearly flirting.

"Well Evan, the main reason I wanted instruction is that I am planning on going out Heli-Skiing in a weeks time and just wanted to improve my technique wherever I can for that" said Sarah.

"Wow…Heli-Skiing, a women after my own heart. May I suggest we get over onto the intermediate to advanced runs for a few then regroup? I will mainly be behind you watching your hips, one of the main things with Heli-Skiing is because you are skiing in uncharted areas without runs you never know what cliff or bank maybe over the next rise. So you need to be able to wash of speed quickly, but you also still need to maintain form and balance as you may need to change direction quickly. Also will need to take you over some jumps to check how you maintain aerial form for landing." said Evan.

Sarah was starting to get annoyed with his flirting and innuendo but thought maybe that was just his style or what he thought was expected of him. She decided she would see if he toned it down if not she would make it clear it is not appreciated.

"Just remember if you are in the air, keep your weight forward and your tips up, keep that beautiful behind of yours in front of your feet" said Evan.

After a few turns on the advanced runs, Sarah could tell she was getting the hang of it, there were times when she would maintain speed through sections working on her turns at speed and would then attempt to wash the speed of as quickly as possible, while maintaining her ability to get around any obstacles in front of her.

"Sarah you are doing very well, I was thinking we should grab some lunch then maybe back out onto these Black Diamond runs and maybe take our first look at a double black diamond run" said Evan

As they were making there way to the restaurant they saw Carina and Eric. Carina was giggling a little, its was obvious that something was going on between them and Sarah was annoyed.

'_hopefully this doesn't prompt Evan take action'_.

Evan saw the look that Sarah was giving Carina, he mistook it for jealousy and decided do something about it.

Evan put his arm around Sarah; Sarah quickly took his arm and then had him in an arm lock with his arm behind his back.

"Evan I think you are a nice guy, but I am not sure how you got signals that I was interested in something more then skiing instruction. I have put up with your flirting and comments so to not cause awkwardness, but if you put your arm around me for any other purpose other then instruction again I will break it do you understand?" said Sarah.

"Perfectly and sorry Sarah, I thought you were sad and disappointed that I hadn't tried anything when I saw you looking at Eric and Carina" said Evan.

"I think you are a beautiful women and I misread the signals, I promise you it will not happen again." said Evan.

"Evan, I think you are a nice guy, but there is only one man that I want to be putting his arm around me" said Sarah.

"Well he is a very lucky guy" said Evan.

"Well it's nice that you say that Evan, but I feel like the luckiest girl in the world just being in his company" said Sarah.

Unknown to Sarah and Carina, Brian was watching them coming into lunch and had heard the whole exchange between Evan and Sarah.

'_I know Charles didn't ask me to keep an eye on it but I am sure he would be pleased by the comments Sarah just made'_

**Los Angeles **

Chuck and Jack made there way off to the airport and Jack had undergone some theory and safety lessons and was ready for his first tandem sky dive.

He was given the option of a solo, but decided a tandem was the best way to experience the new adventure. They were both on the plane, about 5 minutes from jump time. Jack found out that Chuck had already completed two jumps this morning when he was in his safety lessons. His shadow Bruce was going to be his partner in the tandem jump.

Jack and Bruce were exiting the plane before Chuck.

"Good luck Jack, I will see you on the ground" said Chuck.

"Ah thanks Charles, any bit of advice you can give me?" asked Jack.

"Um, keep your eyes open as much as you can, the view is fantastic" said Chuck.

The jump was from thirteen thousand feet, and Jack and Bruce exited the plane and were in a simple freefall, Jack could tell that he was falling faster and faster, until he felt like he was floating and could only hearing the wind.

Jack and Bruce got to five thousand five hundred feet and Jack felt the rapid deceleration and the feeling of being pulled up and backwards and it shocked him.

He heard of voice from behind him, he assumed it was Bruce.

"You ok Jack?" asked Bruce

Just then Chuck went past at speed doing a barrel roll.

"Shit what was that" said Jack

"That was Charles doing a fly by and Barrel Roll, so you are ok?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah I am ok, the fall scared the shit out of me, and then I settled down just in time to get the shit scared out of me again, I guess that was when the chute opened" said Jack.

"Yeah the falling and then the rapid deceleration when the chute opens are probably two of the three most difficult things for a first dive" said Bruce.

"What is the other? Is it the plane ride up in anticipation" asked Jack.

"No, the landing" said Bruce.

"Oh shit" said Jack.

"Don't worry Jack it will be fine" said Bruce.

They landed safely and when Jack had got his thoughts together he walked over to where a group of men were standing.

"Welcome back to planet earth Jack" said Chuck.

"How did you get down here already you will still in the plane when I jumped?" asked Jack.

"Didn't you see me do the fly by after your chute deployed?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah but…..oh, so what altitude did you deploy your chute Charles?" said Jack.

"oh, it would have to be 2000 feet right guys" said Chuck with a smile.

"Yeah right" everyone said.

Jack had no idea what that was about.

"Bruce, why did everyone say yeah right when Charles said 2000 feet?" asked Jack.

"Its kind of an inside joke, whenever anyone asks Charles it always 2000 feet. USPA the United States Parachute Association has 2000 feet AGL listed as the minimum parachute deployment" said Bruce

"So Jack are you ready for a solo?" asked Chuck.

"Dunno I might forget to deploy" said Jack.

"Jack your chute will have an AAD that will deploy automatically if you forget to deploy" said Chuck.

"Ok I will give it a go" said Jack nervously.

Jack did his solo jump, he was glad he did, while it scared the hell out of him he felt free almost like he was flying, he decided that it was something that if he had the opportunity and the means he would do it again.

**Aspen**

After lunch Evan was no longer flirting with Sarah and was being very professional, he was providing her advice to help her form. Sarah was listening and could tell that it was getting easier for her to change direction quickly and maintain control.

Sarah decided it was time to give the double diamond runs a go.

"So Evan, what is the major difference between a double diamond run and what I would expect to get via Heli-Skiing?" asked Sarah.

"Well for starters, with Heli-Skiing there is no guarantee that it is even possible to ski back down and with a run the obstacles are known and it is possible to get down the mountain using skill. With Heli-skiing you can have cornices, crevasses, cliffs, boulders, trees, tree wells, stumps, fallen logs, snow bridges and rivers and whether you can even get through these obstacles is an unknown" said Evan.

"You make it sound such fun", said Sarah sarcastically.

"The biggest obstacle is the concern of avalanches, or being trapped in the mountains and then freezing to death. As long as you have good guides and prepared then it should be ok" said Evan.

"Charles is into thrill seeking and he wanted to go Heli Skiing, so I am going with him" said Sarah.

"You must really love this guy Charles" said Evan.

"I do Evan, more then life itself" said Sarah.

"So is Charles an accomplished skier?" asked Evan

"I don't know Evan, but he seems to be good at just about anything he does, it's his Chalet we are staying in." said Sarah.

"Oh….I see, your Charles is Charles Bartowski" said Evan.

"Yes it is" said Sarah inquisitively.

"I am sorry about this morning, if I had known you were involved with him I wouldn't have said or tried anything. I hope you forgive me?" said Evan.

"Evan its fine, lets forget about it, I have and if you are worried I will say something to Charles, well don't worry" said Sarah.

"Thank you, and by the way, Charles Bartowski as you said can ski. I have not seen him ski but the word around is that for a billionaire he handles himself pretty well. Yeah I have also heard that he is an adrenaline junkie so I am sure he will love it. Getting out on virgin snow in some of the most picturesque locations is amazing. About the closest comparison I can think of is SkyDiving" said Evan.

"So let's get down to the bottom" said Sarah and started off down the trail.

Evan followed her, he still couldn't believe it, he was trying to hit on the girlfriend of Charles Bartowski.

They went down the double diamond runs a several more times and it was starting to get dark.

"Sarah thank you for an interesting day today, I would suggest that tomorrow you start of on some of the easier runs, it will take some time to warm up your muscles, you don't want to strain anything. Once you have done that, probably upgrade to the Diamond runs and maybe double diamond just before lunch and for your runs after" said Evan.

"Thank you for all your tips today, I am certainly much more comfortable and confident on the slopes after your help" said Sarah.

Just as Carina and Eric skied over and joined them.

"So you guys have finished as well?" asked Carina.

"Yeah we have finished" said Sarah.

"Thanks for your help with my form today Eric" said Carina.

"Carina, your form is perfect" said Eric.

Both Evan and Sarah rolled their eyes.

The guys left and Sarah and Carina made their way back to the Chalet.

"So hot tub tonight?" asked Carina.

"Yeah it will soothe my muscles" said Sarah.

"Oh really, what activities did you and Evan get up to then?" asked Carina.

"I don't know and I don't want to know what you and Eric got up to, but Evan and I were Skiing and he helped me with tips on how to improve my skiing" said Sarah angrily.

"Calm down blondie, I was only kidding. Eric was nice but he is not really my type" said Carina.

Sarah and Carina relaxed in the hot tub with drinks, the hot tub did wonders on Sarah's sore muscles, while she was in the tub she was day dreaming about Chuck being in there with her and then Chuck is massaging her tired muscles. Then her mind as it always did drift off to thinking about exercising and massaging other muscles with Chuck. A smile came to her face.

"Sarah, what the hell are you thinking about with that smile" screamed Carina.

She opened her eyes and her face went bright red.

"Don't worry, I already know, I just hope Chuck lives up to all the dreams and fantasies you have had about him in the last three years. It is a lot to expect from the poor super nerd" said Carina.

"Well if we ever get together, I plan for him to not do anything and for me to show him how much he means to me" said Sarah with a devilish smile.

**Los Angeles**

The Skydiving company had arranged for Lunch and they all sat down outside for a barbecue with plenty of salads. Chuck and Jack were sitting down at a table and Jack wasn't his normal talkative self.

"Jack, your not talking, something on your mind?" asked Chuck.

"Ah no not really, thankyou for bringing me out here getting out of the house, it was an eye opening experience" said Jack.

"To be honest I didn't want to do it because I was scared, but I didn't want you to think I was a coward. But after my solo jump, I was glad I did" said Jack.

"You don't need to try and be someone else for my benefit Jack, you could have come out with us and stayed in the plane if you just wanted to get out of the house" said Chuck.

"Yeah ok Charles but I am glad I did, the feeling I got could only be compared to the feeling I would get from a successful con. I was a little addicted to that feeling which is why it is always hard to quit, but maybe I have found my new addiction" said Jack.

Jack saw a beautiful girl coming in their direction she looked like a model. She came over to Chuck and said "Charles Bartowski you keep coming here, going on your jumps, when are you going to let me jump on you, you sexy beast? Or at least take a nude jump with me?"

Jack thought she may have had an Italian accent but couldn't be sure.

"Roberta how many times have I told you I am not interested" said Chuck.

"Charles, aren't you going to introduce me" said Jack.

"Jack this is Roberta Mancino, Roberta this is Jack Burton" said Chuck.

"So Jack, how do you know my Charles?" said Roberta.

"Roberta, I am not your anything and Jack is the father of a very good friend" said Chuck.

"Is this friend male or female Charles?" said Roberta.

"Well it is none of your business Roberta but in fact it is a female" said Chuck.

"Charles are you trying to make me jealous, and how can you say you are not mine we are made to be together? Let me wrap my legs around you and I will take you places you couldn't imagine" said Roberta.

Roberta then looked at Jack

"And you Jack, tell your daughter to keep her hands of my man" said Roberta.

Roberta walked back away and out of sight.

"I apologise Jack, I am sorry about that. Some woman just can't seem to take a hint" said Chuck.

"So who is she?" asked Jack.

"Ask Bruce he will be able to tell you" said Chuck.

Jack was interested as to why this woman thought her and Chuck belonged together, he wanted to get whatever information he could to give to Sarah. He walked over to Bruce.

"Bruce thanks for the first jump this morning it was amazing, but doing my solo, now that was amazing, I have never felt so free" said Jack.

"That's ok Jack, I am glad you enjoyed it" said Bruce.

"So that woman that just came up to Charles, who is she?" asked Jack.

"Roberta Mancino? You don't know who Roberta Mancino is?" asked Bruce.

"Well no Bruce, I don't" said Jack.

"Roberta Mancino, I think it was last year was voted the world sexiest woman in sport ever" said Bruce.

"Um, ok how did she get this honor? And why does she think she belongs with Charles?" asked Jack.

"She was voted by the subscribers to some huge mens magazine, and I guess she thinks she belongs with Charles for the same reason lots of other women do, they think they are in love with him." said Bruce.

**Aspen**

After an exhausting day on the slopes, Sarah and Carina relax at a club.

"So Sarah, are you sure about this quitting the agency, are you going to miss the excitement and action of the Job?" asked Carina.

"I think Chuck can provide plenty of action and excitement to keep me entertained. Chuck has changed he seems to have this confidence that is difficult to explain. He goes into situations where he should be shitting himself and he just does it like he is just going down the street to get the milk." said Sarah.

"He has just grown up Sarah" said Carina.

"Carina, I remember when I used to have to calm him down by providing physical contact and reassurances. It is he that now does that very thing to me, it's like a role reversal thing" said Sarah

Carina just looked at Sarah.

"Carina, it's just so freaky how he can pick up things so quickly. Apparently he used to be that way when he was younger but he lost his self confidence and self belief. This has only come back the last few years" said Sarah.

"Yeah you told me about that before, hey did you ever hear a story about an agent from like 30 years ago that was like a naturally gifted athlete that could basically do anything with minimal training?" asked Carina.

"Yeah, but it's just a story created by the trainers at the farm" said Sarah.

"Yeah probably, it was usually pulled out when some smart arse thought he was pretty good and the instructors wanted to bring him back down to earth. I heard that he disappeared and no one knows where he went" said Carina.

"Well there you go, just stories I heard it was a she and she left the agency to have a family" said Sarah.

"So did Chuck tell you about his childhood?" asked Carina.

"No, his brother in law told me. Apparently he was amazed how quickly he picked up rock climbing and mentioned it to his sister. She just said how he used to be when he was younger" said Sarah.

"So Sarah, you don't think you could have a relationship with him and remain with the Agency?" asked Carina.

"I think I could have a relationship, but I couldn't take being assigned somewhere and not being with him." answered Sarah.

"Back over 3 years ago I wanted to have a relationship with him, but was concerned that it would affect my ability to protect him and affect my decisions. Obviously rules got in the way too. But its funny when I look back I think the sexual frustrations between the two of us caused us more problems then any relationship could have caused" said Sarah.

"Sarah, you should have just screwed his brains out when you had the chance" said Carina.

"Talking about sexual frustrations, my god it has been almost unbearable, he is so god damn sexy now, every time I close my eyes I see him and every time I see him I need a cold shower. I saw him working out in the gym the other day without a shirt, his chest abs and back covered in sweat my brain just stopped functioning. I couldn't think, I had to ask him to put a shirt on so I could have a conversation with him." said Sarah

"So Sarah, I don't think you ever told me why you didn't quit the agency back three years ago. I always assumed it was because of duty you felt to the greater good?" said Carina.

"That was what I kept telling myself, but subconsciously a big part of it was I was scared that he didn't have the same feelings as me. He said some things that made me think that we didn't have a future and I guess I wasn't going to put myself out there to be rejected" said Sarah.

"What you kidding, anyone could see the guy was crazy for you" said Carina.

"He told me that he thought I was everything that he would ever want in a woman, but realised that I wasn't. He wanted a normal relationship with a normal girl and said that I would never be normal" said Sarah with a tear coming down her eye.

"That bastard" said Carina.

"I cried myself to sleep that night, that was just after I had decided that what I wanted more then anything was a real relationship with him" said Sarah.

"Why would he say something like that" asked Carina

Sarah just shrugged.

"I know that if we did have a real relationship before re-assignment I would have resigned the minute I was re-assigned." said Sarah.

"I think maybe I should ask him why he said it and did he still think it was true" said Sarah.

'_I can show him that I can be a normal girl, I was able to entertain the First Lady without threatening her or seduction'_ thought Sarah.

Sarah's phone rang she looked at the number and wasn't sure who it was.

"Hello" said Sarah.

"Darling its dad, so how is your weekend going?" said Jack.

"Its going ok dad, pretty exhausted after being on the slopes all day, how are you going, have you been behaving?" asked Sarah.

"I have been a good boy, had a long chat with Charles last night and he took me Sky Diving. That man of yours is one crazy son of a bitch" said Jack.

"Long chat, what did you talk about?" asked Sarah.

"Things, this and that mostly about you" said Jack.

"DAD! you better not have caused me problems" said Sarah.

"Darling, I just had to know why you two weren't back together" said Jack.

"Dad, you need to leave this to me, I have been working out the best ways to make this happen and patience is important" said Sarah.

"Well darling you know I am going to be out of the country soon?" said Jack.

"So Dad, you going to tell me what he said?" said Sarah.

"You know that guy loves you, don't you?" said Jack.

The corners of Sarah's mouth curl up into a smile

"What do you mean Dad, did he say that?" asked Sarah hopefully.

"Yes he did darling, but he has it in his head that he will not be able to make you happy" said Jack

A confused look came across Sarah's face

"He was also saying some strange things about developing technology and that technology applications and its effect on the country. I was trying to tell him that he is just a businessman but told me this thinking it would shut me up but he just wasn't making much sense" said Jack.

"Dad, please just drop it, I know you realise that I didn't really work in a yoghurt shop, well Chuck and I used to work together. Just know that some things you can't know about" said Sarah.

"Yeah I thought as much, I found out that Charles has employed ex Secret Service and NSA people so maybe it has something to do with that. I will not talk about it again" said Jack.

"So why did you say he was a crazy son of a bitch?" asked Sarah.

"Oh, he was doing aerial acrobatics while sky diving. I was having a hard enough time keeping my bowels closed just falling" said Jack.

"So you did a dive?" asked Sarah

"Yeah two, first one a tandem and the second a solo" said Jack.

"Well dad, we will be back tomorrow night. Maybe we spend Monday together?" asked Sarah

"Sure darling, anyway I better go I am exhausted and need some sleep, good luck for tomorrow" said Jack.

"Talk to you later dad" said Sarah.

Sarah hung up the phone, and Carina was looking at her strangely.

"Dad?" asked Carina.

"What, can't I have a father?" asked Sarah

"Well I guess so, I just never thought of you with a family before" replied Carina.

"Well I wouldn't call us a family, I had a very different childhood. My dad lets just say wasn't a very good role model. He is staying with Chuck at the moment" said Sarah.

"You are letting your father, who you have already admitted as being a bad role model, stay alone with the man you are trying to get to take you back?" said Carina.

"Chuck said no matter what he does or doesn't do, it will have no affect on what maybe between us" said Sarah.

"And you believed him" said Carina clearly shocked.

"Well, yes in fact I do. He is an amazing man and that is one of the reasons I love him. Back about three and half years ago. My dad did something that risked the team and because of his past I was pretty down and sorry for what he had done. Chuck just told me that I am not to blame for anything my father had done and I had no reason for feeling guilty, and he meant it too" said Sarah.

"And you left this guy" said Carina.

"Oh shut up Carina" responded Sarah.

"Hey I wanted to ask a question do you know anything or heard anything about something called the Intersect?" asked Carina.

**A/N Yes I meant to leave it there, please review and I will have the next chapter up quickly.**


	12. Revelations

Disclaimer: _Chuck_ doesn't belong to me.

**A/N: Thank you to all those that have reviewed so far. The reviews certainly help to keep me focused. Just two more weeks to wait until Chuck returns.**

**Chapter 12 - Revelations**

"Hey I wanted to ask a question, do you know anything, or heard anything about something called the Intersect?" asked Carina.

"Carina, how do you know anything about the Intersect project?" said Sarah.

"Well I didn't, didn't even know it was a project or existed. Just rumors around and mission guidelines and protocol are supposed to be changing because of these so called Intersect missions. Apparently they have been quite a few missions already run, and they are going to be involving more field agents. So spill what do you know" said Carina.

"Um not sure I am familiar with what you are talking about, I haven't heard of missions like what you are talking about. What I know is from year's ago." said Sarah.

"Hmmm, maybe it is related to the rumors I have heard about in mission surveillance, both video and audio are being routed through some super computer and somehow provides assistance on missions" said Carina.

'_What do we have an operational Intersect, but how could mission surveillance be used'_

"How are they supposed to get video and audio surveillance?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, look what I know sounds like science fiction so it's probably all crap. But anyway some team of super hackers or something break into security surveillance where possible and also use lipstick cameras on agents to track their progress. Audio is somehow captured via the Nexus Communications sets and is rerouted through some super computer. Sounds ridiculous right?" said Carina.

Sarah started thinking about what her dad had said about Chuck, that he developed technology and its applications that have an affect on the country. Also Michelle Obama words saying that the President needs Chuck and without him she doesn't know what would happen. 'Then there is the proposal of the Presidents what was that about?'

With the piece that somehow the technology Chuck had created is somehow involved in the new Intersect missions, Sarah knew that Chuck was more involved then simply building and providing communications equipment.

What was still puzzling Sarah was that if Chuck had somehow been involved in developing the next version of the Intersect, Chuck would be working for the Government and would not have the freedoms that he appeared to have, and the President would not be so involved. Sarah needed to find out more about what Chuck is doing for the government. She couldn't have the government take him away from her.

Sarah and Carina woke up and were keen to get out for their last day on the slopes, they decided they would not have any instruction today. They would just compete with each other and work on the skills that they had further developed yesterday.

Breakfast was once again unbelievable and once they were ready, headed out for the days skiing. They decided the first run in the morning would be a more intermediate run to get everything moving they way it should, before they got the advanced runs.

Carina was keen to get on the double diamond runs, yesterday she had only got the single diamond runs, but had thought that her instructor was probably spending too much time flirting and playing around with her then instructing, but she wasn't complaining it was fun.

"Ok, Carina you ready to go up to one of the single diamond runs now" asked Sarah.

"Let's do it" Carina replied.

While they were working their way down the run, Sarah spotted someone that seemed to be skiing very well. Sarah assumed she was female based on the long brunette hair and the outfit she was sporting. Sarah tried closing the gap to her on the way down the mountain, but she seemed to have a speed advantage over Sarah. She seems to have no fear hurtling down the mountain at ridiculous speeds.

When Sarah and Carina got down the mountain they spotted her. For some reason Sarah wanted to go over and talk to her and comment how well she skied.

She walked up to her.

"Hi, just wanted to comment on how well you were skiing. How long have you been skiing for " Sarah asked.

She took her glasses and uncovered her head and looked at Sarah, she was a brunette with certain eurasian features.

"Oh, thank you I have skied for years, and I come up to Aspen a bit. My name is Kristin" she said.

Sarah looked at her she looked familiar

Carina came over and said "Oh my god you are the actress Kristin Kreuk"

The name was familiar to Sarah she was an actress on some show Chuck used to watch.

"This will probably sound very strange but you don't happen to be staying up at the Bartowski Chalet are you?" asked Kristin.

Sarah was about to answer when Carina responded" Yep that's us"

"Oh, do you know Charles?" asked Kristin cautiously.

"Oh yeah, Sarah here is his current lady friend" yelled Carina.

"Carina, stop it we are just friends" said Sarah.

"Look, let me give you a warning. Get away from him, you will fall for him in a big way, but he will never commit to anyone. The longer you are with him the harder the fall" said Kristin.

"It sounds like you are speaking from experience Kristin" asked Sarah.

"Yeah well I was with him for two weeks 18 months ago, when I see him in magazines or TV my heart still beats faster" said Kristin.

"Yeah well, I have seen that affect before" said Carina smirking at Sarah.

"Carina, stop it" said Sarah.

"Sorry, I think I must have missed something" Kristin says with a little smile.

"Long story" said Sarah.

"Ok then, I think I will get back up to the top, good luck and don't say I didn't warn you" said Kristin.

"Wow, Sarah you really did a number on the nerd didn't you" said Carina.

After several more runs on the single diamond, it time to graduate to the double diamond runs. Sarah was really noticing how she is far more confident on the snow and how she is able to turn far more effortlessly.

They get down the bottom of the mountain after the first run on the double diamond Sarah is taking some easy breaths but it looks like Carina is really having a hard time.

"Carina, you ok?" asked Sarah

"That was hard, I don't know how you do it you seem to just float down the mountain, going from edge to edge without any effort. While every turn I have to struggle to change directions" said Carina.

"Well Carina, I was learning how to improve my skiing form yesterday, I don't want to even think what form you were improving yesterday" said Sarah.

"So what is the plan for the rest of the day?" asked Carina

"I think we stop for a bite to eat for lunch then back out for some final double diamond runs then after that I was thinking hot tub, shower then we head back" said Sarah.

"Yeah that sounds good, though I could really stay another day" said Carina.

"Yeah well I have to get back to LA and see what mess my Dad has made" said Sarah.

"Oh, see you don't want to get back to LA to see Chuck" asked Carina.

"Of course I want to go back and see Chuck, I just hope he want to see me. I also think we have a few things to discuss" said Sarah.

'_I want to get back and do whatever I can to be in his arms. I can't wait until I can get him out in the middle of nowhere in the freezing cold with only me to warm him up'_

Warmth starts spreading over Sarah and she gives a little smile as they had to the lifts to take them back to the top of the mountain.

**Los Angeles**

Jack had woken up and had gone down stairs and found Denise in the Kitchen.

"Jack would you like some breakfast?" asked Denise.

"Would love some Denise, is Charles around?" asked Jack.

"I think he is in the gym, said Denise" replied Denise.

"Ah could I get some bacon and eggs with toast and a coffee. I just wanted to catch up with Charles and be back in around 10 minutes" said Jack.

"Ok, your breakfast will be ready by the time you get back" replied Denise.

Jack walked down to the gym within the residence and could here some obvious banging of equipment; he walked in keeping an eye out for Charles. He spotted him at the back working out on some equipment without a shirt on, he approached him.

"I guess you impress a few women with that arrangement of hills and valleys" said Jack pointing to his torso.

"I like to keep in shape Jack, was there something I could help you with?" asked Chuck.

"Just wanted to see what your plans were today and see if I could tag along" asked Jack.

"Not much today not like yesterday, I'm going to a local gym for some sparring later this morning and was then going to spend some time at the range in the afternoon" said Chuck.

"Sparring?" asked Jack.

"Yeah a couple of times a week I like to get to a local gym and keep my hand to hand skills fresh, no better way than sparring with someone that will hit back. You can only do so much with bags and a wooden dummy" said Chuck.

Jack smiled, _'so not only can Charles fire a weapon, he also seems to know some martial arts'_.

"Charles, do you think it would be possible to teach me something in martial arts?" asked Jack.

"Jack, it takes a while to be able to get proficient enough to put to use, but I guess I could give you something, I could also give you some basic lessons in firearms that may be more beneficial" said Chuck.

"Ok then, thanks just having breakfast, what time do you need to leave" asked Jack.

"I have another 30 minutes here then going to have a shower, will be leaving in about an hour. I will meet you in the entry foyer" said Chuck.

Jack went back to the kitchen to have his breakfast then headed back upstairs to his room to have his shower.

Both Chuck and Jack arrived at the local Gym with Chuck's security detail in tow. Chuck has explained to Jack that he will have a sparring session before he shows Jack some basic moves.

Jack was watching as Chuck was standing in the ring and another man joined him. Bruce came over to Jack.

"Jack, this is part of a Job Interview, the other guy in the ring wants to work with us. Charles enjoys these Interviews, see how Charles is wearing head gear, the other guy does not know who he is going to fight. He just thinks it is someone internal to the company, Charles has fun whenever he can" said Bruce smiling.

The other man in the ring was tall had dark hair and was well built, he also had that quality about him that screamed that he though he was a bit of a superman.

So both walked into the middle of the ring and bowed. Chuck could see the smile on the other mans face, he remembered being told this mans name was Daniel Shaw.

Shaw came at Chuck launching punch after punch; Chuck was blocking each of the punches but was not attempting his own attack.

"What is he doing he is not trying to hit him" asked Jack.

"Don't worry; Charles is just trying to test him, work out his speed, his style and some of his tells or weaknesses. Charles will try and work out a way to see if the opponent telegraphs his punches or kicks" said Bruce.

"But what if he is faster then Charles he will end up getting cleaned up before he can even get a punch in." said Jack.

"I have never seen anyone faster then Charles, but if he does manage to land one Charles will change his tactics and finish it quickly. Remember this is still a job interview, if he manages to sneak some punches through his defence he will pass the interview. " said Bruce

Jack could see that the other man was getting tired his punches did not seem to be as fast and did not seem to have the same power behind them.

Shaw was tiring he knew he was having difficulty getting past the defense of his opponent; he would need to start conserving energy if he had any chance of being able to defeat his opponent.

He could see that his punches were mostly ineffective, so he tried a right front kick and Left crescent kick, both of his moves were blocked the right front kick via his opponents leg and the crescent kick by his arm.

He thought he had his opponent looking for another kick and went for a right cross but even before his fist had hardly moved Chuck hit his shoulder with the heel of his hand effectively paralyzing his arm. Shaw's arm fell loosely at his side, and he screamed out in pain.

"What happened" asked Jack.

"As I said Charles found out how he was telegraphing his right, and took out his right shoulder at the point it was completely vulnerable. I would say he has dislocated his shoulder" said Bruce.

Shaw wasn't happy, his right arm was useless, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer if his opponent attacked him with only one arm he was pretty much defenseless. He tried a jumping front kick and a spinning back kick.

Shaw felt his leg being deflected on his spinning back kick but before he could recover his other leg was caught in a sweep and he was on the mat, flat on his back.

Shaw quickly rolled back up but Chuck caught him in a left crescent kick and then a spinning back kick and Shaw was on the ground winded.

"You ready to concede" asked Chuck.

"NO!" Shaw growled stumbling to his feat.

Shaw was obviously hurt he was hunched over with his elbows close to his chest almost like it was trying to hold it in. Chuck noticed that he was breathing shallow and was worried some damage was done to his rib cage. Chuck called for a trainer saying that Shaw was not fit to continue. Shaw charged Chuck, Chuck snapped a Side kick and hit Shaw straight in the head. Even though he was wearing headgear Shaw was out cold.

Chuck hopped out of the ring took of his head gear and heard a gasp from one of the females in attendance. Chuck looked in her direction and she was a pretty brunette, he did not recognize her.

Chuck approached the woman and asked if everything was ok.

"Ah, yes sorry but your Charles Bartowski?" she asked.

"Yes, um but you have me at a disadvantage you are?" replied Chuck catching a towel that was thrown at him.

"Ah Evelyn Shaw, I am Daniel's wife. Daniel didn't realise he was fighting you, he just assumed it was one of your employees" said Evelyn.

"I prefer it that way, I like to get some sparring in and with agents looking to move into the, ah private sector, well let's just say I like to kill two birds with one stone" said Chuck.

"Well I guess he failed his Interview, you seem to be rather capable, kind of a strange thing for a billionaire isn't it?" asked Evelyn.

"Mrs Shaw, I can be in dangerous situations, if I expect my security detail to risk there life for me I will pull my own weight. Your husband telegraphs his punches and he was a little over confident in his own abilities. When you do not know the risks or dangers in a given situation you need to be cautious not come out all guns firing. It is his over confidence that concerns me more then his telegraphing." said Chuck.

"Call me Evelyn, I just think he was overly keen to impress" she said batting her eyes.

"Evelyn, no need to flirt to get me to give your husband another chance, I will give him that chance anyway but I hope this experience has taught him something." said Chuck.

"Mr Bartowski, I wasn't looking to get you to give him anything. I am sorry if you thought I was being inappropriate I guess you just bring out the naughty side of me" said Evelyn smiling.

Daniel heard the final exchange he strode over to his wife and grabbed her by the arm using his good arm and ripped her way saying, "Stop being a whore, and do not disrespect me like that ever again" said Shaw.

Chuck called over one of his detail.

"Get a detail on him, follow him and keep an eye on him. There is something about him, I don't trust him" said Chuck.

Chuck went through a few more sparring sessions one with two men attacking, chuck was able to defeat both of the attackers easily.

Chuck got out of the ring and went down the back of the gym and called Jack over.

"Ok Jack, are you ready to learn some basic defensive techniques" asked Chuck.

"Well ok, but how about you don't dislocate my shoulder or crack my ribs" said Jack with a smile.

"That guy was just cocky, you need to respect your opponent especially if you do not know what they are capable of. I am sure you are familiar with that concept" said Chuck.

"Ok what I am going to do is get you to attack me, I will show you how to respond and then I will help you learn that response, sound fair" said Chuck.

"yeah ok" responded Jack.

"Ok with your right hand I want you to try and punch me in the face" said Chuck

Jack had a smile, "you know if I hit you and give you a black eye Sarah will never forgive me" said Jack.

"It's ok, I will just say it was another sparring session with someone else" replied Chuck.

Jack let go with a right cross that would have hit the tip of Chuck's nose.

As Jacks fist approached his face he tilted his head away from the punch, deflected the fist with his left arm he then took Jacks right forearm with his left hand and stepped into Jack with his right foot this allowed Jacks own momentum to bring him into his right shoulder, with a continuation of Jacks initial momentum from the punch Chuck through Jack over his shoulder onto the mat.

"Oooph" said Jack

"You ok there?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah, so you going to teach me how to do that?" asked Jack.

This time Chuck went to punch Jack, stopping right in front of Jacks face, and slowly talked him through the motions. They gradually sped up the process until it was close to normal speed.

"Looks like you have learnt your first defensive move" said Chuck.

"Yeah but you are not punching me at full speed are you" said Jack.

"Ah no, but some more practice and you never know, I think any regular Joe on the street goes to take a shot you would have it covered." said Chuck.

They had a shower at the gym, cleaned up and headed of to grab something to eat on the way to the range.

Chuck hadn't held a weapon since he had ended the life of the men from two days before, he had to get himself over it otherwise he wouldn't be able to react if it became necessary. He knew the continual lack of sleep was not helping either.

**Aspen**

Sarah and Carina had enjoyed a nice lunch and decided they wanted to get back out on the mountain, they went straight back out on the double diamond runs. On the first run they noticed someone setting up some cameras but were traveling too fast to stop.

They went back up to the top of the mountain and decided they would stop where the cameras where to see what was going on. The slowly skied into where a camera man was and asked him what was he doing.

"Hey, what are you guys filming up here" asked Sarah.

"Just a small feature with Seth Morrison" the cameraman said, just then they saw a skier come hurtling down the mountain, come of a cliff face did a side flip then landed almost perfectly.

"That's Seth now" said the cameraman.

Carina and Sarah skied down to where Seth was and skied over to him.

"Hi, that was pretty amazing" said Sarah.

"Your not so bad yourself" said Seth.

"I wanted to ask a favour, could you give me any tips, I am going Heli-Skiing next week and while I am really looking forward to it, people keep telling me I'm crazy" said Sarah.

"Well, first off your guide will know where the cliff faces are so stay away from them, if you get caught in an avalanche the snow moves slower on the edges and there is less snow to be buried in, and obviously the middle of an avalanche will have the most snow and move the fastest. Oh and if you can't get out of its way try swimming with the avalanche like you are body surfing at the beach" said Seth.

"Sounds like you are talking from experience" said Sarah.

"Yeah I have survived a few avalanches" said Seth.

"Thanks for the tips, I guess you don't give lessons at all do you?" asked Sarah.

"Ah, not really, but I could maybe make an exception for you", Seth said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Seth, I am seeing someone at the moment", said Sarah.

"Yeah she is currently head over heals for Charles Bartowski" said Carina.

"Charles wow, say hello for me, I taught him how to ski. For a suit he is a pretty cool guy" said Seth.

"Wow, you taught him. Charles and I are the ones going Heli-Skiing. Plus some security I guess" said Sarah.

"Cool have fun, I am sure you will love it" said Seth.

"Thanks" said Sarah

They both skied of to head back down the mountain. Sarah started getting tired and knew that this is when you are most likely to suffer an injury and that's the last thing she wanted. She decided one more run on a double diamond and it was probably time to head back to the Chalet for the hot tub.

Luckily Sarah and Carina finished there skiing without any major incident though Sarah thought she would have a nice bruise on her hip where she came down on some hard snow awkwardly.

Both Carina and Sarah enjoyed the soak in the hot tub, soaking their tired muscles. Sarah started day dreaming thinking about how it would feel if Chuck was giving her a full body massage. Sarah knew that it wasn't something she could ask Chuck yet, but hoped that after the Heli-Skiing trip maybe things would be a little different.

Carina and Sarah, packed their bags and only realized that they hadn't spoken to Brian all day today and in fact had hardly seen him all weekend.

Brian appeared just as they started talking about him.

"Hi girls I hope you had some fun this weekend" said Brian.

"Ah it was great, but it was mainly to brush up on my skiing and I feel I did that so I am pretty happy" said Sarah.

"Sarah was a bit of a prude didn't want any of the guys that came after her, not even for a quick dance or drink. So what did you get up to Brian?" said Carina.

"Ah this and that, got a little skiing in, but mostly took it easy" said Brian.

"Well thanks for staying out of our hair this weekend, I guess we are ready to head home" said Sarah.

'_Home, gee that has a great ring to it, home to me is wherever Chuck is'_ thought Sarah.

"I will organize the over snow to the airport both planes are ready whenever we are" said Brian.

**Los Angeles**

After Chuck and Jack had some lunch they set of for the range. Chuck told Jack that he will go through his exercises then when he is finished he will give him a lesson.

It took a while for Chuck to be happy holding his pistol again, at first it seemed so foreign but eventually he was able to treat it as an extension to his own arm.

After Chuck had finally completed all of his pistol exercises and drills successfully he went off to find Jack

Jack had ear protection on and Chuck asked him to take them off, they went to the far end of the range well away from anyone that was firing.

"Ok Jack first lesson, never point a gun at something you didn't want to shoot. Even if you think the gun is not loaded. Now I assume you are right handed?" asked Chuck.

Jack nodded yes.

Chuck removed the magazine and ejected the cartridge in the chamber then handed Jack his Sig Sauer 229, and asked him to hold it with his left hand exposing the grip.

"Open your right hand to expose the web between your index finger and thumb. Insert the grip into the web of your hand" said Chuck

Jack did exactly as Chuck had said

"Now grip very firmly, making sure your finger is outside the trigger guard at all times. Wrap your left hand around the other side of the frame, aligning your two thumbs to point toward the target. You need to have a very firm grip, with little or no air spaces between your hands and the grip" said Chuck.

Jack had a very strange smile.

"Make sure you keep your thumbs out of the way of the hammer or slide" said Chuck.

"Now, the gun isn't loaded but I want you to pretend that it is" said Chuck.

"The proper stance is to have your feet a shoulder width apart with the left foot slightly in front of the right" said Chuck.

Jack stood in the stance with the gun pointing towards the target.

"Close your left eye and align the rear sight and the front sight with the target" said Chuck

Jack looked at him confused

"The front sight is aligned in the notch of the rear sight so that the top of the front sight is level with the top of the rear sight" said Chuck.

"Ensure that the gap between the sides of the front sight and the left and right sides of the rear sight notch are equal" added Chuck.

Jack lined up the target.

"Ok so you have the target lined up with the sites, the target should just be on top of your sight so have the center of the bulls-eye on top of the sight" said Chuck

"Yep I have it in my sights" replied Jack.

"Now I want you to gradually squeeze the trigger with constant pressure no jerking. When you have started squeezing the trigger ensure to keep the pressure constant until after the gun has fired. Just practice that a few times. Pull back the hammer and I want you to squeeze the trigger" said Chuck.

"Ok now with your breathing I want you to take a breath, now exhale half of that breath then fire. Now practice that a few times" said Chuck.

Jack practiced that about 10 times. Then Chuck grabbed the magazine.

"Now I think you are ready for some live rounds, pass us the gun, remember always have the gun pointed away from anything you don't want to shoot" Chuck said.

Chuck inserted the magazine, and then handed the weapon back to Jack.

"Now hold the weapon like I showed you but do not warp the left hand around it yet, then pull on the slide that will load a cartridge into the chamber and pull back the hammer" said Chuck.

Jack did this but Chuck could see that he was a little nervous.

"Jack its ok, after I put your ear protectors on, just take the stance like you did before, line up the targets then get your breathing ready, then after you have exhaled half your breath apply constant squeezing pressure to the trigger until after the gun has fired" said Chuck.

Chuck put Jacks and his own ear protectors on and Jack fired his first round. Chuck took his ear protectors off and told him to keep doing the same until the magazine is empty. He put the ear protectors back on.

Jack completed the magazine and Chuck brought the target back in on the pulley.

"Nice grouping" said Chuck.

Chuck let Jack shoot several more magazines until it was clear that Jacks hands were getting tired.

"We might call that a day for your lesson what do you think?" said Chuck

"Yeah my hands are starting to get weak" said Jack

"Well you did well Jack" said Chuck.

They packed up from the range and headed back to the residence. Chuck told Jack that when he got back that he would have to do some work. Jack understood and said he was thankful and surprised that he spent as much time with him as he did.

**Aspen.**

Carina, Sarah and Brian each got to the aircraft's quickly and each of the pilots got them on their way. The flight back was rather uneventful with Sarah falling asleep five minutes after takeoff. Sarah only awakened when she felt the plane touching down back on LA, a smile came up on her face when she thought that she would be able to see Chuck again soon.

**Los Angeles**

The drive back to Chucks from the airport took forever; Sarah wanted to get back to see Chuck. Not that she expected anything from him, but so she could see that she was still welcome and things were still on target for the Heli-skiing adventure next week.

Sarah had a feeling that this week was going to go really slowly, she knew she had the Manhattan Chamber of Commerce event on Wed Night but after she saw her dad off things were probably going to be slow.

The driver that had picked both her and Brian up dropped them off at the front door took the bags out of the boot and then left them to walk back into the residence.

They opened up the door and her father was first to welcome her back.

"Hello darling, glad to see you stayed in one piece" said Jack.

"You too Dad, so what did you get up to today?" asked Sarah.

"That man of yours taught me some basic martial arts in the morning and how to shoot a gun in the afternoon. I tell you when I first met the schnook they would be just about the last things I thought I would ever do with him, then add Sky Diving and this has been a memorable weekend. Please thank him for me, I have many times this weekend but it might mean more coming from you" said Jack.

"So is he around or is he working?" asked Sarah.

"Um I think he is in his office here, but I think he is working he asked, If I could give him an hour to get some things done" said Jack.

Just then Sarah saw Chuck come out into the room.

"Sarah you are here, could I talk to you for a few minutes in my office?" said Chuck.

Chuck looked very serious and he didn't have a smile. While Sarah had hoped she could get a little smile from him when he saw her again she knew that she couldn't be angry at him if he didn't.

She followed him into his office, _'Did Dad do something, has he caused some trouble'_

Sarah stepped through the door and heard a voice.

"Good evening Sarah"

Sarah looked in the direction of the voice and saw the President on a large screen in front of her.

"Oh... Good evening Mr President, sorry I wasn't aware Charles was in the middle of talking to you " said Sarah.

"No that is ok Sarah, I am sure Charles just wanted to keep this conversation private without making anyone else aware it was occurring" said The President.

Sarah felt uncomfortable she wasn't sure what she was doing here and also felt like she could have a shower and freshen up before seeing the President.

"I am sorry for conducting this conversation without warning, but timing was important. Are you intending to leave the CIA?" asked the President.

Sarah felt put on the spot, she wanted to leave the CIA to be with Chuck, but was Chuck doing this to get her to stay with the agency, was the President trying to talk her into staying.

"Um, Mr President I am not sure why you are asking, but I feel that I have served my country for the years I have been with the Agency? But there are some things that I would like to do with my life, that being with the agency will make very difficult. I feel that those things are difficult enough as it is, without adding the considerable complications that the Agency would add. I am sorry if that is not what you want to hear but yes that is my decision." said Sarah getting slightly frustrated.

"No Sarah you misunderstood, I am sorry if you mistook my question as criticizing your decision or even trying to change your mind. That is certainly not what I wanted to do" said The President.

"I am not sure I understand then Mr President" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, I would like to read you into something, but unfortunately I am not able to unless you officially leave the agency. You see I can only provide information up to level 5 if you are still employed by the Agency. Because you releasing this information to them could be deemed part of your job and therefore could not be prosecuted for treason. However if you are a civilian you will be bound by different laws so I can take you up to level 8" said the President.

"Mr President does this have to do with Charles involvement with the Government?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, with you being a member of the CIA, all I can say is yes it does, but can provide no further details" said The President.

**A/N Please review, so what is the President going to say?**


	13. Big Brother

Disclaimer: _Chuck_ doesn't belong to me.

**A/N: Thank you to all those that have reviewed so far. The reviews certainly help to keep me heaps for sending this story past the 150 reviews mark you all deserve some rocky road icecream.  
**

**Chapter 13 – Big Brother**

"Yes Mr President I am ready to formalize my exit from the CIA" said Sarah.

"Very well, I will fax you this declaration that you will need to sign and fax back. It is specifically notes that you formally end any ties with the CIA and you apply for level 8 clearance and it also contains the necessary NDA" said the President.

The fax came through on Chuck's secure fax machine, Sarah signed it and Chuck witnessed it, Chuck then faxed the signed form back to the President.

"Thank you Barack, I will let you know how it goes" said Chuck.

"Charles, Miss Walker good evening" said the President.

"Good evening Mr President" said Sarah.

"Well I guess its official now, so are you going to tell me what's going on?" asked Sarah.

"Let's take a drive" said Chuck.

Sarah and Chuck went out in the Mustang convertible, and Chuck was very quiet.

"Chuck are you going to say anything, or am I supposed to ask questions?" asked Sarah.

"No, just trying to work out where to start" replied Chuck.

"Start at the beginning or three years ago or wherever" said Sarah.

"Well as you know, after 9/11 the government needed better intelligence sharing across the agencies and the jointly controlled Intersect computer was how that was done, right?" said Chuck.

"Yeah, I seem to have some memory of an Intersect computer" said Sarah sarcastically.

"Well you also know that since the Intersect was originally destroyed by Bryce and sent to me there have been several projects to either develop a new Intersect computer or another Human Intersect" said Chuck.

"Yes" said Sarah starting to get worried what he was going to say, _'please Chuck don't tell me you are the Intersect again' thought Sarah._

"Well billions and billions of dollars were spent by the Intelligence agencies with very little success. The US Senate Select Committee on Intelligence decided it was time for a new direction and came up with SOONI, the Strategic Outsourcing of National Intelligence. I don't know who came up with the acronym so don't ask. This facilitated certain intelligence gathering methods and operations from being taken away from existing government departments" said Chuck.

"Outsourcing of these functions was also able to circumvent the jurisdictional difficulties of domestic operations of both the CIA and NSA." said Chuck.

"Chuck I am not sure I understand what you are saying, are you or your company somehow involved?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, I think it would be easier if I show you" said Chuck.

They had arrived at Chuck's office and he pulled into the underground car park, they walked over to an elevator. Chuck inserted his key card then he inserted his hand in a palm and finger print scanner that Sarah was surprised she didn't notice before.

The elevator went below the two parking levels and stopped, the elevator doors opened up into a room that had a retinal scanner and keypad.

Before Chuck walked up to the reader he said to Sarah.

"You haven't been given access to this area, you are been treated as a visitor and you will need to be with me at all times as I will be your escort" said Chuck.

"That's fine, I am more then happy to stay right next to you" Sarah said with a smile.

Chuck responded with a half smile, "We have some sensitive electronics within this enclosure so this part of the building is sealed with dust and foreign particle kept to a minimum. We will undergo stream of air within the next chamber. This is to minimize contamination within this environment" said Chuck.

They both walked in and the air came up from below and blew their clothing around and Sarah's hair went straight up.

Sarah came through the chamber "Charles I must be a sight, my hair is everywhere" said Sarah.

"Yes, you are a sight a beautiful sight, like you have always been" replied Chuck.

Once inside, Sarah saw a room full of computers and operators working furiously. With large screens on a 20 foot tall wall with a large map of the World on one side and a large map of the US on the other.

"Ok well, remember how the Intersect used to work, a visual or auditory cues were required then using the information stored in the database an intersection of the information allowed the computer to propose a likely scenario. Like when I first received the Intersect I was able to decide that the general was going to be bombed at his speech" said Chuck.

"Yes" said Sarah, this conversation was really scaring her.

"Now let's say I was the Intersect and you had me sitting back in a nice secured environment watching and listening to events taking place in real time. I could still respond to the auditory or visual cues" said Chuck.

'_Chuck no, please no' _thought Sarah.

Chuck could see the look on her face, _'Oh shit she thinks I'm the Intersect'_ thought Chuck.

"Sarah, listen to me carefully. I am not the Intersect nothing has been downloaded into my head, Ok?" said Chuck

Sarah was still looking worried but she just nodded her head yes.

"Ok, so the Intersect is a person watching and listening for auditory cues, it comes across one that relates to let's say the location of Osama Bin Laden. What would have happened before with me is I would tell you or John what I saw, you would call Beckman and then maybe organise for an assault team and attempt to get him right?" said Chuck.

Sarah only nodded yes again.

"Let's say I have access to a smart guy that can hack into the security cameras for that location, I get him or her to hack in and I identify Osama Bin Laden, then we can organise an assault team with knowledge that he is actually onsite and can even keep track of him up to and including the assault. Obviously this depends on the location having security cameras" said Chuck.

"Well yes I guess then when you are looking inside, you may also have further visual cues providing further intelligence." said Sarah.

"Yes exactly" said Chuck

"Now just imagine 1000's of those people sitting waiting for auditory and visual cues." said Chuck.

"Chuck, only one person has been known to successfully assimilate the Intersect, you. How is anyone going to find 1000 of them?" said Sarah.

Chuck led her to the back of the room, "I mentioned before that the Senate Select Committee on Intelligence decided because of the wasted billions of dollars that they would outsource certain intelligence functions. The government through the executive office and National Security Council awarded these functions to one company" said Chuck.

Sarah looked at Chuck

"Chuck what are you saying?" asked Sarah.

"What I am saying is that we provide all Sigint for all the Intelligence agencies within the Federal Government Intelligence brief. As well as selected Humint which includes the majority of human intelligence sources within the US Borders" said Chuck.

"Now remember what I said before about the 1000's of Human Intersects waiting for auditory and visual cues, well come this way" said Chuck.

Chuck took through another secured door and over to a balcony that overlooked a room full of computer equipment that almost looked like it was a living organism. The floor looked like it was almost 4 stories below. Lights were flashing it was hard to describe it was almost like a dream like being inside a computer almost like the movie Tron

"Sarah, this is the equivalent of a 100,000 Human Intersects all looking for auditory and visual cues, with each one capable of hacking into the security camera network or using video or audio surveillance from many different sources" said Chuck.

Sarah's jaw dropped

"Who, what, how…. Who owns this?" asked Sarah.

"The Intelligence Services Division of Aegis" said Chuck.

Sarah didn't react.

"We do" said Chuck.

"But I don't understand, who created it?" asked Sarah.

"Aegis did, we did" responded Chuck.

"The Government outsourced the functions to us, it was up to us how we provided the service this is how we did it. We have total control over this facility" said Chuck.

"Who came up with it, who dreamt this up? Only three years ago we had a single Human Intersect that was more efficient and faster then any computer could be, and now you are saying this is like 100,000 human intersects?" said Sarah.

"Sarah, well it was a group of people that came up with this, but yes I guess I was a pretty big part of it. The technology and Intellectual Property of all of this is Aegis the one caveat on that is we can't use it or sell it for applications not approved by the government for 24 months after first used in government service" said Chuck.

"How come this is not more widely known?" asked Sarah.

"Very few people within national intelligence circles know the extent of our involvement within intelligence gathering. And as you can imagine certain agencies are not happy with losing control over certain activities, as well as reduced budgets because of that" said Chuck.

"So if you have taken certain work from specific agencies what agency or who do you report to?" asked Sarah.

"While we provide intelligence to all agencies, but we report directly to the NSC . Status and non specific reports are either made to the President or to the whole council so no specific agency is aware of something that the other is not" said Chuck waiting for what he said to sink in.

"So how do you collect the intelligence, is it just what the other agencies provide you?" asked Sarah

"Well no, we have several different methods of gathering Intelligence, some of them are an honesty type scenario others are more how do we say..interactive. Some of the details I can not release. Well for example I assume you know of Echelon" asked Chuck.

"Well yes, are you saying that you get information directly from Echelon, How do you know the NSA aren't doing some kind of filtering on your access to Echelon" asked Sarah.

"Well because for the last nine months we have owned and operated the Next Generation of Echelon, and the NSA Echelon has been decommissioned" said Chuck.

"One of the challenges of Echelon was the restriction on Domestic applications and monitoring, due to the recent approvals through the Senate we have no such restrictions" said Chuck.

"So Casey is involved in this" asked Sarah.

"Yes, he operates in this side of the business he is the one that runs our operational arm within the Intelligence Services Division", said Chuck.

"Operational arm?" asked Sarah

Then behind them she heard a familiar voice "Paramilitary Special Operations, just like the CIA SAD only better" said Casey with a wry smile.

"So what does this mean to a possible future between us, um…do you have any restrictions or rules to follow?" asked Sarah concerned.

"No I have no restrictions or rules other then any other civilian. Obviously I am not able to release sensitive information, I have signed the same NDA you signed earlier. But as far as a future for us, I am concerned that I will not be able to give you the kind of life you deserve. While I may not work for the Government directly, I have spent the last 3 years of my life doing my duty to help those men and women who give up there lives in national service" said Chuck.

"Is there anything else something else you are keeping from me that could affect a future between us" asked Sarah.

"Yes, t has to do with the past" said Chuck.

"What do you mean by the past Charles, is it because I left?" asked Sarah concerned.

"No not directly, when you first left I was initially very hurt and thought that maybe you never really had real feelings for me. But soon after you left, I realized the good you were going to do and felt selfish wanting to keep you with me. I was not a hero, but I could still do whatever I could to help and to also keep people like you safe. So that is when I started developing the Nexus. During design and development I became aware of the greater capability and implications of the Nexus and started working on that as well. A by product of this was the software that I initially licensed to Microsoft and Apple. While that was not my primary goal it did put the company in the public eye and brought in the necessary R&D funds to continue to develop the other side of the business. So you left to do your duty and I started this company to do mine, my goal was to develop technology to help keep this country and its allies safe. But the public success of Aegis was an added bonus" said Chuck.

"Chuck I had no idea, I didn't realize that the Government work was the primary business with the other the sideline, I thought it was the other way around" said Sarah.

'_Here I thought he maintained his true nature by helping wherever he can, even though he was so successful. But he is successful because he only ever set out to help people. Who said nice guys finish last' _thought Sarah.

"Sarah, I have done some things that you may not be happy with. You could say I have been stalking you for the last few years. I have been keeping an eye on your missions and sometimes even getting involved" said Chuck.

"You spoke to my Communications expert on the first mission using the Nexus?" asked Sarah.

"Well yes, but I meant more directly" said Chuck.

"How, what do you mean?" asked Sarah.

"A few of your missions, things seemed to happen at just the right times, a power outage here an open security door or an assault team turning up just when you needed it. I am sorry I couldn't help myself, I needed to do what I could to help keep you safe" said Chuck.

Sarah put her hand on Chucks.

"Chuck, you do not need to apologize and I think its sweet that you cared. Carina and I thought we must have had a Guardian Angel, and I guess we did" said Sarah. Sarah lifted her other hand and placed it on Chuck's cheek.

"But Sarah you have to understand this work I do has become very important and I do not want to make my life anymore complicated then it is already. If we were to have a relationship and it was to end badly I am not sure how it would affect my ability to do my job. Some people think a calming and positive influence in my life would be good. But I still need time to work out if this is something I could have with you. I hope you understand that" said Chuck.

Chuck could see that Sarah was hurt, she wanted so much more but Chuck didn't know how he could give it yet.

"Chuck, do you still have feelings for me?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, how could you even ask that, of course I do I…I love you Sarah, but I need time to see how we can work" said Chuck.

'_He said it, he loves me. But he still wants time', _thought Sarah.

"Sarah, I know its not what you want to hear, but I do want a future with you, and I know that if it was just about me, then that morning after Dinner with the President I would never have gotten out of bed, but Its not just about me" said Chuck.

"Chuck, I understand I guess its kind of Ironic but one of the things that I love about you is the thing that is keeping us apart" said Sarah sadly.

"Sarah, just don't give up on me please" said Chuck.

"Chuck, I will never give up on you. I will be waiting with open arms no matter how long it takes. But if you tell me to leave and that we could never have a future I will leave" said Sarah.

"Sarah, I don't think I could ever say never. Sometimes the only thing that keeps me going is the chance that I could be happy and with you." said Chuck he gave a weak smile to Sarah.

Sarah responded with a huge smile back, and then Chuck gave his trademark just for Sarah smile. As usual it made her weak at the knees.

"Charles, you need to give me some warning before you flash one of those. I kind of loose control when you smile like that" said Sarah.

'_Oh, my god I love this woman so much. I have got to work this out', _thought Chuck

"So what do all these operators do"? asked Sarah.

"Well the new Intersect, the next generation Intersect we created takes the intelligence that is provided to it, whether through Echelon, video feeds or other means and provides usable intelligence for existing operations. That intelligence needs to be provided to those operations that require it. The Intersect is capable of knowing what operations, but the actual passing of Intelligence is currently reviewed and provided by the analysts. Also the analysts receive intelligence from different operations and are responsible for making sure that intelligence finds its way into the Intersect" said Chuck.

"So each of the analysts talk to different contacts and individuals at certain agencies, how do you keep this operation secret?" asked Sarah.

"Well the analysts are seen to work for the agencies in question to people not aware of the operation, but we have liaisons that are aware within all agencies and several within some agencies. It depends upon the time sensitivity of the intelligence what path we take; we are currently working through providing online mission intelligence to agents in the field. This is being done through back channel communications provided by the Nexus" said Chuck.

"So you are able to communicate with agents in the field via the Nexus?" asked Sarah.

"We are currently and have been for a while, eavesdropping on mission communications via the Nexus. Two way communication is possible we just have not provided it on many missions yet" said Chuck.

"There is still a lot I still don't understand" said Sarah.

"I know, um I wanted to see if you would be interested in joining us, taking up a role in my team here at Aegis. I am still ironing out the details, but if you did take up the offer you would have access to the information to answer those questions" said Chuck.

"You want me to work for you?" asked Sarah.

"Well, yeah I like to have people I can trust working for me. Sarah I trust you more then I trust anybody else" said Chuck.

Chuck leaned closer to Sarah and whispered in her ear, the feeling sent shivers down her whole body.

"By the way, all of the arrangements have been made for your father; we can fly him at anytime. Maybe discuss with him when he will be ready to leave, when you know I will arrange the plane and flights. I would prefer to do this one myself. Samantha or the pool does not know about this arrangement. His new ID packet is at home in my safe" said Chuck.

When Chuck had finished talking, Sarah's face had gone red and she was breathing raggedly. Chuck noticed and asked

"You okay Sarah" asked Chuck.

"Chuck if you are going to do that again and leave me hanging, at least do it somewhere I can go for a cold shower" said Sarah.

Chuck visibly swallowed.

"Sorry" he said with a pained expression.

'_Surely I can't have that much affect on her, she must be on a knife edge all the time'_ said Chuck.

Chuck took Sarah aside.

"Look Sarah, sorry about before um, if it is easier for you to not be around me, I can stay at the house from now on until, well until I know what I am doing" said Chuck.

Sarah looked into his eyes.

"Please don't do that Chuck, I can take not having you as long as I can have some part of you in my life" pleaded Sarah.

Chuck gave her one of his Bartowski Grins.

"I am glad, I was kind of liking having you around" he said sheepishly.

'_God, what is he trying to do. He now gives me one of those smiles that arouses all kinds of feelings' _

Chuck showed Sarah around more of their operations and decided it was time to go back to the residence. They left in Chuck's car and headed back.

While in the car a realisation hit Sarah, the mission in Rio when she and Carina were captured and the unknown gunman that took each of their captors out. 'Was that Chuck?'

"Chuck, can I ask you a question? Have you ever been to Rio?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, the answer is yes. That was a very hard day for me; it took me a while to recover. It was the first time I had ever shot anyone, and I had to deal with ending six people's lives. The only thing that helped me get through it, was I knew that if I didn't, you and Carina would likely be dead. That would be something I couldn't live with, especially if I knew I had the ability to do something about it" said Chuck.

"Chuck, I ….. Thank you for saving my life" said Sarah.

Both Sarah and Chuck were lost in their thoughts for a good minute.

"Chuck, are you ok with what happened saving my Dad. That happened and the same day I left to go skiing, I shouldn't have left you" said Sarah.

"Sarah its ok, yeah I haven't had a good time of it, but I just have to deal with it. I haven't slept that well, but I knew that if I didn't help, you and your dad might not be around anymore" said Chuck sadly.

"Chuck, please let me sleep in your bed tonight, just so I can hold you, nothing else. I just want to make sure you can get some sleep, and I know holding you helps me sleep." said Sarah.

Chuck gave Sarah a weak smile, "Yeah, thank you, I think I might like that" said Chuck.

"Do you think any less of me, knowing what I have been doing or have done?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck, No! Never! You were able to see beyond what I have done and see the girl underneath, how could I say I love you, if I couldn't see the guy, the same guy that cheered up the little ballerina the first day we met. The guy that just knows what to say to cheer me up. The guy named Chuck, my Chuck" said Sarah with tears in her eyes.

"Wow, you remember about the ballerina huh?" asked Chuck.

"How could I ever forget, that was the moment I knew you were someone special, that I knew I was falling for you. Chuck please know that I am here for you, you do not need to go through anything alone even if it is just to talk" said Sarah.

Chuck just nodded showing that he understood.

"Sarah, um tomorrow night, Monday night, I am having Ellie, Devon and Yvonne over for dinner. I would like you to be there, but if you are not ready to speak to Ellie I understand. Ellie has no idea about the CIA, she only thinks you left because you had a great job offer in Europe and you didn't say good bye because of how hard it would have been, and you didn't want to sour her wedding" said Chuck.

"I would like to be there Chuck, and I would like to see your niece, Yvonne is such a wonderful name" said Sarah.

They got back to Chucks residence and Sarah went to speak to her Dad.

"Hey dad, sorry I had to disappear like that, we had some thing to discuss. Charles tells me that arrangements have been made and things are ready for your extended vacation" said Sarah.

Jack looked a little sad and said "Oh, okay."

"Dad you are still going to go right?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, I will go, I guess this weekend has been a bit of fun, more fun then I have had in a while. Charles took me sky diving, taught me some self defense and gave me some lessons with a handgun. He has kind of grown on me" said Sarah.

"Yeah, dad I know what you mean" Sarah said while looking wistfully at Chuck.

"Um darling, one thing I should tell you, there were a couple of women on the weekend, one at Sky Diving some Italian brunette named Roberta Mancino, she was a little aggressive with Charles and was annoyed that he wasn't taking her up on her offer." said Jack.

"So nothing happened with her?" asked Sarah.

"No, and looks like nothing ever happened, not from lack of trying on her part though" said Jack.

Jack could see anger in Sarah's eyes "You said a couple of women?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, another brunette, pretty thing, seemed quite taken with Charles and was openly flirting with him. Charles seemed a little interested too" said Jack.

'Why bloody brunettes?' thought Sarah.

"So Chuck was flirting with her too" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, you could call it flirting and she was there with her husband too. This was at the gym, Charles just embarrassed her husband in the ring, than the husband didn't take too kindly to Charles embarrassing him with his wife" said Jack.

Sarah was thinking that she would need to keep an eye on Chuck, with all the ground she has made in the last week, she was definitely not going to loose him to some brunette skank.

"So dad will you be ready to go tomorrow?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, just not too early, I enjoy my sleep in" said Jack

Chuck took Brian aside.

"So Brian any problems or issues in Aspen?" asked Chuck.

"No Charles, though that Carina is sure a laugh. I'm not sure if there is a single male left in Aspen she hasn't at least flirted with" said Brian.

"She is that, so no other things to report?" asked Chuck.

"Nope just a normal girl's weekend on the snow, hey got plenty of skiing in, Sarah looks to be well prepared for Heli-Skiing. She spent a major part of today skiing the double diamond runs" said Brian.

Brian could see that Chuck was looking for something else. He wanted him to ask but he decided he would spill anyway.

"It looked like Sarah was a bit of a hit amongst the locals though, a few attempted to test the waters, but they found only a shark" said Brian laughing.

"She damned near broke some guys arm for touching her, it was fun to watch" said Brian.

"What did she say to him?" asked Chuck.

"'take you hands off me, I am only interested in one man, even if he is not interested in me, you got it', I could tell it was her emotions doing the talking it was no acting" said Brian.

This bit of information brought a smile to his face.

"Thanks Brian" said Chuck.

Chuck had finished with Brian and went back to where Sarah and Jack were.

"Charles, dad said he will head of tomorrow" said Sarah.

"Okay then, Jack I will make arrangements let's say leave late afternoon you will have the day to spend with Sarah" said Chuck.

"Sounds good Charles and thank you for everything you have done" said Jack.

"Well, you stay out of trouble" said Chuck.

"Well, I will promise you, if I can get an occasional sky dive in I will do just that" said Jack.

The evening went well they had dinner at the residence and talked, it was getting late and Chuck and Sarah both decided that it was time to get some sleep. They both said good night to Jack and went off to their own rooms to get ready for bed.

Chuck had just got into bed when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in" said Chuck.

The door opened and Sarah stepped through the door in her night gown.

"You didn't think I forgot my promise did you" said Sarah.

"Chuck smiled, what promise is that?" asked Chuck.

"The one that I would hold you to help you get good nights sleep" said Sarah.

Sarah walked up to the bed and took her night gown off, Chucks eyes bugged out. Sarah saw his reaction.

"Oh sorry, only thing I had that was clean" said Sarah smiling.

"You are not sorry" said Chuck.

"Well, maybe not sorry I can still have that affect on you, but I definitely don't want to make you feel uncomfortable" said Sarah.

"Maybe I will just put a shirt on" Chuck says.

"Chuck, I have seen you chest before and if that is how you were going to sleep don't change for me" said Sarah.

Chuck just smiled, "Shut up, get into bed and hold me so we can both go off to sleep" said Chuck.

Sarah hopped into the bed moved over to Chuck put her head on his Chest, and draped her arm over his chest and stomach, Sarah enjoyed the feel of his bare chest and abs. Chuck wrapped his arm around her, they both let out satisfied sighs, they each had big smiles on there faces as they closed their eyes and Chuck quickly fell off to sleep.

Sarah had a wicked thought it was rather distracting being this close to him, while Chuck had no shirt on. He felt so good to touch and made all sorts of feeling in her spread throughout her whole body. She knows that it will only make those feelings more intense, but she wanted to be close to him and holding him without any material between.

Sarah decided to carefully take off her camisole and snuggle back up to chuck feeling her nipples touching Chuck's bare chest sent shivers through out her body. She could swear she could smell her own arousal under the covers as she could feel the warmth spread between her legs.

Sarah was getting a little uncomfortable with the growing heat between her legs, she decided to lift up one of her legs and put on top of Chuck, Sarah making sure she left some space between her spreading heat and chucks leg.

Sarah could almost feel herself losing all rational thought and only operating on instinct but she had to maintain some composure or she knew she would rip his boxers off and bury himself in her is deeply as possible.

Then chuck squirmed and moved closer to Sarah, his hip now made direct contact with her warmth and she was sure that she could feel the bottoms of her lingerie from sticking to his skin as they were wet with her arousal.

Sarah could feel the last of her resolve slipping away as she maneuvered to remove the offending article of clothing and placed her bare warmth on Chuck's bare skin, as Sarah's breathe started getting ragged.

Sarah finally fell of to sleep.

The next morning Chuck woke up first and Chuck felt Sarah's still hugging him and realized what a great sleep he got. He was once again up before he had gotten out of bed, but was able to remove himself from Sarah's hold. It was still dark, and while Chuck had thought that Sarah felt differently under the covers he did not realize that she was completely naked.

Chuck got ready for work and headed off, and let Sarah and Jack have the rest of the day to spend with each other.

While Sarah spent the day with her father she was still worried about what was going to happen tonight when she saw Ellie again, for the first time in over three years. What she did know though is that she wanted to wear the bracelet Chuck had given her the Christmas she nearly lost him to Fulcrum.

She had wanted to wear it before now but was worried about what Chuck would say and if he would ask for it back. Almost every night since she left Burbank she has slept wearing the bracelet it was the memory of when he gave it too her that she cherished.

**Sarah**: Oh Chuck, I can't take this. This is something real, something you should give to a real girlfriend.  
**Chuck**: ...I know.

.

.

.

"Charles, I am pretty nervous about tonight. I know I want to go ahead with it, but I am still a little scared. Does Ellie know I will be here?" asked Sarah.

"Yes she does, I told her that we are friends and working through things, and that you are staying at the residence." said Chuck.

It is time for Ellie and her family to arrive and Sarah was still fussing over how she looked.

"Chuck, do I look okay?" asked Sarah.

"No Sarah." Said Chuck and brought a frightened expression on her face.

"You look amazing." added Chuck.

This brought a blush to her face.

"Thank you, you look pretty dashing yourself." she said with a flirty smile.

They finally arrived and it was the moment of truth, Ellie came up to Sarah.

"Sarah, good to see you again. Chuck tells me you have been working in Europe you back on vacation?" asked Ellie.

"Yes Ellie, I have been in Europe, and it is good to see you too, it looks like motherhood suits you. Um I was on leave from work but have officially resigned, so currently out of work was hoping to find something permanent around here" replied Sarah.

"Oh so you are thinking of staying in LA" asked Ellie.

"Um, I would really like to stay, but a few things need to be resolved I guess" said Sarah looking at Chuck.

Sarah wasn't sure what to say to Ellie, she wanted to be more open about things but felt strange talking about it with Chuck in earshot.

Devon walked up to Chuck.

"Hey bro, how about we go shoot some pool while we let the ladies catch up" asked Devon.

Chuck looked in Sarah's direction to see if she was ok with that, and to Chuck's surprise she was hinting for him to go.

Once they were both out of the room Sarah and Ellie went into the Living Area and sat down on the Couch's. Sarah asked if Ellie wanted a drink and she said no as she was still breast feeding.

"So Sarah, give me one good reason why I shouldn't slap you across the face for what you did to my brother?" asked Ellie.

"Ellie, if it will make you fell better or increasing the chances of you or him forgiving me I would want you to do it" said Sarah.

"Sarah, why have you come back, why now, I guess Chuck looks more attractive now with all this" Ellie said extended here arms out to indicate the residence and all the things that come with it.

"Ellie, every day since I left, I have thought of Chuck. I have thought of him and how I made a big mistake in leaving, everyday that passed it became harder and harder to go on but was even harder to go back. I came back because I new I had to do something I couldn't continue the way I was going. It was like a point of no return" said Sarah.

"Sarah, I find it hard to believe that if you felt like that, why you would have left in the first place. I am sure that job in Europe would have meant a lot but you make sacrifices to be with the one you love." said Ellie.

"Ellie, um I guess things were not as clear to me then as they are now. I love your brother and have loved him for a long time. While I knew that Chuck had feelings for me, I didn't know how deep they were. I was scared Ellie, I did not have the best childhood as I am sure you and Chuck also didn't but you had each other to love. I had no one. Chuck was the first person in my life that I have ever truly loved and if he didn't return that love I thought it would destroy me" said Sarah.

"Sarah, how could you not realise that my brother loved you, you meant everything to him" said Ellie.

"Ellie, Chuck said some things to me in the last six months of our relationship that made me doubt how real his feelings were. Then by your wedding I had decided that I had to go for the job and to stop my heart from breaking. I was just about to throw all that away when I thought Chuck was proposing at your wedding. But it turned out he just wanted me to go have some fun with him on a holiday" said Sarah.

"Sarah, I am so sorry, but I am sure you just misread things. You must know how torn up he was when you left, how much it affected him and still does. I noticed you are wearing the bracelet Chuck gave you" said Ellie.

"Now that I have been back, yes I see that, but at the time I didn't. I guess it was my own lack of self worth that clouded my mind. I didn't think I was worth loving, so I didn't think Chuck could love me the way that I love him. Ellie I wore this bracelet to bed every night, it was so I could have a little bit of Chuck with me while I slept" said Sarah.

Ellie stood up and opened up her arms.

"Sarah, come here" said Ellie.

Sarah stood up went over to Ellie and hugged her and broke down into tears.

At the sound of tears the guys decided they better go and see what had happened and found Sarah's head resting on Ellie's shoulder, sobbing with Ellie arms around her holding her.

Sarah heard the guys come back in and quickly tried to compose herself pulling herself away from Ellie. Sarah realised she must be a sight after crying.

"Sorry everyone, Just need to straighten myself up" said Sarah quickly disappearing up to her room.

Chuck walked over to Ellie.

"Chuck its ok, she just got a bit emotional everything's okay, in fact I think everything will be great" said Ellie.

Sarah came back down after cleaning her face and reapplying makeup, and everyone was enjoying the conversations. Ellie asked Sarah if she wanted to hold Yvonne and while a little nervous Sarah said yes.

She looked like a natural, and Yvonne took to Sarah quickly, smiling and making all sorts of noises and sounds. Yvonne had only recently started walking and Sarah would crawl behind her as Yvonne took off for a stroll around the house. Yvonne thought she was chasing her and would giggle as she tried to get away.

During dinner conversation turned to Chuck's success.

"So Ellie you must be very proud of your brother" asked Sarah.

"Yes I am, he has really turned himself around, all the things we had to go through growing up. I think the secret was finding that self confidence again." said Ellie.

"Yes, so Chuck used to be a bit of a genius when he was younger too?" said Sarah.

"Chuck took after our mum; they both just seemed naturals at anything. Whether it was some physical activity like sports, or something artistic like music. But Chuck also got his brain from dad, dad was a genius but I don't think he had the self confidence or drive to apply it." said Ellie.

"Okay, okay, that's enough of the how great Chuck is talk" said Chuck.

Sarah was thinking, so Chuck got some of his talents from his mum.

"Ellie, Chuck or you have never really talked that much about your mum what did she do for a job?" asked Sarah.

"Oh, not really sure, she left when we were both young. I know that mum and dad met while working and she used to be away with work for days at a time" said Ellie.

"Its funny, while she used to be like this gifted athlete that could do both gymnastics and athletics she seemed to be so accident prone, in fact just like you Sarah" said Ellie.

"What do you mean Ellie, accident prone like me?" asked Sarah.

"Oh, I didn't mean it in a bad way, but you know how you used to hit your head on walls and be in the wrong place at the wrong time for explosions and things like that. I just remember that mum had bandages and stitches and things for accident too" said Ellie.

The light went on in Sarah's head; Chuck's mum was a spy. Could she be the famous 'Frost', that Carina and her were talking about, on their skiing weekend. The agent that everyone at the farm says must be made up because no one could learn and be that good so quickly.

Chuck looked at Sarah and could see that Sarah was deep in thought. What was Sarah thinking about? He would have to ask her later.

"About one of the few things I remember well about mum, was how she used to read me stories about the Frost queen" said Chuck.

Sarah's eyes went wide, and Chuck noticed.

'It's true my god, it's true, Chucks mum is Frost'

Dinner was finished and Ellie and family went home, leaving Chuck and Sarah alone.

"Sarah, you seemed disturbed by something about my mum, is there something I should know?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck, I promised myself that I would tell you everything and anything that you asked. But this I am not sure how you will react, I will say it has nothing to do with me or us" said Sarah.

"Please, tell me if you know something about my mother. My mum leaving was one of the hardest things I had to go through" said Chuck.

"Okay Chuck, I have no facts only things that I know from my time in the agency, and what I have learnt from you and Ellie" said Sarah taking a breath

"I was talking to Carina on the weekend, about how quickly you seem to pick things up, things that should normally take considerable time and effort to master you seems to pick up easily. Devon told me about rock climbing, I see how you are with weapons and martial arts and even Sky Diving from my father." said Sarah looking at Chuck for recognition, he nodded for her to keep going.

"Well Carina reminded me about a rumored agent that when they went through the farm how quick new skills were able to be learnt and mastered. They became a bit of a legend within the agency. But the specific sometimes change, like I heard that it was a female that left the agency to start a family, but Carina heard it was a male that just disappeared and no one knows what happened." said Sarah.

"Is that all you have, that my mum was a gifted athlete that could do just about anything therefore she must be this spy?" asked Chuck clearly frustrated.

"Well, no chuck, Ellie said that you mum and dad met at work, remember your dad used to do work for the CIA, also Ellie said your mum used to go away for work and come back with injuries" said Sarah.

"Sarah still sounds pretty flimsy, maybe my mum was more then a normal mum, but how can you make the leap that she was this super spy?" said Chuck.

"Well Chuck, of all the stories and rumours I have heard of this agent her or his codename has always been the same, 'Frost'" said Sarah.

Chucks eye's went wide and looked at Sarah

"Um, okay I admit lots of things pointing in that direction maybe we should do some research" said Chuck.

"Okay, do you think we could ask the Intersect?" said Sarah.

"Yeah we can do that tomorrow, oh I wanted to have our Dinner tomorrow night, does that suit you?" asked Chuck.

"Yep that sounds nice, what do I need to wear," asked Sarah.

"Something formal I guess, oh also I have a question about an agent you may know?" asked Chuck.

"Okay, well I will tell you what I know" said Sarah.

"Agent Daniel Shaw and his wife Evelyn, he was trying to get a job with us, there is something about him I just don't like. I think he also abuses his wife, though I have no proof. I have got some of our people to keep an eye on them, but was just wondering if you knew anything?" asked Chuck.

"I have heard of him, he was a bit of a golden boy for a while. Hinted that he may make it right to the top, but I think an op went bad and he kind of fell out of favor. Don't know much about his wife, but I believe they met on the job" said Sarah.

"I think his wife is clean, but I have a feeling there are some skeletons in Shaw's closet" said Chuck.

"Should I be jealous of his wife?" asked Sarah.

"What, no, she might have flirted with me but my interest was only in determining her husband's motives" said Chuck.

Sarah smiled,_ 'I knew I had nothing to worry about'._

"Sarah, um I would like it if you would stay in my bed tonight, it did help my sleep and my nightmares" said Chuck.

'_Chuck did you maybe think that the reason you slept so well was because I didn't have any clothes on?'_ Sarah thought with a wicked smile.

They went up stairs and got ready for bed, Sarah stole an old nerd t-shirt of Chucks and just had her panties on underneath. Chuck once again was only wearing boxers, Sarah felt like commenting if he could go bare chested why couldn't she, but she definitely didn't want him covering up. She knew she could always strip off during the night.

They both got into the bed with Sarah rested her head on his shoulder draping her arm over his chest and stomach. Sarah let out a contended sigh and they both went of to sleep.

**A/N I Please review, I hope this Chapter comes out ok. I am not that happy with the explanation of Chuck's involvement with the Government. Further explanation will occur over the next several chapters but didn't want to get too deep in this chapter. **

**The next Chapter will be more Chuck and Sarah Centric.**


	14. Dinner

Disclaimer: _Chuck_ doesn't belong to me.

**A/N: Thank you to all those that have reviewed so far. The reviews certainly help to keep me focused. **

**Finally a chapter that I am sure a few people have been waiting for.**

Chapter 14 – Dinner

The both slept amazingly well, when Chuck woke up he found himself spooning behind Sarah, Chuck found himself in his usual morning state of arousal. However something felt different then he realised that Sarah was pushed back into him with no space between them, Chuck had his arm wrapped around her.

Chuck didn't move for several minutes as he enjoyed the comfort of the position then became aware of what his right hand was doing.

He wasn't sure but he had a hold of something soft, he began moving his hand and had thought this was a strange feeling pillow. It was when he heard Sarah moan and push her behind further into Chuck's arousal that he felt the nipple in his hand and realised that he was cupping Sarah's breast.

He started removing his hand from her breast from under her shirt when he heard Sarah and stopped.

"You can keep doing that, I'm certainly not complaining" said Sarah.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry Sarah, I didn't realize what I was doing. How long have you been awake" asked Chuck.

"Chuck, firstly you have no reason to be sorry. It was obviously just a sub conscious reaction and as I said I not complaining, I am more then happy for your hands to remain where they are. I have been awake for a little while, long enough to enjoy your wandering hands" she said lustfully.

It took another moan from Sarah for Chuck to realize that he still had hold of her breast. He finally removed them and Sarah rolled over to face him.

"So now that you have had the chance to fondle me, it is only fair if I get the chance too" said Sarah.

Chuck quickly hopped out of the bed showing the extent of his wakefullness.

"Well Chuck, I haven't even started yet and you're raring to go" said Sarah playfully.

Chuck's face went bright red,

"Time for a shower" Chuck said.

"If you insist" said Sarah starting to get out of bed.

Chuck just looked at her.

"Ok, I am sorry. Yes I was being a little forward, over five years is along time" said Sarah. She sighed , put her head back on the pillow and attempted to go back off to sleep.

Chuck went into the bathroom for his shower, turned on the shower and hopped in.

'What did Sarah mean by five years, sure it has been over five years since she met him. Surely she doesn't mean she hasn't slept with anyone in over five years.'

Chuck came out of the shower still partially wet with only new boxer shorts on.

"Sarah, are you awake?" asked Chuck.

"Off course I am awake Chuck, you were showering just next door naked do you really think I could sleep." said Sarah sitting up to take a look at Chuck.

Her mouth dropped open and only sounds came out of her mouth for a good ten seconds.

Chuck ran to her and grabbed her on the bed and asked if she was alright, Chuck was getting her all wet in more ways than one.

"Yeah, Chuck I'm ok, I'm just a little embarrassed, you looked so good when you were still wet. I kind of lost myself for a bit" said Sarah.

Chuck's face went a deep shade of red

"Sarah, before you said about five years, what did you mean?" asked Chuck.

"Oh, um don't worry about that. I shouldn't have said anything" said Sarah.

"Sarah, you said you were not going to keep anything from me" said Chuck.

"Okay, okay, well I haven't been with a man since before I met you. Sure I have kissed and even shared a bed for an assignment, but I haven't been intimate with a man" said Sarah.

"Sarah, why not?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck, you are so smart can't you figure it out?" said Sarah.

"Um, no I can't" said Chuck.

"Chuck, I could never be with another man. After, after I met you, no one could ever measure up, every guy I met in the last three years just wasn't good enough. The closest I came was about twelve months after I left, I was very drunk and very emotional" said Sarah.

Sarah was unable to look into his eyes, for some reason she felt so vulnerable. She couldn't take rejection from him now.

"Sarah, if this is how you felt then why did you leave and why did it take three years for you to come back. I understand that you felt it was your duty but, shit Sarah" said Chuck.

"Everyday that went by without you was harder then the last, but everyday that went by it seemed harder to turn back and expect that things could be the same. I guess I kind of hit the wall and I knew that I couldn't go on any longer without you. For as to the reason why I left, why has it taken so long to ask?" said Sarah.

"Well I always just assumed that you felt it was your duty, and initially it hurt but eventually I understood" said Chuck.

"Chuck, duty was only part of it, I think consciously that is what I was telling myself. It took a little while for me to understand the real reason though. Chuck I was scared, not scared about a life without being a spy, but scared of a life without you. I know this doesn't make a lot of sense, but you need to understand that I didn't think you had the same feelings I have for you. I didn't think you saw a real future for us, I thought it was just a passing attraction that you would get over" said Sarah with tears in her eyes.

"Sarah, how could you think like that? You must know you were my everything?" said Chuck.

"Chuck, how would I know that?" said Chuck.

"Because I told you what you meant to me" said Chuck.

"Chuck, you told me that you didn't see a future with me. That I could never be a normal girl. I thought you had changed your mind at the wedding. I thought you were proposing, but you just wanted to go on a holiday just like Cole" said Sarah and was now crying.

"Sarah, oh I am sorry about how I said that. I guess it was stupid of me to ask that way. But I didn't just want a holiday, I wanted us to be together so you could see how good we could be together without all the spy crap, and when did I say I couldn't see a future. When did I say you couldn't be normal?" said Chuck.

"Chuck, you told me after I was hospitalized from the explosion at the fountain" said Sarah.

Chuck: I'm a normal guy who wants a normal life and as amazing as you are Sarah Walker, we both know that you will never normal.

"Oh shit, um I didn't mean that, that was the hardest thing to ever say" said Chuck.

"What! What do you mean that you didn't mean it? That doesn't make sense, why would you say something so hurtful if you didn't mean it" said Sarah.

Chuck looked at Sarah with tears in his eyes.

"Sarah, I told you that, I said those things because, I was so scared that something was going to happen to you, because of your feelings for me. After you couldn't take the shot, and after you came after me rather than the intel, well I thought if you thought we couldn't have a future you could be better at your job, be in less danger" said Chuck.

"What, you said that to protect me? Chuck I couldn't work properly for a long time after that, because of how hurt I was. Before you I only thought about the next mission, but I started thinking about our future life together and it gave me something to live for and you took that away, how could someone as smart as you do something so stupid" said Sarah.

"Well, um I was given a hand in making that decision" said Chuck.

"Who, what?" asked Sarah.

"Bryce told me that I had to do something to get your mind on the job, and that your feelings for me were going to cost you your life" said Chuck.

Sarah took Chuck's face in her hands.

"Chuck, Bryce was jealous, he wanted me for himself, he never got over me" said Sarah.

"Yeah, I thought that too, but I just couldn't take the chance. If something happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself" said Chuck.

They both hugged and cried, Sarah knew that she still had a way to go but knew they had made another big step on the way to recovery.

"Sarah, so if you thought I was proposing at the Ellie and Awesome wedding, what were you going to say?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck, I don't think that is anyway to ask a lady. Let's just say I am confident that things would have turned out a lot differently the last three years if you had been asking that question" said Sarah but couldn't look him in the eye.

'_Oh, hell. If I had asked Sarah to marry me even before we were a couple, she would have said yes. Oh this just blows my mind'_

They were just hugging each other when Chuck pulled back.

"Sarah, don't forget tonight we have a date, we will leave from here at 7PM" said Chuck.

Chuck finished getting dressed went downstairs had breakfast and left for work. Sarah was still in bed contemplating what she just heard.

'_That bastard Bryce, if he wasn't already dead I would kill him'_

Sarah got out of bed had a shower got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast; Chuck had already left for the office. While Sarah was having breakfast she made a call to the Executive Assistant pool and asked her to organize her appointment at a few designers' stores in Rodeo Drive. She got a call back fifteen minutes later and her appointments were organized.

She decided that she should look for an outfit for tonight, as well as one for New York for Wednesday night, she would also look for some more lingerie to try to entice some more welcome reactions from Chuck. This morning was a pleasant surprise having him caress her and feeling him on her back was a great way to start the day.

She went out and attended the appointments at the various designers that had been arranged for her. She had picked three outfits and various accessories; they would all be ready for her to pick up by 4pm. She decided that she would go for a drive to pass the time and ended up at their beach, she just sat there for a while, thinking about all the things that have happened between her and Chuck and how they have ended up where they are.

Then Sarah started thinking about her professional career, while she is no longer with the CIA she still looks back as doing something for the greater good. She knows that Chuck is much more important to her then her career in the CIA,and looking back at the last 12 months of her career her surviving has been more good luck then good management.

Carina had always been the impulsive one, but a few of the missions it was Carina that was holding back Sarah from doing something rash, without proper planning. Sarah knew that she didn't value her life much at that point. But since she has been back in LA things have changed. She now sees a reason to live, that reason is a chance at a life with Chuck. She has become more cautious of her own life but also scared of what could happen to Chuck and rob them of a chance of happiness.

She made the decision to go on the Heli-Skiing somewhat impulsively, at times she wishes they weren't going. She doesn't want to take the risk. Other times she is really looking forward to it. She is now resolved to accept it as something they will both do, and hopefully they will come out much stronger. Maybe she can be back to being more herself and how she was before she left Burbank, someone that was trying to have a real life, but also was professional when she needed to be. Accept now she would have that real life, with the man she loves and he too would be professional when required, she could have the perfect life.

She had finished doing all her shopping for tonight's adventure, as well as tomorrows in New York. Because of the time difference and flight time she knew she would not get any time for shopping tomorrow.

She found a really nice red dress that she really loved; she wished Chuck liked her in red. She hadn't asked yet but had assumed that they will be staying somewhere tonight. Hopefully they would have the same room, but knew that it was more likely that they would have separate rooms.

She picked up everything after all alterations had been made and headed back to Chuck's residence. She started getting ready for her evening out, she had no idea what they were doing, but had hoped it was something special. She knew that she had told Chuck most of what was on her mind since she had been back, but she hoped that tonight she could remind him of all the good times they have shared and maybe even tell him about how she was feeling the two years they were 'together'. She hopes that after tonight Chuck would no longer have any doubts about how she feels, or what she wants.

Chuck had arrived at the residence and was busily getting ready for his evening with Sarah. He had everything planned and hopes that it all comes together.

Sarah came downstairs to meet him and looked exquisite, she was radiating beauty and Chuck couldn't stop smiling whenever he looked at her.

"Sarah, you look amazing, I haven't seen you in that before, where have you been hiding that?" asked Chuck.

"Just got it today, I also got something for tomorrow night as well. Tomorrow night will we be staying in New York?" asked Sarah.

"Yes, we have an apartment on Park Avenue. My New York assistant will have the apartment ready for us" said Chuck.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize you had a place in New York. How many other locations do you have somewhere to stay?" asked Sarah.

"Well the company has a few around the place, really too many to mention, if you are interested in the total you could ask the Executive Assistant pool to give you a list" said Sarah.

A stretch limousine picked them up and took them towards Long Beach, they stopped at the Breakers Hotel.

Chuck got out of the car first and helped Sarah through the door and then presented his arm for her to hold. They entered and were taken straight up to the top and to the Sky Room and were shown to a table. While there were some people in the restaurant no one was sitting anywhere near where there table was.

"Charles, why are we here all by ourselves?" asked Sarah.

"Well I couldn't book the whole room out, but I was able to book out this part. I could have booked another room but I thought this room would have the better view" said Chuck.

"I agree, the view is stunning" said Sarah looking out into the city and water.

"Yes the view is stunning" said Chuck looking straight at Sarah.

"Charles you are not even looking at the view" said Sarah.

"Sarah, I am looking at the most amazing view available in this whole room" said Chuck.

"Charles you are making me blush" said Sarah.

"But I am only stating the truth" said Chuck.

"Well, thank you for this, it's more then I expected when I asked you for dinner. I would have been happy with a cheeseburger, as long as it was with you and we were alone" said Sarah.

The waiter came over and asked "Are you ready to order sir?".

"We still need some more time but we will start with a bottle of Chris Ringland, Dry Grown Shiraz thank you" said Chuck.

The waiter left to let them decide and get the wine Chuck had requested.

"Sarah, have you decided what you would like yet?" asked Chuck.

"I think I might have the Ceasar then the Prime Filet Mignon, what are you going to have?" asked Sarah.

"I think the Risotto followed by the Prime Rib Eye" responded Chuck.

The waiter brought over the glasses and bottle of wine, Chuck tasted the wine and the waiter poured both Sarah's and Chuck's glasses after he approved of the bottle, when finished he took the rest of the order.

"So Sarah what would you like to talk about, you have me alone for an evening" said Chuck.

"Well, I have already told you how I feel, why I left and what you mean to me, but I know during the two years I was with you, I wasn't entirely open with you about my feelings. That was because of the job and also because of how closed off I am in general" said Sarah.

"Okay, shoot what did you want to say?" said Chuck.

"Well, the first date before Casey and his NSA goons spoiled everything I was really having a good time, and when I said I liked you I really meant it. When you told me you could be my very own baggage handler my heart skipped a beat. For a while there I had forgotten that it wasn't a real date" said Sarah.

Sarah said this looking into Chuck's eyes but as she finished she was staring into her hands.

Chuck noticed that she was wearing the Charm Bracelet he gave her for Christmas.

"Sarah, I noticed you are wearing the Charm Bracelet" said Chuck.

"Yeah, I have wanted to wear it the whole time I have been back, but I was worried that maybe you would want it back. It has helped me the last three years to have this with me, it has been a reminder that even if for a short period of time you believed that we may have had something real. It was always real to me, my feelings. I am sorry I couldn't show it properly" said Sarah with tears in her eyes.

Chuck reached out to hold her hand.

"Hey, this is no time for tears, I would never think about asking for the Bracelet back" said Chuck.

She looked up into his eyes.

"Really?" asked Sarah.

"Of course you are the only woman I have ever felt those kind of feelings for, even Jill did not come close. Even though I thought I would never see you again, I was glad you had the bracelet. I just hoped that at least one time you were away, that you looked at it and thought about me" said Chuck.

Sarah starting sobbing.

"Chuck, I wore this to bed almost every night and every time I did, nothing could stop me thinking of you", said Sarah.

Chuck held her hands tighter; he wished he could do something to ease her pain.

"Um, when we had the Truth Serum, you asked if I thought we could have a future together. I hoped and hoped that we could but I didn't say that because we are trained to withstand truth serum. If we concentrate really hard we can beat the desire to say the truth" said Sarah.

"So you lied under truth serum?" asked Chuck

"Yes, I lied because I thought I had to maintain my professional distance, otherwise I wouldn't be able to protect you and if the bosses found out anything was going on I would have been reassigned immediately" said Sarah.

"I knew I wanted something more, but if the choice was nothing or staying how it was, well the choice was easy, at least I could be around you and make sure that nothing happened to you" said Sarah.

"What was the kiss at the docks about" asked Chuck.

"Chuck, what do you think. I had fallen for you, I couldn't show you because the bosses would reassign me. Then we were going to be blown up, so I wasn't going to die without showing how much I cared for you. What my true feelings were" said Sarah.

"You know that speech you gave me after the truth serum and how you life didn't flash before your eyes, instead it was what you haven't done. The list of what you want to cross of before you die. Well a big part of me was hoping that you were going to do something like kiss me or say something real to me, the last thing I expected was you to ask to break up. That hurt me, but I couldn't show it. I told you that I didn't think our time together was work and that I enjoyed it. What I couldn't tell you but desperately wanted to say was that our time together, is the closest I have ever been to being in a real relationship" said Sarah.

"At the time I had no idea what you were going through, I am sorry if I made things difficult" said Chuck.

"Chuck no, you have no reason to be sorry. I am not telling you this now so you say sorry, or for you to feel responsible. None of this is your fault, the only thing that you did that made it difficult was being so adorable and so lovable just being you. I wouldn't have wanted you to be any other way" said Sarah.

The Waiter brought out there first course and they started eating, the waiter also topped up the glasses and left them to their discussions.

"So Sarah, I want to know how you have been these last three years I want to know what things outside of work you have been doing?" asked Chuck.

Well I was in Europe for most of the first 12 months then came back to DC for a day when Bryce's memorial was on" said Sarah.

"What you went to Bryce's memorial, I didn't see you?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah, I know I was running late, the reason I was in DC was to pick up the Nexus, I didn't get to Bryce's memorial until after you left, Casey told me you were there. I was pretty angry that I missed you" said Sarah.

"Why didn't you try and contact me?" asked Chuck.

"Um I did, I called your office the day after his funeral. I could only leave a message it was just that Sarah called but I would not be contactable after this. I found out last week that it was Samantha that I left the message with" said Sarah.

Chucks eyes went wide" That was you" he said.

Sarah only nodded her head yes.

"After that I went back to Europe, where I believe you spoke to the communications specialist on the Tactical team I had in Europe about the Nexus. Carina and I then went straight onto the assignment in South America, there for two years. Next time I was back state side is now" said Sarah.

"I am so sorry Sarah that I couldn't take the call, I was in an urgent meeting with representatives from certain Intelligence agencies" said Chuck.

They had continued talking about what Sarah had been up to the last three years and Chuck quickly understood that for the last three years Sarah has had nothing but work. Sometimes her work was able to give her a distraction from her non existence of a life, and sometimes her lack of a life provided her a dangerous distraction from her work. Carina had tried many times to get her out to see someone, but never went beyond an introduction, no one could ever measure up or compare to her Chuck.

They finished the first course and the main course had come out.

"How is your Filet?" asked Chuck.

"Wonderful, how is your rib eye?" replied Sarah.

"Good, plenty of flavor" said Chuck.

"So what have you been doing the last three years Charles?" asked Sarah.

"When we are alone I think I would prefer it if you called me Chuck, it kind of makes me feel that its just me and that I don't have all these other things going on" said Chuck.

Sarah gave a big smile that Chuck returned in spades, and made her turn into a gooey puddle.

"Chuck, I would love to call you Chuck, it reminds me of times like Barstow" Sarah said sheepishly.

Chuck turned red and he looked down at his plate finding his rib eye very interesting all of a sudden.

"You know I have never forgiven Morgan for that" said Chuck.

"Chuck, either have I, as I said over five years Chuck. Do you have any idea of the sexual tension that builds up" said Sarah.

"Well I guess it means you must be ready to explode?" said Chuck.

"Well Chuck, I was close to exploding this morning with you cupping my breast, and pushing your erection into my back" said Sarah.

Chuck expected to make Sarah feel a little uncomfortable, but she sure turned the tables, Chuck was now moving uncomfortably in his chair.

"Well unfortunately I can't say that I have always slept alone while you were away" said Chuck.

"Chuck, I never expected you would, you thought I had chosen my job over you, you had to move on" said Sarah.

"Well I could never really move on, because no one could ever be Sarah" Chuck said.

Sarah thought she saw something in his eyes, it looked like love.

"Chuck, I have seen some of the women you have been with and I think you maybe expecting a little too much of me" said Sarah shyly.

"Sarah, what I see in you is what is in your heart. Not what is on the outside or what you can do with a knife or a gun. What I have missed is what is in your heart" said Chuck.

"Chuck before I met you, I never knew I had a heart, no one ever saw beyond the packaging" said Sarah.

"Well that was their loss", said Chuck.

"So when you say you have seen, I assume you mean you have seen pictures of me out in public?" asked Chuck.

"Some, I saw in a youtube clip, you with Elisha Cuthbert. Devon also told me about Odette" said Sarah.

"Ah, ok yeah Elisha and I were together for a little while I guess, physically she reminded me a little of you. But under the surface she was no you, she was pretty shallow, she wanted more but I couldn't give it to her. Odette was nice enough but was never going to be anything serious, so was that all you know?" asked Chuck.

"Well last weekend I ran into Kristin Kreuk at Aspen, she obviously knew where I was staying. You obviously had a big effect on her" said Sarah.

"Kristin was a nice girl but things just didn't seem right, I felt I wasn't being fair to her so I broke it off before things got too serious. I guess I was too late on that because she took it pretty hard, what did she say to you?" asked Chuck

"She said she would give me some advice to stay away from you, because you will never commit to anyone and I would fall for you and take it hard. Little did she know that I have already fallen for you in a very big way, and took it very hard when I didn't have you. So how many more Mr most Eligible?" said Sarah grinning.

"Ha ha, you can stop calling me that, and that is it, I have gone out with other women but, um lets just say those three went beyond a first date" said Chuck.

"So Chuck, tell me why all the extreme sports and adrenaline activities?" asked Sarah.

"I guess initially it was about not having anything to live for, I felt like my life had ended when you left" said Chuck.

Chuck could see the effect his words were having on Sarah, he didn't want to hurt her or make her feel guilty but these things have to be said.

"Then it became more, it was like it was helping me live, I felt alive by risking my life and the adrenaline that was released by doing it. I guess it just grew from that, pretty soon the same activities that caused the release of adrenaline, was no longer having the same affect. I guess I was either developing a tolerance to the fear or the adrenaline. So I needed to be more... um adventurous to get that same feeling." said Chuck.

"Chuck, do you know what it would have done to me if something happened to you?" asked Sarah with tears in her eyes.

Chuck took her hands again.

"Sarah, I guess I wasn't really thinking about that. I guess after you left I thought you would forget about me" said Chuck.

"Chuck, I could never forget about the most caring, most loving man in the whole world. Chuck you are my only reason to be, the reason I am alive. Without you I am nothing" said Sarah.

Now tears were flowing down her cheeks freely.

"Chuck, I do not want to pressure you, just understand that I will wait for ever for a chance for us, but if you say we do not have a chance then I really will have nothing" said Sarah.

"Sarah, what are you saying?" asked Chuck.

"Well you said that after I left, you felt you had nothing to live for… You are my reason to live without you I have nothing" said Sarah.

"Sarah, we will make this work. I don't know how, but I want this and we will make it. You just need to give me some time" said Chuck.

"Chuck, as I said I will give you as much time as you need. Just please don't push me away" said Sarah.

Chuck knew that he had to work it out, he had to for Sarah, the reason he started doing all he had done was because of her, he could not let her down now. He knew he still loved her so it wasn't something that his heart didn't want, it was just something that his head didn't know how to get him. He would start working out some plans for offloading some of his responsibilities.

"Sarah, I promise you I will not push you away" said Chuck.

They had finished their meals and the waiter had come over to ask if they wanted dessert.

"Sarah, how about we get the Chocolate soufflé for two?" asked Chuck.

Sarah's smile beamed _'Maybe this can symbolize us beginning to share our life'_

"That would be lovely" said Sarah.

The waiter took the order and disappeared to let them enjoy their privacy.

Then what sounded like an orchestra started playing.

"Is that an orchestra?" asked Sarah.

"No it's only about 10 people playing, they are playing over there behind you?" said Chuck.

"You organised this?" asked Sarah.

"Yes, I didn't want them disturbing our discussions earlier on, so I asked them to start playing after we had ordered dessert" said Chuck.

"Chuck you have gone to too much trouble" said Sarah.

"Too much is not a word I can use when doing things for you, the night is not over yet" said Chuck

'_What else has Chuck planned?'_

"Would you like to dance?" asked Chuck.

Sarah blushed, "I would love to Chuck" she said.

They danced to a waltz, Sarah couldn't believe how well he danced.

"Since when have you been able to dance?" asked Sarah.

"I have had to go to a few Charity Balls, Being able to dance became a necessity" said Chuck.

They were doing spins in perfect timing; Sarah was starting to feel like a princess.

They came back to the table to have their dessert.

"That was wonderful Chuck, thank you for such a great evening" said Sarah.

They had finished the soufflé it was wonderful and Sarah enjoyed sharing it with Chuck she even fed him a few times from her spoon. She couldn't help smiling, she knew that they would have some difficult times ahead, but was now convinced that she had her future with Chuck and she couldn't be happier.

The music changed beat and started playing the Tango, Chuck took Sarah's hand and led her back to the dance floor and started dancing. They started off in a more open embrace; Sarah desperately wanted to feel his body. Half way through the dance Chuck pulled her to him and there bodies were joined in the hips and thighs. Sarah was starting to breathe heavier then the physical exertions required, she pointed out to Chuck that he had to remember that five years is a long time, and that this was not helping her sexual frustrations at all. Chuck just gave her a smile and kept dancing

At the end of the dance Sarah felt sure that Chuck could smell the change in her and could see the lust in her eyes.

Chuck went over to the waiter and spoke a few words then came back to Sarah.

"Well, I think it is time we leave" said Chuck holding out his arm for her to take.

Sarah got up from the table and put her arm in his and they left and went downstairs. When they got downstairs Sarah saw a beautiful horse drawn open carriage waiting out front, she just looked at Chuck.

"Is that for us?" Sarah asked.

"Well it's for you, but if you don't mind I would like to come along for the ride" said Chuck smiling.

"You wonderful wonderful man, I am not letting you out of my sight, so you have no choice but to come along" replied Sarah.

They both got in the back of the carriage; Sarah noticed that there was wine and glasses waiting for them in the back. The carriage started moving; Sarah was sitting right next to Chuck. She put her head onto his shoulder and he put his arm around her back and pulled he closer, he then pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around them both.

If Sarah felt like a princess before she didn't know what she felt now, she has never been treated this way, she was in heaven. They headed off in the direction of the Shoreline Aquatic Park and were heading around the park until the carriage stopped near the water.

"Um, why did we stop Chuck?" asked Sarah.

Just then Sarah saw fireworks shooting out from a pontoon that was moored in the water, she hugged into Chuck even further and the smile on her face got larger. She was smiling so much her face was hurting but she didn't care.

"That is why Sarah" said Chuck.

"I love you Chuck" said Sarah.

"I love you too Sarah" said Chuck.

Then he kissed her.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes more is in store for the evening. Just finished Chapter 18, I am a little sad that this story is coming to an end. So I am probably going to start writing the next story as I finish this one. As I have said previously it will not be a sequel but a completely different AU.**

**Please continue to review and thank you to all your kind words.**

**I also acknowledge how poorly the conversation with Ellie went, and I am sorry for this. When I went back to rewrite the chapter I spent all my time on the Government entanglement. As this part of the story is what will likely allow for a sequel if it happens.**

**I will likely go back at rewrite the Ellie conversation at some stage. **


	15. After the Fireworks

Disclaimer: _Chuck_ doesn't belong to me.

**A/N: Thank you to all those that have reviewed so far. The reviews certainly help to keep me focused.**

**This chapter may push the boundaries on the "T" rating.**

**Chapter 15 – After the Fireworks**

Just then Sarah saw fireworks shooting out from a pontoon that was moored in the water, she hugged into Chuck even further and the smile on her face got larger. She was smiling so much her face was hurting but she didn't care.

"That is why Sarah" said Chuck.

"I love you Chuck" said Sarah.

"I love you too Sarah" said Chuck.

Then he kissed her, the kiss was a kiss to end all kisses before. She welcomed his tongue and she melded her body into his, every part of her wanting every part of him, it started as warmth in the middle of her body and spread to be tingling every nerve ending all over her body. She didn't want to stop even though she could feel herself getting light headed from lack of oxygen. She didn't want it to end, she had never felt this before, she would swear she could almost climax from the kiss alone and she never wanted it to end.

Eventually Chuck pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"Wow" was all Sarah could say in between the heavy breaths.

"That little sexual frustration problem is not so little anymore and if you keep kissing me like that it will explode" said Sarah.

Her face was red and Chuck could see pure lust in her eyes.

"Our previous kisses have been hot but that was like… wow" said Sarah.

"mmmm, I guess you bring out the worst in me" Chuck said with a smile.

They kissed again, this time more passionate, slow but with all the feelings over her body. She had reached the point of no return but didn't care. She took her hand and started rubbing Chuck's arousal as her tongue explored his mouth, all while fireworks continued to go off in both their bodies and in the sky.

They quickly broke the kiss so they could take a breath, then went straight back in, Sarah pulled up her dress and threw one of her legs over Chuck's lap as she straddled him and started grinding into him as Chucks tongue explored her mouth. Sarah's hands went in his hair grabbing hold and pulling his head closer to hers and making sure he couldn't get away.

Sarah continued her grinding on top of Chuck. He could tell that she was not going to stop; Chuck was glad that the coachman had earphones and listening to music, because the primal noises being heard from the back of the carriage had to be heard to be believed.

It was the first time that Sarah had ever climaxed fully clothed, but my god was it good. Sarah wanted to release Chuck's arousal so she could finish the job, but Chuck said no not here. Sure it had been a long time since Sarah had been with a man, but my god she didn't think it could be this good.

She then started thinking my god he hasn't even began touching me yet, she realised that she wasn't sure she could survive a night of passion with Chuck, if this was anything to go by, but at least she would die happy. _'Fuck happy, I will be delirious' _thought Sarah.

Chuck new that he was no longer thinking clearly he was only responding to his body, instinct and his heart. He knew that this was likely to complicate things, but he didn't care, he was tired of being responsible, tonight was going to be about him and Sarah. Complications can wait till tomorrow.

They continued to ravish each other as the fireworks finally ended and the carriage took them back along to the exit of the park.

"Um Sarah, I had a couple of other things planned for this evening, but am thinking maybe we should just head home?" said Chuck smiling

Sarah just looked into his eyes with such primal want and need and could only form the words "Yes, Home".

Chuck just smiled and went back in for another kiss as the carriage approached the parked limousine.

They untangled themselves and got out of the carriage, straightening there clothes and re fastening any buttons that found their way open. They finally made it to the car and Chuck helped Sarah in the car.

"Home please" said Chuck.

"So we are not going to the beach?" asked the Driver.

"No its time to head home" replied Chuck.

Chuck and Sarah continued their assault and exploration of each others bodies; Sarah had reached another peak before they arrived at the residence.

They both went straight to Chucks room and he pulled out a couple of bottles of water out of the bar fridge and gave one to Sarah. She just looked at him inquisitively

"Well you need to keep your fluid levels up, for what I have in store for you tonight" said Chuck.

Sarah just let out a moan and laid down on the bed, Chuck picked her back up with one arm with her arms wrapped around his neck, with his other arm Chuck pulled down the sheets to the bed. Chuck placed her back down on the bed and started undressing her. As he maneuvered the dress up her body, he kissed each inch as it exposed more of her skin. The tingling of every nerve ending in her body was almost sending her over the edge again.

"Chuck, you will have to take it slowly, remember it has been over five years and even then it wasn't with someone as endowed as you, well at least based on what I have been feeling through your pants." said Sarah softly but lustfully.

"Sarah, I will take things as slow as you need. I am no rush, tonight is all about me worshiping every little part of you" Chuck said as he buried his head between her thighs.

**A/N I have gone about as far as I can with this here, but I plan to release a companion M rated story. This story will go into this experience much more.. 'deeply'. **

.

.

.

Chuck was kissing Sarah while he was cupping her breast.

"Baby, I'm sorry but I think I need a break. It isn't just because of the sheer number of times, but the length and intensity has blown me away" said Sarah.

"I'm sorry, I should have let you have a rest before" said Chuck.

"No, No baby. I have the biggest smile on my face that I don't think could ever be removed. You definitely have nothing to be sorry about" said Sarah.

"How about a shower, just let me wash you" said Chuck.

"Ok, but no funny business" said Sarah.

"I promise you that it will be all very serious" Chuck said with a smile.

Sarah got up to use the bathroom.

"Chuck how about a bath, I think I might be more comfortable if I don't have to stand baby" said Sarah.

"Ok "said Chuck.

Chuck ran the bath and put some bath oils in the water. When the bath was ready he went over to Sarah on the bed and carried her to the bath.

"Baby its ok, I can walk, its just.." said Sarah but Chuck interrupted.

"Sshhh, let me do this" said Chuck.

He placed her in the bath and he hopped in the bath behind her, it was a huge bath easily big enough for both of them to either sit in or lie in, which was rather a feat, considering Chuck's height.

Chuck carefully washed Sarah with a wash cloth and soap, making sure to be very careful with any sensitive areas. Even though Sarah had said she was too sore for any more, she was unashamedly moaning as Chuck washed certain parts of her body. After Chuck had made sure that every inch of her body was lathered and washed, Chuck just leaned back in the bath and pulled Sarah back onto his chest and held her closely.

After a couple of minutes Sarah finally spoke.

"Chuck, while this is wonderful, I am worried what we will do when the water gets cold?" asked Sarah.

"Ah good point, I will turn the water heater on. It will not get cold now" said Chuck winking.

"Chuck, it feels like you have given me five years worth in one night. I am not sure how you were able to do it" said Sarah.

Chuck held Sarah tight.

"Sarah, last night was not part of the plan. I am committed in being with you, but there are a few things I need to sort out before we can become official. I mean we can be a couple but I'm not ready yet to let you completely into my life, I know it will happen but you just need to be patient with me for a little bit longer. Can you do that?" said Chuck

"Chuck, as I said before I will give you as long as you need. What we have together right now is more then I could have hoped for, after our first meeting on the shooting range" said Sarah.

"Sarah, I am sorry I was so cold then. I knew if I didn't have all the walls up I would just become putty in your hands. I needed to understand what you wanted and what your intentions were, before I could start to open up. I know you have not had the best of times these last 3 years, or even the two before that, but can you let me help, let me try and help you heal?" said Chuck.

"Yes Chuck, I would love you to help me, but only if you let me help you" said Sarah.

With that they went off to sleep in each other arms while still in the bath.

.

.

.

They woke up a couple of hours later, Chuck still had his arms around her and Sarah was still leaning back on Chuck. It was Sarah that stirred first then woke up Chuck.

"Chuck I think we need to get out of the bath and maybe start getting ready for New York." said Sarah.

"Yeah your right, I would like to be airborne by 8AM" said Chuck.

"Um Chuck will I be flying today?" asked Sarah.

"Ah, no I have my pilot for today. Vegas was, well because I didn't want too many people knowing what was happening, for obvious reasons" said Chuck.

They finished packing the bags for New York and quickly had breakfast that Denise whipped up for them, and then drove the Mustang to the airport.

On the way to the airport Sarah couldn't get rid of the smile on her face.

"Sarah you ok?" asked Chuck.

"Off course I am Chuck, never better" she said with a huge grin.

"You just have that goofy grin on your face" said Chuck.

"Chuck, you are the reason for that goofy grin, and I think you know it" said Sarah.

"Well as long as you are thinking about happy thoughts, I guess" said Chuck.

"Oh I am, many happy thoughts and all of them last night one after the other after the …." said Sarah but Chuck interrupted.

"Ok, I get it but it was not a big deal" said Chuck.

"Chuck, last night was phenomenal, if you have anything planned that is going to top that, then I think I better go get a check up, to make sure you won't kill me or cause me to go into a constant vegetative state of pure bliss" said Sarah.

"Sarah, remember what I said, I still need to sort out some things and if we continue with an intimate relationship I am concerned that I will just be using you" said Chuck.

"Chuck, if that was what you were doing last night, you get no complaints from me, hell no. If what will keep it going is giving you permission to use me, well go right ahead" said Sarah.

"It just doesn't feel right doing that if I am not completely open to you about everything" said Chuck.

"Chuck nothing could feel more right then what we did last night, now baby stop it" said Sarah.

Chuck new that it would be difficult to resist a repeat performance of last night, because it was unbelievable, the way he felt last night he didn't think was even possible. The noises that Sarah made he didn't think could come out of such a beautiful creature, but they just made him even more determined to keep them going.

They got to the hangar and Chuck parked the Mustang inside, the bags were taken and put on the plane and Sarah and Chuck boarded. They both sat facing each other, with a two person protection detail at the back of the cabin including Bob, giving them space.

The plane took off and they started their journey to New York.

"Chuck, so what is the speech you are doing this evening all about?" asked Sarah.

"Overcoming fear and how to succeed in the new emerging markets" said Chuck.

Chuck was working on his laptop and Sarah thought that maybe they could join the mile high club. But he was a very busy man, and just because he is flying from LA to New York does not mean that work stops. Several hours went by and Sarah was starting to get hungry, she was going to ask Bob whether the Jet was normally catered when Chuck spoke up.

"Well everyone, I am not sure about you, but I am getting a little hungry. So how about we get them to serve some meals." asked Chuck

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Sarah.

One of the crew came out and served lunch and refreshments.

"Sarah, it looked like you and Yvonne were getting along the other night?" said Chuck.

"Yeah she is adorable, and I really like the name" said Sarah.

"I think Yvonne is a wonderful name" said Chuck

"Yeah I once had an alias for an assignment that used Yvonne, it was in Australia" said Sarah

"Yeah, I can see you as an Yvonne" said Chuck

"Sarah, there is something I need to tell you about the talk tonight" said Chuck.

"Yes?" replied Sarah.

"Well there is going to be some things said that you may not know, but I just wanted to check that you weren't going to be too surprised" said Chuck.

"Um, ok go on" said Sarah.

"Well you mentioned you had spoken to Awesome, well did he tell you about the shark attack?" asked Chuck.

"Yes he did" said Sarah with a serious expression.

"Also I guess you know from him and other sources, about the adrenaline high that I crave" said Chuck nervously.

"Um yes he mentioned that as well" replied Sarah

"Well I guess that's the worst of it, I will also bring up some situations from our past specifically on missions. I have made it sounds like extreme sport activity, rather then what it was." said Chuck.

"Um ok, not sure what that means, but you know you can't bring up details of missions or even that you were, well a spy?" said Sarah.

"Yeah I think I have got the hang of keeping secrets" said Chuck with a smile.

Sarah gave him a small smile back.

After they finished the meals, Chuck looked at Sarah.

"Um, yes Chuck?" asked Sarah.

"Just can't believe how beautiful you are" said Chuck.

"Um chuck, is there any private areas of the plane?" asked Sarah.

"Why?" asked Chuck.

"Well, um I am not sure if you are already a member, but I would very much like to join the Mile High Club with you" said Sarah with a very sexy pout with pure lust in her eyes.

"Well, when you put it like that, how could I refuse, and no I am not already member. There is no one in the world that I would prefer to join that club with then you" said Chuck.

"So um, are we just going to do it here or is there somewhere more private" asked Sarah

"Well the bench seat in the back converts into a bed, and if I get the guys to sit up here we can pull the curtain for privacy. We just need to make sure they have used the bathroom first" said Chuck.

"What are we waiting for" said Sarah with a big grin.

"Bob and Ben, you guys sit up the front we are taking the back. If you guys need to use the facilities I suggest you do it now" said Chuck.

Chuck took off into the cockpit, the pilot came out shortly after to use the facilities. When the pilot came back, Chuck came out carrying two bottles of water, took Sarah's hand and directed her to the back of the plane and pulled the curtain across.

It only took Chuck a minute to convert the bench seat into a bed, and they were quickly lost in each others embrace.

Meanwhile up in the front of the cabin, the two man security detail where in conversation.

"It's good to see Charles happy" said Ben

"Yeah, I think most of us knew that if she ever came back this would happen" replied Bob.

"But what I think is great is that she really appears to care for him" said Ben.

"Ben, she is madly in love with him and whether he was worth one dollar or fifty Billion it would be the same" said Bob.

That is when they started hearing the noises from the back of the plane.

"Oh god Chuck, oh my god, ah god…. I love you so much Chuck" then a load guttural moan that went on for what seemed like an hour but would have only been a minute.

"That sure sounds like one happy girl" said Ben.

"I would have never picked her for a screamer" said Bob

"I don't think screaming effectively describes what that is" said Ben.

Bob pulled some ear plugs out of his pocket, and handed a pair to Ben.

"No it's ok, I think the worst is over" said Ben.

Just then it became clear the noises they heard before, were only the first round warm up and now Sarah had really found her voice. The both put in the ear plugs and attempted to forget about what was going on only a couple of meters behind them, this was a task that was simply impossible.

They were told that they were approaching New York and to prepare for landing, the lovers removed themselves from each others embrace and quickly got dressed. Chuck quickly removed the sheets off the bed and put it back into the bench seat format.

Both Sarah and Chuck sat back into their seats still looking into each others eyes looking thoroughly satisfied and happy.

After landing Chuck and Sarah got up from the seats and were the first to disembark.

"Bob, I think Sarah and I will go straight to the Apartment for a shower and then to get ready for this evenings event" said Chuck.

"Understood Charles, Ben and I will bring your luggage straight to the apartment" said Bob.

The car took them straight to the apartment, and Chuck took her inside. The apartment had five bedrooms and five bathrooms and was spread over two floors with a beautiful exposed staircase between the two. The living area extended up to the top of the two floors. This allowed you to look from the entry foyer up to the railing on the top floor, with the doors to the rooms hidden behind.

"Sarah you go straight up to the shower and I will be along soon, upstairs last door on the right" said Chuck.

The main bedroom had a king size four poster bed, a two seater love-seat, a dressing table and a walk in robe that included drawers as well as plenty of hanging space.

Sarah realised that she didn't have any of her clothes or toiletries with her.

"Chuck when will our bags arrive, I don't have anything to put on or even to start getting ready?" Sarah called.

"Just hop in the shower I will be there shortly. Bags should be here in ten minutes or so" replied Chuck.

Sarah found some body soap, turned on the shower, stripped off and hopped in under the spray. She was just relaxing when she felt hands on her shoulders gently massaging. She turned around to face Chuck.

"Chuck, after last night and then on the plane, I don't think there is an once of tension left in my body" said Sarah.

"Well that's good, but I find it hard to keep my hands of you lover" said Chuck.

They washed each other and by the time they had finished, the bags had been put in the room and they were able to finish getting ready.

"Chuck, will there be dancing tonight?" asked Sarah.

"I am not sure Sarah, I am not really sure what is happening tonight, other then me the speech and then dinner" said Chuck.

Chuck had a forward detail that flew up the night before commercial, they checked things out, they were joined by Bob and Ben when Chuck and Sarah finally arrived.

Chuck met with the host Jeffrey Bernstein for the evening, and was given the schedule of events for the evening, Chuck noticed one of the items that was listed after his speech.

"Jeffrey, what is the auction listed after my speech?" asked Chuck.

"Oh didn't your assistant tell you, you are being auctioned off, for a date for charity. Your assistant said you would be fine with it" said Jeffrey.

"That's ok Jeffrey, I was unaware. So who are eligible to bid?" asked Chuck.

Chuck was quickly thinking, could he get Sarah to bid for him so there were no complications.

"Anyone that represents a financial member" responded Jeffrey.

'_Well there goes that option; I knew I should have joined. It might not be too bad; it will likely be an older woman that will win'._

Chuck came back into the main auditorium and found Sarah sitting at a table; he came over and took the seat next to her.

"Um I have some news, and I am not sure how you will react" said Chuck.

Sarah quickly turned into agent mode, Sarah quickly scanning around the room; Chuck hadn't seen that reaction from her since she has been back.

"What is it?" Sarah commanded.

"Well, after my speech they are going to have an auction" said Chuck.

"Oh, ok what are they auctioning?" asked Sarah, visibly more relaxed.

"Me, for an evening" he replied with a nervous smile.

"That's ok, I will just win you" said Sarah proudly.

"I wish it were that simple, you have to represent a member to bid and I am not a member" said Chuck.

"Shit, well ok, how bad can it be. It will probably be some rich old lady that no longer has her own teeth. Maybe you will get lucky" said Sarah suggestively and raising her eyebrows.

Chuck knew that this was not going to end well. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed two well dressed females approach their table and sit down.

Chuck heard the voice.

"Well Charles Bartowski, you have been avoiding me for too long. After tonight you will be mine".

He looked up and sure enough the voice belonged to Star Marriott, Star Marriott was a well known Celebrity Heiress and while not currently living in New York has strong ties to the area.

Sarah was staring daggers at Star, but it appeared it did not affect her. She only looked at Sarah then said, "What's your problem, oh is it that time of month. Don't worry I can show Charles here a good time, a time he will not easily forget." than winked at Chuck.

Sarah was turning red, she was getting so angry, _'how dare she talk about my Chuck like that'_

Chuck took her hand under the table.

"Sarah, please she is just trying to get under your skin. That is what she does, I love you and you are the only women for me. Besides the evening will not be until after we are back from Heli-Skiing" said Chuck.

Sarah calmed down a little, "Ok, but if that bitch lays one hand on you I will break it" said Sarah.

"Sarah, it is really cute to see you so jealous, but if you break her hand I think that will cause us some problems when it appears on the front page tomorrow" said Chuck.

"This public crap is no fun" said Sarah.

"Look, she may not even win Sarah" said Chuck.

Obviously Star heard what Chuck had said.

"Oh I will win alright, and if I ever let him go, it will be because I have worn him out" said Star.

"Hah, even if you do win, you will not get your hands on him. You wouldn't know what to do with him, he is too much man for you and you wouldn't even last the one night" replied Sarah.

Star's face visibly paled as she looked at Chuck, Chuck's face went a bright shade of red and Sarah felt good.

Star didn't respond and started having a conversation with her sister and Chuck looked at Sarah and Sarah could see that Chuck was embarrassed.

"Baby, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, not after all of last night and all afternoon in your plane" said Sarah.

Star visibly shrunk further in her seat.

It was time for Chuck's speech. Chuck got up and walked to the side of the stage.

A man that Sarah assumed was the host made his way to the podium.

"Hello everyone, I am Jeffrey Bernstein and I will be your host for tonight's proceedings" said the Host

The host then raises his hand towards Chuck

"I would like to welcome our key speaker for tonight; he is the CEO and owner of Aegis Systems, Charles Bartowski. He will discuss how to be successful in today's market. As I am sure that many of you know, he built from nothing to one of the most successful technology companies in the world within three years" said Jeffrey Bernstein.

"Good evening everyone, and thank you for inviting me to this meeting of the Manhattan Chamber of Commerce, I feel very honoured to be up here before you all" said Chuck.

Sarah's eyes were glued to Chuck taking in everything he was saying. He seemed to have such a commanding and confident presence.

"Tonight I am going to talk about a few things, then eventually narrow in on how to be successful in the new emerging markets" said Chuck.

"To start off, I am going to tell a little story, I guess I am going to use the story as a bit of a parable, but this parable is a true story" said Chuck.

"About 12 months ago, I was at a beach in Baja with some friends, myself and a lady friend and another couple" said Chuck.

Sarah saw Chuck look nervously in her direction.

"We guys decided it was time to go for a swim, while the girls decided it was a much better use of their time to just soak up some of the rays." said Chuck

"Well my friend and I were swimming with many other people, when I spotted a fin probably about 30 yards away. I screamed shark and everyone started making their way in from the water. Well my friend was about 10 yards away from me and the shark was on the other side of him and looked like it was coming in his direction" said Chuck.

"I knew that my friend was the closest person to the shark" said Chuck.

"In this situation lets look at fear, realistically you can do one of three things, you can swim to the sand like everyone else is doing, you can be paralysed be fear and not do anything or you can swim towards your friend and the shark" said Chuck.

"Let's look at the options; we can swim towards the shark, what is the worst that can happen?"

"My friend dies, and I die. What is the best? I can make it to my friend and by some miracle save my friend and we both survive" said Chuck.

"Or we can swim into the beach, what's the worst thing that can happen?" said Chuck.

"My friend will die, will I be able to live with myself, if he dies and I didn't help" said Chuck.

"Three I can be paralyzed by fear" said Chuck.

"Well the paralyzed by fear is like the worst place you can be, because your friend will likely be attacked and possibly killed and you could be next. So it's like the worst part of the swim to the shark with none of the positives. We will visit this inaction a little later." said Chuck

"Well what did I do?…. I swam towards the shark" said Chuck.

"So I swim to my friend and the shark, I get there and my friend is being attacked, I gave him a few good whacks and he let him go. I am not willing to take full responsibility here as I know if I was a shark and I bit into my friend, well let's just say he would taste awful" said Chuck.

"So here is my friend after the shark has swum back off, I swim ashore with him and he loses consciousness from the loss of blood. I eventually get him into the beach, he recovers and now has a normal life, yeah he got a lot of stitches and internal injuries, but they have healed and now he has a really cool scar and a great story to go with it" said Chuck.

"Now every day I am thankful for being able to overcome my fears and help my friend, and know if he was not around today because I had swum ashore, I could not live with myself" said Chuck.

Chuck looked at Sarah and gave a nod.

"There have also been many other occasions when I have been on activities with friends, I have been able to get myself into a position that is out of harms way, but my friends are still out there in harms way. Now I have the choice to wait and maybe watch my friends possibly die or I can go back into harms way and help them so we can all survive" said Chuck.

"Well as per the shark attack, the fear and human instinct for self preservation makes it difficult for us to put ourselves in harms way. But when faced with the very real prospect of having to live without those friends, knowing you could have done something, is a very powerful motivator" said Chuck.

"I guess I should also cover something else now. The Human Instinct for self preservation is very powerful indeed, and in most instances is what incites fear into all of us. However as some of you may know and from my previous explanations, I have been in situations where I combat that very basic instinct. However it is like a drug, the more you take it, the more you become desensitized to its affects so as time goes on the same activities that once elicited great fear are now no more then walking down the street" said Chuck.

"The age old adage about jumping out of a perfectly good aircraft and going skydiving is also all about combating the basic instinct of self preservation. The first time I jumped out of a plane I was scared to death and it was such a rush. But eventually it had little effect with pushing ourselves to the limit we constantly have to reset our own understanding of our limit" said Chuck.

"So what does this mean professionally, well we need to take risks to change our businesses as change comes over the market. We can choose to go in a certain direction just like to the shore or to my friend like in my shark example but if we are paralyzed by fear, we are in no mans land. If we do nothing to change with the market, we are simply the next meal for the shark" said Chuck.

"But as I explained we need to look at the positives and negatives in each direction and we need to make a decision that we are comfortable with, but we must move in a direction. Not changing your business to move with the changing markets, is the same as not swimming in either direction" said Chuck

"I wanted to mention motivation, we can get motivation from many sources. We can also use positive and negative factors as motivation."

Chuck looks directly at Sarah as says "Those people that believe in us, we can use that to show them that their confidence in us is not misplaced and we will repay that faith" said Chuck.

"People that believe we cannot, we want to prove them wrong, show them we are more then what they think of us" said Chuck.

"Now self belief and confidence in one self is an interesting concept. To believe we can achieve something is what we need to build on. Those people that have true belief in themselves and always have, well good luck to them. They are probably people that have never had to look defeat in the face, when you have been down and defeated, you know what that feels like and that itself can help motivate you.

To build your confidence and self belief, we need to start small. Know that we can do the smaller things, and then we can use that confidence to tackle the larger issues" said Chuck.

Throughout the whole speech Sarah kept looking at Star, and noticed she had this almost hypnotized look about her. This was really annoying Sarah, no way was she going to let her move in on her man, not after the last 24 hours. Just thinking about the last 24 hours made Sarah warm inside.

Chuck continued providing more specific guidance, on how the market moves more like an organism and that you can predict the direction it is moving and provided some simple tools to assist them how to do that.

"So to wrap up, to be successful in today's markets, we need to use whatever motivation we can and use and work on that self belief to change the direction of where our businesses are going. Because if we stay in no mans land we will just be the next meal for the next corporate shark that comes along. Thank you and I hope that you all enjoy the rest of your evening" said Chuck.

Chuck left the stage to a rousing applause.

"Well everyone can see how he commands such a presence and is able to motivate his workers to greatness" said Jeffrey.

This received murmurs of agreement from around the room.

"So we are going to serve the first course of the wonderful dinner provided by the MCC, after that we will have our auction" said Jeffrey.

Chuck came back to the table and sat back beside Sarah.

"So did I pass?" asked Chuck.

"You are amazing" said Sarah.

"Charles you are amazingly sexy, and I can't wait to get my hands on you" said Star wistfully.

They had their first course and Sarah couldn't help noticing that Star's eye's didn't leave Chuck the whole time and whenever Chuck opened his mouth for his fork, Star would lick her lips.

It was taking every ounce of self control Sarah had, to not leap at Star across the table. In fact if the table wasn't so wide she is sure she would have landed some well placed kicks under the table.

Jeffrey came back up to the podium.

"Well everyone its time for the auction, we have an amazing fifty registered bidders for this item. Now before we start accepting bids, I want to introduce the prize and explain the conditions. The prize is an evening with Charles Bartowski our guest speaker for this evening. The conditions are as follows; the winner will be responsible for arranging and paying for the evening. The evening will start at 7pm and finish at 12am, must include a meal and at least one dance and anything else is at Mr Bartowski's discretion" said Jeffrey.

Sarah's face went red and Star's smile went even bigger, Chuck gave Sarah's hand a tight squeeze then lightly rubbed her thigh in what was supposed to be a reassuring manner but made Sarah forget all her worries and concerns and closed her eyes. They came flooding back when Sarah opened her eyes and saw Star licking her lips suggestively.

"So let's get Charles up here before we start the bidding" said Jeffrey.

Chuck walked up to stage.

"Ok everyone lets start the bidding, do I have $5,000?" said Jeffrey.

**A/N Star Marriott is a completely fictitious character and resemblance to any person living or dead is completely coincidental. You may have noticed that Sarah has started to get some of her self confidence back. **

**I am also sorry if things got a little too hot for the rating, reminder if you are interested keep an eye out for the M rating release of what happened after the fireworks.**


	16. The Auction

Disclaimer: **Star Marriott is a completely fictitious character and resemblance to any person living or dead is completely coincidental. I do not own Chuck.**

**If you are continuing to read this story I hope it is because you are either enjoying it are find it somewhat entertaining. If it is only frustrating or annoying you, do yourself a favour and please stop reading. I find enough things in the real world annoying and frustrating without adding this story to the list. **

**Chapter 16 – The Auction**

"Well everyone its time for the auction, we have an amazing fifty registered bidders for this first item. Now before we start accepting bids I want to introduce the prize and explain the conditions. The prize is an evening with Charles Bartowski, our guest speaker for this evening. The conditions are as follows; the winner will be responsible for arranging and paying for the evening. The evening will start at 7pm and finish at 12am, must include a meal and at least one dance and anything else is at Mr Bartowski's discretion" said Jeffrey.

Sarah's face went red and Star's smile went even bigger, Chuck gave Sarah's hand a tight squeeze then lightly rubbed her thigh in what was supposed to be a reassuring manner, but made Sarah forget all worries and concerns and closed her eyes. They came flooding back when Sarah opened her eyes and saw Star licking her lips suggestively.

"So let's get Charles up here, before we start the bidding" said Jeffrey.

Chuck walked up to stage.

"Ok everyone lets start the bidding, do I have $5,000?" asked Jeffrey.

A lady in the back put up a paddle with a number on it and Jeffrey acknowledged.

"Do we have $10,000?" asked Jeffrey.

"$50,000" said Star extended her arm with her paddle.

"Well well well, we now have $50,000, do we have $55,000?" asked Jeffrey.

A paddle with the number 29 from the back of the room went up, and Jeffrey acknowledged.

"Do we have $60,000?" asked Jeffrey

"$100,000" came from the other side of the room with the paddle 24 extended.

"Ok $100,000 dollars, do we have $105,000" asked Jeffrey.

Paddle 29 was extended and acknowledged.

"Do we have $110,000?" asked Jeffrey.

Star extended her paddle.

The auction continued for several more iterations, paddle 24 dropped out of the running, that paddle was owned by Amanda Hearst. Star and Paddle 29 held by Ivanka Trump remained.

"$175,000 going once, going twice, going three times and sold to Star Marriott" said Jeffrey.

A scream went up from the other side of the table from Sarah. Sarah wasn't handling this well at all, she decided it was time to go to the ladies.

Sarah's in front of the mirror and she heard of voice behind her.

"Hi, so you are with Charles Bartowski tonight?" the voice asked.

"Oh ah, yes I am with Charles" said Sarah.

"Ivanka Trump, how are you?" asked Ivanka.

"Sarah, I have been better" replied Sarah.

"Are you currently in a relationship with Charles or is it just the your first time together?" asked Ivanka.

"Well we are in a relationship. We were together over three years ago and now we are back together" said Sarah with a little smile.

"Oh I am sorry. I would never have been bidding on him if I knew. Charles doesn't really settle down, so a lot of us girls dream about being the one that makes him. If that is you well congratulations." said Ivanka.

"I wish Star Marriott had the same attitude as you" said Sarah.

"Don't worry about her, Charles is too good for her. He would never be interested in someone like that" said Ivanka.

"Thank you, Star hasn't been shy about all of the things she is going to do to Charles. Hasn't been that easy being at the same table. So why did you come to this event this evening?" said Sarah.

"Well, I am representing Trump, but I am ashamed to say I volunteered to be here tonight to get a chance with Charles but Star was obviously set on it and didn't care how much it cost her" said Ivanka.

"Its ok, I understand the attraction, but you know he is a completely different man in private. He cares about the people in his life more then himself" said Sarah.

"Yeah, I have been fortunate enough to have dealt with him. We had some business in New York with him a little while ago, was trying to get him to socialize with me, but the closest I got was for him to come to a club with a group of friends. I couldn't get him alone, I would really like to call him a friend but he probably doesn't even remember me" said Ivanka

"How about later in the evening, I bring Charles over to your table?" said Sarah.

"You would do that for me, why I just told you that I came here tonight to win an evening with him?" said Ivanka.

"Well, I like you and I know what it is like to have Charles as a friend, and I am sure bringing him over to talk to you will annoy Star" said Sarah smiling.

"Well thank you, but you know who she would hate him talking to even more, Amanda Hearst she was the other one bidding for him but she pulled out before we got to $100,000. But I am not sure what her attitude to you would be. She is known to try and take whatever Star has her eyes on" said Ivanka.

Throughout the whole conversation Sarah was watching Ivanka's eyes and body language and listening to the words and the tone, attempting to determine any deception. Sarah was convinced that she was being truthful and appeared to be open with her.

They both came out of the Ladies at the same time laughing and went back to their respective tables.

Sarah sat back down next to Chuck who was deep in thought. Star was nowhere to be seen.

"Sarah, you know you have nothing to worry about between me and Star right?" said Chuck.

"Yeah I know, but I can still hate her right?" said Sarah.

"Yeah, I think that maybe healthy, just no knives or any physical contact ok?" said Chuck.

"Ok, but you are a party pooper" said Sarah.

"So when is this evening going to happen?" asked Sarah.

"Well Star wanted it tomorrow night, but I am trying to push it off till after our Heli-Skiing" said Chuck.

They continued talking and the main meal came out. Sarah noticed throughout the whole time that Chuck was eating, Star was staring at him and licking her lips.

"Star, that's right, you fantasize as much as you want because that all you are going to get. While I get the real thing and let me tell you it is much better than any fantasy I could ever have imagined" said Sarah with a big smile.

"Yeah, we will see how that smile is after he has gone to Star for the night" said Star with a giggle.

"Baby, someone I want you to meet" said Sarah taking Charles hand.

They walked over to Ivanka's table.

"Charles so good to see you again" said Ivanka.

"You two Ivanka, You two know each other?" asked Chuck.

"Oh we just met in the Ladies and became fast friends talking about Star. Don't worry Charles I will not try and get you alone, I see you have found someone and I am happy for you" said Ivanka.

"Thank you Ivanka, I congratulate you on closing the Roterham deal" said Chuck.

"Thank you Charles, um would you and Sarah like to come to ours for breakfast tomorrow?" asked Ivanka

Chuck looked at Sarah and could see a big smile.

"We would love to Ivanka" said Chuck.

"Ok so let's say nine am?" asked Ivanka

"Sounds great, well I guess it is time to go back in the trenches" said Chuck.

Ivanka Laughed and gave Sarah a hug.

"Thank you Sarah" she said quietly.

"No, thank you, and we will see you tomorrow" Sarah replied with a smile.

They went back to their seats and sat down, Star was given them both dirty looks.

The rest of the evening went by without any issues, however when dessert was served Star was licking her spoon rather suggestively. Both Chuck and Sarah did their best to ignore her.

Chuck new that he would have to talk to Sarah about the evening with Star, while he knew that nothing would happen between himself and Star, Sarah was still likely to be nervous and insecure about their relationship.

Chuck was even a little nervous about their relationship, not because he was worried it wouldn't work, but because of the things that would need to be done to get it to work. He knew he wanted that future with Sarah, and he would make sure it happened.

After dessert there was some music played and some people were coming onto the dance floor to dance.

"Sarah, would you like to dance" asked Chuck.

"I would love to Charles" said Sarah smiling.

They went onto the floor and began the Salsa, people around the room started watching them with interest. Sarah was once again impressed with Chucks moves and enjoyed herself immensely.

Then Tango music started and Chuck leaned in to Sarah and said.

"Ok let's give them something to talk about" said Chuck.

Sarah smiled and they went into a close embrace Tango. Everyone from around the room stopped what they were doing, and couldn't keep their eyes of Chuck and Sarah performing like professional dancers. They raised the temperature in the room several degrees in the process.

They went to sit back down and found that Star and Nicky had left for the night but an envelope was sitting in front of Chuck's chair.

He picked it up and put it in his coat pocket and both Sarah and Chuck left for the evening.

As soon as they got back to the apartment Chuck laid down his head and closed his eyes.

While Chuck had his eyes closed, Sarah had taken her gown off and was just standing staring at Chuck dressed in her lace underwear. She decided that she would quickly get dressed into her new lingerie and straddled Chuck as he lied on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Chuck, I don't think sleep is on the agenda anytime soon, not after the Tango and how it got my motors all running, It has been difficult enough for me holding off until we got here, so you better open your eyes buster" said Sarah

Chuck opened his eyes and saw the vision that was upon him.

"Oh hell you are sexy, and I think I have way too many clothes on" said Chuck.

Chuck started moving to take his clothes off.

"No you don't, you are all mine tonight I will resolve that little clothes problem then I will start working on that bigger problem I can feel in your pants" she said giving him a wink.

A big smile appeared on Chuck's face.

"Ok I am all yours" said Chuck as his mouth was covered by Sarah's, her tongue requesting entrance. Chuck quickly obliged and let himself be taken to heaven.

The next morning they woke up and had a shower together, they washed each other and got ready to leave to head off to Trump Tower, Chucks security detail were also along for the ride as per usual.

When they arrived they were shown to the elevators and where taken to the top of Trump Tower.

When they got out of the elevator Ivanka was there to great them.

"Welcome Sarah and Charles please come in." said Ivanka.

They all went in and was greeted by the Donald and his wife Melania.

"Charles thank you for joining us this morning, it is an honor to have you along." said Donald.

"No thank you Donald, it is an honor to be here with you having breakfast, please let me Introduce Sarah Walker" said Chuck.

Ivanka and Sarah continued their easy conversation from the previous night and were laughing and enjoying each others company.

"It looks like Ivanka and Sarah has hit it off Charles" said Donald.

"Yes, it does" said Charles.

Chuck and Donald continued to have conversations around some of their business ventures while Sarah and Ivanka were discussing her upcoming Shoe and Handbag line she was developing.

They were all seated for breakfast when Donald looked at Sarah.

"So Sarah what work are you in, are you a model you certainly have the looks and the grace?" said Donald.

"Well thank you Donald but no, I have recently resigned from working for the Government so you could say I am between jobs" Sarah said with a nervous smile.

"I am trying to get Sarah to come and work at Aegis officially, but still working out the details. Sarah is one of the original share holders in Aegis and was the real reason behind its early successes" said Chuck.

"Really, well congratulations on your successes too Sarah" said Donald.

Sarah felt embarrassed and also happy, here she was feeling a little out of place with Donald Trump and his family then Chuck is able to not only make her feel at ease but make her fit in. Sarah had felt like she was being looked at like a trophy, someone that just followed Chuck around with no real mind of her own. Truthfully she didn't mind that too much because if that is what she needed to be for Chuck, then that is what she would be. But she felt that everyone had more respect for her. She found herself joking with Donald and the family and felt comfortable.

They had finished having breakfast and Sarah had agreed to come to Ivanka's launch of her shoe and handbag lines.

They headed of to the airport for the return flight back to LA.

"Chuck you know you didn't have to cover for me about my job, I would be ok if they just saw me as an out of work ex government employee, but thank you" said Sarah.

"Sarah, I didn't say anything that wasn't true" said Chuck.

"So you want me to come and work for Aegis?" said Sarah.

"Well yes, but I am still trying to work out something that is deserving of you" he said while looking down at his hands.

"What has cleaner already been taken?" said Sarah.

"Very funny, I wanted to talk to you about it, there is two directions we can go, I can put you in the more marketing and administration of the Parent Company or I can have you in the Intelligence Services Division, ISD were John works." said Chuck.

"Oh I hadn't really thought much about it, I guess most of my time and energy was spent thinking about how to get you back, not about what job I might do after I left the agency" said Sarah.

"Just think about it, I know you would be great in either side of the business, but was thinking the Intelligence service division might allow you have some of the excitement of your old job. The position of CIA liaison is currently vacant, I would also see you probably fit into mission planning. With the expected increase in Intersect missions experienced field agents would be invaluable" said Chuck.

"Are you saying I could still be a Field Agent?" asked Sarah.

"Well, I would see that critical missions that require extra finesse, someone such as your self could give. But also see yourself as eventually leading the whole Intelligence services division with John looking after operations support" said Chuck.

"Well where would you prefer I be?" asked Sarah.

"Well, I would want you to be somewhere you are happy" said Chuck.

"Chuck, I will be happy if I am with you. I am not going to do a job that jeopardizes that" said Sarah.

"Well, one of the things I guess I need to do to make sure nothing gets in our way, is relinquish some of my responsibilities. For me to have the time for us I would need to get trusted people in to control certain parts of our operation. The intelligence services division is one of those areas, if you decided that it wasn't the right fit for you, I will still need to find someone for that role" said Chuck.

"So what John currently does, who does he report to?" asked Sarah.

"John looks after operations support, basically he controls our tactical teams which includes engagements in different places around the world including Afghanistan. John reports to the Director of Intelligence Services which currently is me. So if you were to take the initial role you would be the CIA Liaison and responsible for all Intersect related missions. When you were comfortable with how we do things, you would take over from me as the Director of Intelligence Services reporting directly to me, either you or I would be required to attend specific National Security Council Meetings for reporting purposes" said Chuck.

"So John would report to me?" asked Sarah.

"Yes, I guess the other thing to mention, would be that while you would be responsible for hiring the staff required I would still like to be involved in evaluating applicants skills were possible" said Chuck

Sarah just looked at him inquisitively.

"What, I still like to get my sparring sessions in, what better way to test their skills?" said Chuck.

"Well maybe we should spar together then?" said Sarah.

"Only if that has some sexual connotation, because I certainly will not enjoy trying to hit you" said Chuck.

They arrived at the airport and boarded the company jet and where quickly airborne and on their way back to LA.

"Sarah I really do need to get some work done on the trip back, but you are welcome if you want to sleep in the back" said Chuck.

"No that is ok Chuck, do you have anything handy that I could read, work specific to the CIA Liaison or Intersect missions I would be involved in?" asked Sarah.

"Um unfortunately all that is electronic and I need my laptop to do my work. When we get back to LA can you contact the exec assistant pool and request a laptop. That way I can give you access to the relevant documents. So does that mean you are considering?" said Chuck.

"Chuck I will do whatever helps us to be together, if that is this role, then that is what I will do" said Sarah.

Chuck just gave her a smile, "Sarah, just know that if you find that it is not what you want to do, please let me know. I don't want you regretting accepting the position" said Chuck.

"Chuck by the sounds of it, it will probably be something that I will find challenging and rewarding and I would never regret something that brought us closer. But if I find it is not something I can do, I will let you know so you can make alternate arrangements" said Sarah.

While on the flight Chuck had also started the processes to make Sarah's job official, her initial real title will be CIA Intelligence Liaison, however it will be recorded in the HR database as Contract Liaison. This required all standard paper work for new hires as well as arranging security access. Sarah had already had photos taken for her exec access but for access to ISD she would need to provide several physical markers for identification. Chuck also sent an email to the President to inform him of the new appointment. While they would probably get into LA at lunch time they decided they would eat on the flight today as it was likely to be a long day.

They arrived back in LA after midday and they both went straight into Aegis Head office, Chuck to catch up on the work he was unable to do while in New York, and Sarah to pickup the laptop she had organized while on the flight.

Sarah went to security and had all of her details recorded and she received her new staff ID and access card. She went immediately down to the Intelligence Services Division, she was greeted at reception.

"Good Afternoon Miss Walker, your Laptop has arrived and it has been put on your desk" said the girl.

"Oh, I have been assigned a desk already?" asked Sarah.

"Oh yes, that office has always been vacant, and the request to prepare it came through about a week ago" she said.

'_It was prepared a week ago? Was this for someone else or was Chuck planning this back then?'_

"Oh so whereabouts is it?" asked Sarah

"Through these doors, then first right, then the last door on the right. You are aware you have two offices in this building?" she asked.

"Ah no" said Sarah.

"Ok well there is this one in the Intelligence Services Division and there is one on the top floor, you can work in either location but any sensitive material can not leave this location without Intelligence Services Directors or above's approval. Down here is where the action is, but upstairs gives you a much better view" she said with a wink.

Sarah later found out that her office on the top floor was next door to Chuck's and had a great view of the city. She was busily working through mission reports of successful Intersect missions and plans for future missions, she was still trying to get her head around how the new Intersect was able to help during missions, but she would get to that. Maybe she could talk to John or Cole about that.

Her desk phone started ringing, she picked it up.

"Sarah Walker speaking how may I help you" said Sarah.

"Miss Walker this is April, um not sure if you have been told but I have been temporarily assigned to you as your assistant, until you find someone more suitable. But anyway the purpose of my call is to let you know I have Mr Bartowski on the phone for you" said April.

"Oh, April thank you, I should come and introduce myself where is your desk?" asked Sarah.

"I have been temporarily moved to outside your office on the top floor" said April.

"Oh thanks April I will come and see you soon." said Sarah.

Chuck was transferred to her phone.

"Sarah, hi settling in ok?" asked Chuck.

"Yep just going over some mission reports, thanks for April but not sure if I need an assistant." said Sarah.

"Well we can talk about that later, um I have just had a meeting with Samantha and looks like the only way I can fit in the… ah.. auctioned evening is to do it tonight, otherwise we may have to come back from heli-skiing early. I want to get your feelings before making a decision, also Samantha is really sorry, apparently I was committed to this about a month ago" said Chuck.

"Well Chuck, I am not really happy with it happening at all, but can we make a deal that you do not commit to something like this without me being aware in future?" asked Sarah.

"Deal, I don't think I would anyway, even of you said it was ok. So tonight?" said Chuck.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter and at least it will be over and done with and I don't have to worry about it while we are Heli-skiing, we can just enjoy ourselves" said Sarah.

"Ok so tonight it is, I will have Samantha organize it with Star, and yourself of course!" said Chuck.

"Yes Chuck?" replied Sarah.

"I love you" said Chuck.

Sarah face went red .

"I love you too, and don't forget it" said Sarah.

"Never" replied Chuck hanging up the phone.

Chuck spoke to Samantha and got her to organize the evening, he found out that he was to meet Star at her residence. Once all the details were sorted he let Sarah know, Chuck didn't want Sarah to think anything was being kept from her.

**Star's Residence LA**

Chuck decided not to travel with his security detail, they would be in a different vehicle and would arrive at the restaurant separately so they appeared to be alone. Chuck didn't have any earwig or bugs but he would alert his detail should he be in any danger.

When Chuck arrived at her house he rang the doorbell.

Star came to the door and opened the door.

"My god you look good enough to eat" said Star.

"You look beautiful Star" said Chuck. she was in a red spaghetti strapped dress showing a generous amount of cleavage.

"Thank you Charles, come in" said Star.

"So where are we off to this evening" asked Chuck.

"Well, seeing it was my job to organize all the evenings activities, I thought we would just stay in and I have organized caterers to come here" said Star smiling.

Chuck was concerned by that but he tried to cover, he did not want to appear uncomfortable as he felt that would only motivate her to get even bolder.

"Sounds wonderful" said Chuck.

"Come through here, we are going to eat by the pool, it's a shame it's winter or we could have made it a pool party" she said giggling.

'_Oh this is going to be a long evening'_ thought Chuck.

Star disappeared for a minute when Chuck was sitting outside, Chuck took the opportunity to send a message to his detail to let them know that dinner is being catered at the house.

He put his phone back in his pocket.

Star came back out and sat down opposite him.

They brought the first course out and which was a dozen oysters natural for each of them.

Star was removing the oysters suggestively with her tongue; Chuck was doing his best to smile.

Conversation was very light, Star was asking him about things he liked doing and places he had been.

It seemed that almost any conversation Star could turn it into being sexually suggestive.

The second course came out, it was a beef dish that had chocolate, chilli and cinnamon, it was rather enjoyable but Chuck was starting to see a theme with the meals so far.

When dessert came out it was a dish with strawberries and chocolate.

Throughout the meal Chuck's glass was never empty and he knew he should try to slow down as he would need to drive home. Chuck noticed a group of people coming out to the pool area that appeared to be carrying musical instruments.

They started warming up and then starting playing.

Star stood up from the table and smiled at Chuck.

"Charles I believe this is my dance" said Star.

"I would be honored" said Chuck standing up to take her hand.

It was then that Chuck noticed that Star's gown had a long slit up the middle that seemed to go almost to the top of her legs.

While they were walking to the floor the band changed to a Tango number.

'_Oh hell' _thought Chuck.

Chuck held Star in a fairly open embrace, but Star stepped in to make sure she could get her pelvis and thighs as close to Chuck as possible.

'_Ok let's just get this over and done with I am not sure what else is in store for us tonight but I only have a few more hours to endure'_ thought Chuck.

Meanwhile unbeknown to Chuck, Sarah had convinced Bob to let her tag along with his security detail. When Sarah had found out that Star had the evening planned at home she was about to charge out of the vehicle and break down the door. Bob only just stopped her and told her that it would only cause further problems. Star would likely complain and get another evening with Chuck.

"Is that bloody tango music, that bitch" said Sarah.

Bob was inwardly smiling but he knew he couldn't dare show it or Sarah would likely lose it and he would take the brunt of it.

Star and Chuck were dancing to the Tango and Chuck was starting to feel rather uncomfortable with all the rubbing and motions occurring down below. Star seemed to be reveling in it, she had a big smile and he was sure he could see something else in her eyes.

The song seemed to go for ever, Chuck was convinced that she had instructed to play the longest possible song to extend this dance as much as she could. Chuck could see she was enjoying it and was also enjoying how uncomfortable Chuck had become.

"So tell me Charles, is that a rabbit in your pocket or are you just happy to see me." She said giggling.

"Well lets just say I don't have a rabbit in my pocket" said Chuck smiling uneasily.

"You sure Charles, because if its not your packing a big surprise down there" said Star.

"Look Star I am sure I don't have to explain biology to you, but well that is just a normal reaction to all the activities going on" said Chuck.

"Charles I can handle it if it is just your body telling me it wants some of what I have to offer, you don't have to be shy about it" said Star.

The dance finally ended and Chuck felt rather uncomfortable walking back to the table. His body had betrayed him and he felt dirty, how could he tell Sarah. He knew as soon as Star started rubbing him in that way he should have put an end to it but he thought he could handle it.

Chuck needed a drink and he downed the glass of wine that was sitting in front of him in one gulp.

'_I think I must have had too much to drink, gee how much alcohol was in that last glass'_ thought Chuck.

"Charles are you ok, you seem a little out of sorts?" asked Star.

Star called over to one of the men that was helping serve the meals for the evening and helped Chuck onto what looked like an outdoor bed, Chuck was laying flat on his back. There was a curtain around it that provided privacy.

"Charles, just lay here for a minute until you are ok, I think you had a little too much to drink" she said smiling.

Star disappeared for a minute and the band started playing more music.

Star came back into the room and closed the curtain.

"Charles, you just stay right there and be comfortable. I still have another two hours of your time and don't worry I will do all the work" Star said as she hopped on the bed and straddled him.

Chuck became acutely aware of the fact that he was unable to move or push Star off him, the only thing he appeared to be able to do was arch his back then return it back to the bed. This movement though only made Star convinced that Chuck wanted what was happening to him.

"Now Charles you may not have known this while we were dancing, but I am not wearing any panties and you are a naughty boy, as you got my motor running hot." said Star as she started grinding into him.

He tried to talk but nothing came out and Star only put her own mouth over his.

Chuck tried to close his mouth quickly, but was too late when he felt Star's tongue enter his mouth. Her tongue was exploring every inch of his mouth while she continued to grind herself into him.

"Now you can't get a girls motor running without taking her out for a drive", said Star as she ripped his shirt open exposing his chest.

Chuck couldn't help his body's reactions to this constant movement, no matter how much he tried to get his mind elsewhere.

"Oh Charles that's it, I can feel you rising to the occasion, now lets get those pants off" said Star.

**A/N Please review, I have finished the final Chapter of this story. I will continue to post and update every few days. Meanwhile I have completed about three chapters of my next story, very much an AU. Chuck and Sarah have completely different lives.**


	17. Agent Walker Returns

Disclaimer: **Star Marriott is a completely fictitious character and resemblance to any person living or dead is completely coincidental. I do not own Chuck.**

**A/N This chapter contains some adult themes, I hope to not offend anyone. **

**Chapter 17 – Agent Walker Returns**

"Now Charles you may not have known this while we were dancing, but I am not wearing any panties and you are a naughty boy as you got my motor running hot." said Star as she started grinding into him.

He tried to talk but nothing came out and Star only put her own mouth over his.

Chuck tried to close his mouth quickly, but was too late when he felt Star's tongue enter his mouth. Her tongue was exploring every inch of his mouth while she continued to grind herself into him.

"Now you can't get a girls motor running without taking her out for a drive", said Star as she ripped his shirt open exposing his chest.

Chuck couldn't help his bodies reactions to this constant rubbing, no matter how much he tried to get his mind elsewhere.

"Oh Charles that's it, I can feel you rising to the occasion, now lets get those pants off" said Star.

Sarah was waiting in the van with the security detail, she was going crazy wondering what was going on. The band had started up again and was wondering if Chuck was giving Star more then the one dance. '_Why would he do that, he only needed to give her the one dance?_' thought Sarah.

"Do we have anyway of tracking him other then waiting for him to contact us?" Sarah asked.

"Well we have a couple of sensors on his watch that track things like his pulse" said Bob.

"Bring it up can you?" asked Sarah.

"Ah yeah sure" said Bob.

Bob worked on the computer in the van then showed Sarah his constant pulse

"See its still there and it's not going crazy like he is running" said Bob.

Sarah looked at his pulse and something didn't feel right.

"What is Charles normal at rest pulse?" asked Sarah.

"Um hang on I will get his history up, it is rather low he is a pretty fit guy." said Bob.

"Just humor me?" said Sarah.

Sarah and Bob compared his heart rate at the moment with his heart rate when Sarah knew he was at rest, his heart appeared to be beating slower now almost like he was sedated.

"Bob, I think Chuck has been drugged" said Sarah.

"What do you mean?" asked Bob.

"Look his heart rate at rest it is higher then it is now. He is either asleep or it has been artificially slowed" said Sarah.

"No look Sarah his heart rate is returning to normal" said Bob.

Sarah and Bob watched as Chucks pulse continued to rise above what was his resting heart rate and approaching the fastest it had been the whole night.

"Something is wrong, I am going in" said Sarah.

"Sarah, this isn't like a CIA mission its not like his life is in danger" said Bob.

"Don't care, something is wrong I can feel it" said Sarah.

Sarah left the van and started walking carefully to where the sound of the music was coming from.

She encountered a man that was obviously guarding the house. The man went to detain Sarah and she was having none of it.

She led with a left crescent kick followed by a spinning heel kick that caught the man on the chin and he went down.

Sarah continued around to the back of the house. Sarah saw the band playing and the table where she assumed Chuck and Star had dinner. Anger began to rise as she saw how personal and romantic it was made to look.

She couldn't see Chuck or Star anywhere. She approached the band and pointed her S&W 5906 at the band; they quickly stopped and cleared out.

After the band had stopped and the noise had died down, Sarah could hear a woman's voice giggling and talking, she had assumed the voice was Star's but couldn't understand what was being said. The voice appeared to be coming from behind a curtain next to the pool.

Sarah approached the curtain slowly and looked in through a gap in the curtain, what she saw stunned her, she was having difficulty processing what she was seeing.

Chuck's was on his back on a bed with his pants and boxers around his ankles, with his shirt pulled open, Star was on top of him straddling him. She just stared at the sight for what seemed hours. Sarah finally realized that Chuck wasn't moving and it was Star that was in total control, his arms looked to be tied with rope.

Sarah quickly jumped next to the bed and pulled Star off him, Star came at her and Sarah snapped a side kick into her stomach then let rip with a spinning back kick. Star's body hit the ground and Sarah followed up with a kick to her midsection while on the ground, Sarah would have continued her assault but had to check on Chuck.

Sarah could see tears in Chuck's eyes but it was the state of another part of his body that drew her attention. Sarah took out her phone and called Bob and screamed at him to get in here and call the police and the ambulance.

Sarah took a couple of photos of Chuck for evidence using her phone then pulled up a sheet from the bed to cover him.

Sarah was conflicted, she wanted to hold Chuck, tell him it was ok and then kill Star. But she also hated herself for not being able to protect him. But at the same time was also disgusted and angry at Chuck for his apparent attentiveness to whatever was being done to him.

Sarah quickly came to the conclusion that Chuck had been given some form of drug that inhibited his ability to move and talk, but obviously still allowed his body to react to certain stimulus.

Sarah did not know exactly what had been done to Chuck, but considering his state of undress and the position she found them in, it was difficult not to assume the worst. Did Chuck enjoy it, was that why he had responded, what did that mean to them?

'_Why did this have to happen now'_ thought Sarah.

Chuck was still unable to move or talk, Sarah had released his arms from the rope and the paramedics were currently moving him onto a gurney to take him to the hospital. Chuck could hardly move his head, but he was looking around to try and find Sarah but he could not find her.

Chuck was transported to the hospital; he still could not find Sarah. Star was also taken to the hospital and was being kept overnight because of concussion, she also suffered some cracked ribs that made it difficult for her to breathe.

Chuck was in the hospital and lots of different feelings were going through his mind. He didn't know where Sarah was, did she think he was an active participant, did she think he was enjoying it. He had to talk to her to explain things, he knew that she would be hurt, he had to do something. Even though he was horrified and disgusted of what had been done to him, his main concern was with Sarah. He had wished that it wasn't Sarah that had found and rescued him, but glad that someone did.

Bob came into Chuck's hospital room

"Charles, how are you feeling?" asked Bob

"Ok I am starting to get movement in my arms and legs and well obviously I can talk now. Where is Sarah? I need to talk to her." said Chuck.

"Charles I am not sure where she is, I am not too sure what is going through her mind at the moment. I don't want to know what happened but obviously I know your state of undress. We also have a little problem that Star is pushing to have Sarah charged with assault" said Bob.

"Bob, I was obviously drugged, I was not in control of anything that was going on, surely Sarah understands that" said Chuck.

"Charles, all I know is that she kept on repeating that you obviously enjoyed the attention and she now wonders how much she means to you" said Bob.

"Oh shit, and no I didn't enjoy the attention. Look were blood tests taken I want to know what the bitch gave me. Also get my lawyer in here, I want Star to be charged" said Chuck

"Charles, you will need to talk to the police and they may need to do some collection of evidence" said Bob.

"I understand. Can you please get that happening ASAP as I would like to have a shower" said Chuck.

Once all the activities were resolved and Chuck was released from hospital Chuck knew he needed to find where Sarah had got to so they could talk.

Chuck arrived back at the residence and went looking for Sarah, he found her in her room sobbing.

"Sarah, please can we talk?" asked Chuck.

Sarah didn't respond but seemed to be listening.

"You have to know that I wasn't willing in what happened, and no I took no enjoyment from what happened" said Chuck.

"Chuck, you obviously were responding to whatever she was doing" said Sarah.

"Please Sarah, all I can say is that I did not enjoy it at all, in fact I found it rather disgusting and painful" said Chuck.

"I'm sorry Chuck, I shouldn't be behaving like this, I don't know why this has affected me like this, but it has. How do I know how you really feel about me, when you respond the way you did with that bitch" said Sarah.

"Sarah, I love you how can you not see that. I do not know what else I can do to make you see that. Maybe you just need some space, I will stay at the house tonight. We will need to cancel the Heli-Skiing I will let Samantha know"said Chuck.

"No don't cancel the skiing, maybe that's what I need" said Sarah.

"Ok, I will get Samantha to send you the details" said Chuck.

"I think maybe we jumped back into this relationship too early, I think maybe you are not ready for it. What I do know is that I do not have the time to deal with how this has affected me then feel guilty about how it has affected you. I was ready to have a mature relationship with you, let me know when you are, and maybe we can try again" said Chuck then walked out of her room.

'_What have I done?'_ thought Sarah.

Sarah was starting to panic, what was she going to do? Up till the events of last night she was starting to feel more like herself, she was starting to get her confidence back, but now she feels more like a scared little girl.

'_I should be there for Chuck, I shouldn't be acting like some stupid girl, I have done more for assignments before and that was my choice, sure I was ordered to, but I still did it. Now this happens to Chuck, I have no reason to believe he would lie to me so why can't I just see past it. Shit am I just insanely jealous about a women who forced herself on a wonderful man, that I have turned my back on just when he needs me the most'_ thought Sarah.

"Oh shit" Sarah said out loud, jumping up from her bed she ran to find Chuck.

Sarah ran towards Chuck's room but he wasn't there, he went out to the garage and found that his mustang was gone. She grabbed the keys to the GT3 and set out to find him.

Her immediate thought was that he had gone into work to get away from everything, she looked in his office and also within the Intelligence Services Division, she couldn't find him. She called Samantha to ask if she knew where he was and she said no.

Sarah was racking her brain to work out where he would have gone.

Sarah could only think of one other location, she sped of to find him. Before she got there she wanted to grab something first.

Sarah pulled up at the beach and saw Chuck's mustang she was getting nervous, but she knew she had to go through with this.

Sarah put on her hat and walked out to where Chuck was sitting on the sand. Sarah sat down beside him about a foot from where he sat.

"Chuck, I'm sorry I have been stupid, an idiot, and a dunce. I have been so concerned with how I feel and being insanely jealous, that it made me forget about what is most important to me in the whole world. That is you. I believed you when you told me what happened. I know you and I believe in you but my jealousy made me blind and stupid. This is the time I need to be here for you, please let me be here for you, even if it is just as a friend." pleaded Sarah.

Chuck turned to look at Sarah with tears in his eyes, he really needed someone to be there for him, and he hoped that Sarah could do that. When he looked at Sarah he just stared blinking his eyes at first then rubbing them. Somehow the sun and the tears in his eyes were making it look like she was wearing a dunce hat. Even after he cleared his eyes it still looked like it.

"Sarah, why are you wearing a dunce hat?" asked Chuck.

"Cause I was stupid and a dunce, didn't I already cover that" said Sarah shrugging.

Chuck moved closer to her and put his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you" said Chuck.

"Thank you for what?" asked Sarah.

"Thank you for cheering me up" said Chuck.

"I am sorry I forgot about what was important" said Sarah.

"I'm sorry about what I said before in your room" said Chuck

"No don't be sorry, you made me see what was important Chuck and I thank you. Do you think you can give me another chance, none of this is your fault" asked Sarah.

Chuck took a deep breathe, this scared Sarah.

"Of course I will Sarah, but I think I might want to sleep alone tonight" said Chuck.

"Ok, but if you change your mind and you just want someone to hold you, you know where I will be" said Sarah with a little smile.

"So you were insanely jealous huh?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah, that bitch is lucky I didn't kill her" said Sarah.

"Oh, on that Bob told me that she is threatening assault charges, but I think I quietened her down with the sexual assault charges. Neither of them will go anywhere. Unfortunately my PR people would resign if they had to spin how the genius otherwise known as Charles Bartowski got fooled by Star Marriott. I think I should be wearing the dunce hat." said Chuck.

Sarah just sat quietly in the sand.

"Chuck I don't need to know what happened and understand if you can't tell me, but I think you should tell someone" said Sarah.

"Yeah I have an appointment with my therapist this afternoon. She will probably appreciate the change in conversation" said Chuck.

"What time is your appointment?" asked Sarah

"Got about an hour and I have to go" said Chuck.

"Come on then" said Sarah pulling up Chuck.

"Let's get some Ice cream, I'm paying" said Sarah

"Your paying, better make it a double then" said Chuck was a smile.

'_Yeah, I think we will be ok'_ thought Sarah and gave a smile.

Chuck and Sarah made their way to get the Ice creams and just stood on the pier eating them.

"So you still going to stay at the house tonight?" asked Sarah.

"I was thinking about staying at the residence, if that was ok" said Chuck.

"Of course Chuck, remember I will just be in my room if you need someone to hold you. Tomorrow we still going Skiing?" asked Sarah.

"Um, I wanted to, I think it will be just what I need, that's if it's ok with you?" said Chuck.

"Chuck, I love you. Does that answer your question" said Sarah.

"I love you too, Sarah" said Chuck.

Eventually it was time for his session and he headed off and Sarah came back to the residence.

Sarah went inside and was on her way to go back to bed, she didn't get any sleep at all last night and they were still going Heli-Skiing tomorrow.

Sarah ran into Bob.

"Sarah, you ok?" asked Bob

"Yeah better then before" replied Sarah with a small smile.

"Have you spoken to Charles, none of us know where he has gone?" asked Bob.

"Yeah, he is doing ok, he has just gone to an appointment at his therapist" said Sarah.

"Oh, ok, I will meet him there." said Bob clearly relieved.

"Bob, Chuck told me about the bitch wanting to pursue assault charges and also the sexual assault charge. I didn't want to bring it up with Chuck but was evidence collected?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, um samples where taken and his pants as well, did Chuck tell you about the blood results?" asked Bob.

"No, what did it show?" asked Sarah.

"He was pumped full of some pretty heavy muscle relaxants and had a dangerous amount of Viagra in his system.

"The doctor said he was lucky he didn't need surgery to um you know relieve his condition. Once the stuff kicked in there was no chance that he wasn't going to rise to the occasion. It was pure chemistry apparently. The drug provides heaps of the enzymes that controls blood flow to that area of the body. They were surprised he wasn't in an incredible amount of pain" said Bob.

"Was there any lasting damage?" asked Sarah nervously.

"You best ask Charles that Sarah. Not a sort of question I could get away asking. But I bet he will be sore for a while" said Bob.

'_That bitch, she knew the only chance she would have to get anything out of him she would need to dose him on Viagra'_ thought Sarah.

"You know that girl is one crazy bitch, she was obviously planning it the whole time. All of the food served where known aphrodisiacs, she was stacking the deck in her favor in a big way" said Bob.

"Bob, I think I'm going to have to get you to stop talking about it. Otherwise assault will be the least of my problems" said Sarah.

"Sorry, just find it unbelievable" said Bob.

"I know what you mean, He feels a bit stupid like he shouldn't have got trapped that way" said Sarah.

"Yeah, hindsight is a wonderful thing, but leaving us in a unsighted position. I will have to have a few words with him. I don't know how it got out, but there is a story going around, saying it was consensual, I guess they probably think that any guy would jump at the chance" said Bob.

"Well not many guys are like my Chuck" said Sarah.

Bob could only smile, _'Yeah, they sorted out their problems'_ thought Bob

Sarah continued up to her room and collapsed on her bed, and before she knew it she was off to sleep.

Sarah had slept for two hours when she finally woke up, and she realized that because they were going off to Heli-skiing tomorrow she needed to get some last minute items. She decided she would ask Chuck if he needed anything and she could maybe get them at the same time. She picked up her mobile and called his number.

"Chuck, hi how did your sessions go?" asked Sarah

"Um yeah ok...um..." said Chuck.

"Ah no sorry Chuck, I didn't want you to say anything about it I was just worried about you" said Sarah.

"That's ok, kind of feels good to have someone worrying about me. So was that the only reason for the call?" said Chuck.

"Oh, sorry um I just wanted to know if you needed me to get you anything for skiing, I was going to go out shopping this afternoon?" asked Sarah.

"Oh um, how about we meet up and we can go shopping together, would that be alright?" asked Chuck.

"I would like that" answered Sarah.

Chuck and Sarah went shopping for backcountry skis, skis built for better flotation on deep soft snow and powder, they also got new bindings and boots and decided to splurge on poles as well. They each got several pairs of thermal underclothes to last the full week including socks.

Even though Chuck knew that they would be providing Avalanche Beacons on the tour, he also wanted to get their own for backup purposes, he also bought a shovel and probe.

They each bought backpacks with freezeproof hydration pockets, the loaded up on other necessities.

"Chuck, so if John and his daughter are coming do they have everything they need?" asked Sarah.

"Good question, I give him a call and see if he needs anything" said Chuck.

He picked up his phone and called.

"John, Sarah and I are just out shopping for our ski trip, just checking if you need anything?" asked Chuck.

Sarah couldn't hear what John was saying.

"No problems, then we will see you tomorrow" said Chuck.

"He is fine, he and Alex went out shopping yesterday and apparently emptied the store" said Chuck.

"So who from your security detail will be coming with us" asked Sarah.

"Just Bob, but he will not be skiing. It will just be the four of us skiing" said Chuck.

"Chuck?" said Sarah.

"Yeah?" responded Chuck.

"I love you, and I am really looking forward to getting out on the snow with you" Sarah said with a big smile.

Chuck just responded with a smile.

The next day they all met at the airport, took all of their equipment and luggage and boarded the company jet.

Casey and a young lady walked up to Sarah and Chuck.

"Sarah, I would like you to meet my daughter Alex. Alex this is my old partner Sarah Walker" said Casey.

"Nice to meet you" said Sarah.

"So I finally meet the famous Sarah walker" said Alex.

Sarah looked at John inquisitively

"Sarah, she knows you as the best partner I ever had, and the woman who broke Charles Bartowski's heart" said Casey.

Sarah grimaced at Casey's description.

"Well it's true, can't hide from that" said Casey.

"Worst mistake of my life Alex." said Sarah.

"Well that is enough of these type of discussions, I made mistakes as well. Sarah and I have decided to try again and I would much prefer to think about what is in our future then what was in our past." said Chuck

"Yeah some awesome virgin powder" said Alex.

Cheers from everyone were heard.

"I have already asked John, but Sarah I didn't organize a pilot are you and John comfortable in taking care of it" said Chuck.

"That's fine, John you want to take the pilot seat?" asked Sarah.

"You better believe it Walker" said Casey smirking.

Sarah and Casey went forward to the cockpit leaving Chuck and Alex alone in the cabin.

"So Alex how are you finding things?" asked Chuck.

"Good Mr Bartowski" said Alex.

"Alex just call me Chuck while we are away, your dad and Sarah will and I would prefer to just feel like Chuck this week. So how was Hawaii?" said Chuck.

"Good, I was able to get everything done, we needed to get done, we helped the FBI closing the case, another monster behind bars" said Alex.

"Alex, you are really making a name for yourself. I have had some discussions with your father about you heading up a Forensic Psychology department it would report directly to the Director of the Intelligence Services Division and working with the different department liaisons and Operations. The best way to describe it would be to continue doing what you are doing but rather specifically working for the FBI liaison you would work across all departments" said Chuck.

"Wow, why are you doing this?" asked Alex.

"Alex, what I need is to have smart responsible people in trusted positions. I recognize certain qualities in you and I want to repay your good work, and I do not want to loose you to another organization. Currently the Director of ISD is a vacant position and I am care-taking this role until it is filled. Sarah has only recently joined us as the CIA Liaison, and will likely step up as the ISD Director when she is comfortable. Your Dad will continue to run Operations and will report to her" said Chuck.

"Mr Bartowski I am not sure what to say?" said Alex.

"Well I think I would like to hear you say you will think about it this week and you will call me Chuck" said Chuck.

"Deal, I will let you know. Um if I have questions who should I ask?" said Alex.

"Ask me Alex, I have spoken to your Dad on a high level, more because he is a friend of mine and your father, but no real details. Sarah is only just getting her head around the ISD as it is now, let alone my visions for the future" said Chuck.

Casey and Sarah were up front on the cockpit preparing for take off.

"Sarah, I heard some information about Chuck and an incident with Star Marriott, what can you tell me?" asked Casey.

"John, I would prefer you get the Information from Chuck, but I understand it is probably not that easy to ask. But because we are all going to be together this week it's probably better you know anyway" said Sarah.

"I appreciate that Sarah" replied Casey.

"Ok well, we went to an event at the Manhattan Chamber of commerce earlier on in the week; apparently Chuck was committed to appear in an auction for Charity. He was the prize, an evening with Chuck" said Sarah.

Casey grimaced and nodded.

"So anyway Star Marriot won the auction, and the evening occurred on Thursday night. Star decided to organize the evening to be at her residence rather then in public, she drugged him and took advantage of him" said Sarah not able to look Casey in the eye.

"Oh" said Casey.

"I discovered Star in a compromising position and knocked her out but not soon enough. I am not sure exactly what transpired as I have been unable to ask Chuck. But dangerous levels of muscle relaxant and Viagra were found in his system" said Sarah.

"Shit, you ok?" said Casey.

"Yeah, getting there, I admit I didn't handle it at all well at first. I was Jealous and I had forgotten about what was important. I guess I am lucky that Star is still alive" said Sarah.

"How is Chuck?" asked Casey

"Physically I am not sure. Apparently no lasting damage but beyond that I don't know. Mentally he has seen his therapist, I am not sure what is affecting the most, the fact that she was able to get him in a position to do it or what she actually did" said Sarah.

"That bitch has been after him for a while. He keeps denying her requests and invitations to events" said Casey.

"Yeah I got that impression at the MCC event. I should have seen it myself, she was so adamant she was going to get a piece of him. I never thought she would resort to this, I guess I just thought she would try to seduce him, but Chuck would just turn her down." said Sarah.

"Sarah, it's not your fault, and I am sure that is what Chuck feels too. It is difficult to believe a well known celebrity heiress would resort to such measures" said Casey.

"What I do know is it certainly has put a crimp on our sex life" said Sarah.

"Keep those kind of comments to yourself Walker, just you better not get any ideas like that bitch" said Casey.

"John, let's just say we have already consummated our relationship and things were moving along better then I ever could have dreamed, but this has stalled it unfortunately" said Sarah.

"Sarah you will be able to get it back, just need some patience" said John.

"John, I could be patient before, when I didn't know what I was missing but know…." said Sarah smiling.

"Sarah, I think I have the picture and it is not one I want any more detail on. I am surprised though you never sampled the nerd before you left last time" said Casey.

"John, it certainly wasn't from a lack of desire. The closest we got was when you found us in Barstow" said Sarah.

Casey and Sarah got the flight underway and Sarah went back to see how Chuck and Alex were going

"Hey you two, how are you going? Not too bumpy back here?" asked Sarah.

"No it's all good" said Chuck.

"So what is it like being the daughter of John Casey?" asked Sarah.

"It's good, some things can be a bit of a challenge, but I am sure it would be similar no matter who your dad is. Being without him for so many years, then for him to just appear was weird but other then that he is just like any other dad" said Alex.

"You live at home, with your mum and dad?" asked Sarah.

"No, I have my own place. I did for a little while but dad kept scaring any of the guys away that came over" said Alex.

Sarah just had a little laugh, "yeah I can imagine that, so anyone special at the moment?" asked Sarah.

"No not really, well…Don't tell dad but I met someone in Hawaii" said Alex.

"Is it serious?" asked Chuck.

"Um don't know, the distance is a bit of a problem" said Alex.

"What kind of work is he in?" asked Chuck.

Alex's eyes went up. "Uh uh, I am not telling you anything. I am sure if you and my dad put your heads together you could probably find him if I gave you any information. Well you would find him and he would kill him" said Alex.

"Ok then enough about that" said Chuck.

"Anyway, the plan was that we land and head out to Whistler for a quick afternoon ski to get comfortable on the ski's. Alex, you and your dad don't have to come, but Sarah and I have just bought new skis and I thought we would give them a go in a controlled environment first" said Chuck.

"Not sure about dad but I would be keen to get out there for a warm up" said Alex.

"Ok, so that's what we will do and John can either join us or be by himself. The helicopter will pick us up to take us to the camp after dinner tonight" said Chuck.

They arrive in Whistler and unload the jet, Bob is asked to organise transport to the Heli-Skiing Lodge and to get the rest of their gear to the lodge for them. Bob would also do a sweep of the rooms and the living areas of the lodge.

**A/N Thought I would be nice for a change and not have a cliff hanger ending. This story only has three Chapters to go. I should have the 'M' rated version of after the fireworks up within the next three days. **


	18. Time for Skiing

Disclaimer: **I do not own Chuck.**

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews, I never thought I would ever get over 200. But now that I have I am hungry for more…. Can we make 250?**

**For those interested I posted the first part of the M version of 'After the Fireworks' I should have the final chapter in that story up in the next three days. **

**Chapter 18 – Time For Skiing**

They all got out on the slopes for a couple of quick runs, as Sarah had assumed Chuck was a very capable skier. But what surprised her was how good both Casey and Alex were.

They had all arrived at the bottom of the mountain after the first run.

"You guys really know how to ski, and it's like you have some psychic connection. You know when the other is likely to change direction" said Sarah.

"Yeah Skiing has probably become one of our few father daughter activities. We really get out on the snow as much as possible, I was a little nervous about letting her go backcountry but it was too good an opportunity to pass up" said Casey.

"Dad's just a little over protective of me, just wait till he sees someone trying to hit on me" said Alex.

Sarah was sure she could hear a growl coming from Casey direction, and Chuck was just laughing.

"Trust me it's no laughing matter if you are the guy" said Alex.

They were all lined up back at the chair lift waiting in groups of two.

"So Chuck how are you feeling?" asked Sarah.

"Good, actually I feel pretty good. Getting out here with only worrying about what path I am taking down the mountain is liberating. By the way I know it probably wasn't assumed when we first booked this and then with the events of the last few days, well I just wanted to let you know I changed our arrangements to be sharing the one room. I hope that is ok? "said Chuck.

"Chuck, no that's not ok, it's perfect. I don't expect anything this week Chuck, you know that right? But If I get to spend the whole week able to hold you at night it will make the week perfect." said Sarah smiling.

"What, now you have tasted the fruit from the Bartowski tree you are ready to move on?" asked Chuck.

"Don't you dare put words in my mouth mister; you know that is not the case. The way you can make me feel, no other man comes close, I am a one fruit women so you will have to deal with it. But I can wait until you are ready, because I know it is worth the wait." said Sarah.

They got on the chair lift and the chair started its journey to the top, They gave each other a kiss promising more. Sarah then rested her head on Chucks shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer.

"Chuck, I need to thank you for helping me find myself again" said Sarah.

"What do you mean?" asked Chuck.

"When I left Burbank I started losing myself, I worked for a short time with Bryce then for the remainder with Carina. But I kind of disappeared; I am not the same without you, I do not like the person I am without you, I can't even call it living. I guess I existed but it wasn't until I came back and more specifically after the fireworks evening, that I felt comfortable being myself again. I hadn't been trusting my intuition. That was what told me something was wrong and that I thought you may have been in trouble the other night. It was my senses that told me I had to do something" said Sarah.

"Sarah, I am not sure if I ever really thanked you for saving me. Thank you, I love you and I know that there is no other person in the world for me then you. We will get through this and we will be stronger" said Chuck.

"Chuck, I am not sure if I saved you, I think I was a bit late for that. I wish I could have moved a little quicker though or reacted a little faster. But you are right, we will get through it and we will be stronger." said Sarah.

"Sarah, I really don't want to talk anymore about it, but none of what happened was your fault and I will be eternally grateful that you came for me when you did." said Chuck.

"Ok, let's talk about how we can embarrass John in front of his daughter" said Sarah.

They got up to the top of the mountain and exited the chair and waited for Casey and Alex.

Alex took out a camera out of her backpack and asked a man to take a photo of the four of them. The man looked like he was standing to take the photo but quickly disappeared down the run attempting to flee after stealing the camera.

Chuck reacted first, closely followed by Sarah with Casey close behind. The man was weaving in amongst the trees trying to lose them. Sarah could see that Chuck was closing in on the man but Sarah's gap to Chuck was getting larger. Casey was staying close behind her but Alex wasn't in sight.

On the top of the mountain it had taken Alex a good minute to realize that there was no point waiting for them to come back. She was still a little shaken and decided the best thing to do would be to ski down to the bottom and meet the others at the entry to the chair lift, and hope that they were able to get the camera back.

What amazed Alex was the speed in which all three reacted to the taking of the camera, she had a little smile when she thought about that taking something from her group would probably have to be the worst mistake they could make. Having three ex spy's on your tail one of them being the famous Sarah Walker, and if you believed her father she could just about walk on water, was the stuff nightmares were made of.

Sarah was watching the duel take shape in front of her, Chuck was now only a few meters away from the man and because of that he was becoming more erratic changing direction more often trying to lose him. This gave Sarah and Casey the opportunity to close in. Chuck had realized that the thief had put the camera in his backpack and had an Idea. When he saw Sarah closing in on the other side he could tell that she had the same idea. Casey could only watch as they both worked together one on either side to push the man straight into the padded pylon of a chairlift.

The man was out cold, Chuck pulled out his phone and called for a Ski Patrol skidoo to come and pick up the thief. He had seen better days and was knocked out cold. Casey checked the backpack and found several cameras and wallets, obviously lifted from unsuspected skiers from around the mountain.

Alex had arrived down the bottom of the mountain and the witnessed the commotion of several skidoos making there way up the mountain. She took out her phone to give her dad a call.

"Dad, what happened you ok?" asked Alex.

"Yeah we are all good; Chuck and Sarah did a good job getting the thief to ski right into a pylon and knocked him out. Your camera was in his backpack and is fine. We just called for a skidoo to take him down the mountain, looks like we weren't his first mark for the day though, based on what we found on him. So where are you?" said Casey.

"I am just down waiting at the chair lift at the bottom of the mountain, so how did they get him to ski into a pylon" asked Alex.

"Team work, it was beautiful to watch." said Casey.

Back at the pylon the Ski Patrol were asking all sorts of questions and finally let them leave.

"Chuck, good teamwork" said Sarah.

"Excellent team work from Team Aegis" said Chuck.

Both Chuck and Sarah gave each other a hug and smile. The three of them set off to get to Alex at the bottom of the mountain.

By the time they finally got down the bottom and joined Alex, it was time for dinner, they went into the restaurant and were shown to the table.

They were talking about the events of today with Casey using items off the table to explain how Chuck and Sarah were able to force the thief into the Pylon. Sarah started explaining some of the maneuvers Chuck pulled off to catch the thief.

"Well anyway Chuck and Sarah, thank you for saving my camera it was very much appreciated" said Alex.

The waitress finally came over to take the order, she had taken down the order and hesitated before leaving.

"Did I hear right, you were the people that caught the thief?" asked the waitress.

"Oh caught isn't the term we would use, stopped probably is more accurate" replied Chuck.

"Well everyone is talking about it" she said.

"Well it was a team effort" said Chuck.

"Well lucky we weren't talking about anything sensitive" said Sarah.

"What like your nipples?" said Casey.

Alex just stared at him

"What?" John said.

"Ok, what do you think mom would say if she knew you were talking about another woman's nipples?" asked Alex.

"Ok sorry, it will not happen again" said Casey.

"What I want to know is how does John know you have sensitive nipples?" asked Chuck and everyone just stared at one another and laughed.

The first course arrived and everyone started eating when a couple that were probably mid to late 20's came over to the table.

"Hi, my name is Nick ..um I heard that you all were responsible for catching the thief this afternoon that stole our video camera" the man said nervously.

"Wow, news travels fast, yeah what about it" said Casey.

"Well I wanted to offer you a reward, um because it has saved us from a rather embarrassing situation" said the man obviously struggling. The girl that was with him was having difficulties looking at them in the eye.

"Oh, no look we don't need a reward, we are just happy we could help you avoid an embarrassing situation" said Chuck.

From the looks that Sarah, Chuck and Alex were giving each other the three of them new exactly what the embarrassing situation was. From the look on Casey's face he didn't have a clue and didn't care either.

"Well, my father is rather wealthy and I would like to offer you something in appreciation" said Nick

"Nick, we aren't doing too bad ourselves. If you want to repay us, after dinner sit down and have a drink with us" said Chuck.

"Ok" said Nick.

Dinner went quickly and Nick and his girlfriend Kate came back over and sat down.

"This is Sarah, Alex, John and my names Chuck" said Chuck.

"My names Nick and this is Kate" said Nick

"So how long are you staying here for" asked Nick.

"Tonight we head out to camp, tomorrow we start five days of Heli-Skiing" said Sarah smiling.

"Wow, you must all be thrill seekers, adrenaline junkies or something" said Nick

"Yeah something" said Casey.

"So Nick, Kate what kind of work are you in?" asked Alex.

"I'm a junior Associate at a Law firm" said Nick

"I'm a first year medical resident" said Kate.

"You all work together or just friends?" asked Nick.

"We all work together, but we are also friends in fact, I would call us more family then friends" said Chuck.

Sarah looked at Chuck and smiled.

"So a family business what kind of work do you do?" asked Kate.

"Sarah is more regulatory and governance, John is operations and Alex is psychology while I'm just IT" said Chuck.

"Chuck, has anyone ever told you, you look like Charles Bartowski" said Kate.

"Yeah, maybe a couple of times," said Chuck.

"Yeah, you do I was wondering who you reminded me off. You know you could maybe get a job as his double" said Nick.

Alex couldn't keep it in any longer and started snickering, she had been holding it in but it was just about to come crashing down. Sarah and Chuck just looked at her and Casey just grunted.

Alex burst out laughing.

"What's up with Alex?" asked Nick.

"I guess she just finds it funny that you think I look like Charles Bartowski" said Chuck straight faced.

Sarah and Casey were now struggling to keep it in.

"Yeah I guess, but that guy is some super sexy beast. I would really like to get my hands on him, don't you agree Sarah and Alex?" asked Kate.

Kate looked at Alex and could only see what looked like an embarrassed and uncomfortable look and Sarah seemed steaming angry.

"Hey, if I said something wrong I'm sorry. You know if you have the free pass for one celebrity, well he would be mine" said Kate.

"Oh god this is getting interesting" said Casey.

"What haven't you heard of that rule?" said Nick.

"Kate, trust me there is nothing special about Charles Bartowski" said Chuck.

"Got to disagree there Chuck, I saw a picture of him coming out of the surf just wearing speedos. Definitely something special going on there" said Kate with a big smile.

"Enough of this, hey Chuck who would be your free pass" asked Nick.

"Wouldn't need one Nick" replied Chuck.

"Well no, I guess it is not about need if you know what I mean" said Nick.

"So who is your free pass Nick?" asked Sarah.

"Kristin Kreuk, just something about those eurasian features" said Nick.

"He just has to watch any Smallville reruns that she is on" said Kate with her eyes rolling.

"This is just getting too weird" said Casey.

"So what's wrong with Kristin Kreuk John?" asked Nick defensively.

"Yeah, you saying there is something wrong with a guy finding her attractive John?" asked Chuck.

"Shit, is Ashton Kutcher gonna stick his head out soon or what?" said Casey.

"So John are you telling me if Kristin Kreuk came up to this table, you wouldn't be at all interested?" said Nick

"Nick, I can tell you without a doubt. That if Kristin Kreuk came up to this table it wouldn't be me she would have eyes for" said Casey.

Sarah could only roll her eyes

"No need to get all negative John, we can't all be the specimen like myself here" said Nick.

"Not you either kid" said Casey looking at Nick.

"I think that is enough talk about Kristin Kreuk" said Chuck.

"So Sarah have you seen pictures of Charles Bartowski without a shirt on?" asked Kate.

"No not pictures" said Sarah.

"You seen video, where?" said Kate excitedly.

"Kate, I guarantee if I knew of any photos or videos of Charles Bartowski either naked or half naked I would keep them to myself" said Sarah.

"Oh so you agree with me, he would be your free pass" said Kate.

"Alex what do you think?" asked Kate

"Leave me out of this, I am just a spectator" said Alex.

"I agree that yes I find him as sexy as hell and there is nothing more that I would want then to be wrapped around him, but I don't think I would need a free pass would I Chuck?" said Sarah.

"Ah no, not really Sarah, it would kind of be weird if I said you could have a free pass to make wild loud monkey sex with Charles Bartowski" said Chuck.

"So Kate if you saw Charles Bartowski naked from the neck down, do you think you could identify him?" asked Sarah.

A loud groan could be heard from Chuck.

"Well maybe, but then maybe not. Some other guys might have a similar body but it's the whole package. Like I think Chuck here is pretty cute, but if I saw him naked I could point out the differences" said Kate.

"This is sounding like a good practical exercise" said Casey.

"Well before we go too far down a one way street I think it is time to bid farewell" said Chuck.

Chuck called for the bill; he put a credit card with it and left a considerable tip. And the four of them left Nick and Kate by themselves.

A couple of minutes had passed and Nick decided he should fix up his bill as well.

"I am sorry but your bill has already been paid, Mr Bartowski paid for your account as well as his own" said the waitress.

"Mr Bartowski?" said Nick.

The waitress just smiled, "didn't you know who you were drinking with?" she said.

Nick went back to the table 'Holy Shit'.

Kate could see something was wrong, "Don't tell me the four of them stiffed their bill and we have to pay for the lot" said Kate

"No, they paid for ours too, the waitress said Mr Bartowski paid for our account, including dinner" said Nick.

"What, what do you mean?" asked Kate.

"Kate, did you know that Chuck is short for Charles?" said Nick.

"You mean the whole time I was talking about Charles Bartowski he was sitting right in front of us." said Kate.

"Yep, they must think we are real idiots" said Nick.

Chuck, Sarah, Casey and Alex were making their way to the Heli Pad.

"Come on Sarah she would not have been talking that way if she knew I was there." said Chuck.

"I am sorry Chuck but you know that I can get jealous" said Sarah.

"Not wanting to blow my own horn but if you are going to be with me you probably are going to have to get used to it. In fact it feels a little liberating" said Chuck.

"I don't believe it, you like all these woman throwing themselves at you?" Sarah said angrily.

"No Sarah you misunderstood, what I like is you being jealous of the attention I get. That used to be me, all the guys used to stare at you when we went on one of our cover dates. Accept you at least know how I feel about you, I never had that benefit" said Chuck.

Sarah was annoyed, because she realized she was creating further problems for her and Chuck. She knew it must have been difficult for Chuck before, but now the shoes on the other foot and she is blaming Chuck.

"I'm sorry Chuck, I don't think I can stop myself being jealous. But I will try real hard to not take it out on you. Do you forgive me?" asked Sarah.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said anything about not knowing how you felt, I will forgive you if you forgive me, and I will try not to bring up the past like that again" said Chuck.

"Chuck, if you want to bring up the past to make a point please do. I know those times were difficult for you, and I fell in love with you then. If it helps to bring up the past so we can move on, and then do it. Chuck it helps me to remember all of the things I have done wrong in the last 5 years, it helps me make sure I don't do it again. I will never let you wonder what my true feelings are ever again" said Sarah.

Sarah rested her head on Chuck's shoulder and her arm through his.

"This is nice, two weeks ago this ever happening felt like a fantasy" said Sarah.

"Sarah, this last week minus one evening is the happiest I have been in a long long time. In fact Tuesday night was definitely the happiest I have ever been" said Chuck.

"Chuck, me too. Tuesday night, all night and all morning" said Sarah.

"Ok, Ok single person over here, can we tone down the sexual innuendo a tad" said Alex.

"Wow, she definitely is John's daughter" said Sarah.

Sarah and Chuck came out of their embrace, and Chuck went over to talk to Alex.

"Alex, so any questions about the offer?" asked Chuck.

"Um, yeah I do" said Alex.

"Good, well let them rip?"

"Well at the moment I am pretty busy with the FBI work, I know the case I was most recently on is almost closed, but there is always another one around the corner. So I guess I am worried how I will be able to handle both jobs" said Alex.

"Sorry, Alex I guess I didn't explain. While I am happy for you to take the occasional FBI case, I guess I would see that you would develop a team to work under you. They would take lead on different cases. Remember you are really only working with the FBI at the moment, I see your department working with all agencies" said Chuck.

"Well ok, but it's not like I can go out and hire the best forensic psychologists and profilers in the country? It will not be easy finding good people" said Alex.

"Why can't we hire the best" asked Chuck seriously.

Alex was looking a little intimidated.

"Alex, look I wouldn't be suggesting this if I didn't think you were ready. I can also see that you may struggle in the beginning, but only because of a lack of self belief. Everyone here this weekend will help you, so you can develop that self belief in yourself that we already have in you" said Chuck.

"Chuck, wouldn't it be better to hire someone more experienced?" said Alex.

"Alex, I have only been running the company for 3 years. Do you think it would be in a better position if someone more experienced was doing that from the beginning?" asked Chuck

"Of course not, but you are Charles Bartowski and I'm just me" said Alex.

"Alex that is all I want from you because you can do it. So back to the hiring, why can't we get who we want?" asked Chuck.

"Ok, well put it this way, back when you started Aegis could you get the best in a field to come work for you" asked Alex.

Chuck thought about that or a few seconds.

"Alex, but you are not trying to get someone to come and work for you. You are getting someone to work for us. If you come up with a choice of three must haves. We can fly them here and we, you and I will take them to lunch or dinner and put them up at the hotel and fly them back the next day. We can even do that on a weekend if it fits in with them. Alex the full resources of one of the most successful companies are behind you" said Chuck.

"I wouldn't even know what kind of package they would be after" said Alex.

"Alex, what company do you work for?" asked Chuck.

"Aegis" said Alex getting frustrated.

"Yes more specifically The Intelligence Services Division of Aegis, that also happens to be the largest source of domestic intelligence in the world. I am sure we could find someone to help you work that out. Just let me know if you have any more questions, oh and once you have decided we can sit down to work out the problems with your current salary package" said Chuck.

"Chuck I am not sure I follow, what problems? Is there something I can do to fix?" said Alex concerned.

"Well the only problem I am aware of, is that you aren't paid enough, but if there is another problem we can discuss that too" said Chuck.

Alex face went a little red

"Is Chuck annoying you Alex, if he is I will get Sarah to beat him up, he would never hit a woman?" said Casey.

The helicopter finally got there to pick them up and the pilot was a little annoyed and showed it, he also made it obvious he was checking out Sarah.

Sarah could tell that Chuck was uncomfortable with the looks he kept giving her and could see the anger in his eye. She was happy he still got jealous of another mans attention, though she would not admit that to Chuck.

They finally arrived at the camp they will be staying at. They all disembarked and were met by Bob.

"Hi Bob, we all set?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah all clear" replied Bob.

Bob took Chuck aside.

"Charles I called Samantha to verify but you requested the one room for both Sarah and yourself?" asked Bob.

"Yeah, everything is fine with that" said Chuck.

"All sweeps have been completed we are all clean. I also setup the satellite dish on the roof fitted with the de-icer, even though it was agreed previously the owners were still a little annoyed by it" said Bob.

"We have some movement on Daniel Shaw as well, the surveillance on him was tasked through the Intersect as you requested, we got some hits on some people and places he has visited. No high value targets, but the likelihood that he is involved in something has increased" said Bob.

"Ok keep surveillance on him, remember this is only a passive engagement. Also can you please arrange for further surveillance on his wife?" asked Chuck.

"Very good Charles" said Bob.

Everyone made sure all the belongings were in the rooms and then Chuck asked that they meet for a quick drink down in the bar.

They were all sitting at a table each nursing a drink when Chuck started.

"As Sarah already knows, I had some concerns over a CIA Agent that was interviewing for a position with Aegis, his name is Daniel Shaw. What do you know of him John?" asked Chuck.

"He said he wanted a break from the politics of the Agency and was looking for a fresh start. I did some background checks on him both in the intersect and through agency contacts and seemed to be clean. Had some problems recently but he was known to be driven and hungry" said Casey.

"I'm probably a third wheel here, I might just go to my room" said Alex

"Alex, I would like it if you could stay, as I have a related request for you" said Chuck

"Um, ok. Just kind of felt I shouldn't be listening" said Alex

"No please do" said Chuck.

"What tweaked your concerns?" asked Casey.

"I can't put it exactly into words, something about him felt off. Then I got the feeling that he abused his wife and only strengthened my concerns" said Chuck.

"His wife is another CIA agent isn't she?" asked Casey.

"Yes she is" said Chuck.

"Anyway, I have had him under surveillance the last week and he has been to some interesting places with some interesting people. Nothing concrete but his threat rating has been increased" said Chuck.

Both Sarah and Casey were just nodding their heads in understanding.

"Alex, what I would like from you is just a quick read of his file and some things we have got from surveillance and would like you to maybe give us your view of him. We still have him under surveillance so no rush at the moment, I would like to have something by the time we get back to LA though" said Chuck.

"So is this the kind of work you were discussing?" asked Alex.

"Well I have taken a bit of an interest in this case, but the ISD will be coming under more pressure in the next 6 months. Agencies will try to discredit us, so we need to be careful about anyone we bring into the ISD" said Chuck.

"So what do you think he is up to Chuck?" asked Sarah.

"I can't be sure, but I think he wants out of the Agency, I don't believe he will come to us. He may have originally, but with what I did to him he will not want to work for me. I think he is likely to join some rogue or disenfranchised arm of the intelligence service. I think he will go to whoever panders to his ego" said Chuck.

"Alex, while you are profiling Daniel Shaw I might get you to also profile his wife. While I do not believe she is involved or capable of betraying her country she maybe our way to get to him" said Chuck.

"Does anyone else have any questions or suggestions?" asked Chuck.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Well then I guess it's time to hit the pillow, big day tomorrow, a big fluffy powdery day" said Chuck.

Chuck and Sarah headed off to their room and Casey and Alex headed off separately.

Chuck and Sarah got to their room; Chuck went into the bathroom to change into a pair of boxers. When he came back out he found Sarah completely naked, looking at items of her clothing.

Chuck quickly looked away.

"Chuck tell me what you want me to wear, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable" said Sarah.

"Anything is fine Sarah" replied Chuck.

"You haven't even looked at what the options are" said Sarah.

He looked up and saw a small baby doll set in red.

"Yeah that one is good" said Chuck.

"No I can't wear that one its red, how about this one" said Sarah.

Chuck looked up again and saw a white lace teddy that was completely see through. Chuck could see straight through it and see Sarah in all her glory.

"I am not sure what was wrong with the Red one, but that looks completely see through you may as well wear nothing" said Chuck.

Chuck was experiencing some movement in his boxers and was pretty sure if this went on for much longer the boxers would be pointless as the only thing they could be hiding would have busted out.

"Oh ok" said Sarah, she dropped the lace teddy and climbed under the covers.

"Um what are you doing Sarah?" asked Chuck.

"You said I may as well wear nothing so" said Sarah shrugging.

"Um I meant the white one was like wearing nothing, what about the red one?" asked Chuck.

"I can't wear the red one, not even sure why I brought it. I can hop back out and go through the bag and find some others" said Sarah.

Chuck was thinking about having to watch Sarah look through her bag while she is naked again.

"No don't worry" he said and he hopped into bed too.

Chuck turned the bed side light out and Sarah moved over beside Chuck, put her head on his shoulder and put her arm along his chest. Sarah also made sure to position one of her nipples to be touching his side.

After about a minute she lifted her leg up and placed it across his hip and over his crotch, Sarah could still feel his obvious arousal.

"Sarah, you are not making it easy on me" said Chuck.

"What baby, I know you are not ready. I am ok just let me know when you are ready and I will be here waiting." said Sarah.

"Sarah, it's not that I don't want to, I think if we did something like before I would be in pain and I don't want to remember our time like that" said Chuck.

"Well ok, how about you let me kiss the boo boo and make it better" said Sarah.

Sarah could tell by the increased pressure under her thigh that things were looking up.

"Well baby I got my answer, I promise I will take it slow and if it hurts just ask me to stop" said Sarah with a devilish smile.

Sarah disappeared under the sheet, Sarah released him from his boxers and Chuck felt himself get engulfed by warmth and Sarah continued to take him to heaven. All memories of Star were gone and he was in his own white fluffy heaven.

They woke up in each other's arms the next morning , Chuck couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had the most beautiful woman he had ever known in his arms naked in bed wit him. After last night Chuck knew that he would need to do something to make it up to her.

Sarah had gone to the bathroom and Chuck grabbed his guitar out of its case, he hoped it hadn't gone out of tune too much in transit, his started softly plucking and Sarah came out of the bathroom still completely naked.

**Pretty woman, walking down the street  
Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet  
Pretty woman  
I don't believe you, you're not the truth  
No one could look as good as you  
Mercy**

Sarah couldn't believe it her eyes went wide, then the biggest smile Chuck had ever seen graced her face.

**Pretty woman, won't you pardon me  
Pretty woman, I couldn't help see  
Pretty woman  
That you look lovely as can be  
Are you lonely just like me  
**

Chuck let out a growl and Sarah just started laughing, but she quickly stopped because she wanted to hear Chucks voice he really did have a good voice.

**Pretty woman, stop a while  
Pretty woman, talk a while  
Pretty woman, give your smile to me  
Pretty woman, yeah yeah yeah  
Pretty woman, look my way  
Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me  
'Cause I need you, I'll treat you right  
Come with me baby, be mine tonight**

'_I will be yours every night lover'_ Sarah thought

**Pretty woman, don't walk on by  
Pretty woman, don't make me cry  
Pretty woman, don't walk away, hey...okay  
If that's the way it must be, okay  
I guess I'll go on home, it's late  
There'll be tomorrow night, but wait  
What do I see  
Is she walking back to me  
Yeah, she's walking back to me  
Oh, oh, Pretty woman.**

"Yes I came back and now your never getting rid of me" said Sarah with a big smile and moving up to kiss him with such passion Chuck started becoming light headed and nearly passed out. But he didn't complain he loved that pretty woman and if he died while she was kissing him he would die happy.

"Chuck you have such a beautiful voice, I am sure you have no idea how turned on I get just listening to you" said Sarah.

"Let's have a shower" said Chuck.

Sarah's face once again sporting the big grin and she went running into the bathroom like a child on Christmas morning running to see what Santa had left.

After the 'long' shower they came down for breakfast and found Casey and Alex already sitting down, Chuck and Sarah approached the table.

"So you guys are up?" said Chuck.

"Yeah someone had some music on, Dad reckons it was someone playing a guitar and singing but I don't think anyone up here has a voice that good, did you guys hear it?" asked Alex.

"Ah no" said Sarah her voice was a little strange.

Casey noticed her face.

"Ah bloody hell, it was Chuck wasn't it?" said Casey.

Sarah just shrugged and gave an innocent smile.

"What happened to put him in such a good mood,…. oh I see" said Casey realizing but best not to put it into words.

"Well let's just say we may start our own band, Chuck had strings and vocals this morning I had the Brass section covered last night "said Sarah with a straight face.

This time it was Chuck and Alex's face that went red.

"Sarah, you don't have to bring your expertise with the French Horn to the breakfast table besides my daughter is right here." said Casey.

Alex was busy clearing her throat.

"So Chuck, you have a really good voice, you also play the guitar well too" said Alex.

"Thanks, I have even been known to entertain the President." Chuck said with a wink.

Alex clearly wasn't aware of what that meant and was giving her father and Sarah strange looks.

"Alex, The president and Chuck are friends and yes he has played for them just like he might play for us if we are lucky".

"John, maybe you and I can do a duet?" Chuck said winking.

"Dad sing?" said Alex.

"Didn't you know your father was a choir boy?" said Chuck.

Alex just looked at Casey and Casey looked at Chuck and growled.

Sarah laughed and said "It's true Alex, he can really hit that High C".

After breakfast they went back to their rooms to get ready for today's fun in the Snow.

**A/N Next Chapter we get out amongst the powder, please review…pretty please.**


	19. Fun in the Snow

Disclaimer: **I do not own Chuck.**

**A/N Well we are approaching the run home, I have decided to have a vote at the end of the next chapter. The vote will be about whether I will do a sequel and if so one of the details of the sequel.**

**Last Chapter I mentioned I was hoping we may make 250 reviews, well we did it. Thank you all. What should the next target be ?  
**

**Chapter 19 – Fun in the Snow**

It was nine am, and it was time to board the chopper for their first taste of virgin snow, they took off from the lodge and started increasing in altitude, the view was amazing, Sarah looked at Chuck and saw the wonder in his eyes. This was a good decision; Chuck up here is not the owner of a multi-national multi-billion dollar technology company he is just Chuck, Sarah's Chuck, like a child seeing Christmas lights for the first time.

Chuck turned and looked into Sarah's eyes, hugged her and said thank you. Sarah looked at Casey and she could see him smiling, Casey smiling, the world must be coming to an end. She then looked at Alex and saw fear.

"Alex, you ok?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah just a bit anxious, I am sure once I am out there in it the anxiety will pass and I will just be living on pure adrenaline, but at the moment I just see myself skiing off one of those cliffs." said Alex.

Alex was pointing at a series of cliffs with no way of surviving the fall.

"Alex we have good guides, just make sure you follow their advice and we will be fine" said Sarah.

"Chuck what are you thinking?" asked Sarah

"I'm thinking I must be the luckiest man alive" said Chuck.

"Why is that? Because we are out here about to ski where no one has been before?" said Sarah smiling.

"No because I have you sitting beside me. Even if I had no money and no possessions I will still be the luckiest man alive, because of you" said Chuck and kissed her passionately.

"You two, I don't care what you two do on the snow or in your room, but please keep the tongues out of it inside the helicopter" said Casey.

"You're just jealous you don't have Chuck kissing you anymore" said Sarah.

Chuck just laughed, Casey went red and Alex stared at her father, then Chuck then back to her father.

"What the hell is that about, Sarah?" asked Alex.

She just had a little giggle and hugged into Chuck a little closer, then said "You will need to ask your father about that one".

"Don't worry, I intend to" said Alex

Casey just groaned.

"I can see that these five days are going to be the longest five days of my life" said Casey.

They finally reached the drop off point and they all unloaded including all of their gear. They had two guides with them and they all had their safety gear and all were made sure to have the avalanche beacons securely fastened and active.

Chuck bent down, picked up some snow and took a bite out of it.

Sarah just stared at him.

"What, you don't eat snow at a resort it could be man-made or someone wee'd on it, but here its fresh virgin snow" said Chuck.

He picked up another bit of snow, Sarah assumed he was just going to eat another piece but instead he quickly flicked his hand and hit her in the face with the snow ball.

She brushed it off then raced after him, not an easy thing to achieve wearing ski boots but she managed to get close enough for leaping and tackling him to the snow. Sarah then quickly straddled him across the stomach.

"So how long are you going to continue to throw the snow at me?" asked Sarah.

"Well for as long as you look so gorgeous, and I must say I think you have a hell of a job ahead of you to reverse that one" said Chuck.

Sarah moved her hips down until she was straddling his hips then starting moving around,

"well I could make things a little uncomfortable in your pants if you don't ..." said Sarah but Casey interrupted.

"Oh you two, I know I said I didn't care what you did in the snow but I didn't realize you would be going for it before we even start skiing. Maybe you two should have just stayed in the room" said Casey.

"Well I don't know about anybody else, but I only came this week for the sex" said Sarah laughing.

Chuck quickly reversed the move on her and was on top, he quickly gave her a passionate kiss then released her lips sucking on her bottom lip as they separated.

Chuck then hopped up and pulled Sarah up, they brushed off the snow that was covering them and they clicked their boots into the bindings and were ready to go.

Chuck slid over to where Alex was standing and he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"You know the only person you need to worry about impressing is yourself, whether you ski your pants off or you have a nice casual ski down, our opinion of you will not change. I am no ones boss when we are out here on the snow, we are all family, no need to impress anyone out here you understand?" said Chuck.

Alex nodded yes and her worries and anxiety visibly lessened.

Sarah came over to Chuck.

"Chuck what did you say to Alex, whatever you said changed her from a nervous wreck to someone just wanting to enjoy herself?" said Sarah.

"Ah, it just occurred to me that maybe she was a little nervous and anxious about looking a fool, I told her that whatever happens on the snow will not change our opinion of her. There are no bosses on the snow just one family" said Chuck.

Sarah pulled his head down for a kiss, it was a quick kiss but with soft lips.

"I love you Chuck" said Sarah as she was slowly pulling her lips away from his.

Then they were off, each taking there own bit of powder and snaking there way down to the next check point. For the first few runs the guides had decided that they would break the downhill run into smaller sections to check that everyone was handling the descent ok.

They all were fine, for the whole journey down the mountain to the pickup point they were in the order Sarah, Chuck, Alex and Casey. One of the guides would first ski down to the next check point, they all would follow with the final guide bring up the rear.

Sarah realized that they were all so hyped about the trip down the mountain they didn't even ask the guides their name. She would rectify that when the get down to the pickup point.

Once they had finally gotten down to the bottom they turned around to see how far they had come but couldn't see where they had started.

"Oh my god" said Chuck

Sarah just laughed

"That is just awesome" yelled Chuck.

"Chuck I am going to have to agree with you there" said Casey.

"It is impossible to put into words, on one hand it's like skiing on another planet but at the same time it just feels and looks like you are skiing on top of the clouds. The powder is awesome" said Chuck.

Sarah couldn't help herself but have the biggest smile on her face, yes this place was awesome but only one thing could be better and that was seeing Chucks face and reactions to it. It warmed her heart and she knew that she couldn't be any happier; as Devon would say her life was awesome.

"So Alex you ok?" asked Sarah

"Yeah, I am great, that was just amazing, I loved skiing amongst the trees, but also loved when we were skiing down into the valley and we just had wide open areas of white. As Chuck said it was like skiing amongst the clouds" said Alex.

Sarah went over to the guides.

"Sorry we were so hyped about our first run we forgot to ask your names" said Sarah

"Ah, that is ok we are used to it, my name is Sven and this is Tobias" said Sven with a big flirty smile

"Sven, Tobias this is Chuck, Alex and John and my name is Sarah" said Sarah.

After everyone had introduced themselves, Sven took control of the conversation.

"So we ready for another run?" asked Sven

"YES!" everyone yelled they couldn't wait to get back up the top for another run.

Sarah noticed that Alex was a lot more comfortable on the journey up the second time.

"So dad what is this about Chuck and you kissing?" asked Alex with a smile.

"Why did you bring that up Sarah?" Casey sighed.

"John, either you tell her or I will, and if I tell her I promise that I will not be pulling any punches" said Sarah.

"Ok, well a room full of people at a biomedicine seminar were exposed to a deadly virus, including me. Chuck's job was to find the person who could develop an anti viral and somehow deploy the anti viral to us in this sealed off room. Well he found the person, who also happened to be his ex girlfriend and brought her along to develop the anti viral" said Casey.

Sarah shuddered at the mention of Jill.

"To develop the anti viral Chuck had to be injected with a version of the virus so he would develop the necessary anti bodies. His job was then to extract them with a needle and make dosages for all the people that were exposed" said Casey.

By this stage Alex eyes were big but couldn't see how kissing got involved in this.

"So Chuck comes in the infected room and he gives me the needle to remove his blood to create the dosages, but I am not going too well and nearly pass out and drop the needle and it smashes to the ground. That was the only needle and braniac here thought he could transfer the antibodies by saliva. So the moron gave me a big sloppy kiss. If I was going to die that was going be the last thing I remembered" said Casey.

Alex's eyes went wide.

"Well that was my excuse at the time, but realistically I just couldn't resist those lips any longer. If you were going to die, I wanted you to know how I really felt" said Chuck with a straight face.

Both Sarah and Alex just stared at him then he burst out laughing.

"Come on it was funny" said Chuck.

"No not from my position it's not Chuck, so you would prefer Johns lips to mine?" asked Sarah seriously.

"Baby, I was kidding" said Chuck.

Now it was Sarah's turn to start laughing.

"Ok, so everyone has had a good laugh, but dad still doesn't have the anti viral and he is almost unconscious so what happened?" asked Alex

"Backstabbing Jill found another needle and brought it in to the room wearing a suit and made the dosages and saved the day of course" said Sarah.

"Backstabbing Jill?" asked Alex.

"My backstabbing, betraying ex girlfriend that also happened to be a Fulcrum operative." said Chuck.

"You have all lived a very interesting life" said Alex.

"Oh you haven't heard anything yet, we haven't even started talking about the bearded gnome" said Casey.

Alex looked between Sarah and Chuck

Chuck just shook has head

"Nah, we can talk about that another time" said Chuck.

"Yeah we can talk about your self proclaimed life partner later" said Casey.

A strange look came over Alex, and Chuck's face went red

The group were back up on the beginning of a run and the thoughts were only on how amazing it felt to be up here. As everyone seemed to handle the first one fine, the guides decided that they would just head down the mountain in two sections. Tobias who was the guide at the rear would call ahead to Sven if anyone had to stop.

This time around Chuck was pushing a little harder and was trying to get more air, Sarah let him pass and Chuck was also getting very close to Sven.

It was very interesting to watch, Sarah was finding it a little challenging to stay up right and see what was going on in front of them. It looked like Sven took it as a bit of a challenge and Sven wasn't disappointing, he was getting air and started doing some aerial maneuvers

Chuck then got into the groove and started with some Iron Crosses; this is where of the tips cross to create a cross while the skier is airborne. Sven not to be outdone threw in a tail grab.

Chuck wasn't interested in trying to compete against Sven so Chuck threw in a backscratcher, this is where the skier arches his back backwards and brings the back of his skis up to touch his back by bending his legs. Sarah was watching Chuck and just could not imagine this was Chuck, but was happy because it certainly looked like he was enjoying himself.

They came to the halfway point where they were meeting and Sven came over to Chuck.

"You look like you handle yourself well but be careful, terrain out here can be a little unpredictable. If you are trying to show off to the girl I wouldn't worry I will show her who is the real man" said Sven winking in Sarah's direction.

Chuck was a little shocked he wasn't trying to show off he was simply having fun, he didn't see he needed to impress Sarah. But what worried him the most was that it appeared that Sven had an interest in Sarah.

Chuck went over to Sarah.

"Sarah do you think I am just trying to impress you with my skiing, and what's with Sir Flirtalot ?" asked Chuck.

"You getting jealous Chuck? And no I thought you were just having fun, I saw you getting closer to me and getting some more air this time and I just wanted to watch you. Why do you ask?" said Sarah.

"Sven thinks I am just trying to impress you and has warned me he can do better. It just kind of shocked me, I guess considering the last two weeks and everything that has been said I didn't think I needed to impress you" said Chuck taking of his goggles and giving her the Bartowski eyebrow dance at the end.

Sarah just laughs and punches him in the shoulder.

"You just wait mister until I get you alone, your eyebrows will be more then dancing" said Sarah.  
"Yeah remember you said when Sir Flirtalot over there continues his assault " said Chuck with a little more venom then he intended.

"Chuck there definitely is a little jealousy creeping in." said Sarah.

"No, the only creep around here is him" said Chuck indicating in Sven's direction.

'_Oh it's good that he still can get jealous'_ thought Sarah smiling.

Everyone had caught back up and Alex asked for another minute to catch her breath.

"Chuck, are you trying to kill yourself?" asked Alex.

"No Alex, just having fun and letting loose, I don't often get the chance and when I do, well I let loose" said Chuck.

Tobias came up to Alex and Casey kept a watchful eye on him.

"So Alex how do you all know each other?" asked Tobias.

"Well John is my Dad, but we all work together" said Alex.

"Oh so your dad is the boss then?" asked Tobias.

"No Chuck is the boss" said Alex.

"Doesn't look like any boss I have seen" said Tobias.

"Yeah, he is a great boss" said Alex.

"Well, he seems cool. Must be a pretty casual and laid back place to work, not much work and plenty of fun" said Tobias.

"Chuck is a cool boss, but he still works really hard. You don't get as successful as he otherwise, he is a bit of a hero of mine" said Alex.

"Yeah I guess his age and he has a business that employs you lot he must be doing alright" said Tobias.

"You really don't know who he is do you?" asked Alex.

"Should I?" said Tobias incredulously.

"Chuck, is Charles Bartowski, the billionaire and owner of one of the most successful technology companies in the world." said Alex.

"You mean the Thrillseeking Billionaire?" said Tobias with excitement on his face.

"Well yes I guess in some circles he may be known as that." said Alex.

They continued for the final run down to the pick up point, Chuck was starting to get more confident and did an aerial 180 then did a 180 slide in the powder and continued on down the mountain.

On the final downhill section there were plenty of trees, Chuck went in amongst the trees navigating through the maze with what looked like ease, but in truth Chuck eyes were on stalks as he was quickly trying to determine his path several trees in front of the tree he was currently evading.

"That was a rush" Chuck said to Sven.

"How long have you been skiing for?" asked Sven.

"I kind of been skiing for the last 2 years, but I guess I have only taken it seriously after I met Kristin in Aspen about 18 months ago" answered Chuck.

"I have seen guys that have been skiing their whole life that can't ski as well as you" said Sven.

"I guess I am a bit of a natural, I also had some lessons from Seth Morrison" said Chuck.

Sven eyes went wide on the mention of the name.

"Seth is a hero of mine; I have always wanted to meet him. What is he like?" said Sven excitedly

"He is a nice guy; we spent a bit of time together. Had some drinks, has some pretty wild stories" said Chuck.

When everyone was down the bottom of the mountain they started discussing whether it was time to grab something to eat, or that they could head up for another run. Lunch won out with Casey saying he would get grumpy if he didn't get something to eat soon. Everyone agreed a grumpy Casey was the last thing they wanted to have with them.

Alex overheard Sven and Tobias talking.

"Tobias, I don't know who this Chuck guy is, but he says he has only been Skiing for like two years and was taught by Seth Morrison?" said Sven.

"Sven, he is the Thrillseeking Billionaire" said Tobias.

"What he is the Guy, Charles Bartowski, no way" said Sven shaking his head.

"I had heard the stories, but I just assumed it was just PR saying that he did all this stuff, but the way he was handling himself on the snow it is probably all true. Did you hear he went diving with Great Whites without a cage?" said Sven.

"No way" said Tobias.

Yes Alex had heard some stories about Chuck even one where he had fought of a shark when it attacked a friend of his, but had never heard the one about diving with Great Whites without a cage. He could imagine Chuck doing it with a cage but without was just suicide.

'_I will need to ask dad about that'_ thought Alex.

They headed back into the lodge and a fairly simple offering was available, some hot soup and sandwiches and pasta. Even though everyone was out in the cold the continual exercise and warm layers of clothes made sure that they stayed warm while on the snow. The sandwiches and a cold drink was what they all choose.

Chuck decided he would go for a beer as he new by the time he got back up the mountain it would be out of his system, and being up here made him feel like a normal guy in his early thirties, out with his friends and girlfriend.

Sarah was just looking at him and smiling, even Chuck's voice had changed slightly to more of a excited kid, how he used to talk about video games with Morgan. All remaining doubts disappeared and she knew that the man she had fallen for was still there. She just had to occasionally remind him of it, and that was something that she was going to enjoy.

Not only was Chuck behaving more like his old self, Sarah felt much more in control of where her life was going. She had a developing career that would allow her to occasionally continue the parts of her old job she liked the most, as well as giving her the path to a position she didn't think she would be in for many years. Even her dad looked like he was heading in the right direction.

There was really only one other thing that could happen, then she could call her life perfect. The last three years have been extremely hard but if she had to go through that so she could get to what she had now, it was all worth it.

Sarah looked at Chuck.

"Thank you Chuck" said Sarah.

"Thank you for what?" he said.

'_He just didn't understand how could he? It was hard enough for me to believe that this feeling is all real and I am living it'_ thought Sarah

"Thank you for being you and making my life wonderful and amazing, the things I have done in my life I find it hard to accept I deserve it, but I will. I guess that means I will never take it for granted and I will show you everyday how much you mean to me" said Sarah.

"Sarah, I remember a girl that once had trouble sharing her feelings. What happened to her?" asked Chuck.

"Something wonderful happened, I got Chucked" said Sarah with a big smile.

Chuck couldn't help but smile.

Alex went to sit with her father.

"Dad, I overheard Sven and Tobias talking. Has Chuck gone diving with Great White Sharks?" asked Alex.

"Well yes he has, he has done many different things, but the safety measures the use with the great whites there really isn't any danger" said Casey.

"Don't give me that crap Dad, they told me he dived without a cage" said Alex.

"Oh, yeah well it's a little more complicated than that" said Casey.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" said Alex losing her patience.

"Look I don't want Sarah to hear" said Casey.

"Dad, he is exhibiting signs of someone that is suicidal. I care about him I don't want anything to happen to him" said Alex.

"Alex, we all do. I admit that Chuck took way too many risks at one stage, but Sarah being back in his life his given him some balance" said Casey.

"Dad, he was diving with Great Whites without any protection" said Alex.

"That isn't true, sure it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but Chuck was testing a new shark repellent that Aegis developed. He came up with the idea after his brother in law was attacked. Well it worked and now it is used by Industrial divers and the defense forces in shark infested waters and has saved many lives" said Casey.

After lunch they had several more runs each one was amazing, Chuck started his aerial pursuits with a 'Daffy', he splits his legs bring one leg and ski right forward and pushing the other leg and ski back. He eventually felt comfortable enough to try a back flip which he landed but was a little unsteady; he tried another and landed perfectly.

Chuck was like the proverbial kid in a candy shop, and there was nothing that could take the smile from his face.

They had several hours before dinner and Casey suggested getting some drinks.

"I was thinking of having a hot tub to help soothe my tired muscles" said Chuck.

Sarah smiled and Casey rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we all meet there?" said Alex

"Ok, you might want to give us about an hour to get ready and we will meet you there" said Chuck.

Sarah and Chuck headed off to their room.

"Chuck I was hoping we could have the hot tub to ourselves" said Sarah.

"Yeah I thought maybe you were thinking that, but it's a shared hot tub so it's not like we could do anything anyway. Casey will just have to accept that we will be affectionate but we will keep our costumes on" said Chuck winking

They got to their room and Sarah sighed and sat on the bed.

"Ok strip off baby" said Chuck

"Chuck, I would love to but I think I need to rest some tired muscles before I can do anything" said Sarah.

Chuck just laughed. "I didn't mean for that, just let me take them off for you then?" said Chuck.

Sarah wasn't sure what was going on but just went with it. Chuck started taking her clothes off and then quickly, Sarah was completely naked and lay on the bed.

"You are so beautiful" said Chuck.

Sarah just laughed, "What are we doing now?" asked Sarah.

"Turn over and lay on your stomach" said Chuck.

Sarah rolled over and wiggled her bottom at Chuck; Chuck gave a cheek a soft whack with his palm.

"Hey!" said Sarah

Chuck just lent over and kissed her bottom.

"Is that better?" asked Chuck

"Yeah but still not sure what we are doing, you just going to stand their and stare at my bottom?" asked Sarah.

"Well I could spend hours on that alone but unfortunately no. close your eyes" said Chuck.

Sarah was nervous about closing her eyes but she trusted Chuck so she closed her eyes. She then heard some noises then felt Chuck's hands with what felt like warm oil on his hands and she felt them on her upper thigh as he started massaging her muscles.

Sarah started moaning, "oh god, your hands are wonderful" said Sarah.

Chuck continued massaging her left thigh and getting many sighs and moans in return as Chuck massaged from her bottom to her knee, Chuck used several different methods with his hands but whatever he was doing was getting right into her sore muscles.

Chuck continued the movements of his hands down Sarah's leg and relieved all the tension that had built up in her calf muscle and eventually found his way down to her feet. Sarah couldn't believe how this was making her feel, all tension and soreness just disappeared from wherever he touched.

After he had finished her left leg, he repeated the same process on her right leg starting just under her bottom and finishing with her feet.

Chuck now started massaging her bottom, Sarah couldn't stop herself giggling.

"What are you doing to my bottom, my bottom isn't that sore or tired" said Sarah.

"Well maybe I just like touching it" said Chuck.

But Sarah was wrong Chuck found some tightness in her bottom and just like everywhere else he touched, Sarah felt the tightness just letting go.

Chuck then started on Sarah's lower back using what felt like knuckles and thumbs and maybe even elbows but she couldn't be sure. However what she could be sure of was how it was making her feel.

"Chuck when did you learn how to do this?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, I always knew how to massage, I took a course years ago years before I met you" said Chuck.

"So you could have ….. oh my god that feels so good… you could have been doing this to me the whole time we were in Burbank?" asked Sarah.

"Hmmmm, well technically yes but if you were in front of me naked back then I am not sure I could have resisted" said Chuck.

"So you don't find me as attractive anymore?" asked Sarah concerned.

"Of course I do, you are even more beautiful to me today then back then. But well let's just say, the same sexual tension doesn't exist. When you came back to LA if I was in front of you naked would you just be able to massage me without trying something else?" asked Chuck smiling.

"Chuck it was hard enough just being in the same bed, but you are so hot Chuck I don't think it is a fair comparison" said Sarah.

Chuck just blew a raspberry on her bottom.

"Sarah, you are a goddess. If I didn't know it for sure before, seeing you naked I know it is true. So how tempted were you to try something in bed?" asked Chuck.

"Well the morning you were cupping my breast, I was grinding my bottom into your erection, and the night before that I slept completely naked, and was all over you that night" said Sarah.

During this whole conversation Chuck was continuing to massage and Sarah continued to moan with pleasure. Chuck had completed her lower back and was currently working on her shoulders and upper back.

"You are very tight up here Sarah, I think I am going to have to give you regular weekly massages" said Chuck.

"Oh my god Chuck, I am not sure what is better. The feelings that you are giving me or that you are saying you are going to do this every week" said Sarah.

Sarah was moaning louder now as Chuck was getting right into knots around her shoulder blades and shoulders.

"I know what thought makes me the happiest" said Sarah.

"What's that?" asked Chuck.

"That we would still be together every week so you can give me the massage" said Sarah.

Sarah couldn't see but Chuck had a huge smile on his face that just overtook his whole face.

"Ok…." said Chuck.

"You finished?" asked Sarah extremely relaxed.

"No not yet, but it is time for you to roll over" said Chuck.

"Oh um I am not sure about that, um I am still naked and you have kind of really turned me on" said Sarah shyly.

"Roll over baby, I need to massage the rest of your thighs, "said Chuck.

Sarah rolled over and Chuck could see the state of arousal of her nipples straight away, he leaned down and gave her nipples a kiss and a quick lick is she moaned out loud.

Chuck started massaging her upper thighs and as he opened her thighs to get better access he could tell another sign of her arousal. He leaned down and kissed her sex and then continued to massage her thighs.

"Baby I want you now" said Sarah.

Chuck gave her a passionate kiss that started off light but Sarah quickly deepened attempting to pull him on top of her. Chuck eventually pulled his head back

"Honey, its time for the hot tub, we need to relieve these tired and sore muscles of yours" said Chuck.

"Baby, you have done an awesome job of relieving all my muscles and there is only one part of my body that now needs to be relieved and you know exactly what I am talking about." said Sarah.

Sarah finally gave in and had a quick shower to wash of the oil but decided a cold shower was the best way to go to cool down the heat burning inside her.

They both got dressed in swimmers and threw some loose clothes over the top and headed to the hot tub.

When they got to the hot tub they found Casey and Alex already in the tub.

Chuck stripped off to just his speedos and hopped in the tub, Sarah noticed that Alex while trying to keep indiscreet was obviously checking out Chuck as he got in the tub. She didn't blame her in his speedos he looked irresistible.

"This hot tub sure helps those tired and sore muscles" said Casey.

"Yeah, my thighs are pretty sore how are yours Sarah?" asked Alex.

"Mine are perfect" said Sarah.

"Not sore at all" asked Alex.

"Nope perfectly fine and relaxed" Sarah said smiling.

"Oh what did you two get up to in your room, on second thoughts don't tell me" said Casey.

"It was nothing like that John, Chuck just gave me a massage. But god was it good, I don't think my legs back or shoulders have ever felt so relaxed" said Sarah.

Sarah could see some pangs of jealousy coming from Alex, she didn't care she was happy she had her Chuck and things were looking absolutely great when she thought about her future.

Sarah tried a few times to straddle Chuck while in the tub, but kept removing herself as Casey made some remarks.

Casey and Alex got out of the tub to have a shower and get ready for dinner, Sarah thought she saw her opportunity when Chuck stood up to get out and she quickly pulled his speedos down exposing his manhood.

Chuck instinctively sat back down to hide his obvious excitement, Sarah took that as an invitation to climb aboard, as she straddled him.

"Sarah, while I really want to do this, and I am sure you can tell, but anyone could come in here and I do not want to appear in some trashy paper. Lets go back to the room and we can shower together" said Chuck.

"Spoil sport" she said as she climbed off of him. This was when Chuck noticed that she also was without bottoms as she shook her well formed bottom in front of him as she was getting out.

She quickly put her bottoms back on while Chuck climbed out of the hot tub. Chuck had obviously put his swimmers back on in the hot tub and they were hiding a raging erection, not very effectively.

Sarah grabbed it and led him out of the hot tub room pulling him along.

"Lets get this back to the room and you can show me what you can do with it" said Sarah with a wink.

Sarah and Chuck joined Alex and Casey at dinner, obviously Casey was hungry as he was a little grumpier than usual.

"We have been waiting what took you guys so long?" asked Casey

"If you ask me John, we weren't long enough" said Sarah winking.

Casey just smiled.

"Doesn't surprise me Chuck was a quick finisher, he seems to get everything done quickly" said Casey now laughing.

Sarah could see Alex was uncomfortable.

"Well John, Chuck has no problems in that area, in fact it is me that has to take a break and recover but I didn't think you guys could wait till breakfast" said Sarah smirking.

Chuck quickly had a blush coming up from his neck. While Alex sported a little smile, then her look returned to what one could only call envy.

This was the first dinner that they were having in the lodge and everyone was a little anxious of what they were going to get.

They needn't worry, while it was no gourmet restaurant the food was very nice and had plenty of variety for individual tastes.

During dinner they continued on with previous discussions about funny stories from missions.

"So what ever happened to Morgan, Chuck?" asked Sarah.

"Well he followed his dream, but couldn't quite make it as a Benihani Chef, and things didn't work out with Anna" said Chuck.

"Hardly surprising considering how the bearded troll was stalking her before they got back together" said Casey.

"That reminds me John, that was when I knew you had real feelings for me" said Chuck.

Alex just looked at her father.

"This guy here makes Sarah and I think he drives of in a car with a bomb and the car explodes, we both think Chuck blows up with it. Sarah was the one that was upset anyway, not me" said Casey defensively.

"Yes Sarah was upset, but what surprised me was how it affected you big guy" said Chuck.

"Oh shut up" said Casey.

"So what happened, obviously you weren't in the car?" asked Alex.

"No I put the bomb in the car, and then drove it via the remote control" said Chuck.

Sarah just put her head on Chuck's shoulder remembering how she felt that day. She never wanted to feel like that again.

"So he is still in Hawaii then?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah Morgan Grimes is Aegis Regional Manager in Hawaii" said Chuck.

At the mention of Morgan's name Alex dropped her drink on the table the glass smashing.

**A/N As this story is coming to a close I am throwing around some concepts they may be used in the sequel. I tend to write several chapters ahead of what has been posted so it is difficult to blend in suggestions. However with the sequel (if it happens), I would appreciate any ideas you had. I do have a direction I would go but nothing is set in stone.**

**Have a think about it and after I post the final chapter, send them through. **

**Oh and please review...**


	20. Seeing Red

**A/N: I know this chapter looks pretty long but it is the last chapter of this story and contains some song lyrics.**

**Chapter 20 – Seeing Red.**

"Yeah Morgan Grimes is Aegis Regional Manager in Hawaii" said Chuck.

At the mention of Morgan's name Alex dropped her drink on the table, the glass smashing.

Sarah saw what triggered it, but Chuck and Casey had no idea. Sarah could see Chuck was going to ask Alex about it, but she kicked him under the table. Chuck didn't know why but he knew he had to change the subject.

"Jeff and Lester are still at the Buy More, probably haven't done a single days work in the last three years" said Chuck laughing.

Sarah continued on talking about Jeff and Lester to continue the conversation going but Casey was trying to check if Alex was ok.

Later on Casey excused himself to visit the bathroom and Sarah pounced.

"Spill it Alex, how do you know Morgan Grimes?" whispered Sarah

Chuck nearly choked on his drink.

'_WHAT?' _thought Chuck

Chuck could see the look on Alex's face

"Alex, spill it or I will bring it up when your father is back" said Chuck

"Well, the guy I met and was kind of seeing while in Hawaii, was named Morgan Grimes. And yes he has a beard" said Alex.

Chucks eyes went as big as saucers and Sarah started giggling.

"So it's over now right?" asked Chuck.

"Well he said he was coming to LA next week, maybe it's a different Morgan Grimes" asked Alex hopefully.

"No such luck, I have requested Morgan to come back for a meeting to cover some new ideas I have for the Pacific" said Chuck.

"So Morgan works for Aegis" asked Alex.

"Yes, when I created Aegis I had 6 shareholders, myself and 5 other people that had a large impact on my life and I felt that I wouldn't have been in a position to start the company without them. Morgan was one of them" said Chuck.

"Oh, so he is a shareholder in Aegis?" said Alex.

"Yeah just Like Sarah, your father, my Sister and my Father" said Chuck.

"Look, we will say that you had cramps in your hand for not drinking enough water today" said Sarah

Alex had a confused look on her face.

"You are not going to tell dad?" asked Alex hopefully.

"No we will not, but I suggest you tell Morgan who your dad is. I will leave it up to you if you want to tell your dad after that" said Chuck looking at Sarah and got agreement.

Sarah saw Casey was coming back and took a hold of Alex's hand across the table and was massaging it, Alex understood.

"So you will drink more tomorrow, right?" said Sarah

"Yeah, I feel pretty stupid" said Alex.

"I think in the snow it is pretty easy to underestimate how dehydrated you get" said Chuck.

Casey came back to the table

Alex was looking down

"What's all this about, who is dehydrated" asked Casey.

"Alex, feels stupid for not drinking enough today. That is why her hand cramped up before" said Sarah.

Casey just nodded his head agreeing.

"Yeah the first time I was patrolling in the snow in Afghanistan, that night I got some severe cramps in my legs because of not taking enough fluid. Alex I will make sure you have enough if I have to take a babies bottle to give you tomorrow." said Casey smiling.

'_Crisis Avoided'_ thought Chuck, Sarah and Alex.

"Can I have everyone's attention, my name is John and I run this lodge and the Heli Operations that run from here. I would just like to welcome you all and I hope you had a great first day. I have also been reliably informed that we have a celebrity in our midst. He may not like the title but he has been dubbed the Thrillseeking Billionaire. I am sure he just wants to enjoy his time here, just like everyone else." he said.

"Oh great" said Chuck under his breath.

The four of them could hear people murmuring, Chuck just hid his face in his hands.

"Chuck its ok, we will be ok. Besides tomorrow we will be back out on the snow all by ourselves" said Sarah.

"John, can you get the manager John's attention to come over here?" asked Chuck.

"What's wrong Chuck?" asked Sarah.

"Its ok" replied Chuck.

Casey got the manager to come overt to the table. He walked up and Chuck lifted his head up.

When he realized that he was looking at the Thrillseeking Billionaire his face lit up.

"John, please can you make sure that we are not disturbed tomorrow on the mountain. I will not be happy at all if any other groups end up on runs that we will be skiing" said Chuck.

"No problems sir, I will make sure all the pilots and guides are aware, is there anything else I can do to make your stay more enjoyable?" said John.

"John, I really enjoyed today, we value our privacy and we just want to have the experience just like everyone else. Whatever you can do to make sure we are not disturbed would be appreciated. Will anyone else be coming to the lodge in the next week? I just want to make sure that no media or reporters/paparazzi turn up." said Chuck.

"We do get food deliveries and we have a live music act that gets flown in and out each night" said John.

"No photographers" said Chuck.

John finally left and Sarah hoped that this was not going to affect Chuck's attitude. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Baby, don't worry nothing is going to ruin this week. I have the most amazing woman in the world by my side, I am with friends and family and we are in can I say; an awesome location" said Chuck with a smile.

"Chuck, I love you" said Sarah.

"I love you too Sarah" said Chuck.

John the manager came back towards Chuck's table.

"Sir, I just wanted to inform you that the nightly entertainment was canceled because of storms so you don't need to worry about anyone coming tonight" said John.

John left the table to talk to the rest of the guests.

After dinner was finished their minds went to the remainder of the night

"Well what are we going to do tonight then?" asked Casey

"I have an idea" said Chuck.

"Keep it in your pants" replied Casey.

"Well that is certainly an option but not what I had in mind" said Chuck with a smile forming

"I will be back in a minute" said Chuck

Sarah followed Chuck out.

"What are you planning to do Chuck?" asked Sarah once out of earshot of Casey.

"Just keep them there, I am going to get my guitar and drag Casey up and we are going to have some fun. Make sure you get him another drink with at least one waiting" said Chuck giving Sarah a kiss

Chuck came back carrying is guitar,

"John you and I are doing 'You've lost that lovin feeling'" said Chuck.

"No we are not Chuck" said Casey.

"John, I have heard you sing. So come on" said Chuck

"Not in front of my daughter Chuck" said Casey.

"John, your daughter was nervous about what we would think about her based on her skiing ability are you saying you expect your daughter to think less of you based on your singing ability. Any way you have nothing to worry about." said Chuck

Casey was resigned and Sarah's face lit up in a smile. "They are going to do the song that was sung by Tom Cruise to Kelly McGillis in Top Gun." She said giggling like school girl.

Chuck grabbed the microphone, put one down to the sound hole of the guitar and had another up for Casey and himself to use.

_**You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips.**__**  
**__**And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips.**__**  
**__**You're trying hard not to show it, (baby).**__**  
**__**But baby, baby I know it...**_

_**You've lost that lovin' feeling,**__**  
**__**Whoa, that lovin' feeling,**__**  
**__**You've lost that lovin' feeling,**__**  
**__**Now it's gone...gone...gone...wooooooh.**_

_**Now there's no welcome look in your eyes**__**  
**__**when I reach for you.**__**  
**__**And now your're starting to critisize little things I do.**__**  
**__**It makes me just feel like crying, (baby).**__**  
**__**'Cause baby, something in you is dying.**_

_**You lost that lovin' feeling,**__**  
**__**Whoa, that lovin' feeling,**__**  
**__**You've lost that lovin' feeling,**__**  
**__**Now it's gone...gone...gone...woooooah**__**  
**_

"Ok. Ok that is enough" Casey yelled.

There was a rousing applause coming from around the restaurant.

"We don't need to bring in the entertainment when it's already here" said the Manager John.

Sarah's face had a huge smile on it she walked over to Chuck and gave him a soft sensuous kiss on his lips that was promising much much more.

"Both of you were great" said Alex.

Casey face went a little red.

"Dad, how come you were hiding you could sing?" asked Alex

"It's not exactly something that I go advertising" said Casey

Casey and Chuck stood up and bowed, the people in the room called out for another song.

Chuck made his way back over to the table.

"Sarah, do you know the song 'Cruisin' Sung by Heuy Lewis and Gwyneth Paltrow?" said Chuck.

"Yeah, why" said Sarah concerned.

"Come on now is your chance to shine" said Chuck.

"Chuck!" said Sarah giving him an embarrassed look.

"Sarah, if you don't I will just see if someone else will sing with me" said Chuck.

Sarah's eyes came up to meet his. She just shook her head no.

"I will sing with you" said Alex.

"You know the words" asked Chuck

"Yeah" she said a little nervously.

They both got up and cheers went out in the room again.

Chuck started strumming the guitar

_**Baby let's cruise, away from here**__**  
**__**Don't be confused, the way is clear**__**  
**__**& if you want it you got it forever**__**  
**__**This is not a one night stand, baby, yeah so**_

Casey was nervous for his daughter at first but Sarah could see the look of a proud father on his face.

"She is pretty good" said Sarah.

"Yeah, you should look out though she has always had a bit of a soft spot for Chuck" said Casey smiling.

A look of dread came over Sarah, Sarah then remembered about Morgan and she relaxed with a devious smile.

_**Let the music take your mind, ooh**__**  
**__**Just release & you will find**__**  
**__**You're gonna fly away**__**  
**__**Glad you're goin' my way**__**  
**__**I love it when we're cruisin' together**__**  
**__**The music is played for love,**__**  
**__**Cruisin' is made for love**__**  
**__**I love it when we're cruisin' together**__**  
**_

Casey face gradually went from nervousness to pride but now to worry as Alex is starting to draw attention from several of the males in the room. It also looked like she was working it as well, she had a big smile and had her arm around Chuck.

_**Baby tonight belongs to us**__**  
**__**Everything's right, do what you must**__**  
**__**& inch by inch we get closer & closer**__**  
**__**To every little part of each other ooh baby, yeah So**_

Sarah was sure that Chuck was just hamming it up for the song but I really did look like he enjoyed singing with Alex, _'Why is there always a brunette around Chuck' _thought Sarah.

_**Let the music take your mind**__**  
**__**Just release & you will find**__**  
**__**You're gonna fly away**__**  
**__**Glad you're going my way**__**  
**__**I love it when we're cruisin' together**__**  
**__**The music is played for love,**__**  
**__**Cruisin' is made for love**__**  
**__**I love it when we're cruisin' together**_

They came back over to the table and Chuck could see she wasn't that happy.

"Baby, are you jealous of Alex?" asked Chuck incredulously

"Well you didn't have to enjoy it so much" said Sarah.

"Baby you know you are the only one for me" said Chuck.

"Alex, do you realize that almost every male in the room is now looking at you" said Casey.

"Dad, you being a little over protective" said Alex.

"Alex, you haven't seen over protective" said Casey huffing.

Chuck went back up to the stage alone.

"Ok everyone I am going to do one more song and I dedicate it to the love of my life sitting over there" Chuck said pointing in Sarah's direction.

"She means more to me then life itself. Oh and if any of you guys get any ideas about who I was singing with before, the guy she is sitting next to is an ex marine and would break your arms for just looking at her. Also she has a pretty mean right cross herself" said Chuck.

"Since we had a bit of the righteous brother before, here is some more, Unchained Melody" said Chuck.

_**Oh my love my darling**__**  
**__**I've hungered for your touch**__**  
**__**A long lonely time**__**  
**__**And time goes by so slowly**__**  
**__**And time can do so much**__**  
**__**Are you still mine**__**  
**__**I need your love**__**  
**__**I need your love**__**  
**__**God speed your love to me**_

_**Lonely rivers flow to the sea to the sea**__**  
**__**To the open arms of the sea**__**  
**__**Lonely rivers sigh wait for me wait for me**__**  
**__**I'll be coming home wait for me**_

_**Oh my love my darling**__**  
**__**I've hungered hungered for your touch**__**  
**__**A long lonely time**__**  
**__**And time goes by so slowly**__**  
**__**And time can do so much**__**  
**__**Are you still mine**__**  
**__**I need your love**__**  
**__**I need your love**__**  
**__**God speed your love to me**__**  
**_

Chuck came down of the makeshift stage and walked back over to the table, everyone was calling out for more.

Sarah met him half way and caught him in a kiss her hands went quickly up to his head and brought his head down to hers, she placed her mouth over his softly sucking on his lips then ventured her tongue into his mouth and explored every corner. As Chuck was still holding his guitar he was unable to do anything with his hands so he had no choice but to simply accept and enjoy it.

They both eventually had to break the kiss to get their breath, during the kiss the rest of the world simply disappeared, but now they were just standing and could hear all the cat calls and applause. Some voices telling them to get a room, others telling Chuck to take her on the closest table. Others still even more crude.

They had gotten back to the table and Sarah surprised Chuck.

"Chuck, do you know 'I'm Gonna Be' by the proclaimers. If you do, how about all four of us sing it" she said.

Chuck's face went into a big smile.

"John, Alex all four of us, 'Im Gonna Be'" said Chuck

Casey's eyes went up, and he simply shrugged and stood up.

_**When I wake up yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you  
When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you**_

The whole four of them were having a great time, Chuck was taking lead and he was even putting on a pretty good Scottish accent

_**If I get drunk yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
And if I haver yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you**_

_**But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles  
To fall down at your door  
**_

It was amazing but the four of them were singing in harmony, considering all four hadn't sung together before and Sarah hadn't since that one mission she went undercover as a Cabaret Singer. Something that Chuck had never found out.

_**When I'm working yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you  
And when the money comes in for the work I'll do  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you**_

_**When I come home yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
And if I grow old well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you**_

_**But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles  
To fall down at your door**_

This time the whole room joined in, while it didn't sound quite so melodic anymore it was obvious that everyone was having a great time and plenty of alcohol had been consumed.

_**When I'm lonely yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man whose lonely without you  
When I'm dreaming yes I know I'm gonna dream  
Dream about the time when I'm with you.**_

_**But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles  
To fall down at your door**_

A huge applause went up and Casey, Sarah, Alex and Chuck joined in

"Wow that was fun ok I think that is the last one for us, before my voice disappears and I embarrass myself anymore then I already have. But if anyone out there wants to sing I will play the guitar or the piano if I know the song" said Chuck.

One guy got up and sang a song for his girlfriend, he wasn't really on key but he did get a kiss from his girl afterwards.

Then a female came up that was part of a group of four girls they all looked to be early to mid twenties.

"Do you know 'Hey Big Spender'" she said with a smile.

Chuck looked down at Sarah and mouthed "I love you"

Sarah didn't know what that was for, but Chuck new she was able to lip read.

Sarah heard Chuck start to play on the piano and quickly new what the song was and understood why Chuck said he loved her.

'_That bitch, and of course another bloody brunette'_ thought Sarah

The girl was making it pretty clear she was singing directly to Chuck and meant every word of the song.

After the song was finished Chuck stood up and bowed and said.

"Ok everyone I am going to go and spend some quality time with my girl" said Chuck

He walked towards Sarah and held her. Once again told her and showed her how much he loved her.

They were all sitting back down at the table and had fresh drinks.

"You guys are heaps of fun, some of my friends found out I was going away with my father and his friends and thought I was crazy. But I have never had so much fun in my life." said Alex.

"Alex, can't talk for the other two, but I am glad you came and my view is the more stressed and busy your work life is, the more you need this kind of release" said Chuck.

Both Sarah and Casey agreed.

"Let's make a toast, to the four of us" said Chuck

"To friends, that are more family then most families, let's agree that at least once a year we get together and let loose" said Chuck.

Everyone agreed and they all had smiles.

"Ok, not wanting to drag us back into work, but I did want you all to know that I have some preliminary information on our favorite CIA couple" said Alex.

"That is ok Alex, what do you have?" asked Chuck

"Well in the spy world a narcissist is not that unusual, Daniel Shaw from what I have seen would be classified as a narcissistic sociopath. I believe that what he sees as right and wrong are simply how they relate to him. Something that has a negative effect on his success would be wrong, and anything that has a positive effect on him personally would be right. Physical abuse of his wife for example, he would see it as right if it allowed him to achieve his goals" said Alex.

"Sounds like a cheery chap, so John tell me how he even got past our first level of screening?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck, we have never really done any psychological profiling of recruits before" said Casey.

"Can you see why it is important?" asked Chuck

"Shit yeah, he doesn't sound like the kind of guy we want working for us" said Casey.

"What about his wife?" asked Chuck.

"Well, her profile was a littler harder to read, but so far it seems that she has a profile that unfortunately compliments her husbands. In that she would believe the abuse she may receive would be deserved." said Alex.

"Shit" said Chuck.

Everyone was quiet.

"I guess this would make it harder to get to him through his wife then" asked Chuck.

"Yes, almost impossible" said Alex.

The night came to an end and everyone went to their rooms.

They were both in bed Chuck on his back and Sarah with her head on his shoulder and arm across his chest.

Chuck woke up the next morning alone, he panicked for a second until he heard the shower on. He decided that he would see if she wanted company.

They just carefully and sensually washed each others bodies, it was intimate but didn't turn sexual they just appreciated being there with each other.

They went down for breakfast and met Alex and Casey, both Alex and Casey could see Sarah's red eyes but did not comment; they all had a large breakfast and were thinking that they would probably not stop for lunch today. There was bacon, eggs, sausages, mushrooms, tomatoes, pastries, pancakes, fruit, yogurts, cold meats and a selection of cereals and grains.

They had juice and finished off with coffee.

"I won't worry about skiing down the mountains today I will just roll, I am so full" said Chuck.

They got out of the helicopter and collected their gear, and were all set for the first trip down the mountain.

They view was still incredible, even after though this was the second day, it still felt like a dream.

Now that both guides were aware who they were they were going that extra bit to please, they obviously thought they may get a big tip and were doing everything they possibly could to increase its size.

They had completed the first run down the mountain through trees that looked more like stalagmites then trees.

The view was incredible, and they were waiting for the helicopter to take them to the next drop off point.

Sarah had finally started to settle down she knew that whatever happened in the future she would do whatever she had to do, to keep her man. And that had to start by making this holiday one he would never forget.

The Helicopter arrived and everyone was keen to get back into it.

"This is the second most fun activity I have had ever had" said Sarah.

"The second what was the first?" asked Sven the guide.

"Getting busy with my man of course" said Sarah with a smile.

"Ah but getting busy doesn't last that long, and you have to wait before you can have another go" said Sven with a smile.

"My man doesn't have that problem Sven, he keeps me going all night and the peaks I reach do more then make me breathless" said Sarah.

Chuck now went a bright red.

"Maybe you need to teach me something then Charles, on how to please a women" said Sven winking

"Sven, what he has can't be taught" said Sarah.

"I think we have heard enough about Chuck's sexual exploits to last us a lifetime" said Casey.

"I agree John, but I also have to agree with Sarah what I have can't be taught" said Chuck with a smile.

Chuck could feel the object in his secure pocket he knew it would soon be time.

They arrived at the top of the mountain got the gear on and started on the trip down through the white fluffy clouds.

Chuck and Sarah were skiing directly behind the first guide and were skiing almost next to one another, watching the scenery. Chuck noticed some fracturing of the cover below and above them, he immediately responded by talking into his voice activated radio.

"Avalanche, Chuck and Sarah heading down" while at the same time pulling Sarah down the mountain and across to the right.

Chuck made the judgment call that the avalanche had started where they were skiing and would have to go to the side to avoid as much of the snow as possible, he pulled Sarah across and started heading down and across towards the trees

"We are making a run to down slope of the big tree, maybe providing some protection" said Chuck

They were getting close to the tree and Chuck yells

"If we get caught in the snow take in a deep breath and hold until the snow has hardened" said Chuck.

Chuck and Sarah reached the biggest tree, Chuck tackled Sarah into behind the tree. Chuck pushed Sarah up into the tree, he took of his skis and Sarah's. The body of snow came around the tree quickly.

Sarah was completely in the shadow of the tree, though Chuck wasn't.

"Sarah remember what I said about taking a big breath and holding to the snow hardens, I love you" said Chuck.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sara screamed as she saw him quickly disappear in the engulfing snow, he was just pulled away with the strength of the flow of the snow.

Sarah took the breath that Chuck told her to do, then when the snow settled she released.

Sarah screamed and cried while encased in the white frozen tomb.

Even though Sarah was completely buried she had room to move and air to breathe thanks to the shadowing from the tree.

Sarah heard voices on the voice activated two way.

"This is Sarah can anyone hear me?" she said between sobs

"Sarah its John is Chuck with you?" asked Sarah

Sarah started crying.

"No …..he….got…taken away ….by the snow" she managed in between her sobs.

"Its ok Sarah, he is a survivor he will make it. He will make it you just wait and see. So where are you?"

"I'm by the big tree but find Chuck first. Without him I will be dead anyway" said Sarah as she continued sobbing.

"Do we have ID on Chuck's location?" asked Casey.

"About 200 yards down slope, looks like Sven also got caught he is another 250 Yards on " responded Tobias.

"Sarah we have identified were Chuck is with the beacon, but he is about 200 Yards below" Alex is going to start digging to you here, while Tobias and I get Chuck." said Casey into the two way.

"John is Chuck ok?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah he will be but we haven't heard from him, we will get him I promise" said Casey.

Alex got to the spot that Casey indicated and started digging from an angle into the position Sarah was, so to not cause a further collapse.

Casey and Tobias got to the location identified by the beacon, used the probes to locate his body and started digging.

"Chuck we are here and we are going to get you out, Sarah is ok" Casey was yelling but got no response back.

"You better not die you pain in the ass, not now when you have so much to live for" said Casey.

Back with Alex and Sarah, Alex was making slow progress, as she was digging and kept talking to Sarah over the two way.

"Alex, I can't lose him not now" said Sarah.

"Sarah that man of yours is impossible to kill, its like he is charmed by some witch doctor. You just wait till you are up and out of there and Chuck will be on his way" said Alex

'_Come on Chuck, don't make a liar out of me' _thought Alex

Alex was slowly getting through the snow but she was quickly slowing down and the only thing that kept her going was that Sarah was depending on her.

Back with Casey and Tobias, things hadn't improved that much. They were getting closer to where Chuck was buried but still no noise from him.

Casey was excavating some snow and saw a flash of color. Casey starting clearing the snow with his hands and realized it was the top of Chucks head, but he still wasn't moving. Casey and Tobias quickly started clearing the snow around his head they quickly exposed his face and they saw Chuck move and opened his eyes.

"About bloody time" said Chuck.

"You bastard you had us worried, why didn't you yell or do something" said Casey.

"John I was able to quickly make a depression in the snow to make an air pocket but my mouth and jaw where closed tight with the snow around it. The best I could do was hum and thought maybe it was better to conserve air" said Chuck

"Sarah is ok she is buried, but she has air. Alex is digging her out" said Casey.

"Yeah I heard you say she was ok, quick get me out of here so I can help get her out" said Chuck.

"Tobias I will finish digging out Chuck, you go find Sven when I get Chuck out I will help with Sven"

"Ok" Tobias answered put back on his skies and skied in the direction of where Sven was buried. it had only been about ten minutes since the avalanche.

Casey was still getting snow out from Chuck and now Chuck was able to get his arms free he was freeing himself too.

Chuck was finally free and Casey set off in the direction of Tobias.

Chuck looked up slope in the direction of the Tree and thought about his body surfing exploits as he came down the mountain it had only been seconds but he had travelled 200 yards

Chuck quickly got his breath back and started almost running up slope while wearing ski boots, it would have been a proud achievement to be able to do it for most people, even if they just weren't buried in an avalanche. But Chuck wasn't happy with his efforts, he wanted, no he needed to get to Sarah as quickly as he could, and this just wasn't fast enough.

Back with Alex and Sarah.

"Alex have you heard anything about Chuck?" asked Sarah.

Alex was breathing heavy and was really struggling.

"No, sorry I am sorry but I am going to have to take a rest for a few seconds" said Alex.

Alex was nearly hyperventilating she was breathing that hard, her clothes were covered in sweat her hands were sore and her back was killing her from bending over.

She put her arms in the air and stretched her back as much as she possibly could. She finished the stretch and was looking down slope she could see a figure running up the hill but was covered in snow and she couldn't tell who it was.

She didn't want to say anything to Sarah in case it was bad news, she started digging again and occasionally taking a look at the figure coming towards her.

She didn't know if she was imagining but it looked like the person was running up the slope, almost sprinting.

She stopped completely to look when she realized who it was.

"Oh shit" said Alex.

"What is it Alex, is it Chuck?" called Sarah.

Alex didn't realize that she still had the two way on.

"Yes its Chuck" said Alex.

"What no he has got to be ok, please tell me he is ok" cried Sarah.

"Um, yeah I think he is ok. But he is running" said Alex.

"Running what do you mean by running?" said Sarah.

"Just that he is running up the slope in this direction "said Alex.

Sarah had a huge smile but no one could see and tears of joy were streaming down her face but were quickly freezing and turning into ice tracks .

"Chuck, your ok?," said Alex"

"Well of course I am, is Sarah ok?" he asked

"Ask yourself" said Alex as she pushed her two way in his direction.

"Sarah, its Chuck are you ok?" asked Chuck

"Yes, I am now that you're here and ok" said Sarah.

"Ok let's get you out" said Chuck.

Chuck had lost his shovel in the avalanche but he took Alex's and was shoveling like a demon, Alex just watched in disbelief as she saw him shovel after shovel after shovel and the hole just seeming to appear before her eyes magically. Chuck only had his legs sticking out on the snow and the rest of his body was in the partially excavated hole.

Casey and Tobias had located Sven and were also successfully excavating him.

Chuck finally broke into and air pocket and was able to see Sarah's face smiling at him.

"Hello gorgeous, fancy meeting you out here" said Chuck.

"You sure are a sight for sore eyes Chuck" replied Sarah.

"I thought I had lost you" Sarah said was teary eyes and a sobbing voice.

"Never my love, not even an avalanche can keep us apart now. Well not for long anyway. I will always come home" said Chuck

"Chuck, I love you" said Sarah smiling

Chuck just smiled back.

"So Chuck are you going to finish digging me out?" asked Sarah.

"Oh I will, but while I have you trapped I have a couple of questions" said Chuck.

"Oh" said Sarah.

Sarah wasn't sure what the questions were he wanted to ask, but there was only one question she wanted him to ask.

"Why don't you wear red anymore?" Asked Chuck

Sarah can't believe it, of all the questions he could ask and he asks that

"Chuck I am stuck in a hole after an avalanche and that is what you want to ask?"

"Well yes, since you have been back I haven't seen you wearing anything red. You even went out of your way to not wear the red nightwear the other night." asked Chuck.

"Chuck, what do you mean? The reason I do not wear red is because you do not like it" said Sarah.

"What do you mean, I don't like it. While it may not be my favorite color you do look really good in red" said Chuck.

"Chuck, you told me that red wasn't your favorite color and that you thought I only look ok when I was wearing a red dress." said Sarah.

"When did I say that?" asked Chuck surprised.

"Don't you remember at my hotel room, I asked you and Bryce how I looked" said Sarah.

Chuck thought for a couple of seconds and his face fell.

"Sarah, firstly how do you remember things like that?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck I remember all our conversations, especially those that hurt me and have lasting effects" said Sarah sadly.

"Sarah, I am so sorry. When you were wearing that dress you looked so gorgeous I don't believe you didn't see the look on my face. I was stunned at how great you looked, the hair the dress and the gorgeous smile you had on your face my god" said Chuck.

"CHUCK!, so why the hell did you say what you did? Did you know how much that hurt and how since that day I have hardly worn red. I only wore red whenever I was angry with you" said Sarah

"Sarah, Bryce had just told me how I had to be careful not to fall for you. That it would be easy for a guy like me to fall for such a beautiful woman like you. But I had to understand it was just part of the job for you. I wanted to say how gorgeous you looked, but I felt like Bryce was watching me like a hawk" sad Chuck.

"Bloody Bryce, if he wasn't dead I am sure I would kill him. Don't ever take anyone's advice or allow anyone else to dictate how you respond to me again please Chuck" said Sarah.

"Sarah, I promise I will never allow anyone to interfere again" said Chuck.

"Chuck, do you realize that if you hadn't told me that you didn't see a future. I would have likely tried to have a secret real relationship with you. As long as we kept it a secret from Beckman and Casey" said Sarah.

"Oh" said Chuck.

"Chuck, then there would have been no way I would have left with Bryce" said Sarah.

"Sarah I wish I could kiss you now, but the closest I can do is this" said Chuck as he blew her a kiss.

"Oh before I get up, I had one more question, if that's ok" said Chuck

"Um yeah" said Sarah cautiously

Chuck reached one of his hands back to his secure pocket and removed a red box, he opened it and very carefully brought it through the hole beside his face.

At the sight Sarah had started tearing up already.

"I know that for normal couples, I would be on my knees about now but we are anything but normal" said Chuck.

Sarah was trying to open her mouth but she was speechless.

"Sarah, I wanted to do this at a perfect time, when we had a beautiful view, but after what happened I am sorry but I can't wait any longer." said Chuck.

"Sarah, let there be no doubt what I am asking you here. Sarah I love you, I always have. Everything I have done the last three years was to prove that your belief in me was not misplaced. I am nothing without you, you complete me and you make me a better person. Sarah will you make me the happiest and the luckiest man alive and marry me?" said Chuck.

Sarah still couldn't form any words.

"Sarah, um what is your answer? I will not finish digging you out till you give me one, maybe the speed of the digging will be different but I promise I will still dig you out if you say no" said Chuck.

"Um, what was the question again?... The answer is yes Chuck, of course it is yes. You and this is all my dreams come true" said Sarah,

Ok let's get you out of there so I can kiss you properly like a fiancé should be kissed.

'_mmmmm fiancé, I like the sound of that'_ thought Sarah smiling

Chuck was now digging quickly making the whole as big as possible to pull out Sarah, Sarah passed up both sets of skis the fact that they survived was amazing.

He grabbed Sarah by the hands and pulled her up and out of the hole, they both struggled to get to the top back on the top layer of snow

They both collapsed onto the snow but Sarah still had enough energy to climb onto Chuck and give him a kiss.

"So Mr Bartowski where is that ring and were is the kiss that you promised me?" said Sarah with a big grin.

Chuck put the ring on her finger and he gave her another kiss, the kiss threatened another avalanche, there was applause from Alex.

They decided the position they were in was comfortable and were not going to move for any man or disaster.

"Sarah, do you think you would be able to ski?" asked Chuck.

"Yep" answered Sarah.

"They all got back into the ski bindings and skied down to were Casey and the Guides were" they pulled up where they had Sven lying on the ground.

"Is he ok?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah he will be, he is breathing ok, we think he hit his head during the avalanche" said Tobias.

"I am glad you both are ok" said Tobias

Casey looked up at Chuck and Sarah and saw the goofy grins they were wearing.

"Why are you two so happy?" asked Casey

"Happy to be alive, and John I have a favor to ask" said Chuck.

"Whatever as long as it doesn't involve watching you both go for it" said Chuck.

"Well I can't guarantee that, but it would involve you being my best man" said Chuck hesitantly.

Casey's face just lit up

"You bastard you nearly die and get engaged at the same time" said Casey.

"Oh so what did you do on your Holiday?,… not much, did some skiing some drinking some singing, got buried and nearly died in an avalanche and got engaged but pretty uneventful…. Chuck you know I would be honored to" said Casey he came up and wrapped him in a bear hug and went to Sarah.

"Congratulations" he said and kissed her on the Cheek.

The Helicopter had been called in to take Sven back to the lodge and everyone else had to head back in the Helicopter too, as they wouldn't allow a group to ski with only a single guide.

Casey and Alex decided they wanted to keep on skiing, while Chuck and Sarah decided it was time to go back to the lodge and hit the hot tub for some personal time.

"Lets go back to our room Chuck, I have come things I would like to show you?" said Sarah suggestively.

"Hehe, as inviting as that sounds future Mrs Bartowski, I had arranged to get access to a private hot tub so we can thaw out in private. I think my swimmers might still be wet so I think I will have to go without them" said Chuck winking

Sarah had a big smile, she didn't know what was making her happier the thoughts of naked hot tubbing with Chuck or the thoughts of being the future Mrs Bartowski. Her life was perfect, it seemed almost a lifetime ago she was frightened of losing him forever and not having the chance to be with him. Now she was on top of the world, delirious with the thoughts of being married to this wonderful man.

They got to their room and grabbed their towels and set of for the hot tub, Sarah grabbed a bag of supplies and they went off to find the elusive private hot tub.

They went to the Manager of the Lodge and he said that last night after they entertained the masses they wanted to give them the use of this hot tub. It has had all the water replaced and fresh with no chlorine and hasn't been used and has been heating all day for them.

They got in the private room and had the door locked from inside, before he knew it Sarah was stripped of and in the tub.

"Baby, what are you doing out there and all dressed while little ole me is in here waiting to ravage you?" asked Sarah lustfully.

"Hmm I just saw the most beautiful sight flash in front of me, but it happened so fast I am thinking it was just my overactive imagination. Because nothing could be so beautiful, well I guess if there was it could be a radiating, recently engaged, soon to be Mrs Sarah Bartowski." said Chuck.

"You are awfully sure of yourself there Mr Bartowski, who said I would be taking your name?" asked Sarah.

"Uh, oh um ok, well…" said Chuck but was interrupted by an impatient naked goddess.

"Shut up and get in here and ravage me. Of course I will take you name, Walker isn't even my real name and I would like nothing more then being Mrs Bartowski for the rest of my life. So stop mucking around and get naked" said Sarah.

"These are the kind of commands I am happy to follow" said Chuck as he quickly strips of jumps in the hot tub and slowly slides up Sarah's body and gives her a kiss.

As one would imagine a newly engaged couple naked in a hot tub that only a few short hours before were thinking they may not even be alive….. well the hottest thing wasn't the hot tub.

After a rather exhausting but definitely enjoyable time in the hot tub all the while replacing lost fluids with cold water. They finally decided it was time to have a shower, they washed each other carefully. After they had washed each other thoroughly, Chuck decided to bathe Sarah with kisses from her toes to her ears and everything in between.

"Chuck while I really love all this attention if we keep this up we will never leave, and I can't wait to tell the world that the most eligible bachelor is no longer eligible, and is off the market" said Sarah.

They got to their room and got changed for dinner, they were surprised at the time when they realized how long they must have been in the hot tub for.

They arrived at the table for dinner, and Alex and Casey where already waiting.

"I thought you guys would have been here waiting for us" asked Casey.

"Well no we were busy" said Sarah.

"Busy?...oh what for the whole time?" asked Casey incredulously.

"That's nothing this fella is still raring to go" said Sarah massaging Chuck's crotch slowly

"Ok we get it, you would both be gold medalist in the sexual Olympics, but can we talk about something else rather then rubbing and insertion of genitalia" said Alex.

"Ok" said Sarah and Chuck shyly.

"So how does it feel?" asked Alex.

"Being the luckiest girl in the world for having such a great guy or because that guy has asked me to marry him" said Sarah smiling.

"Both I guess" said Alex.

"It feels amazing, I am going to be Mrs Sarah Bartowski and I couldn't be happier. I never thought I could be this happy. I will dedicate my life to making Chuck the happiest man alive" said Sarah.

"Sarah, you did that when you said yes. While I wake up next to you every morning I will be the luckiest and the happiest man in the world" said Chuck.

Just then Chuck's phone rang.

"Hello" said Chuck.

"Charles its Bob, what are you up to?" asked Bob.

"Bob come and see us we are all in the restaurant" said Chuck.

They all continued their discussions and ten minutes later Bob entered the restaurant and sat down at the head of the table on a spare chair.

"Bob we have some news" said Sarah.

"Oh" said Bob.

"Well both Charles and I were buried in an avalanche but we were recovered, and we are engaged" said Sarah.

"Avalanche, you both ok?…. What engaged…. Well Congratulations I am very happy, you both stuck it out and worked it through. I am sure you both will be very happy. So what is this avalanche business?" said Bob worried.

Both Sarah and Chuck responded thankyou.

"The avalanche was a big thing while we were buried, but it kind of slipped into the background after Chuck proposed" said Sarah grinning

"Well, as I said congratulations. I didn't come over expecting to hear this news, it was more to update on some intelligence we have intercepted. Here it is, you can look over it and I will see you all tomorrow. Congratulations once again." said Bob.

Chuck opened the packet and read the updates. He saw some updates on Sarah's father situation he would discuss with Sarah after dinner. What did catch his eye were two personal interest triggers and a high profile target all in the one incident.

"Well everyone looks like Mr Daniel Shaw has risen in value as a target. Echelon has picked up a conversation between Shaw and a high profile target in what has been confirmed as a non sanctioned meeting. That conversation also involved a discussion of an operative known as Frost" said Chuck.

"Is that the legendary Frost, the super spy?" asked Casey.

"Possibly, what do you know of Frost"" asked Chuck.

"Only that she was a Super Spy and disappeared over 20 years ago. But she is a legend in intelligence circles no one really knows if she is real or not" said Casey.

"John, well both Sarah and I believe, that not only is she real but she is my mom" said Chuck.

"What?" asked Casey.

"Long story John, but I guess this moves the Shaw situation from just being a gut feel to a priority" said Chuck.

"What does that mean Chuck?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, don't know but we need to start looking at options to get whatever information we can about these activities. But those options need to be well and truly understood." said Chuck.

**A/N: Well that ends this story, Thanks you for all the reviews. This AU will now take a back seat to some other ideas I have. If I come up with any ideas that fit this AU I might revive it.  
**

**Please Review, can we make 300?**


End file.
